Built On Lies
by Star Tweak
Summary: Donatello created an invention that saved the boys from a lot of trouble. When they're separated, far from home, in danger, and falling in love, things get interesting. Loyalties are tested, lines are crossed, lessons are learned, and lives are at stake.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is very important to read!! Those of you reading my other TMNT fic, do not worry, this is a side project I've been working on. Shakey idea, but I like it and after all it's fan fiction, nothing can limit me. I don't know how often I'll update for this story, but I'll be sure that they aren't too far apart.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kein Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:  
The End of Fraud - Armor for Sleep

--

_"Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."_

**-- Ralph Waldo Emerson**

Prologue: Parting ways

"Does everyone have their disguise pieces?" Donatello asked, his voice loud trying to cover the sounds of the various jet planes.

"Yes." Leonardo replied, "If they malfunction we'll head back to the City, and try to get a hold of you."

"Take care of Mikey," Raphael said sternly, "an' Splinter."

"You know I will." Leonardo nodded and gave a small smile to his brother, "I'm going to miss you Raph."

"Im'a miss ya' too, Leo," Raph snorted and shook his head.

"Donnie, everything will be okay." Leonardo looked to his purple-clad brother, "I can promise you that."

"Be safe." Donatello said softly hugging his brother, "Now, go, before the plane leaves."

The blue-clad turtle nodded once before taking off. The two turtles he left watched as he jumped into a plane, using the wheels to get in. The other two looked to each other before turning for another plane. They stealthily moved into it, and peeked out as the plane their brothers and father prepared to take flight.

"So, are these disguise things gonna work?" Raph asked his genius brother.

"They should." The purple clad turtle responded, "How long do you think we'll be separated?"

"Splinter said we'd all come together when the time was right," Raph said, "I just hope we can contact each other before then…we don't know how long it's goin' to be."

"We'll find a way." Don said soothingly, "I just…can't believe this happened."

"None of us can." Raph's voice was dark.

"Mikeys going to be a wreck."

"Yeah, but he'll bounce back." Raph said, "He always does." Raph shook his head, "It's Leo that's gonna be the wreck."

"What about you?" Don asked, "How are you?"

"I'm different from Leo." Raph said, "Leo's goin' to be and anal pain in the ass for a long time after this, Don."

"He really let his guard down…" Don said softly.

"We all did." Raph said, "Mikey'll be first to bounce back, as usual, then you, then me, and then Leo…a long time from now."

"I'm glad Splinter's not mad." Don said saidly as their own plane began to move.

"He trusted 'em just as much as we did."

--

"How is he doing?" Leonardo asked moving over to his father, and his brother.

Michelangelo lay on his stomach, his arms patched up, his head wrapped and his body bruised. Splinter gave a soft smile, telling his son that his little brother would be just fine. Leonardo gave a sigh of relief and sat next to his sensei who had begun meditating. They felt the plane jerk and begin to move, so they began moving for the pet holdings. Where they would be able to breathe.

"I would feel better about this if we knew where we were going…" Splinter said tiredly.

"We didn't have time to check, but I understand how you feel." Leonardo replied, "I hope Raph and Don will be okay…" He added softly.

"It is a shame we could not travel as family," Splinter said soothingly, "but sometimes in order to save something you care about, you must distance yourself from it _for a time_."

* * *

A/N: There you go, prologue! Chapter One coming up in like ten minutes. Um, please give some feed back on this chapter or you know, the next one!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Chapter one of the new story. Some intros, and a little bit brotherly spat. Short chapters, I know. I'm sorry.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kein Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

I've Just Seen a Face - The Beatles  
California - Phantom Planet

--

Chapter 1

_"Let's have some new cliches."_**-- Samuel Goldwyn**

California is often portrayed as a sunny place, where even in the winter all you'll ever really need is a sweater. That wasn't how things looked now. It was cold outside, and dark clouds threatened to pour rain. Everyone who was outside, which was few, had umbrellas and warm coats. Well, most everyone…

The door signal made it's usual sound as someone walked into the seven-eleven store. She smiled at the clerk who gave her a very kind smile back. The clerk was new, she noticed, but he seemed familiar enough with his surroundings. He had messy brown hair, not too long, but long enough to need to be brushed. He had a little scruff on his cheeks, like he'd missed a day or two of shaving. What was most alluring about him were his big, welcoming eyes that had a certain shine to them. He looked to be muscular under a loose, long sleeve, sweater and a pair of worn jeans. He was a lot tall than her, around 5'11.

The girl grabbed what she needed; toothpaste, milk, and some potato chips. She set them on the counter and looked at the candy on display, before quickly grabbing one bar and placing it with the rest of her purchases. The clerk rang them up, and smiled at her,

"How are you today?" His voice was polite and formal.

"Great, except for this weather…" Smiled the girl, "How are you?"

"Wonderful." He said happily.

"You're new, aren't you?" He looked up at her question and she smiled kindly, "I come here a lot, I live about two miles away…"

"Oh," The clerk replied with a bright smile, "Yes, I'm new, just moved here about a month ago."

"Really?" Asked the girl, "Well welcome to Langdon, California." She held out her hand, "I'm Heather."

"Call me, Donnie." Replied the clerk shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and then collected her bag of goods; "I'll see you around, Donnie."

She left after that and he shook his head. Amazing how…friendly she was to him. He wondered if she would have been half as kind if she had seen him in his true form. Of course not, she probably would have screamed bloody murder and took a run for it. He shook his head fidgeting with the thin bracelet on his wrist. He truly had outdone himself with inventions this time.

The girl stayed fresh in his mind, something to think back on later. His first real, unprofessional conversation with a human. Big, dark blue eyes with freckles just beneath them and on her upper cheeks. A perfect button nose, along with thin cheeks, and high cheekbones on her heart shaped face. Long, naturally chestnut brown hair that curled into ringlets. With a bright smile and long eyelashes, she wore now make-up. About 5'5 with a slim figure, draped in a jacket that was too big for her and faded jeans.

"Heather." He repeated to himself.

When Heather came the next time it was with another girl. They had the same high cheekbones, fair skin, and lips. Though she had an oval shaped face, a longer nose, and more piercing blue-grey eyes. She was more curvaceous than Heather as well, and probably weighed more than her. She had lighter brown hair, chunks of purple and red in it, the top of it layered shorter than the rest of her shoulder length hair, her purple colored bangs fell into her eyes. She wore colorful, extravagant eye make-up with simple lip-gloss. Wearing a light pink hoodie with cartoon clouds with faces on it, skinny blue jeans, and Chuck Taylor's.

"Dude, we need some of these." She said holding up a bag of chips.

"Get them then, freak." Heather smiled, "Hey, sis, do we have milk?"

"I dunno, probably not." Her sister smiled, "Just get it,"

As they walked up to the counter Heather seemed very happy to see Donnie working. Her sister gave an obviously fake smile and looked at something else. Donnie interpreted what most might find to be arrogance to actually be shyness. Heather grinned putting her stuff on the counter.

"Hey Donnie." Her sister's headshot up at the familiarity, she then looked to Don himself.

"Hey Heather." He smiled just as happily.

"Skylar, this is Donnie, Donnie this is my big sister Skylar." Heather said quickly.

"Hello." She greeted shortly.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'll um…meet you outside…buy me some cigarettes?" She then took off.

"No." Heather said quietly, and then smiled at Don, "Sorry, she can be…quite cold around new people."

"It's alright, my brother is the same way."

"I didn't know you had a brother…" Heather smiled.

"I've got three, actually."

Skylar was very glad to be out of there. It was just awkward when your little sister and her crush (that she'd only met once) were totally flirting right next to you. If she had known that clerk was going to be there, Donnie, or whatever his name was, she would have come alone. She heard footsteps approaching as she sat down on the small brick border of the plants outside the store. They stopped at the doors and then she heard a deep sigh.

"Hey," The deep voice said out simple kindness of acknowledging someone else. Skylar looked up for a moment then looked away.

"Hey." She replied simply.

"Do you know the girl in there?" He asked casually, she heard a Brooklyn accent on his words.

"The one the clerk is flirting with?" She asked and he laughed roughly.

"Yeah, the cute one." He said and Skylar turned to give him a dirty look.

"She's my little sister." She grumbled and he looked amused back at her. _'Oh wow…'_ She thought.

He had dark brown hair; it wasn't very short but not long. It was messy and two pieces of hair hung in his face. He had very prominent cheekbones, with a long slender nose and very brown eyes. He had a thin moustache, and a small amount of hair on his chin and underneath it. He stood at 6'1 and he was very muscular, and attribute Skylar didn't normally find attractive but this was an exception. He wore a simple white wife beater, showing off tan, tattooed, and muscled arms. Along with dirty jeans, that looked like he had been working on a car or some vehicle. He had on a metal bracelet that looked like it would hurt if someone were hit with it.

"Ah, well, he's my little bro." The man said amused, "So, you got a name?" He asked casually moving to sit next to her.

"Yep." Skylar nodded, "How about you, do you have name?" He laughed roughly and shook his head,

"You're a smart ass." He observed.

"I could be called such." Skylar nodded, "So, why are you talking to me, any particular reason you're here?"

"Came to talk to my bro, but he's occupied." He chuckled, "And you looked like you could use some company."

"That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Skylar smiled and then said, "Do you come here often?" This made the man laugh and look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yeah." Skylar nodded, "I'm Skylar." She held out her hand.

"Raphael." He said shaking her hand, "Call me Raph."

"Unique name." Skylar nodded, "Very nice."

"So is yours." He nodded and smiled genuinely, "You live around here?"

"About two miles away." She nodded, "The apartments over there."

"Those nice?"

"They're alright, kinda small, but cozy."

"How old are you?" He asked with narrowed eyes, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked with a smile as he lit his cigarette, he smiled as he exhaled looking over at her.

"I dunno, sixteen." He teased and she narrowed her eyes at him a corner of her mouth turning up into a lopsided smile. "For real, though."

"I'm eighteen." She said, "You?"

"Twenty." He nodded, "Don's nineteen."

"Then he's too old for Heather." Raph looked confused, "My sister." She clarified.

"Oh, how old is she?"

"Seventeen." Skylar said cautiously.

"It's still legal." Raph smirked.

"Screw the law, I say it's not aloud." Skylar looked over at him accusingly.

"Don's a nice kid,"

"A whole lot nicer than you I hope." Skylar joked.

"He is." Raph said seriously, "He really is."

"I'll take your word for it," Skylar smiled.

"So, should I wait until next time I see you to ask you on a date, or can I ask now?" Raphael asked with a smirk and Skylar looked shocked.

"Um…" She began, fighting a blush off her face, "Whenever you think is best, I guess."

"Alright, how about Friday, we'll meet here." He said confidently.

"What time?" She asked still flustered.

"Six." He said, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, it is." She smiled softly.

"Sky, you ready to –" Heather's voice broke the smile the two were sharing, "Hello."

"Oh um," Skylar stood up quickly, blushing. Raph stood up casually taking a drag from his cigarette. "Heather, this is Raph, Raph this is my little sister Heather."

"You're Don's brother?" Heather asked, and Raph nodded, "Nice to meet you." She smiled kindly.

"Same."

"Hey Raph." Don said looking from Skylar to Raph.

"'Sup, Don?" Raph nodded.

"Um, well, we have to go." Skylar said grabbing Heather's hand and beginning to walk away.

"Bye guys." Heather said waving and mouthing 'sorry' to them.

"Don't forget we have a date, Sky!" Raph said, calling her nickname without invitation. She turned to smile and blush at him then dropped her sister's hand and began walking away.

"A date?" Don asked, incredulously.

"Yep." Raph said with a smirk.

"So, is this one going to get a second date, or are you just taking her home?"

"I dunno, I kinda like her." He shrugged, "Why?"

"No reason." Donnie lied walking back inside; Raph smirked and followed him in.

"I won't mess with her," Raph said, "I won't mess with your chances with whats-her-face."

"It's Heather, and don't make presumptions." Donnie rolled his eyes taking his place behind the counter. "How'd you get her to go out with you, she was pretty …anti-social with me…"

"Maybe it's because she knows you want to bone her sister." Raph chuckled and Donnie gave him a glare.

"You're impossible."

* * *

A/N: Well, hope you guys enjoyed it! Second chapter may be up tonight. Depends on the feed back. Much love!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who's read, alerted, and reviewed. I really like hearing from you, and finding out people want to read my stuff. It makes me smile.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's**

**_This chapter mentions 'butt rape' and I don't mean any offense, so forgive me if it hurts you in any way_**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

Hate (I Really Don't Like You) – Plain White T's

--

_"Respect commands itself and it can neither be given nor withheld when it is due."_

**-- Eldridge Cleaver**

Chapter 2

"They're here again…" Mumbled Leo, putting down several plates in the sink.

"Who?" Mikey asked confusedly.

Leo nodded over to the open bar above the stoves so the waiters could pick up the food, and you could see the three booths on the left side of the door to the small diner. Max's was a very popular place in the small city of Benton, almost always busy. Your typical family friendly diner, it was a cozy place. Leonardo and Mikey had been working there for about a month now.

"Oh, them." Mikey shrugged, continuing to wash dishes.

"They always come here…" Leo said.

"A lot of people come here." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but they both always stare at us…and sit in the same spot." Leo said helping him with the dishes glancing to the table.

"We're a couple of good lookin' dudes," Mikey joked, "Why wouldn't they stare?"

"We have to be careful, Mikey." Leo said sternly.

"We're thousands of miles away from home, we don't know anybody here, we don't talk to anybody here," Mikey sounded peeved, "I even had to convince you we could use our own names…We're safe."

"We're never safe, Mike." Leo said darkly.

"Hey, Mickey, you got requested to serve table two…" Said the manager, Dolores was an older woman with ratty brown hair pulled up into a bun and wore too much make up.

"Uh…it's Mikey…and I'll get right on it…" Mikey dried off his hands and grabbed a notepad.

--

"I cannot believe you requested that waiter…" Sophia shook her head, looking over the menu, though she practically knew it by heart, and knew what she was going to get.

Sophia was a petit girl, 5'1 in height, and thin to match her small size. Though she was small, she looked very sophisticated. Jet-black hair going to her mid back, straightened with neat bangs above her eyes. Deep brown eyes, like the color of melted chocolate that were warm, with a very pretty smile and a modest, single diamond, nose ring. Simple diamond earrings and a very nice ring on her left ring finger. Wearing an elbow length, white-sleeved shirt, simple blue jeans, and sleek black heels.

"Well I did." Replied her friend, Cameron, happily, "He's cute!" The girl gave a distinctive, loud, bubbly laugh.

Cameron, or Cam as her friends called her, was taller than Sophia, 5'5 in height. She was very fidgety, and never seemed to sit still. Green eyes with hazel flecks, brought out by her intricate make up, that was neatly done. She had dark hair, not dyed black, but naturally black with reddish highlights. Styled much like Sophia's but, thicker and only to her shoulders. She wore a black t-shirt under a white tank top, and skinny jeans, with ballet flats. She had a sort of rough exterior with a pierced nose, septum, spider bites and tongue piercing.

"Doesn't mean you have to come here just for him." Sophia said.

"Oh, whatever, Sophie you know you have a thing for his friend…" Cam teased, "You know the dark and handsome one." Sophia narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"What happened to Jake, in Texas?"

"He hasn't called me in a week." Mumbled Cameron dejectedly, "I don't think he really likes me."

"Why don't you try dating someone in the same state as you?" Sophia smiled softly.

"Well, maybe I'm trying to, and you're being a wet blanket." Cameron laughed,

"Shh, he's coming." Sophia winked at her.

"Hello ladies!" The voice of your stereotypical surfer interrupted them, and Cam turned her face up to smile at the young man.

He was close to her age, which was obvious; he still looked young like her. Cropped bleach blond hair, barely fell into his eyes. His eyes caught attention that was for sure, bright blue and beautifully lit up with his perfect grin. He had some freckles but not enough to make him look too young. A thin face with prominent cheeks bones. He wore a black button down shirt, with black slacks as uniform, his sleeves rolled up to reveal toned, tan muscled forearms. He had a nice pooka-shell bracelet around his wrist; he leaned on the table with both hands looking from one girl to the other.

"I'm Mikey, I'll be taking care of you lucky girls today." He winked, Cameron laughed and Sophia cracked a small smile. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Strawberry lemonade." Cameron said with a smile.

"I'll just have water." Sophia smiled kindly.

"Right-o." Mikey scribbled down the order and then looked over his shoulder to his brother looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Your friend seems like he has a stick up his ass." Cameron snorted, "No offense." Mikey laughed,

"Ah, that's my brother, and I'm probably in trouble." Mikey shrugged, "You see, when he looks constipated he's just annoyed, but when he's really mad you'd think he got butt raped or somethin'." Cameron laughed obnoxiously and Sophia shook her head

"Haha, you're amazing." Cameron said, and Mikey grinned.

"Well, I'll be right back with your drinks."

--

"Having fun?" Leo said in a scolding manner as Mikey came back into the kitchen.

"Aw, come on, Leo!" Mikey groaned, "We get the chance to be somewhere out of New York, be normal, and just be us for a while." He sighed, "We have training and stuff, but you know, we don't have to do missions."

"This is a mission, Mikey." Leo said strictly, "In case you don't remember, you arrived here barely able to walk because you couldn't do your job."

"They were our friends, Leo," Mikey said looking sad, "They were more than our friends, they were our family…" Mikey looked away from his brother grabbing a tray and moving to get his customers their drinks. Leo watched him leave with a sigh, and groan as he continued to clean dishes. Mikey walked out wearing a smile, not letting his brother affect his mood.

"Here you go, strawberry lemonade for you, cutie, and water for you, Miss." Mikey grinned.

"Thank you." Sophia smiled politely; glad he didn't use some pet name on her.

"Thanks," Cameron smiled, "Cutie." Her and Mikey made eye contact and smiled and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I like those piercings, did they hurt?" Mikey asked getting crouching and leaning on the table.

"A little, nothing I can't handle." Cameron smiled, "You should get some."

"I would, but my dad would kill me."

"How old are you?" Sophia asked, "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Oh, I just turned eighteen." Mikey grinned, "I still live with my dad though, he has a big impact on our lives."

"Our lives?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow, "Who exactly is 'our'?"

"Oh, my brothers and I."

"You have more than one?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I have three." Grinned Michelangelo.

"I feel bad for your father." Sophia shook her head, and Mikey laughed.

"So, do your other brothers live here in town?" Cameron asked.

"Uh, nah, they're um…in college somewhere or something." Mikey shrugged, "Just Leo and I here taking care of dad."

"Leo, huh?" Sophia asked and Mikey nodded.

"Yep, we used to live in New York. Me, my dad, Raph, Leo, and Don." Mikey nodded.

"Michelangelo, that's enough." Leo came out with a stern look, Sophia looked over to the dark haired boy walking over.

He towered over Sophia like most everyone did. Maybe about 6'1 in height, with a very muscular build, though he was lean, but not as lean as his little brother. They looked almost nothing alike, instead of baby blue eyes he had deep set dark brown ones, though they had the same face shape, Leo looked much older than Mikey. Dark brown hair messy on his head, cut shorter than his brother's. He had a stern looking face and his gaze was on his brother intently. Wearing the same uniform as his brother, and he wore a bracelet as well. One woven together it looked like with some sort of Japanese symbol on it. Mikey looked almost scared.

"Michelangelo?" Cameron asked,

"My full name." Mikey winced.

"Stop pestering these girls and take their orders." Leo commanded.

"I'm just being friendly, Leo." Mikey said,

"No harm in being friendly." Cameron shrugged.

"Sounds like he was giving his life story." Leo said still looking at his brother.

"Maybe we don't mind." Sophia interjected.

"Seriously, man, chill the fuck out." Cameron rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking my break, Mikey, behave, and don't waste your time on silly girls." Leo said and Cameron glared at him, "Have a nice day." Leo walked away with that.

"No offense, dude, but you're brother's a dick." Cameron said and Mikey groaned.

"Excuse me." Sophia said getting up from the table.

--

Leo was walking away, trying to keep his temper. This is exactly what got them into trouble last time. They all fell for pretty faces, they were blinded, and Mikey got hurt. Leo felt his temper slipping more, he still hadn't gotten over that terrible betrayal that was separating their family and keeping them from home.

"Hey, Leo, right?" A voice called. Leo turned to see one of the women regulars.

"Yes." Leo nodded, as she stepped closer, "You are?"

"Sophia Black, nice to meet you." She said, and smiled tightly.

"Look –" Leo began, but was interrupted.

"How you treat your brother, is really none of my business." Sophia said simply, arms crossed over her chest, "Studying your body language I'd say you were hiding something, but that's not my business either." Leo stared at her with narrowed eyes, "What is my business is when you insult my friend when you don't even know her." Sophia glared, "We come here regularly, we sit in the same spot, and sometimes we have a waiter who we really like, and we _will_ request them. If you don't like it, you need to get a new job." Leo raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I apologize if I offended you," He began, "And you're right how I treat my brother and what I have to hide is my business, but you need to know that Michelangelo is no way shape or form ready for any kind of relationship. It's my business to keep him from making a mistake."

"You talk like you're incapable of making mistakes." Sophia glared, "It's part of living, you and your brother are going to make mistakes. You're only human." Leonardo smirked like the statement truly amused him.

"Right." He said it almost sarcastically, "Have a nice day, Ms. Black."

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, I love Leo, I really do. He's a total BAMF, but he's kind of a bitter fuck for a while, and when you get the whole story why, you won't blame him. So, just revel in the hotness of mean, calculating, over-protective, humanized Leonardo. Also, I kinda gave Mike the chance to show that he is growing up...just very slowly. Please review! I love criticism and feedback, it makes me that much better.

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	4. Chapter 3: The Date Part 1

A/N: A bit longer than the last two chapters. The next two chapters will be names because they are in two parts, so, yes.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

First Date -- Blink 182

* * *

Chapter 3

The Date: Part One

**"Feelings are not supposed to be logical. Dangerous is the man who has rationalized his emotions."**

_-- David Borenstein _

Heather and Skylar's apartment was, to say in the nicest way possible, a piece of crap. Two bedrooms, same size, both had large windows and were across a hallway from each other. There was one bathroom, the sink and mirrors were separated from it, so when one girl was getting ready the other could shower, and it worked well. The kitchen was small, with a bar looking into the living room. They had a backyard area, but they rarely went out there.

Dirty tan carpets had already been stained when the girls moved in, along with the chipping wooden cabinets. They had a decent sized TV, next to it an up to date computer, along with a hand me down couch and bookshelves full of knick-knacks. An old, wooden dining room table with chairs that were falling apart. In the bedrooms, each of them had old televisions. Heather's room had two beds in it, serving as part guest room; Skylar's had a four-poster bed.

Heather was a smart girl, a very smart girl. She had been offered to graduate early, but she wanted to enjoy her high school years, all of them. She was also an artist. There was a wall in the hallway, full of sketches, and paintings pinned to the wall. Heather liked technology, it fascinated her, but she never got into it. She never learned much about it.

Skylar was smart when she applied herself, which was rarely. A current student in junior college, she was just enjoying her currently uncomplicated life. Skylar was an artist, but in a very different way from her sister. Skylar was musical, she played instruments and sang, but she wasn't very showy about it. She kept it to herself. Skylar was always interested in writing, but she never had the confidence to try it.

The girls were opposite and yet very alike. They both had the same silly humor, even though Skylar was known to be deadpan and sarcastic. They both shared political views, and opinions. And they both were easily amused by pretty much anything, and loved junk food. But most of all, both of them relied on each other.

Skylar was picking out an outfit to wear to her date tonight. She wasn't sure if she should go super casual, over done, or just nicely casual. The brunette tapped her chin with a purple painted nail. Her nails were painted randomly in lime green, black, purple and red. Skylar liked when things didn't match, and were different than normal. She picked up one of her favorite black shirts and a pair of expensive looking jeans that she got extremely cheap.

Heather was at the computer, sending emails to her mother, father, stepfather, and aunt. An IM popped up, and it was Donnie. She had exchanged screen names with him on her last visit alone to the store. He asked if Skylar was getting ready because Raph asked him to and then began rambling about how his brother has tendency to go on only one date and that she should warn her sister.

Skylar had actually considered that, he was a looker with a cocky attitude. It was attractive, but she knew that he was probably the promiscuous type. This excited her a little, she hadn't decided if she would sleep with him, but the fact that she had the option was nice. And she was going out finally, it'd been forever since she'd done anything.

She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, the bass lines of Timbaland's "Fantasy" pulsing through their home, probably pissing off their neighbors. Skylar walked out in a towel her sister teasingly wolf-whistling at her. She walked into her room where the music was being played from an iHome with her and her sister's old school iPod. Mimi put on the low rise dark jeans, finding a white and black striped belt to wear. She didn't bother with a bra with the shirt she was wearing. It was a black loose tank top, one thick strap and then a buckle for a strap. The front loosely hung showing off a bit of cleavage.

Skylar stepped toward the sink and mirror and set out her supplies. If you could consider make-up a painting or coloring art, Skylar would be a decent artist. She put on a bit of foundation, to even out her skin tone, though she didn't use much, she didn't like having a whole bunch of make-cup caked on. Putting a deep grey eye shadow on her lids she blended some black between the creases of her eyes to her brow bones. She finished up by putting silvery eye shadow over her brow bones and at the corners of her eyes.

As she began applying her black eyeliner, Heather moved toward the sink. Skylar was concentrated on her eyes, and once she was sure one was perfect, she focused on the other. Heather watched, waiting for her to finish with her eyes. The make-up made them look greyer than blue until she put the black eye liner on, then they stuck out. Her sister was now moving on to mascara.

"What is it?" Skylar asked putting the mascara on.

"I hate bad mouthing Don's brother but…he seems kinda like a man whore."

"I know that." Skylar said, "I'm not stupid, kiddo."

"I could disagree with that…but I won't." Her sister smiled, and the elder rolled her eyes.

"I know he seems like a sleaze ball, but we gotta give him a chance," Skylar said getting out some hair products and a hair dryer out, "But you can tell Don thanks for lookin' out for me." She winked at the mirror looking at her sister. Her sister smiled,

"Are you coming home tonight?"

"Probably." Skylar said, "I'll have my phone, so if you need anything, or if something changes you'll know." The brunette put some product in her hair, "Are you inviting anyone over?"

"Maybe Alexis…" Shrugged Heather, "I dunno yet, I'll text you if I change my mind or something."

"Okay." Skylar smiled, "No house parties."

Both of them chuckled at this. Heather never threw parties, she rarely went to parties. That was more of Skylar's scene. The blow dryer almost tuned out the new song playing, but Heather walked into her sister's room turning up the fast techno beat of "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. Heather faintly heard her sister's alto voice over the beat and hair dryer. She began IMing Don again; telling him her sister was almost ready and would probably be over at seven- eleven to buy some cigarettes and gum. Don said he wasn't working tonight, but he'd tell Raphael.

* * *

Raphael pulled up to the seven-eleven on, of all things, a motorcycle. Sleek and black, a black helmet on the back for Skylar. He saw the girl inside purchasing what he saw to be gum and as the cashier turned to the cigarettes he knew. She stuck both purchases in her small purse and Raph took a long look at her. He grinned taking off his helmet and she smirked.

"Very nice," Raph whistled.

"You're not to shabby yourself." She winked with a smile.

Raph did look nice in a black wife beater underneath an unbuttoned white collared shirt. He was wearing black jeans with a white belt, but his hair was still delightfully messy and Skylar bit her lip. She walked over to the bike admiring it, and Raph was proud of it, you could tell. He handed her a helmet, and she zipped up her black jacket, climbing on behind him putting on the helmet.

"So, you got a curfew?" She heard in her ear and just realized there was some sort of communication system. Raph pulled onto the freeway.

"Hah, not really, Heather's got food and movies to watch." Skylar said, "Tried to get her to invite some friends over, but she said she'd rather be alone."

"Yeah, tried to get Don outta the apartment too, but he said he was just relaxin'." Raph said.

"So, where're we going?"

"I was thinkin' dinner and then a nightclub or somethin'." Raph said, "That cool with you?"

"Sounds like a hell of a night."

* * *

Cameron was completely and totally at a loss of what to wear. She called Sophia over and her best friend sat on her bed waiting for Cameron to come out. The girl came out in a black baby doll dress with white polka dots on it. She had on black stockings with two white stripes around her calves and black rain boots with white polka dots. She turned a circle for her friend.

"You feel comfortable showing your shoulders and chest?" Sophia asked.

"No." Cameron said, and Sophia smiled, "Could I get away with a white T-shirt under?"

"Yes." Sophia nodded.

Cameron pranced away to put on a T-shirt under the dress. She never really liked showing a lot of skin. She really hated her upper chest and shoulders showing for some reason, but she never figured out why. Sophia followed her into her bathroom after she changed. The petit black haired girl jumped onto the counter, and began texting on her Blackberry.

Cameron wanted to be a make-up artist for as long she could remember. She also wanted to do hair styling. She pulled out a big box of make-up, and it was organized by type of make-up. Eye shadow, eyeliner, blush, foundation, concealer, lip-gloss, lipstick, glitter, Chap Stick, make up brushes, and more. She had everything she needed to make over anyone at any time.

Cameron started with very dark and dramatic sparkling black eyeshade on her lids (after foundation and cover up of course). She put a bit of white above it, but not too much. She put white liner on the lids and it stood out from the white intensely. On the bottom she used black liquid eyeliner, making a thin line of sparkling black just beneath it. Cameron moved on to mascara, applying it several times at several angles. She put on some chap stick and she was done.

"Good?" She asked Sophia.

"Great." Sophia responded turning back to her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Cameron asked plugging in her hair straightener.

"Brendan." Sophia smiled to herself, Sophia rolled her eyes.

"And you yell at me for dating long distance." She mumbled brushing her hair.

"He's only a state away and he comes to visit." Sophia defended.

"And he might have a kid, and have you noticed he's a TOTAL player?" Cameron scolded, "Admit it, Sophie, you have _terrible_ taste in guys."

"He's not so bad!" Sophia said, "Honestly, he's changed!"

"This coming from the girl who says people never change." Cameron rolled her eyes taking the hot straightening iron to her hair.

"Well, I was wrong," Sophia looked back at her phone, "He _did_ change."

"Whatever." Cameron shook her head, "Just be careful."

"I will." Sophia smiled, "I have to go, I'm talking to my advisor about transferring to NYU today." The girl smiled happily, "Good luck, Cam."

* * *

Raphael knew exactly where he wanted to take Skylar out to eat, and which club he wanted to take her to. Skylar pressed her body into his back, and even there he was muscular. Her arms wrapped around his middle she could feel very hard abs and just about melted. She had no idea why it was so appealing on him; she normally liked tall scrawny guys. Hell, she could have beaten the crap out of her last boyfriend.

"You okay back there?"

"I'm great." Skylar grinned.

He chuckled and it was a very rich sound that Skylar really liked. He pulled onto the off ramp and they were on city streets now in a town about twenty minutes from Langdon. They stopped at a red light and a car pulled up admiring the bike, Skylar grinned at this. Skylar really liked attention, as shallow as it sounds, she wouldn't go as far as acting ridiculously or making a scene, but she liked to be noticed.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Raph said and Skylar laughed.

"Me too, that would murder my hair." Raphael groaned and said,

"Ah, geeze." And Skylar laughed even more.

"I was kidding, a little rain never hurt anyone."

"You ain't one of those stuck-up, high maintenance chicks, is ya'?" He asked and she chuckled.

"I'm not stuck-up, and it depends on your opinion of high maintenance." Skylar replied.

"How long does it take you to get ready every day?"

"Twenty minutes at the most." Skylar replied raising an eyebrow, "Unless it's something really important."

"Eh, I've seen worse cases." Raph said taking off.

"Well, thanks." Skylar rolled her eyes.

Raph gave another deep chuckle and drove on, almost to his destination. He revved the engine as the stopped at another light some little kids in the back seat of a Volkswagen stared at the bike with smiles. This made Skylar smile, her and Heather used to do the same thing, no matter what gender as a little kid there was always something cool about a motorcycle. As the light turned green Raph turned into the parking lot of a decent looking restraunt called _The White Tiger_.

"You ever been here?" Raph asked parking the motorcycle and taking of his helmet. Skylar followed his example and looked at the restraunt.

"Nope, is it good?" She asked as he helped her off.

"It's worth takin' you here, so it must be." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Smooth." She said with a smile and he chuckled again. She shook out her hair, and he pulled out a cigarette.

"You mind if I have smoke before we go in?" He asked.

"Nah, I need one too." She said reaching into her purse, "Here's to bad habits."

"My dad would kill me if he knew." Raph shook his head pulling out a red lighter, lighting his cigarette he extended his hand offering to light hers and she leaned over cigarette in mouth inhaling it as it lit up.

"So would my mother," Skylar said, "She says I'm already out of shape, don't need to murder my lungs as well." She took a long drag exhaling.

"Cigarettes aren't really healthy for my lifestyle, but I been goin' through some stressful shit so I don't really give a fuck for now." He exhaled smoke.

"Great attitude." Skylar said sarcastically, but she was smiling.

Raph mumbled something that sounded like 'smart ass' and took another drag from his cigarette. When he looked over Skylar seemed to be lost in thought, absently bringing the cigarette to her lips inhaling softly and then exhaling, smoke leaking from her nostrils and barely parted lips. He found it strangely attractive along with the way her eyes focused on something that she wasn't looking at.

"Watch'ya thinkin' about?" He asked and she blinked,

"I can't remember now…" She frowned and looked over to him, "I have a tendency to space, just so you know."

"It's all good." Raph said taking one long last drag, "You ready?"

"Yeah." She said, inhaling once more before throwing the thing on the floor stepping on it to ensure it was really out. Raph followed her example and they made their way in.

It was a pretty nice place, Skylar had to admit. Dimly lit with painted black walls, a large bar full of people on one side and the rest divided for parties and dates. The tables where white with black chairs, little candles at the edge of the booths and in the middle of the tables. On some of the walls there were paintings of white tigers, and there were some framed paintings and photos.

"Table for two," Raph said to the hostess and she got them a table right away

* * *

Cam felt nervous as she climbed into her truck. She knew it was no big deal, just a small get together she happened to invite that cute waiter, Mikey, to. She started playing her music loudly, as per usual. She was texting Sophia, even though she should have been paying attention to the road. Her phone rang in her hands making her cry out a bit and she turned down her music.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mikey."

"Oh, hey, where are you?" Cameron asked, "I'll pick you up,"

"I just got off of work, so you could like, drive by there."

"Alright, I'll be there in like…five minutes." Cameron said.

"Exactly five?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Clock's tickin'." She could hear the grin on his face and she laughed aloud.

"Okay, bye!"

"See ya'!"

Cameron was grinning, this boy made her smile, a lot. She just hoped his ass hole of a brother wasn't there. Hard to believe someone as carefree and happy as Mikey was related to that guy. Cameron checked her appearance once as she pulled into the parking lot and in front of the entrance, the familiar blonde climbed in.

"Hey," He grinned, "So…where are we going again?"

"Um, my friends are all meeting at this like weird miniature golf place, but everyone is bringing a date or a friend or whatever so…" Cameron said shaking her head.

"We can ditch after I like say hey, but they'll all shit bricks if I don't go."

"Alright." Mikey laughed, "I hope Sophia wasn't too offended by my bro, he's just got this illusion we gotta be all secretive and stuff like that."

"Eh, if she was she didn't let it get to her." Cameron shrugged, "She feels the need to jump into action about every little thing when it comes to her friends."

"I'm seriously in love with those piercings, dude." Mikey said and Cameron laughed, "Can I touch one?"

"Go for it." Cam laughed and Mikey leaned over touching the spider bites at the corner of her lips.

"Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Did it hurt?"

"Nope." Cameron shook her head getting a little anxious about a slow drive in front of her, "This guy needs to go faster…" She mumbled and Mikey chuckled.

They arrived to the small amusement park like place. Cam parked and climbed out, Mikey following lead. He told a joke and she laughed uncontrollably, causing her friends at the door turn around to wave, and also discuss the cute guy she brought as her date.

* * *

Skylar took off her jacket putting it on the back of her chair. She sat down across from Raph who was smiling at her. Well, it was more of a half smile, but she liked it anyway. A waiter came over smiling at Skylar who smiled back at him, and asking her what she wanted to drink. The girl told him she wanted water and he asked Raph the same question, less friendly.

"Just a Coke." The man nodded, and the waiter smiled at Skylar once more before walking away. "That was cute."

"What was?" Skylar asked.

"Oh, come on, he was starin' down your shirt the entire time." Raph seemed truly amused, Skylar shook her head, "You don't believe he was checkin' you out?"

"Not really." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Why not?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"There's nothing to check out." She shrugged with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah," Raph smirked, "There is." She blushed, as he looked her over again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're hot." Raph said plainly and Skylar snorted, "Hey, you don't gotta believe me,"

"Fine, I won't." Skylar said simply, as the waiter came back bringing them their drinks, "Thank you." She said politely and he smiled again saying,

"Of course." He looked at Raph who was looking at Skylar in an amused manner as she frowned back at him. "Are you ready to order?"

"Nope," Raph said plainly.

"Well…I'll be back to take your order when you're ready." He politely left.

"So, what do you do?" Skylar asked him.

"Oh, man," Raph, sighed adjusting, "Small talk…" She gave him a fake glare, "I work on cars, a mechanic, I guess."

"I took automotives in high school…but I didn't really understand any of it." Skylar said simply, "Kinda nice to know you're a mechanic, though." She smirked, "Never know when I'm going to need someone to take a look under my hood." Raph chuckled,

"I'll take a look at whatever you want me to," He winked and she laughed, "What about you, you got a job?"

"I've been working as a waitress at that new bar and grill downtown in Langdon." Skylar said, "I really hate it, but I don't really want to work anywhere else, and it fits my schedule."

"You goin' to school?" He asked and she nodded.

"Junior college for now." She shrugged, "Still don't know what I wanna do."

The two went on with their dinner harmoniously. The two seemed to get along, though they were very different. Skylar checked her phone every couple minutes, making sure her sister wasn't trying to get a hold of her. Raphael found it quite cute to see her so concerned for her little sister. In fact, he was starting to find a lot of things she did quite cute.

* * *

A/N: I don't like this and I have NO idea why. Anyway, hope someone enjoyed it. Please give me feedback. It fuels me to be better, faster, and stronger. Go ahead, be mean if you have to. ;)

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	5. Chapter 4: The Date Part 2

A/N: Drunk people are fun to laugh at. I truly amused myself with this chapter. Seriously, I laughed like almost the entire last scene. It was amazing. You shoulda been here.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

_**NOTE: This chapter contains illegal alcohol consumption. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Forever - Chris Brown

* * *

Chapter 4

The Date: Part Two

_"Growth in wisdom may be exactly measured by decrease in bitterness."_

**-- Friedrich Nietzsche**

"Okay, you're officially the worst at miniature golf." Mikey laughed as Cameron made her fifth and final attempt to hit the mini neon pink ball into the hole in the Astro-turf.

"Oh god, I know." Cameron laughed, "This is ridiculous."

"All your friends are like five holes ahead of us." The blond grinned.

"Eh, you're funner than them anyway." Cameron said and he smiled faintly blushing.

"Funner isn't a word." He said.

"What, are you my English teacher now?"

"Just saying!" Mikey put his hands up, "My brother used to give me a bunch of shit for saying 'funner.'"

"Well, Christ, Leo really is a total dickweed, isn't he?"

"Oh, haha, it wasn't Leo, my bro Don is like this super genius scientist and he totally freaks over shit like that, it's hilarious the kid can be a real spaz."

"I think it's really sweet that you miss your brothers so much." Cameron smiled as they walked to the next part of the course. Mikey smiled and shrugged.

"I just worry 'bout them." He said, "I didn't really get to say goodbye."

"Why not?" Cameron asked getting ready to make her first swing.

"It's complicated." Mikey said a bit awkwardly, "Seriously, it'd take forever to explain."

"Oh, well that's cool." Cameron smiled, "I have ADD so long complicated stories aren't really the best for me." Mikey laughed aloud as the girl walked to make her next swing for the hole.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Mikey asked as Cameron swung and missed, again.

"Uh, yeah." Cameron said, "I got a big brother, he just got married and I got a little brother who just started high school."

"So you're the middle child." He said.

"Yeah, but I act like the youngest." She giggled and squealed as the ball went into the hole. "It only took me three tries that time!!"

"Bodacious!" Mikey cheered and Cameron laughed.

"You're the only person I know who says that." She grinned, "That's so super awesome."

"I try." The boy grinned getting ready to take his first swing.

"So, what about you?" Cameron asked, "I know you have three brothers but are you the middle child, second youngest, second oldest?"

"I'm the youngest." Mikey said walking towards her for his second hit. "And it really, really shows." He laughed.

"Leo's the oldest, I'm guessing?"

"Yup, then there's Raph, then Don and then Me." He shrugged getting the ball in on the second hit. "We're all around the same age though, in fact I think Don and I are closest, just a year apart."

"I feel bad for your parents." Cameron said, "My mom goes insane with two teens in the house, yours had to deal with four."

"We never really had a mom." Mikey said as they moved on to the last hole of the park, "I guess you could say our dad adopted us, and he's been the only parental figure we've ever had."

"That sounds even more chaotic." Cameron said.

"Well, my dad made it _very_ clear who was boss, so it's not like we had a problem with discipline." Mikey laughed.

"Power to your dad, then." Cam laughed as well taking her first swing.

"Yeah he's pretty tough." Mike said, "So how long have you and Sophie been friends?"

"Since my freshman year, she graduated last year and is going to a University out here but she wants to transfer to NYU."

"Dang, smart girl." Mikey said, impressed. "We just moved here from The City."

"Really, that's awesome!" Cameron said, making her ball into the hole. "I'd assumed you'd came from California or something."

"Well that's what you get for assuming," He teased making a hole in one, "Cowabunga!" He cheered.

"Cowabunga?" Cameron laughed, "Oh my god, you're so cute."

"Oh, I know." Winked the boy, "We should go ride the Go-Karts."

"Okay, on two conditions."

"What?"

"We ride the cute little two-seater ones and you let me drive."

"Promise not to drive us into a wall, and you have a deal."

* * *

"Do you mind if I call my sister real quick?" Skylar asked Raph as they exited the restraunt.

"'Course not." Raph said, and lit up another cigarette.

Skylar dug out her phone from her hand bag, and began dialing the house phone number. It rang a couple times before Heather got to it, and when she did she heard voices in the background. Skylar's eyebrows immediately furrowed and Raph tried not to smile at the gesture. Heather yelled something at someone before finally saying,

"Hello?"

"Who's with you?" Skylar demanded, and Raph began listening intently.

"Um…"

"Heather Melony Hails, you better give me a damned good answer right now."

"Alexis came over but she brought over friends!" Heather said immediately, "I'm trying to get them to leave."

"Who'd she bring over?"

"Taylor, Derek, and Zack."

"Is Taylor a girl?"

"No."

"YOU HAVE THREE BOYS OVER?!" Skylar exclaimed and Raphael had to stifle his laughter.

"It's not my fault!!"

"Jesus Christ, is she like sleeping with all of them or something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was…" Mumbled the girl and Skylar tried to keep the smile off her face, "OH MY GOD! ALEXIS! ZACK! GET OFF OF MY BED!!"

"Oh my god, Heather, get them out of my house. NOW."

"I'm trying!" Heather said desperately, "Deep breaths, Sky." Skylar sighed.

"Alright, I'm calm, I'm calm." Skylar kept an even face as Raph handed her his cigarette. She took a drag and handed it back to him. "You tell Alexis if anything is broken, missing, or defiled in my house she'll be eating through a tube for months."

"SKYLAR!" Heather scolded, "Please refrain from threatening my friends."

"And you tell everyone of those boys if they try anything they'll never be able to have children." Raph openly snorted at this.

"Christ, Sky, you're such a spaz." Heather said, "Okay, if I can't get them out I'll just…call Donnie and have him help."

"Donnie is not coming into our house whilst I am not present." Skylar said very seriously.

"Please." Raph said, "As if Don had the guts to try anythin' in the first place."

"That's mean." Heather said. "And who would you rather me have over? Three hormonal jerk-offs or one really sweet guy?"

"Neither of them." Skylar said darkly and then sighed, "Only call Donnie if you have to."

"Please don't worry, Sky, go have fun." Heather begged and Skylar didn't answer, "Give the phone to Raph."

"What?"

"Give the phone to Raph." Her sister said slowly.

"Okay…" Skylar handed her phone to the man, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hey, how's you're house party comin'?"

"Oh great, the strippers just got here." Heather said sarcastically, "Look, I need you to make sure Skylar isn't totally freaking out. This is the first she's been out in like…two months and I want her to have fun."

"I can do that." Raph said confidently.

"Thanks!"

"Yup." Raph handed the phone back to the girl.

"Are they gone yet?"

"No." Heather laughed, "I want you to hang up the phone and keep it in your purse, do not call me, or text me unless you decide you're letting Raph in your pants and won't be home until morning." Skylar laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, love you."

"Love you too." Heather smiled. "Bye."

"Peace." Skylar hung up and put the phone in her purse. "Well that was an interesting phone call."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Raph shrugged putting out his cigarette, "Even if she has to call Don, she's smart, she'll be okay."

"Yeah." Skylar said biting her lip nervously.

"Hey, c'mere." Raph said wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her tight to his side, "We're gonna have fun tonight whether ya' want or not, so stop poutin'." Skylar grinned putting her hands in her pockets and nodded as he guided them back to the bike, his arm still around her shoulder.

* * *

"Two things I've learned about Cameron today." Mikey said as they headed back toward her truck, "She sucks at golf and no matter what she drives, she's still all over the road." Cameron laughed punching him lightly.

"Don't pretend you didn't have fun." Smiled the girl.

"I did have fun." Mikey smiled, "Let's go get some grub, I'm starved."

"Sounds good to me," Cam said climbing into her truck. "Anyplace you wanted to go in particular?"

"I could seriously go for a slice of pizza." Mike said and Cameron smiled.

"Pizza it is." She said starting up the old truck and turning up the music.

The ride went smoothly for a while. Cameron hadn't decided where exactly she wanted to go so for a while she was just driving. She reached to pull her phone out of her pocket and almost swerved off the road. She laughed texting with one hand and steering with the other. Mikey stared at her as if she had grown two more heads.

"Give me that!" He said reaching over to grab her phone.

"Hey!" Pouted the girl.

"You watch the road before you kill us." Mikey said.

"But people need to talk to me!" Whined the girl.

"Fine, you tell me what to say and I will text for you." Mikey said, opening the phone.

"No!" Cameron protested, "You can't invade my privacy like that!"

"And you can't text and drive at the same time." Mikey said, "What do you have to hide?"

"Nothing!" Cameron said, "But that's just so –"

"It shouldn't be a problem then." Mikey said, "So, how where you going to reply?" Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just tell her I'll text her later." She said,

"If you don't give me a real answer I'll say what I want and I can tell you now, you won't like it." He smiled mischievously.

"You're evil!" Cameron exclaimed and pouted.

"As cute as that face is, it's not gonna work." He chuckled.

"Damn it." Cameron sighed, "Tell her that I'm having a good time."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Shut up!" Cameron ordered but laughed anyway.

"Alright, alright." Mikey said texting with a grin, "You're so cute when you're all riled up…"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Skylar asked.

"A little place I know in the city." Raph said and smiled as she hugged onto him tighter.

"I love the city." He could hear the smile on her voice.

"Yeah," Raph said, "Reminds me of home a lil' bit."

"Must suck to come from a big city to living in the shit hole that's Langdon." Skylar said.

"Tell me about it." Raph said blandly.

"I always wanted to go to New York." She said, "I was born to live in a big city."

"Well maybe I'll take ya' to the Big Apple, one day." Raph smirked and she chuckled.

"Whatever you say." She didn't sound convinced.

He chuckled as they drove through onto the Bay Bridge. The moon was half full and glistening off the ocean, and gray clouds lidded the sky making it impossible to see the stars. San Francisco was beautifully lit up, and to Raph it was a little taste of home. Skylar looked at Alkatraz island as they passed and descended into the city.

Skylar had decided at one time in her life she would move to a big city. At the time she wanted to got to New York, maybe London. Somewhere far away from that little town in California. But as time progressed she knew she would have to settle for San Francisco. She loved the city, but she just wanted to be much farther from home. As they moved onto the streets Skylar found herself intoxicated.

She loved the sounds and how alive the city was. She felt as if her heart were lifted and any negative feelings she had, disappeared. She couldn't help but smile, she had a feeling this would be a night to remember. Raph drove on for a while before stopping at a parking garage.

He parked his motorcycle smoothly, and got off taking off his helmet. He ran a hand through his long hair, as Skylar took off her helmet shaking out her hair. He smirked at her helping her off as she stripped off her jacket putting it into a saddle bag along with the helmet she wore.

"Ready?" Raph asked.

"Yup." She grinned.

"Then let's go." He smirked putting his arm around her shoulders, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his middle. Skylar reached into her purse pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up as they walked.

"God, I love the city." She grinned as they exited the parking garage, Raph just smirked down at the girl.

* * *

"Turn left here."

Cameron followed Mikey's instruction and turned left into the parking lot of some shady looking apartments. She parked the car, terribly, and turned down her music. She held out her hand for her phone which Michelangelo was still in possession of. The blond smirked giving her the phone back, and winking at her.

"I had fun." Cameron said, "Even though you took my phone hostage all night."

"Just trying to keep you from crashing." He laughed, "Sorry for caring."

"Don't be." Cameron smiled softly and looked away from him blushing. "So, um, we should like…do this again or something…"

"Yeah, definitely." Mikey agreed, "I really like hanging out with you…" He said, "You just kinda, I dunno, keep my mind off of all the complicated shit in my life right now."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Cameron made a face and laughed softly.

"You should." Mikey grinned.

The two made eye contact, and smiled softly at each other. Cam leaned toward Mikey her hand imprinting into the interior of her seat as she leaned on it. Mikey made the same motion, his in a fist and the other on the door handle. They kept moving in until they were mere inches apart and some of Cam's hair fell into her face. Mikey took his hand of the door handle and pushed the hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek. They moved closer and just as their lips were about to touch…

There was a tap on the passenger side window.

Cameron jumped and gasped sitting up straight her cheeks turning bright red. Mikey winced slightly ruffling his hair out of nervous habit before looking out his window to see Leo staring at him with raised eyebrows. Cameron looked over and bit her lip in frustration and anger. If she didn't like him before, she _really_ didn't like him now. Mikey coughed awkwardly.

"Text me when you get home…" He said softly, "And no texting until you're out of the car."

"Yeah." Cam gave a forced laugh avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry." He said opening the door,and climbing out.

"S'Cool." Cameron managed to choke out. "Bye."

"See ya'…" He closed the door and she pulled out of her parking spot driving away quickly. Mikey looked at his older brother with half a glare, "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"You're so naïve, Mike." Leo said with his arms crossed over his chest, pretending not to be phased by the unusual vulgarity from his brother, "She's no different than Victoria."

"She's nothing like Victoria!" Mikey protested, "You don't even know her!"

"And you do?"

"I know her a whole damn lot more than you do!" Mikey felt his temper slipping, which was unusual for him.

"You spend seven hours with her and now your magically in love with her?" Leo said, "Mikey, you keep going on like this you're going to keep getting hurt." Mikey looked as if he was going to scream at his older brother but took in a deep breath.

"I'd rather be hurt than to never love at all, Leo." He said quietly and moved past his brother bumping into his shoulder as he did.

"Love only ends in pain for _us_, Michelangelo…" The man muttered to no one, "And you're going to find that out the hard way…"

* * *

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Cameron mumbled to herself.

Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to burst. Her face was hot and she still had butterflies in her stomach. Cameron would be the first to admit her love life was shit. In eighteen years she had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in her own state, let alone her own city. And quite sadly, in all her eighteen years, she'd never been kissed. Close to it, much like tonight, but never all the way. And she'd never felt this way in her entire life, she was sure her hands were trembling.

The girl absently drove toward Sophia's only hoping she was home. Her phone was on the seat, untouched from the moment she had put it down. She glanced at it, urging to text Sophie, but refrained for a moment before quickly picking it up and quickly typing onto the small lit up screen.

'**Heading to ur house. Plz say ur there.' **

* * *

Sophia was on her laptop, typing up some sort of paper when her phone began to ring from her bedroom. The girl stood walking the small distance to see that she had a text message. It was Cameron, apparently she wanted to come over. Sophia raised her eyebrows and texted back saying she was indeed home.

"Oh dear." She said quietly to herself bringing her phone with her back to her computer.

Sophia's home was small. A kitchen that barely warranted the name, a small living room, one bathroom and one bedroom. Though small it was very nicely decorated and neat. In the back ground music was playing from the small stereo on her coffee table. Sophia was not surprised to her door open and close a few minutes later. She felt someone sit next to her on the couch and she shut her laptop putting it on the coffee table and taking off her glasses.

"Oh, my god, Sophie." Cameron said in a distressed tone.

"What happened?" Sophia asked sounding slightly suspicious, "Did he try something?"

"What? No!" Cameron said, "Jesus, Sophia."

"Okay, Cam, take a deep breath and tell me why the hell you are freaking out."

"We almost kissed." Cameron blurted, Sophia paused.

"Almost?" She asked and Cameron nodded, "Why only 'almost'?"

"Leo."

"Leo?" Sophia's eyebrows shot up. "Okay, tell me from the beginning, babe."

"I was dropping him off and…" Cam paused, "We were just talking about how we should go out again, and stuff…and my body started working on it's own and I leaned in and he leaned in and he put his hand on my cheek and we were so close and then Leo tapped on the window." The girl said quickly, "And then he told me not to text when I'm driving but I did anyway because I had to see you and I didn't know if you were home." Cameron took in a breath. Sophia smiled softly. "You're smiling, why are you smiling?"

"I think he really likes you, Cam."

"No shit he likes me, he agreed to go on a date with me!" Cameron said exasperated, "It was so…weird Sophie…I've never felt like that…" Sophia smiled softly.

"Sweetie this isn't a bad thing, relax."

"I know it's not a bad thing, but I'm fucking freaked!" The girl said, "And it's so weird, I mean I've heard of big brothers being protective of little sisters but I've never seen anything like Leo, he's like…always there… it's fucking scary."

"As much as I really don't…favor…Leo…" Sophie chose her words carefully, "We don't really know him or the rest of Mike's family for that matter." She shrugged, "Maybe something happened that's making Leo be more protective than he should."

"I don't understand how you can be so reasonable all the time." Cameron shook her head.

"Believe me babe, I have my unreasonable moments." Sophia said smiling. "If you really like Mikey, you have to earn Leo's trust…"

"Too bad that's impossible." Cameron groaned.

"Even if it is impossible, you have to try." Sophia said softly and then stood, "Come on, I'll put on some shoes and we'll go get Taco Bell and then stop at Dairy Queen for ice cream or something." She said and her friend gave her a thankful smile.

"God, I love you."

* * *

_In The Flesh _was a fairly new club. In a very uncommon location, the basement of a five star hotel, it was slightly unknown, and yet still very crowded. As soon as Skylar and Raphael walked in the goose bumps on her arms from the cold air outside disappeared. Flashing lights of many colors were almost blinding in the dark room. The bar was lit up with cool lights and there were no table to sit down at, only some stools at the bar.

Lifted up on some kind of platform was the DJ, and there were god knows how many speakers in the place, all over the room. Almost everyone was wearing white or black, and the room thudded with the noise of the music. Skylar felt Raph drag her towards the bar, neither of them were of drinking age which made her look at him incredulously when he handed her a bottle of beer.

"They don't card you here." He said simply having to yell above the sound, and she nodded taking a drink of the fluid. Unlike most of her friends, Skylar didn't really mind the taste of beer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Raphael?" She asked as he ordered another one for her when she had barely finished half of her first. He laughed and said,

"Just enough to dance." She smirked drinking the rest of the bottle, and winked.

"I don't need to be drunk to dance." He laughed again as they clinked their bottles together taking a sip.

The couple stayed at the bar for a few more drinks. Talking and laughing over the music. Skylar was definitely feeling the alcohol get to her as her buzz began. She was laughing and swaying to the music without any inhibitions. Raph was just smiling at her, as she rambled on about something with the bartender. The bartender winked at Raph, but it went unnoticed by Skylar. She was finishing the last of her drink before she gasped.

"This is my song, come on," She said grabbing his hand in hers. "Come on, come on, we gotta dance!!" Raph laughed letting the smaller girl drag him into the crowd.

Raphael didn't recognize the song, but Skylar sure as hell did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began, moving to the music. She grinned up at him as he danced with her. They were so close to each other moving in sync, and that grin never left Skylar's face. Raph was smiling too, and it felt nice to be close to her.

The more they danced the higher their temperature got, and sweat coated both of their bodies. Skylar's song had ended but she showed no sign of wanting to leave the dance floor and that suited Raph just fine. He really didn't have any reason to complain with Skylar going all out. You could just tell she'd been dying to go out for a while, and Raph was happy that he could…well…make her happy as odd as it sounded. The two finally made their way off the floor to get some more alcohol in their system and regain their breath. Skylar sat down and sipped at her drink.

"I gotta piss," Raph announced and Skylar burst out laughing.

"Thanks for telling me." She laughed leaning on the bar.

"I'll be right back." He chuckled and she watched him walk away with a smile.

"Miss?" The bartender got her attention,

"Huh?" She asked looking over at him as he placed a drink in front of her.

"Courtesy of the gentlemen over there." He nodded to a man sitting by himself.

The man was attractive, maybe in his late twenties. He had hazel eyes and messy black hair and was taller than her. He waved to her and she lifted her drink as if toasting him and took a sip of it. He stood from his bar stool and leaned on the bar next to her, Skylar was completely oblivious to the reason behind this man's actions.

"Thank you." She smiled,

"You're very welcome." He smiled back, "Is that guy your boyfriend?" She giggled.

"No." She shook her head a little taking another drink.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Skylar laughed and shook her head, "I'm single."

"And why would a beautiful girl like you be single?" Skylar burst out laughing and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I really don't know." She said.

"You have a nice laugh." He smiled and she frowned laughing again.

"Did you just say I have a nice ass?" She asked and he laughed this time.

"No, but I'm not complaining about that either." He winked putting his hand on her thigh, Skylar looked down and snorted when she looked back up, focusing on something behind him and sipping at her drink.

"I'm pretty sure your hand doesn't belong there, buddy." Came a voice from behind him. The man turned around and realized he hadn't really assessed how muscular the man Skylar walked in with was.

"Uh…" The man faltered and Skylar moved his hand, he coughed, "Right. Hope you enjoyed the drink." He moved quickly away and Skylar burst out laughing.

"I swear, I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes." Raph shook his head at her.

"I didn't know he was going to molest me." Skylar giggled drinking some more. "I though he was just being friendly."

"Christ, Sky, guys are never 'just bein' friendly.'" Raph rolled his eyes.

"So, does that mean you're just trying to get into my pants?" She asked jokingly before chugging the rest of the drink the man bought her.

"I never said that." Raph said, "C'mon, lets get you home before you pass out."

"Aww, you're such a party pooper." She giggled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the door, glaring at the man who'd tried to pick her up as they left. Skylar waved at him with a grin before she was tugged out of his sight.

* * *

"Why are we going to your place again?" Asked Skylar as they got off the freeway to the empty streets of Langdon.

"I have a feelin' that if you could think straight you wouldn't want your little sis' to see ya' this way." Raph said blandly, "Skylar, hold onto me, your gonna fall off." He scolded and she merely giggled as she put her hands out to her sides.

"Relax, Raphie." She said wrapping her arms around him again, hugging him tightly.

"You're killin' me, Sky…" Groaned the man as he drove on.

Raph helped Skylar up the stairs to he and Don's apartment not ten minutes walking distance from the seven-eleven where they met. Skylar didn't really take in her surroundings, just let Raph sit her on the couch and pick up the note on the refrigerator door shrugging off his button down shirt. The man smirked and walked over to her with a bottle of water. She took off her shoes and threw them on the floor.

"Don's at your place with Heather." He informed her, she took a sip of water,

"She likes him." She said plainly, "She just doesn't want to admit it." She giggled, "She's so silly, I can't believe we're related we're so different." She babbled her words slurring together. He sat next to her on the couch, and she smiled at him.

In single movement she was straddling his hips and running her hands over his bare shoulders. Raph sighed grabbing her wrists, and placing her hands on her own thighs. He gave her a stern look and she giggled moving forward for a sloppy kiss. He didn't return it and she moved her head away with a confused frown. Raph successfully pushed away the urge to smile at her expression, finding it to be quite adorable.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Skylar…" Raph sighed, "You're faced. You ain't gonna remember shit tomorrow."

"Hahaha, Yeah?" She laughed, "So, what?"

"C'mon, Sky." Raph said seriously.

"You know what?" She said with narrowed eyes, "I'm sure that's never stopped you before."

"Well...no."

"So…why not." She said pressing into his chest. "And even if I am faced like you say…" She rolled her eyes, "It's not like I would feel any different if weren't…faced…" She hesitated as if she confused herself for a moment.

"Oh really?" He asked raising his eyebrows and her hands trailed up his arms again.

"Yes, really." She giggled and began taking off her shirt.

"Skylar!" Raph near scolded not catching her hands in time, "Skylar, put your shirt back on."

"Nope." She shook her head climbing off of him and beginning to unbutton her pants.

"Skylar…" He warned.

"I think you want me to do it…" She smirked laughing again, "You're still sitting there instead of stopping me." She did have a valid point there, and Raph sighed standing up and heading toward her.

When she tugged off her jeans throwing them at Raphael, laughing hysterically. Raphael threw the pants on the floor and tried desperately to focus on looking at only her face. She was making it quite hard in only a black thong, and prancing around the living room. Raphael closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose when he felt small hand on his chest pushing him back onto the couch. Raph dared to look up as Skylar removed her last article of clothing before straddling him again.

"Skylar…seriously." Raph said in a husky voice, but she only smiled and moved into kiss him. He put his hand over her lips and she frowned again, "No, I'm not doin' this." He said more to himself, "Not now."

"Please?" She asked in a tantalizingly pleading voice and Raph groaned standing up bringing her with him.

"Come on, time for bed." He said and she grinned, "Skylar, you're goin' to sleep."

"If you say so…" She said softly getting on her tiptoes inches away from his lips, and he looked like he was about to lean in as well.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Donnie exclaimed from the door way covering his eyes, and both of them looked over to the other man. Skylar laughed a little before passing out, Raph barely catching her in time. Raph coughed and tried to look amused,

"Christ, Don, you'd think you'd never seen a naked chick before…"

* * *

A/N: hahaha...wow. I make me laugh. Anyway, please review! What did you like? What didn't you like? I love hearing from you!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Shorter chapter, a little less in it than the last. Just a bit fluff and bickering. I loved the responses so far, and I'm glad people thought it was as funny as I did. Pretty quick update since I've got a little system going for myself. I'm juggling three stories right now, so bare with me.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this Chapter:

Corona and Lime - Shwayze

(Don't ask why I chose this song...I just like it, thing it's sweet and decided it would be good for this chapter...even though it's totally irrelevant.)

* * *

Chapter 5

With a groan Skylar rolled over onto her stomach. Her head hurt and she buried her head into the fluffy pillow hiding from whatever light was in the room. She inhaled and smelled a familiar scent, though she couldn't exactly place it. Suddenly she lifted her head up and looked around the room. She had absolutely no idea where the hell she was.

"What the…" She trailed off.

The room was plain white an old TV in the far corner of the room. A closed closet and from the looks of it the bed was just a mattress on the floor. There were posters of different Sports Illustrated models and Skylar appreciated the Carmen Elektra poster on the back of the door. She looked at the wooden box serving as a bedside table. There was a bucket next to it, and on the box was a glass of water and two pills. Skylar didn't notice some of her clothes folded by the edge of the bed because she was reaching for the bucket and emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Uggh." She groaned. Putting the bucket down and laying back on the bed. She sat up slowly taking the pills before grabbing the bucket and heading out of the room.

The hallway she entered had two other doors. One was closed and the other was open and she could see a toilet. She moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her pouring the contents of the bucket in the toilet and flushing them before cleaning out the bucket in the sink. Whoever's home she was in was very kind to leave her painkillers and bucket to hurl in. She didn't want to make them clean up her puke too. Looking in the mirror she groaned to see she was wearing Raphael's button down shirt from the night before and nothing else.

She exited the bathroom and entered the living room where the TV was on and there was noise from the kitchen. Skylar scratched her head, and looked into the empty living room. It was wide with a large window and a TV with an old couch and coffee table. Skylar turned into the kitchen, which looked similar to her and Heather's. Donnie was at the table messing with some kind of contraption and Raph was doing dishes. Donnie looked up and turned pink as he saw her,

"Morning." He said.

"Hi." Skylar said confusedly, the man moved past her quickly and Raph turned chuckling. "Okay then…Good morning, Raphael."

"Good morning', Sky."

"I think I had too much to drink last night." She mumbled.

"I _know_ you had too much to drink last night." Raph said.

"So, um, did we…" Skylar hesitated, "Y'know…do the um…dirty…" She shook her head in search of the right words to say.

"Nope." Raph said, and Skylar gave a relieved sigh, "I didn't realize that it would be such a bad idea to you."

"No, no, it's not that." Skylar said quickly, "I just…don't remember and that would be…bad...for me." She laughed softly. "Why didn't we?" She asked.

"One, you were faced. And two, you passed out." Raph smirked.

"That's great." Skylar said sarcastically, "Um, oh yeah, where are my clothes?"

"They're folded at the edge of my bed." He said, "I'm pretty sure we found everything but your shirt…I can't remember where you threw it."

"Oh, god." Groaned Skylar hitting her head on the wall.

"I had nothin' to do with it." He said defensively.

"I know, but you were here…"

"Yup…and so was Don."

"Oh, my god." She groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." He said, "Go put on your pants and we'll get some lunch."

"What time is it?"

"Two-thirty."

"Heather is going to kill me." Skylar groaned heading towards the room she came out of, Raph followed her.

"Don called her for ya' last night." Raph smirked.

"She's still going to kill me." She sighed slipping on her underwear and pants beneath the large shirt she was wearing, "I'm borrowing this." She mumbled.

"Sure, don't ask or anythin'." He smirked.

"You're too amused by this." She shook her head with a small smile grabbing her purse, "Come on, I'm starved…"

* * *

Skylar ran a hand through her hair self-consciously as she and Raph sat down in café in downtown Langdon. It was raining outside and they sat by a window, the dim lighting of the café was a blessing for Skylar's head but the sound of the jazz music coming from the stereo system was driving her insane. Raph smirked at her from the across the table and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Nothin'." He said plainly, "How's your head?"

"Not as bad as it would be without those pain killers." She said.

"I had fun last night." He said and she looked at him, "A lot more fun than I normally do with girls, anyway."

"I'm taking that as a compliment since we didn't even bang." She said narrowing her eyes a bit, a small smile creeping onto her face, he chuckled.

"You should." He said, and she laughed a little, "We should go out again, drag Don an' Heather with us."

"Oh, very sly." Skylar complimented, "Force them to go out and have a good time…together none the less."

"Yup." He smirked, "I know a couple of kids who go to the junior college that are havin' a party on like Thursday or somethin'…we should all crash it."

"I like how you think." She lifted her mug of coffee up to take a sip.

"You wouldn't of last night." He said and she almost choked and he tried not to laugh at her.

"Pervert." She mumbled a blush making it's way to her face.

"You were the one takin' off your clothes." Raph said, "You were practically beggin' for it."

"Oh, shut up!" She said quietly, "I'm still trying to get over my humiliation!"

"I know." He said.

"You're not letting me live this down, are you?"

"Nope." He smirked and she groaned, "It's okay, I know I'm irresistible."

"Oh, yeah, keep in mind I was drunk." She said and he chuckled.

"You told me you'd still want it even if you were sober." He said.

"I was drunk!" She said louder than intended and some people looked over at them, she closed her eyes and opened them to his even more amused expression, "Look, can we just drop it…for now? You can tease me about it in a less public place."

"Alright, alright." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you." Skylar said taking another sip of coffee.

"You have a nice rack, by the way." Raph said simply, Skylar choked again.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

* * *

**Monday**

Sophia sat alone in Max's; Cameron had school and didn't have time to catch breakfast with her. The older female also thought her friend was still dealing with the humiliation she experienced the past weekend, and couldn't stand to think that she'd have to face Mikey so soon. Sophie looked down at the book she was reading with a small frown, she had told herself she would be a reasonable adult and stay away from Leo in case she lost her temper, but if he ended up being a continuous problem in Mike and Cam's relationship, she wasn't going to stand by.

"Hey Sophie." Mikey said coming to the table in his uniform, sitting across from her,

"Hello, Mike." Sophia said with a smile putting her book down.

"All alone today?"

"Cam has school." Sophia clarified.

"Oh, that's cool." Mikey said sort of distracted, "How is she?"

"Humiliated and a bit freaked out." The girl responded honestly and the boy before her sighed dejectedly, "She likes you a lot, and I convinced her to try and win over Leo, but she's convinced it's a useless effort."

"I'm beginning to agree." Mikey said softly, "But she does like me?"

"Yes, a lot." Sophia laughed softly, "And I happen to think you are very sweet boy, so you have my approval."

"Thanks, I guess?" Mike said.

"You're welcome, now be a doll and get me some orange juice?"

"Oh, yeah, my bad." Mikey chuckled getting up to get her drink for her.

"No worries." She laughed as he walked away.

The girl pondered on the whereabouts of his older brother. It wouldn't hurt to exchange a couple of words with him. She expected that since Cameron and Mikey were bound to get serious, she'd see more of Mike, as well as Leo. The girl quirked a neat eyebrow at the thought of that. When Mikey came back giving her a glass of orange juice he sat back down.

"You sure your boss doesn't mind you sitting on the job?"

"There's like no one here." Mikey shrugged.

"What about Leo?"

"He's off today." Mikey said but his expression showed he hadn't forgiven his older brother for the interruption this weekend.

"I really don't want to disrespect your brother, but I won't sit by if he continues to be a problem for you two." She said politely the boy sighed a little bit with a small laugh.

"He won't sit by if I continue to see Cam." He said.

"Ah, well at least we have one thing in common." Sophia said sipping some orange juice.

"What's that?"

"We can't mind our own business when it comes to someone we care about." She smiled softly and Mikey laughed.

"Not sure if that's something to brag about." He said and she laughed this time, "Cam told me you're trying to transfer to NYU."

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be going for a while." She said, "I've got Cam here, and a special someone might be moving out here for a while."

"Oh, do tell." Mike said mocking a gossiping girl.

"Just a guy I've been talking to for a while, but he lives in Georgia."

"Oh, tough break."

"And he has a kid."

"Ouch." Mikey winced, "Well, kudos to you for seeing past that…"

"Yeah, well it's not easy." Sophia said with a sigh, "It's hard when you're in love with someone who never falls through, and you're the type of person who always does."

"I'd bet." Mikey said sympathetically, "Well, I could set you and Leo up on a date, but I'd have to take away all the utensils in case you two try to kill each other." He joked and she laughed aloud.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sophia said, "I'm perfectly content to only speak to him when it's absolutely necessary."

"Yeah, me too at the moment." Mikey said, "I know he's only looking out for me, but it's getting ridiculous."

"I really hate defending him," Sophia said, "But I'd do the same with Cameron if I thought you were trouble."

"Yeah, I know." Sighed the boy, "I could deal with it all, but he just really hit a nerve Friday."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He compared Cameron to an ex of mine who…" Mikey hesitated with a slight wince on his face, "She just…really hurt me…we'll leave it at that…" Sophia nodded in understanding, "And Cam's nothing like her…she's funny and cute and sweet and pretty and …my ex was just…not her."

"Well, in time Cameron will prove to him that she isn't your ex." Sophia comforted, "I don't know Leo, but I know how brothers are…they just want you to be happy."

* * *

Sophia waved goodbye to Mikey in the kitchen before heading out the doors of Max's. She had grown to like the boy more, he was sweet and good for Cameron. In Sophia's opinion anyway. She checked her Blackberry as she got a text from Brendon, her special someone in Georgia. She couldn't help but smile as she texted back, not realizing her book fell out of her purse.

The woman obliviously walked towards her car, throwing her purse in the passenger seat and texting. She took off her jacket throwing it in the passenger side. She finished her text message and sat down in the driver's seat. Getting another message she answered it before starting her car. She checked it one last time pressing on the gas pedal slowly feeling the car move. When she looked up she gasped and hit the breaks,

"Oh shit!"

Leonardo was standing in front of her car, with a small frown. She closed her eyes hitting her head on the back of her seat. Cameron was right, he really was everywhere it seemed. The man came to the window and she rolled it down not opening her eyes yet. She felt something fall in her lap, and looked down at the book she was reading earlier.

"You dropped it." He said plainly.

"Thanks." Sophia replied tightly, "Forgive my language, but you scared the shit out of me…are you okay?"

"Fine." He said simply.

"Mike said you had the day off." She inquired, her curious side getting the best of her, "Paying your little brother a visit at work?"

"Decided a little over time never hurt anyone." Leo said with the same small frown, "And as I'm sure you've heard, he's not very happy with me. I'm here to try and make amends."

"Sweet of you." Sophia's expression lightened a bit, "I know you don't really care, but Cameron genuinely likes Mike, and he likes her." She paused, "I know you're trying to look out for him, but I know Cam would never hurt him."

"I do care," He said, "It just doesn't change my opinion."

"Worth trying." She smiled softly, "Thank you for the book."

"You're welcome."

"Have a nice day." She said, "Good luck."

"Thank you." He said and she nodded before driving away. Leo sighed and made his way toward's Max's doors.

* * *

Cameron sighed twirling her finger through her straightened hair, hitting her pencil against her desk. She had been focusing pretty hard, but she got bored. She was itching to text Mikey and Sophia, see what they were up to, but she didn't. It was almost time for that blessed bell to ring anyway, she could survive. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up at her teacher.

"Are you done with your essay, Cameron?" He asked with a smile.

"No." Cameron sighed, "Can I turn it in tomorrow morning?"

"How much is finished?" He looked at the paper, "Can I read it?"

"Go for it." She said letting him grab the paper, "If I'll get more points turning it in how it is, I'll just take those." He was quiet reading it over and then smiled down at her again.

"I'll take it how it is, you worked harder than usual today."

"Have to get my shit together…" She shrugged, "Senior year and all."

"Well you're doing well." He encouraged her and then left.

Cameron felt satisfied as she pulled out her phone texting both of her friends. She made no effort to hide the phone. She'd had it taken away so many times and still used it in class so her teachers stopped busting her for it as long as she got her work done. There had still been occasions where she had to wait an hour after school to get it back.

The bell rang and she picked up her one binder and put her purse on her shoulder. She zipped up her hoodie sweat shirt and left the classroom. The hallway was crowded and loud with many teens in it, and two slowed to Cameron's pace to walk with her. They inquired about Mikey and Sophia, wondering why the girl hadn't gone to the small get together on Friday.

"She had college stuff to deal with." Shrugged Cameron.

"She's always so busy now, I haven't seen her since that party at Devin's." Said her friend Christina.

"Yeah, she had to leave early too, remember? She had a friend coming to visit." Her other friend Jessica claimed, "She only ever has time for you, Cam."

"Well she is my best friend, guys, when I'm not with the group I'm with her." Shrugged the other girl as they made it out of the hallway and through the rest of the campus.

"Jack told me to tell you there's a party down at Martin Park this weekend." Christina said, "He said you can bring Mike and Sophie,"

"So are you two official yet?" Jessica asked with a giggle.

"We went on one date," Cameron rolled her eyes, "Can you give it a little time? Geez."

"I know, I know." Jessica said, as they walked through the gates to the student parking lot. "He's just so cute, and you two had so much fun Friday…"

"Yeah." Cameron smiled, "I really like him."

"Good." Christina said in an amused tone, "Because he's leaning on your truck."

Cameron looked up and a smile lit up her face. There Mikey was leaning on her truck grinning lopsidedly at her. He was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and some torn up jeans, a skateboard in his arms. Cameron's stomach did somersaults and she felt her face heat up. She moved towards him with a grin,

"Hey man!" She said excitedly, "I'm so surprised to see you!"

"Haven't seen you since Friday," He shrugged, "I missed you."

"Aw, you're too sweet." She blushed, and turned to her friends, "You remember Jess and Chris?"

"Hey Chicas." Mikey winked and they laughed.

"Good to see you again." Jessica said.

"We'll see you later." Christina smiled, "Don't forget about the party Saturday!" She said as they walked away.

"Party?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, yeah, you remember Jack?" Cameron asked and he nodded, "Well he invited you me and Sophie to this party on Saturday."

"Sweetness!" Mikey said excitedly, "Your friends are awesome , dude."

"Yeah, I know, they wouldn't be my friends if they weren't." Cameron said and Mikey laughed.

"Guess you're right." Mikey said, "I saw Sophie this morning."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I couldn't make it to breakfast, I was running late." She said.

"I understand." He shrugged, "We had a pretty good talk."

"Oh, geez." Cameron winced, "About what?"

"Just about stuff." He shrugged, "I figure I'll be spending more time with her, it doesn't hurt to know a bit about her."

"Why would you be spending more time with her?" Cameron frowned confusedly.

"She's your best friend," Mikey said as if it were obvious, "The more time I spend with you the more time I spend with you, duh!"

"Oh," Cameron laughed loudly, "Okay. Scared me for a minute, I thought you were falling for my best friend."

"Nah," Mikey made a face, "She's cute but not my type. And she uses big words I don't understand…"

"Tell me about it." Cameron laughed.

"You wanna catch lunch or something?"

"Love to."

* * *

"Skylar!" Heather called into the house, "Raph is here!"

"What?" The girl shrieked from her room and there was a loud thud.

"I think she was sleeping…" Heather made a face letting him in.

"It's three in the afternoon." The man observed.

"I know." Sighed Heather, "The girl can sleep anywhere at anytime. Just give her a minute to put some decent clothes on."

"You got any plans today?" He asked.

"Nope." She said, "Why do you ask?"

"Don's been at home all day," Raph shrugged, "You two should go to the library or do somethin' geeky together."

"I'll give him a call." The girl said rolling her eyes as Skylar stumbled out looking groggy.

"Hello." She said tired and he smirked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"Wanted to see you." He shrugged.

"Aww." Heather teased from her spot at the couch, book in hand, Raph glared at her, "What? I was talking about my book!" She said innocently.

"Ignore her." Skylar said blankly, "So you just had the random urge to gaze upon my beautiful face once more?" Her voice dripped sarcasm and Heather snorted.

"You're such a smart ass." He replied.

"Indeed, I am, my good sir." She nodded with tired eyes.

"Just put some shoes on and meet me outside."

"You mean put shoes on, make-up on, do my hair, and then meet you outside." Skylar corrected.

"No, I mean put shoes on and meet me outside." Raph said.

"You're on crack, I'm doing my make-up." She turned for the bathroom.

"If you aren't out in two minutes I'll carry you out."

"I wouldn't argue with him." Heather said, "He could throw you over his shoulder and I wouldn't do anything to stop him." Skylar rolled her eyes and grabbed some shoes and slipping them on before following Raph out. "Aren't they cute?" Heather said to herself before going over to pick up the phone, dialing Donnie's number.

There was an art show in San Francisco this weekend she'd been wanting to go to and Skylar wouldn't tag along. Heather planned on going alone, but it couldn't hurt to invite Donnie…

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh, Heather likes Donnie!! And I don't care how tough Raph is, all the Hamato boys are softies on the inside. Hahaha, well hope you guys liked it. Getting plenty of ideas for this story, just trying to figure out time frames and shtuff. Please review, it makes me happy to get any kind of feed back.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Another update! Hooray! This chapter made me smile, and I enjoyed writing it. I got big plans for this story. It's gonna be great!! It's all out of season, but I could care less. I'd say that we were about half-way through October in the story.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Sway - Bic Runga

* * *

Chapter 6

_ "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."_

**-- William Shakespeare _(A Midsummer Night's Dream)_**

"So tell me again why we're not just driving to the city?" Donnie asked as he and Heather made their way into the local BART station.

"Because this is better than driving a car and killing the environment." Heather said as they made their way up to board the train, "Don't worry, it's just like the subway, you'll be fine." She winked a bit he, shook his head with a smile.

They sat on a bench waiting for the train to arrive. Donnie was wearing a simple black coat and a sweater underneath, with a pair of simple jeans and beat up shoes. His hair messy and face still full of scruff he seemed happy to be out and about even though it was threatening to rain.

Heather wore a baggy black and white striped sweater that hung off of her shoulder, with a black skirt and gray wool tights with simple Chuck Taylor's and a black scarf. Her long brown hair was down and brushed out with a black beanie on. She looked very comfortable though Donnie thought she might be a bit cold.

Donnie was happy to oblige going to an art show with Heather, seeing as his brother was urging him to get out more. Plus, Heather's company was more than pleasant. It was either go to the art show with Heather or be dragged to that ridiculous party with Skylar and Raphael. He and Heather agreed it'd just better to go to the art show.

The train arrived and the two stood up wordlessly waiting for the daily commuters to get off. Once the in, finding two seats together Heather made their way in, finding two seats together on the far end of the car. Heather took the window seat, criss-crossing her legs in the seat. It made Donnie smile a little bit, as he leaned back slouching a little.

"Are you cold?" He asked, "You could borrow my jacket if you want."

"No, I'm pretty warm actually." She nodded, "Got another shirt on under the sweater."

"Still doesn't seem like it's enough."

"It is, believe me." Laughed Heather, "The ups of dressing like a hippie, according to Sky." He chuckled.

"It suits you." Don said with a smile, "Can't really see you wearing tight low-rider jeans and tight tank-tops."

"Thanks, I guess." She laughed.

"You're welcome." He smiled as the train moved forward, "So, any particular reason you wanted to go to this art show?"

"A favorite of mine is going to be there." She nodded, "And like we agreed, it's better than that party Raph and Sky were going to drag us to."

"True." He laughed, "Are you an artist yourself, or do you just enjoy it?"

"I suppose I could be classified as an artist." Heather said, "I draw and paint." She shrugged.

"You'll have to show me some of your work." He said and she chuckled.

"If you want to see." She shrugged, "I'm no Michelangelo or Leonardo Da Vinci anything." Donnie let a very warm and nostalgic smile onto his face.

"I guess not…"

* * *

Sophia now remembered very well why she didn't come to get togethers like this one. Especially when she was third wheel. Her old friends said hello, asked her how she was doing, the simple pleasantries, and then went on to Cameron and Mikey. The two were getting along harmoniously, as usual, and she was happy to see that, but now she was bored.

Mikey told some sort of knock-knock joke that must have been pretty funny because people were still laughing when Sophia rolled her eyes with a smile and walked away. If this could be considered a party, then they gave out the title too easily. A bunch of kids at a park with a boom box was not a party. It was just a bunch of kids at a park with a boom box.

The female walked a ways away from the rowdy crowd. Her black hair pulled up into a ponytail, her make –up flawlessly done, and wearing simple jeans with a button down shirt she still looked professional and cute. She sighed taking out her phone and dialing Brendan's number, leaning on a near by tree. It rang a couple times,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Sophia said with a smile.

"Oh, um, hey." He said quietly, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged, "Just at this lame get together with Cam and Mike."

"Oh, that sucks." He replied.

"Yeah." Sophia frowned, "You sound distracted, everything okay?"

"Um, I'm kind of…busy right now." He hesitated.

"Oh…okay." Sophia smiled a bit.

"I'll um…just…call you later, okay?" Brendan said.

"Yeah, love you." Sophia said softly.

"Uh, you too…" He said lowly, "Bye."

The line went dead. Sophia moved the phone away from her ear with a sigh. A small, sad, smile on her face. Things had not been going well for her and Brendan lately. They'd been fighting and not talking for weeks at a time. This was a problem seeing as he was coming out in two weeks to see her. She could only hope things would work out before then. She glanced around the park, looking at the people who weren't there for the 'party.'

Her eyes stopped on someone she thought was familiar. She could barely see his profile, because he was hiding behind a tree. This made Sophia chuckled aloud a bit. He was wearing a deep blue shirt, and dark jeans. The shirt was short sleeved and tight, showing off some very nice and toned muscles. He had messy hair and strong features from what she could see. She ventured slowly closer to see if she really knew him. As she got a little closer she gasped, making him turn to look at her.

"Leo?" She asked.

"Ms. Black." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"I'm just…enjoying…nature." He said.

"Enjoying nature?" Sophia narrowed her eyes and he nodded, "You were kinda close to that tree, I think you enjoy nature too much." The girl looked over to where Mikey and Cameron had separated from the group of kids to play on a jungle gym together, Sophia's mouth formed an 'O'. "You were spying on them!" She accused.

"Of course, I wasn't." Leo said, and then sighed as she looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Alright, I was but –"

"I can't believe this!" Sophia laughed, "You really are obsessed with butting in on your brother's life!"

"It's nothing like that!" Leo defended, "I'm just here to make sure my brother doesn't do something stupid."

"Sure you are." Sophia said sarcastically, "You're here just in case he tries to kiss her again, so you can pop out of no where and drag him away."

"He can't take this too far," Leo said, "I'm just here to make sure he doesn't."

"Well fine then." Sophia crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm here to make sure you don't interrupt if he does decide to take this too far."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Sophia said.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you, I'm looking out for my family." Leo said his voice rising a bit.

"I'm looking out for my friend." Sophia's voice was cold and stern.

"It's not the same, you're not her sister." Leo said.

"And you're not his father."

Leo stopped at that. Sophia's gaze was cold and unfaltering, and Leo's was slightly shocked his mouth ever so slightly agape at her comment. Leo thought of something to say back, like he was his leader, or something along those lines. But how could he explain that to her? He just shut his mouth and clenched his jaw a bit. A piece of hair fell into her face and she didn't show any signs of movement.

"You're right." Leo's voice was low and dark. She seemed a bit surprised at the response.

"Does that mean you'll leave them alone?"

"No." He said and she sighed slumping her shoulders, he began walking away, and she quickly ran after him.

"I understand your family is going through some stuff," She said as she ran in front of him, he stopped slightly shocked looking down at her, "Mikey told me –"

"Told you what?"

"That you guys went through some bad break-ups, and the family is split up." Sophia said, "Nothing detailed. Relax." She sighed, "Can't you please, just give her a chance?" He looked away with a sigh, "She's to put it quite plainly, pathetic." Sophia said, "She's never had someone who lives in the same state as her, and even then she gets her heart broken on a monthly bases." She said, "She has a rough exterior, I get that, but inside she just a sweet and naïve girl, and Mikey's making her happy." She paused, "And she's making Mikey happy. That should be enough for you."

"This has nothing to do with what she looks like, I can assure you," Leo said,

"Then what does it have to do with?" Sophia asked, "This ex-girlfriend of Mikey's that you think is like Cameron?" She asked, "Well, I can assure you, Cameron would never hurt Mikey the way this other girl did."

"You're right." Leo said and Sophia looked hopeful, "Because she won't get the chance." She deflated and he took a step towards her, "_Ms. Black_, if you really knew Mikey and I, knew what we are like, you wouldn't want your friend near us, and you wouldn't be talking to me now." She looked confused, "I know Michelangelo, and I know that when things get serious, he'll show her, and she won't like it. I'm saving my brother, do your friend a favor and save her from Mikey." With that he walked away, Sophia turned to glare at him.

"We'll prove you wrong, Leo." She said so he could hear, though he pretended not to.

The girl made her way back to the group, and smiled like nothing had happened. She took a cup of some sort of drink from someone and before taking a sip she watched him walk away out of sight. Cameron looked over and tried to see what she was looking at, she couldn't spot it, but whatever it was, there was more than fierce determination in Sophia's eyes.

* * *

"Oh, look at this one of the city!" Heather said excitedly, Donnie came up beside her and studied the painting of San Francisco. It was painted at night, with the city all in lights and the moon shining off the water.

"It's beautiful."

"I love it." Heather's eyes were shining and Donnie smiled down at her.

"How long have you been into art?"

"Since I was really little." Heather smiled, "I'd used to draw on everything I could, little pieces of paper, big posters, and I'd make sure my mom kept all of them." She laughed a little. "Next time you come over I'll show you the hallway with all my pictures." She said, "Skylar says it makes the place more like home."

"I'd love to see it." Donnie said, she smiled up at him fixing her beanie.

"You want to grab a bite to eat?" She asked, "I'm dying."

"Yeah, sure." Donnie smiled, Heather hooked her arm through his as they left the small building.

It was cold, and thick gray clouds hovered above the skyscrapers. It gave the city a cold lighting, to match the chilly weather. Tourists, homeless people, and all sorts of characters passed by them. Donnie was used to it, he'd lived in New York City all his life and had taken a few trips up top to test out his invention before he gave them to his brothers. Heather was still new to the City life and would move closer to Donnie if a particular frightening character locked eyes with her.

"Don't come to the city a lot, do you?" Donnie asked and Heather laughed.

"How'd you know?"

"Lived in New York all my life," Donnie said, "I can spot a tourist from a mile away."

"Oh, of course you can." Heather smiled, as they turned into a small coffee shop.

They took a seat, and ordered their food and coffee. Heather had tea, laughing and saying coffee was more of Skylar's thing. Donnie took her for a tea type, but drank his coffee with a smile. She took off her beanie brushing out her hair a bit. She looked up to find Donnie smiling at her and blushed a bit.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said, "Do you think Skylar has met up with Raph yet?"

"Seeing as when one doesn't come running to the other they go insane with 'boredom', they're probably together, yeah." Heather laughed.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Don asked and Heather shook her head.

"I'd know right away."

"Weird." Don said with a frown, "He'd usually have her in bed and out the door by now."

"Usually." Heather shrugged, "Maybe he really likes her."

"He has to if she's still around." Donnie said.

"Stop making it sound like a bad thing." She laughed, "They have fun together, and they like each other." She shrugged, "If it gets serious, then good for them."

"I just hope Raph doesn't get in too deep and then…" Don stopped himself.

"And then?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Lose interest." He covered looking away, he hated not being able to tell the truth.

"Oh." Heather sipped her tea, "Thank you." She said as a waiter set her small sandwich down in front of her, and Don nodded with a smile as his was set in front of him, "Well, I mean he's stuck with her this long…right?"

"Oh, yeah." Donnie said, "I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah, me either." Sighed Heather, "Took her forever to get over her last boyfriend."

"Yeah, how long?"

"They broke up six months ago and this is the first date she's been on since then." Heather said with a small wince and Donnie whistled.

"How long were they together?"

"She caught him cheating on their three year anniversary." Heather said and Don gave her a look that said, 'are you serious?' The girl nodded, "They were engaged and everything, he gave her his class ring…the classic small town, high school sweethearts deal."

"Wow, that's awful." Donnie said.

"Yeah, she was in really bad shape for a while." Heather said, "But she's been okay for a while, I mean, she had the courage to go on that date with Raph."

"Well, I'm glad she's better."  
"Me too."

"Just um…" Donnie leaned over a little, "Just promise me we'll be okay if Raph decides to be a total asshole." Heather laughed softly.

"I promise."

* * *

Leo was frowning the entire way home. Mikey was causing him so much trouble, making him seem like the bad guy. All he wanted was his little brother safe, and this Cameron was not helping him. Then there was Sophia Black, constantly confronting him about it. She really had no idea what she was defending or letting her friend get into. He and his brother weren't safe to be around, especially now.

He could still hear his brother screaming at Victoria to stop, trying to get her to see reason. But she wouldn't. And neither would Larissa, or Elena, and especially not Olivia. Out of all four it was Olivia who he was most worried about. The woman had connections the brothers couldn't even dream of. If she knew where Raph and Don were…

He shuddered at the thought. He missed his other brothers. Raph's vulgar language, his sarcasm and his amused smirk. Donnie's soft laugh, his technological babble, his soothing and reassuring speeches. It wasn't the same without them around, and even though he had Mikey and Splinter, he couldn't wait to go home and be a family again. He missed the City so much; this small town was making him insane.

Entering the apartment they shared, he threw his keys on the table. The smell of incense lingering with the smell of pizza. There were no lights on, all the windows were closed, and only candles lit up the place. It was kept generally neat. Leo would find himself cleaning out of sheer boredom. He walked past his room, then Mikey's and then he knocked on Splinter's. There was no answer. Leo opened the door ever so slightly to see if the person he was looking for was asleep, but he wasn't in the room.

This meant his father was out grocery shopping. This was still just too surreal. Leo sometimes had to remind himself not to duck behind something whenever someone passed him in the street. Splinter and Mikey both tell him to make the most of this opportunity, but it's hard when you're constantly worrying about your other two brothers, and keeping a constant look out for the woman who attempted to, quite literally, tear your heart of your chest.

Leo fell back down onto his bed with a sigh. His room was completely organized. A bed in the center of the far wall, a nightstand with and alarm clock, lamp, and his blue mask folded nicely. A dresser on the opposite wall, and a desk. Very bland, but he didn't mind.

"Is something bothering you, Leonardo?"

Splinter's calm voice made Leo sit up, he'd not even heard the front door open. Yet there he was, groceries in hand. Splinter's human form made him look even more fragile than he had as a rat. Not even as tall as Mikey, Splinter was a short Japanese man. Short silver hair and a long silver beard and goatee. The old man wore a smile, his eyes twinkling at his oldest who sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I followed Mikey to that party he went to today." Admitted Leo, he could almost hear the amusement in his father's voice.

"And did you find anything interesting?"

"No." He said, "Just the usual Mikey with that girl he likes…" He frowned a bit, "And her friend spotted me."

"The one you speak of, Ms. Black?"

"Yeah, that's her." Nodded Leo, "She…told me the usual…Cameron wouldn't hurt Mikey, the usual."

"Perhaps you should take her advice and give this …Cameron a chance." Splinter said with a raised Silver eyebrow.

"But…Sensei…" Leo said, "Victoria –"

"Honestly, my son," Splinter said, "Do you believe Michelangelo's new friend is possible of doing the damage Victoria did?"

"Not physically, no but –" Leo began.

"And you said yourself she is one of a rough exterior." Splinter gave a slight shrug, "If the time comes where Michelangelo must reveal the truth to her, she may yet understand." The old man sighed, "Let your brother be, Leonardo."

"Yes, Sensei." Leo said sighing in defeat.

"And try to get out more yourself, my son." Splinter said, "It is not hard to see you're bored to tears in this small place." The old man walked away and Leo smiled a bit rolling his eyes.

The man sighed a bit staring at his closed window. If he wasn't allowed to spy on Mikey and his father wanted him to get out of the house, what exactly would he do once he got out of the house? He could get another job. That's probably not what his father meant by getting out of the house, the man groaned and elected to figure it out later.

* * *

Donnie looked at the girl next to him, the rumbling of the BART train not bothering her at all. She was wrapped up in his coat, and they were both drenched. Along with a lot of other passengers. On top of the cloudy, rainy skies, it was nearing midnight. Heather's head had fallen onto his shoulder in her sleep and Donnie didn't want to move it.

However a loud ring made her jump awake. Donnie tried not to laugh as she glared at her purse while trying to find her cell phone. Digging it out she moved her wet hair, leaned her head back on Donnie's shoulder and put the phone to her ear. She answered with a very grumpy sounding,

"What?"

"Oh, Jesus, what climbed up your ass and died?" Skylar was too amused, and cheerful.

"You just woke me up from a very comfortable nap." Heather said.

"Nap?" Skylar said, "It's midnight."

"Don and I are on the way back from the city." Yawned Heather.

"Oh, how cute, Raph they're just coming back from their date!" Skylar giggled and Raph 'Awwed' mockingly in the background.

"Oh, shut up." Mumbled Heather.

"Don't be embarrassed." Skylar said, "Anyway, I called to tell you I'm staying at Don and Raph's."

"Are you?" Heather said, "Well, good for you, first time in what? Six months?" She teased.

"Not for that, pervert." Skylar said, "And it was two, thank you."

"Two?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, James and I hooked up forever ago before he went back to L.A." Skylar said, "See, little sister, you don't know everything."

"That's still gross." Heather shook her head, "Anyway, use protection, god knows what diseases that man whore has contracted." Donnie snorted at this.

"You're terrible." Skylar said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Heather mumbled, "Skylar is staying at your place."

"Oh, joy." Donnie said sarcastically.

"You could take the couch at our place." She yawned, "She says nothing will happen, but…"

"Yeah." Don said, "I don't know, maybe I will…It's pretty late."

"Whatever you want to do." She yawned.

Donnie smiled slipping his arm around her as she nuzzled into his shoulder. She offered his jacket back, but he declined. She quickly fell back asleep, and Donnie felt his fingers softly tangle in her wet hair. His gaze always trailed down to her, and he closed his eyes with a deep sigh rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He mumbled under his breath,

"You're in trouble now, Donatello..."

* * *

A/N: AWWW! Donnie is SUCH a sweetie. I heart him with the burning of a thousand suns. Hahah. Splinter is a bad ass too. Leo makes me smile sometimes.

"I'm just...enjoying...nature..."

hahahah. Smooooth. Anyway. Lots o' love.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Pretty short, yeah, I know. Kind of a filler until I can figure out in what order I want events to go. You get a sneak peak at our villians!! Oh, yay! Hahah. Should be updating soon, just hafta get something else out of the way. Updates could slow down or speed up at any time, but I'll try to keep it regular.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade

* * *

Chapter 7

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."_

**-- James Baldwin**

A pale slim hand pounded on the metal table, still clenched so tightly the knuckles were even paler. A darker hand, slim and beautiful covered the clenched on. The owner of the pale hand had her elbow on the metal table her head in that hand. Blonde hair hanging over her and dark roots sticking out considerably. The owner of the darker hand ran a hand through the blonde's hair.

The darker woman was half black and half white, with beautiful mocha skin. She had deep brown eyes, long eye lashes, and luscious lips. Her dark hair in a spiky pixie cut, giving her a slightly masculine look. She was beautiful, with an athletic physique and soft skin. No one would ever assume she could be dangerous.

The blonde was tired, and it showed on her beautiful face. She blue eyes, deep bags underneath them from lack of sleep. Her pale skin was even more pallid than usual and her pink lips formed into a tight line. Wild blonde hair frayed and terribly ratted from several attempts to rip it out every hour.

This place they once claimed to be home was upturned and torn apart. The beaten sofa in half, the old TV with a chair through it, the alcove full of computers destroyed, the kitchen torn apart. And that was only the beginning of the damage. The blonde cried in frustration, screamed and fought against Larissa.

"Why can't I find them?" She would ask only herself.

"We will find them," The darker said, "It's only a matter of time, Livvy."

"She having another fit?" Came a very obnoxious voice.

"Shut up, Vicky." Mumbled the blonde.

"I don't understand why everyone is so tense around here." The girl said boredly, "Once we find them we'll kill them within ten minutes and the boss will be on our side again."

The girl speaking was the shortest of them all. An abundance of curly black hair into two low pig tails. She had a look of innocence about her, but mischief danced in her hazel eyes. She smiled a perfect smile to the darker skinned girl who was almost glaring at her in annoyance. She shrugged and kicked around an old stuffed panda bear on the floor.

"Please refrain from making this place anymore of a crap hole." Came a new voice.

"Oh, shut up, Ellie." Cried 'Vicky.'

"Well, it's because of you this place is in such an awful state, since we're living here we can at least try to make it look presentable."

"What, for our house guests?" Cried 'Livvy' the blonde.

"I'm just saying…"

Ellie was a little shorter than Livvy, or Olivia. She had dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders, it was naturally wavy and put up in a half do. She had soft brown eyes, and pale skin. She was the least expected to hurt anyone at anytime. All of them were, they all looked fragile, unable to hurt someone. But that was so very wrong.

"Why are you so obsessed with this, Olivia?" Elena said sitting on one half of the couch.

"Because she could beat Raphael, and she wants a second shot at him." Teased Victoria, a fork flew by her head, "You missed."

"You think you're so fucking great because you actually hurt Mikey!" Screamed Olivia, "Too bad you attacked him in his sleep, like a coward!"

"Don't be mad at me because you couldn't get your shit together!" Screamed Victoria right back.

"That is enough!" Yelled the darker one, Larissa, "Fighting each other is not going to find those creatures, and it's not going to help us defeat them." She stood up in a very domineering way, "We were all defeated and our prey got away. None of is more victorious than the other."

"Yeah, but –" Victoria began.

"Vicky, is Michelangelo _dead_?"

"No." She said stubbornly.

"Than you are in no higher graces than Olivia, Elena or I." Larissa said, "You're confidence is going to get you killed." She turned to the blonde at the table, "Olivia, take a break from you research. Let Elena pick it up."

"But –"

"You've been searching for a month and half now." Larissa said, "You've come up empty handed, and are driving yourself to madness."

"Let me try just a little longer!"

"No." She commanded with a very stern look, "Let Elena do it. Go get some rest."

"They shouldn't be that hard to find, I mean they're walking turtles." Giggled Victoria to Elena, the girl chuckled and laughed a little.

"'Course not."

This girl had a secret. She knew that Donatello had been working on some sort of disguise piece. She couldn't figure out what it was exactly, thanks to Victoria and the broken computers. The girl frowned at the thought and tried to think back on what information Donatello had given her. He never said if he finished it…

If he did, things were going to be a lot harder for them.

* * *

Skylar yawned and tried to go back to sleep, not even bothering to open her eyes. There was light snoring next to her, and a firm grip on her waist. She turned slightly in his grasp pressing her cheek against his bare and strong chest. She felt a smile slip onto her face as he must have woken up too, pressing her against him even more. She pretended to still be asleep, perfectly content to lay there.

They hadn't done anything, just like she had told Heather. They hadn't even kissed yet, close but not yet. It was on a whim she decided to stay with Raph that night, and she don't know why she said yes. She just did. Not that she regretted it, she had lots of fun with Raphael staying up late and bickering with each other.

"Good morning." He said softly, and she groaned, "Sleep well."

"Yup." She mumbled, "And I plan to for a little longer."

* * *

Sophia checked her phone for the thousandth time in the last hour. And yes, she had counted. No word from Mikey, Cameron, or Brendan. She sighed slumping against her bed dejectedly. It was her love life that was now pathetic and Cameron's that was booming. The older girl turned over in her bed and groaned aloud. Brendan had promised to call her.

Well, he didn't actually promise, but he'd said he would! And what was he so busy with? He didn't have work today, she knew that. She knew his schedule, he knew hers, she knew when it was good time to call him and when it wasn't. It was just weird, and she tried to push it from her mind. She couldn't. He was always on her mind.

Her stomach growled telling her she should probably get out of bed. She had things to do today. Like eat, and homework and…that was it. Rolling her eyes she stood up and went to her small kitchen. Grabbing some lunch meat, mustard and bread she began to make her lunch. As she lathered the mustard on the wheat bread her brain wandered

She had left the 'party' fairly early the day before, she wondered if Mikey and Cameron has finally kissed. She sure as hell hoped so. Though, she'd hear enough of it when it happened. Mikey would text her all the details, Cameron would come over with all the details and no doubt she'd hear some sort of complaint from Leo. Her perfectly tweezed brows furrowed at the thought of him.

With his big muscles, dark eyes, and stern features. The nerve of him and his perfect lips. She shook her head, and tried to push him from her mind. But still she couldn't, something about him was pestering her. His inability to just let his brother be, his insults to Cameron and those eyes…And what did he mean when he said she wouldn't like what he and Mike were really like? It just didn't make any sense.

The girl took a ferocious bite of her sandwich, plopping herself down on the couch. She ate in silence for a while, before checking her phone again. Nothing. She groaned reaching for the remote to the television. Clicking it on she browsed through the channels until she found something that could take her mind off of everything. Especially Leonardo.

* * *

Heather peeked into the living room where Donnie was still sleeping on the couch. She bit her lip ever so slightly as a smile slipped onto her face. She clutched her long, gray, wool sweater close to her before quietly running to her room. She grabbed her sketch pad, and a pencil before resuming her old position.

She quickly drew the image onto the pad. Donnie was too tall for their small couch, his head on the arm of it, one hand on his stomach, and the other dangling off. While his legs hung over the other arm of the couch. His hair even more tousled than usual, and a peaceful look on his face, she had to draw it. Just looking at it made her smile.

As she finished he began stirring. She quickly ran back to her room closing the pad, reminding herself to make all the necessary shading and editing later. She chuckled softly fixing her hair a bit, and trying to seem like she had just woken up. She left her room and padded to the kitchen quietly, in case he decided to go back to sleep.

Heather began making some coffee, she knew she would need some, and Donnie had mentioned he enjoyed it. She checked the cupbards for anything edible, but found nothing what-so-ever. She frowned, Skylar had mentioned something about not having food in the house, but she didn't really acknowledge it.

There was a loud ring that made her jump, and look over. Donnie sat up reaching in his pocket with a tired look on his face as he answered. He pressed the phone to his ear and rubbed a hand over his face before scratching his head a little. She smiled softly pouring him a cup of coffee. She moved over and handed it to him, he smiled up at her.

"You wanna catch lunch with Raph and Sky?" He asked, and she nodded softly, "We'll be there soon, 'kay, bye." He put the phone back into his pocket and inhaled the scent of the coffee.

"Good afternoon." She said softly and he chuckled, "I don't usually sleep in this late, feels a bit weird."

"I'd bet." He laughed fighting the urge to brush some of her hair out of her face.

"When are we meeting them?" She asked.

"Soon." He shrugged, "I haven't the faintest idea when that is exactly."

"I'll go get dressed." She sighed, standing up, "Skylar get's impatient when she's hungry."

* * *

Cameron didn't know what was more confusing. The fact that she could hear birds twittering, or that something was holding onto her. Her eyes blinked open and she saw orange, she inhaled quickly and deeply. She moved a bit looking up to see Mikey's sleeping face. She looked around and saw trees, they were laying on a blanket in the grass.

"Oh, shit." She said quietly, but a small smile plastered itself to her face as she recalled last nights events.

"_Leo's gonna kill you for staying out so late." Cameron had said as they laid out the blanket a ways away from the rest of the group._

"_Eh, I'm eighteen, he only has so much authority over me." Mikey shrugged, "It's my dad you should worry about."_

"_And he won't kill you?" She asked._

"_Hopefully not." He said, "But its worth it, I'd rather spend time with you." _

"_Thanks." Cameron said with a blush looking away. _

_They sat on the blanket, and she leaned into his shoulder slightly. His hand glided into hers and she blushed lacing her fingers with his. The sounds of the party still going on met their ears as they talked softly. Mikey lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. She grinned up at him at the small gesture. _

_Mikey suddenly trailed his free hand to Cameron's cheek and she felt her face flush. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she tilted her face up. They waited, inches away, as if inviting anyone who could be watching to interrupt. Finally Mikey moved forward and their lips met. Fireworks went off in Cam's stomach as she took a deep intake of breath._

They stayed there for a long time, just kissing, and occasionally talking. Cameron grinned and moved in close to Mikey again. They must have fallen asleep, which her mother would not be happy about, but she was legally an adult. She could do as she pleased. She moved some of Mikey's blond hair out of his face, and he didn't move.

"Mike." She said softly, shaking him slightly, but he didn't move, "Mikey." He twitched a little.

She rolled her eyes lifting herself up, pressing her lips to his softly. She aquealed as he suddenly grabbed her waist and rolled her on top of him. She giggled as he kissed her again and broke away rolling her eyes, getting off of him and rolling her eyes. She looked around and saw that no one was really around.

"We should get out of here before they turn the sprinklers on." She said.

"Afraid of getting wet?" He asked with a raised eyebrows, she rolled her eyes.

"Just come on, we can get some breakfast or something."

"Alright, alright." He chuckled grabbing the blanket, and wrapping an arm around her as they set off for her truck, "Aw, man Leo is not gonna be happy."

"Is he ever happy?" Snorted Cameron as they climbed in the truck and he laughed a bit.

"Good point."

"What is the deal with that guy?" Cameron asked, "I mean, I know you've said a thousand times it's just a bunch of complicated stuff, but seriously, I've never met someone with such a big stick up their ass."

"He got his heart broken." Shrugged Mikey as she pulled out of the parking lot, "He just…didn't take it as well as I did…in fact he probably took it the worse out of all my brothers."

"Wait, you all got your hearts broken…at the same time?"

"More or less." Mikey said.

"Trippy." Cameron frowned.

"Well, all four girls weren't what we thought they were." Mikey said, "We thought they loved us, for who we were and all that, but turns out…" He paused, "They had very different plans."

"I'm sorry." Cam said softly.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, "Just promise me you aren't using me for some weird experiment, and we'll be fine."

"Um, I promise." She giggled. "You make no sense, Michelangelo."

"Only for now." He said.

"Are you gonna tell me what you mean, then?"

"Not yet, Cam." He smiled sadly, "Not yet."

* * *

"Ugh, finally, I'm whithering away!" Skylar exclaimed putting out her cigarette as Heather and Donnie made their way up to the restraunt.

"How was the art show?" Asked Raph taking one last drag from his own cigarette before letting Skylar drag him inside.

"It was great! I loved it." Heather smiled.

"It was pretty nice." Donnie said.

"I find it hard to believe you stayed at an art show until midnight." Skylar said smiling to the man showing them to their seats.

"We walked around for a while." Shrugged Donnie.

"Did you hold hands?" Teased Skylar.

"Skylar!" Heather scolded.

"You two totally made out, didn't you?"

"Forgive my sister," Heather gave her a death stare, "She has a tendency to be an airhead."

"I take offense to that." Skylar said, "Anyway, all joking aside, did you two have fun?"

"Yeah." They chimed and Skylar bit her lip to keep herself from teasing them any further.

"What about you two, how was your party?" Donnie inquired.

"Pretty lame, actually." Frowned Skylar, "My Chivarly here wouldn't let me drink."

"Considering the precarious position I found you two last time you drank…" Donnie said and Skylar rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Whatever." She said and then looked at him, "Did you ever find my shirt?"

"No." Don said trying to focus on his menu, she chuckled and focused on her own.

"Thank you, for not letting her get faced again." Heather said to Raph.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it." Raph shrugged slipping his arm around Skylar who smiled softly.

"Did Mom call, Heather?"

"Nope, why?"

"She said she was gonna." Shrugged Skylar, and Heather snorted.

"And you believed her?" Heather asked and Skylar shrugged again, "You know she never does."

"She said it was important this time." Skylar said.

"Well don't count on a call until the last minute…" Heather said, "How about you guys? Any word from your brothers?"

"Nope." Don shook his head, "I'm sure we'll get some word soon." Don sent a stare to Raph who nodded.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded, "'Course we will…

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry again for the shortness. Taking a qucik break and then getting back at writing...for something else. Hahah, but most of you will be happy, seeing as most of you read What Matters Most, and Surprise! You're a Mutant.Much Love.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Another update!! Gotta work on One More Surprise now. Hahah, I'm alternating so it's fair I suppose. I personally like this chapter. It turned out well. A lot of thanks to MinniBlack (formerly BarbeeBlack) for helping with the idea and begging me to read it to her. Hahah. Here you go!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Woman -- Maroon 5

* * *

Chapter 8

_"The object of a superior man is truth."_

**-- Confucius **

"Skylar!" Heather pounded on her older sister's door.

"Not here right now, leave message at the beep." Came the muffled reply.

"Come on, it's Monday, I have to be at school, and you should go to school seeing as Mom's paying for it." She pounded on it again.

"How about I just sleep through this nice Monday."

"Even if you do, you need to be in the car when I drive myself to school." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Groaned the girl opening the door, "How much time do I have?"

"Half an hour." Heather smiled, "Love your hair!" She said walking away.

"Shut up." Grumbled Skylar as she moved to the bathroom; she threw her hair into a quick bun.

"Want some toast?" Asked Heather as Skylar came into the living room and sat down across from her.

"Pass."

"You're gonna get hungry in the middle of class." Heather said.

"Give me the damn toast." She groaned back.

"How are your grades?" Heather asked.

"Fine, _Mom_." Skylar rolled her eyes, "They're better, I've been getting my shit together, but let's face it, sweetie, I'm never going to be an 'A' student…I'll take what I can get."

"You could be if you pushed yourself!"

"Look, Heather," Skylar said, "You're the genius, you're going to get a good job. I'm fine with a second rate job, living my life in a small apartment worrying about whether or not my electric bill is paid."

"Sky…"

"Heather, Really." Skylar smiled, "I'll be fine."

"Just don't give up." Heather sighed.

"How was your date with Don yesterday?" Asked Skylar changing the subject.

"It was fun." The girl smiled back.

"Oh my god, you didn't say it wasn't a date!" Skylar squealed, "You two are totally digging each other."

"Oh, shut up!" Heather blushed, "I can 'dig' Donnie if I want to."

"Oh, totally." Skylar took a bite of toast, "I approve, he's a _total_ sweetheart."

"Of course you approve, you're banging his brother."

"Not yet, I'm not." Skylar said, "We haven't even kissed yet."

"But you slept together!" Heather protested.

"In the same bed, yes." Skylar nodded.

"Nothing happened?" Heather seemed shocked.

"Nada." Skylar ate more toast while putting on some socks.

"Well, why not?"

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" Skylar regarded her sister.

"I'm just curious." Heather defended, "If you don't ant to talk, you don't have to."

"The moment just hasn't been right…I guess." She shrugged, "At first I thought her just didn't want in my pants, but he keeps coming around so…" She shrugged.

"Oh, shut up." Heather scolded, "The boy wants you and your 'nice rack'."

"Come on, you're gonna be late." Skylar grinned.

Heather wore a long wool, black coat and a black beanie. Long pants, a sweater, and long sleeve shirt underneath adorned her slim figure. Her brown hair was brushed out, but got a little matted in the rain as they left the house into the rain. Carrying a messenger bag for school as they made their way to Skylar's car.

"This thing is killing the O-Zone." Heather teased getting into the old car.

"Yeah, well, when you're the president you can buy me a hybrid." She retorted.

"Please, Presidents are figure heads that appeal to the public while their cabinet members run our country."

"God, you're such a little hippie."

"This coming from the girl who argued with Grandpa about the war all Thanksgiving last year." Heather shook her head.

"Whatever, someone needed to put him in his place." Skylar said starting up her car, after a couple of tries, it came to life.

"This thing is going to die."

"_Shh_, it'll hear you."

* * *

"Um, pass me the orange shirt, I think we accidentally grabbed the wrong ones." Cameron called and Sophia threw an orange shirt over the top of the small dressing room wall.

"How's it looking so far?"

"Hm, I don't know…" Cameron said, "Maybe orange isn't my color."

"Just come in here and let me see it." Laughed Sophia, "No, orange is fine on you babe." She grinned as her friend slipped into her changing room and made a face at her, "You don't have to believe me…I just gave you an honest answer."

"Fine, fine." Cameron rolled her eyes and went back to her own dressing room, "What is Brendan up to today?"

"I um...I don't know." Sophia said looking at her reflection.

"You don't know?" Cameron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Sophia said, "I…haven't talked to him since the party last week."

"Oh." Cameron said, "Why not?"

"He doesn't pick up." Sophia said in a carefree voice.

"That's because he's what we call, a fatty douche." Cameron said with a smile and Sophia rolled her eyes smiling as well, "I'm done, you getting anything?"

"No, all of this is atrocious on me." Sophia said, glad for the change in subject.

"I liked the shirt you were wearing when I came in." Cameron called from outside now.

"I hated it." Sophia made a face.

"Okay, whatever." Cameron laughed.

Cameron waited while Sophia changed back into her own clothes. She pulled out a pocket mirror out of her huge purse and checked her make up. Wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and simple jeans her make-up was yellow with just chap stick. She did look very bright and happy. Her hair in pigtails and yellow star earrings. Sophia came out with her hair in a messy bun, tendrils of hair hanging in her face. She wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, with high heels. She wasn't wearing much make-up and only a simple necklace as jewelry.

"You getting something?" Sophia asked her friend.

"Getting that orange shirt."

"Good, it looked adorable on you." She winked at her friend, "How is Mikey?"

"He's good." Cameron grinned as they took their place in line.

"How much crap did Mom give you for staying out the entire night with him?"

"None, really." Cameron said, "She kind of can't give me any. I am eighteen."

"But you're 'living under her roof and have to follow her rules.'" Sophia rolled her eyes.

"That's your mom, babe." Cameron laughed.

"Oh, yeah, my bad."

The girls laughed as Cameron purchased her shirt. Making their way out of that store, Cameron dragged Sophia into a make-up store with all the "worthy" brands, according to Cameron. The girl spent almost half of her money there, buying new brushes and colors for make-up. Sophia chuckled shaking her head; the girl was crazy for that stuff. Cameron excitedly spoke about everything she bought in detail as the two girls left the store and walked together laughing.

"You should wear more blush," Cameron said, as they left the store, "That's probably why you don't have a boyfriend." Sophia rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"Oh, please, I don't want a boyfriend who knows what blush is...unless I do it naturally..." She added with a thoughtful face.

"Well, well, well, Leo, I do believe it is our lucky day." A familiar voice made the girls stop and turn, "We've been honored to meet two lovely ladies here on our trip to the mall."

"Mikey!" Squealed Cameron jumping at him in a hug.

"Hey, Cam." Mikey smiled hugging the girl to him.

"Ms. Black." Leo nodded.

"Leo." Sophia said back.

"Hey, Sophie!" Mikey grinned.

"Hello, Mike." Sophia chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Hi Leo." Cameron said with a small smile.

"Hello, Cameron." Leo said politely.

"What brings you boys here?" Sophia asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Our dad said Leo needs to get out more, so I took the honors of bringing him to the wonderful world of useless shopping."

"I'm liking you more and more." Sophia smiled softly.

"No offense dude, but when your_ dad _says you need to get out," Cameron snorted, "You seriously _do _need to get out."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow. You are lively, aren't you?" Sophia teased lightly and Mikey chuckled, Leo simply narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ohhhhkay…" Mikey said breaking the tension, "How would you lovely ladies like to join us?"

"I'm down." Cam grinned.

"Sounds fine to me." Shrugged Sophia, "Leo?"

"Sure." He said blandly shaking his head.

"Sweetness!" Mikey said excitedly, "Where to next?"

* * *

"Oh, my god, Oh, my god, oh, my god!!" Skylar said as smoke started to escape the hood of her car, "What's happening to it?"

"I don't know," Heather said, "Why is it so hot in here?"

"I don't fucking know!" Skylar said, "I'm more worried about my fucking car smoking from the hood!"

"Relax, Sky, breathe." Heather reminded her sister. The older one pulled over onto a dirt off road out of the way of traffic. She took in a deep breath and zipped up her hoodie.

The older girl stepped out into the pouring rain, and lifted up the hood of the car. She coughed and as steam rose out of it warming her against the cool weather. What was under the hood made no sense to her, but she knew something wasn't right and she couldn't fix it. She slammed the hood shut and sat down again with a sigh.

"I don't know what's wrong with it." Skylar said.

"Um, isn't your boyfriend a _mechanic_?" Heather shook her head.

"I can't call him!" Skylar said, "Look at me, I'm in sweats!"

"Oh, right, we'll just walk to school." Heather frowned.

"Call Donnie, see if there's any way he can give you a ride to school, I'll find some way to get this fixed." Skylar said hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"Why won't you call Raph?" Heather asked.

"Because I don't need him thinking I'm like totally dependent on him."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard today."

"That's because you haven't talked to any of your own friends yet." Grumbled the older girl.

"Skylar." Heather said in an annoyed tone, "Call—"

"No, Heather, _you _call _your_ boyfriend and get _your_ ass to school." Skylar said in a surprisingly demanding tone, "I will worry about myself."

"Fine." Heather said as Skylar got out of the car to look under her hood again, Heather picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang twice.

"Hey!" Donnie said excitedly.

"Hey, Don, sorry it's so early."

"No worries." Donnie said, "What's up?"

"Skylar's car broke down and I need a ride to school." She said, "And she's too stubborn to call Raph for help with her car." She checked to make sure her sister couldn't hear her.

"Why?"

"Something about not wanting to seem dependent on him." The younger girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, okay then." Don said, "I'm sure he would be more than happy to help her out. You want me to wake him up, and make him go down there?"

"Please?" Heather said with a slight wince, "I hate to be a burden but I know she won't leave her car and I don't want her just sitting in it."

"Of course not," Don said, "Where are you?"

"The dirt roads off Byron…" Heather said looking out at the road sign.

"All right, I'll be there in about five minutes, and Raph will probably be by soon after…hopefully." He mumbled slightly and Heather laughed.

"Thanks so much, Don."

* * *

Don hung up his phone and drank the rest of his coffee. Standing up and walking to his brother's room. The low rumble of his snoring made him roll his eyes. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He entered the room and raised his eyebrows. Raphael was sprawled across his bed, in his true form. It was almost a breath of fresh air seeing his brother's dark green skin, and scarred shell. Don kicked the bed and Raph jumped a little.

"What the fuck?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Your girlfriend's car broke down, I'm taking Heather to school, and Sky is too stubborn to call you, so you need to come to her rescue." Donnie said, "Put your bracelet on, let's go."

"Don't call it a bracelet." Raph said gruffly, sitting up a bit, "Makes it sound girly."

"Fine, your _disguise piece_." Donnie rolled his eyes, "Come on, it's pouring out there."

"Explain it to me again…" Raph grumbled fastening the bracelet on his wrist and jumping as a jolt spread through his body as it changed.

"Sky, that pretty girl you happen to spend most of your time with now." Don said and Raph nodded grabbing a shirt off the ground, "Her car broke down, and she's at a total loss of what's wrong with it. Heather called said she needs a ride to school, and Skylar won't call you for help –"

"Why not?" He asked throwing on some pants.

"Something about not wanting to be dependent on you." Don rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid." He grumbled walking to the living room.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to pick up Heather, you should go help Sky."

"Well, no shit." Raph rolled his eyes, "The girl's a piece of work, I swear."

"Don't complain." Don rolled his eyes pouring himself more coffee, "I know you adore her."

"Whatever."

"You didn't deny it." He smirked, "I'll see you later."

"See ya'."

* * *

"What about these?"

Michelangelo made a comical face at his three companions, wearing a pair of over sized female's sunglasses. Cameron laughed loudly and mimicked his face back at him, Sophia laughed and even Leonardo cracked a smile. Sophia handed him a pair of blue, thick rimmed, dark shades. He looked at them and then her.

"Try them on." She encouraged, "Blue is your color." He smirked ever so slightly.

"I guess it is." He said putting on the glasses after one last look.

"Whoa! Nice shades, bro!" Mikey grinned.

"They do look nice." Sophia complimented.

"Thanks." Leo shrugged.

"Sheik shades, dude." Cameron came back to the group wearing a pair of similar glasses in fire truck red, "Whad'dya think?"

"Very nice…very red." Sophia commented.

"I personally think orange is your color, babe." Mikey said.

"Of course you do Mike." Leo smiled.

"I looked for orange, they didn't have it." Cameron pouted.

"BLASPHEMY!" Mikey cried loudly causing some people to stare.

"Um, okay." Sophia raised her eyebrows, the couple skipped off together, "It's good to see her smile."

"Him too." Leo admitted taking off the glasses, "He hasn't smiled like that since we moved here."

"Still think it's not worth the risk?" She asked slightly teasingly. He held her gaze with slight shock as she smugly smiled at him.

"Okay, next stop, Victoria's Secret!" Cameron announced as Mike and her returned, Sophia tore her gaze away from Leo's.

"What do _you_ need from there?"

"Some things." Cameron winked, "And you need something cute for when Brendan comes out."

"Oh, shut up." Sophia rolled her eyes, "He's visiting his kid, he doesn't have time to screw me." She stated as they left The Sunglass Hut.

"You're boyfriend has a kid?" Leo asked.

"He's not really my boyfriend…" Sophia said, "It's complicated."

"Yeah, like really complicated." Cameron said, "Like so complicated you had to know them when he still lived here."

"Wow." Leo only said, and Sophie shrugged slightly.

"Either way," Mikey cut in, "I have no complaints about going to Vicky's Secret."

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother, but laughed none the less. The group walked into the pink lingerie store. Several of the women in the store eyed both Mike and Leo and then looked over Cameron and Sophia in their usual judgmental way. Leo felt a little awkward as his brother and Cameron giggled over some provocative lingerie and he moved over to where Sophia was browsing through a display of shirts She looked up at him with a small smile and then kept browsing.

"As cute as they are, being third wheel sucks." Sophia stated.

"Yeah, I can tell." Leo said, "You seem…sociable…today."

"Well, one, you're the odd one out, like me, we might as well talk like civilized people." She stated, "Second, I'm in a good mood about my…friend…coming to town."

"The one with the kid."

"Yep." Sophia nodded, "What do you think?" She held up to corset like tops, one in blue and the other in a baby doll pink.

"Blue." Leo responded plainly.

"Alrighty then." Sophia smiled, "Come on."

"Excuse me?"

"Come stand by my dressing room so you don't look like a total freak." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"How would I come off as a –"

"A guy, _alone_, in a lingerie store." Sophia said slowly, "Pretty much says your gay or a total pervert. The first one I could deal with, the second I might have to shun you for."

* * *

Skylar was soaked when Don arrived in a very tiny green Geo. She shivered lightly as he got out of the car, and pulled down her car hood making her sit in the car. Heather leaned over kissing her sister's head before exiting the car to join Donnie. She quickly climbed into his car and shivered at how cold it was outside.

"Is Raph on his way?"

"He was putting on his shoes when I left." Donnie smiled.

"Thank you, so much." She said.

"No problem," He smiled at her, "Now, let's get you to school.

Skylar watched them leave and then groaned. She hit her head on her steering wheel a couple times. Freezing and wet she just brooded in her car as water pelted the windows. She wasn't leaving her car here and she was trying to figure out if she could afford a tow truck and any repairs she'd need. She was almost sure she didn't have the budget for a broken car at the moment. The brunette groaned hitting her head on the steering wheel some more. She _could not_ ask Raph to do it. She already decided on that. She didn't want him thinking she was totally dependent on him and she knew he would never let her pay him to fix her car.

It was more than that, and Skylar knew it. She was just too stubborn to admit it aloud. She was scared of getting closer to Raphael. They had such a good time together, and she almost always was laughing when she was with him. She always felt safe with him, which was new for her. But her trust had been broken one too many times. From now on she was more than cautious, but she really liked Raphael despite the alarm going off in her head. She groaned in frustration when, and the hood of her car was pushed up she jumped and got out of the car quickly to see who it was.

"Raph?"

"Your water pump is broken." He stated.

"What are you doing here?" She asked ignoring his statement.

"Don told me you were havin' car trouble," he shrugged, "Thought I'd help out."

"Oh." She shivered.

"Climb on the bike," He half demanded, "I'll drive ya' home and call a buddy o' mine who'll tow this for free."

"Raph, it's okay, really –"

"Get on the bike, Sky." He said closing the hood of the car.

They met each other's gaze for a few moments. Hers held irritation at being told what to do, his held irritation at her not following orders, and an almost…hurt look. She rolled her eyes turning back towards her car, Raph waited to see if he was going to have to carry her. She was simply grabbing her purse and house key, she got onto the bike and held onto him meekly as they drove towards her home. It was silent the entire way there.

When they arrived she unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside turning on the lights and taking off her soaked hoodie. Raph watched her as he closed the door behind him. Her hair dripping wet in it's bun now hanging low on her head, several stray pieces of hair dripping onto the floor. Her pale yellow shirt clung to her figure and was almost see through. She was frowning, and her lips were pursed slightly. She moved into her room to change her clothes and Raph made his call. Skylar wrung out her hair with a towel and went to the living room to sit on the couch and warm herself up by wrapping up in a blanket.

"My buddy is droppin' the car off at me and Don's." Raph said closing his phone, "I'll work on it when the weather clears up."

"How much is it going to be?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't be stupid." He said sitting on the couch next to her, "I'll do it for free."

"No, Raph, really." Skylar protested.

"I'm not lettin' ya' pay an' that's that." He said plainly and she sighed in defeat, "What's this shit about not wantin' to seem dependent on me?"

"That's just an excuse I'm using for another underlying problem." She sighed.

"Well, what's the problem?" Raph asked, "Do you not want to see me anymore?"

"No, no, no, no." Skylar said quickly, "I love going out with you, I really do."

"Then what is it?" He asked keeping a smile off his face with some effort. She paused for a long time.

"My ex-boyfriend really fucked me up." She said softly.

"Wait, what?" He asked and she exhaled.

"Six months ago I broke up with my boyfriend of three years." She said, and Raph's eyebrows rose, "He was this skinny little jerk off, he was such a little pussy, lying asshole…" She laughed a little, "I'm kind of bitter." Raph laughed a little too.

"I can tell." He said, "But what'd he do?"

"Cheated on me. More than once." She added, "Left me the day of our anniversary. Made me miserable half the time…totally demolished my self esteem…" She sighed a little, "Just thinking about it makes me want a drink."

"Don't blame ya'." Raph said softly.

"Yeah, in short, I have trust issues." Skylar stated, "I like you, a lot, and I love being with you, but I'm getting more and more afraid of getting close to you." She didn't dare to look at him, "I'm a real piece of work, Raph, I wouldn't want to deal with me."

"Well, I do want to deal with ya'." He said plainly and she looked over at him with a bashful smile, "And I get it, I have some trust issues too y'know?"

"Do tell." She said curiously.

"My ex tried to kill me." Whether it was the blunt delivery or just the content of the words, Skylar hesitated.

"S'cuse me?"

"She tried to kill me." Raph repeated looking a little amused, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Um…freaky." Skylar said in high-pitched tone.

"Turned out she never loved me, just wanted to murder me." Raph said and Skylar frowned.

"That's sad…like really depressing…" She said, "But still fucking freaky." She looked at him in sudden shock, "Oh, my god, is your ex totally gonna come after me and try to cut off my head or something?" Raph full on laughed at this, "It's not funny! I could be in grave danger here!"

"No, you're not." He said, "You're safe as long as I'm around."

"And how long is that going to be?"

"As long as it's meant to be."

* * *

"Leo, I need your help." Sophia said.

"With what?" He asked as she opened the curtain to the dressing room and faced her back to him.

"Tie me up?" They both pondered on the sound of that statement, but Sophia did nothing but smirked. Leo eyed the smooth skin of her back, and the loose shirt and swallowed hard feeling as if the room became a little hotter.

"Uh…sure." He said taking the strings in hand.

It was a tad awkward as Leo tightened all the strings, Sophia's body would occasionaly jerk with the force. Leo couldn't help but 'accidentally' brush her bare skin with his fingers a couple times. He tied the knot at the bottom and took a step back away from her, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sophia looked at her self in the mirror before turning to him. The room got a even hotter. The color of the shirt looked good on her porcelain skin, it made her waist tiny, and brought lots of attention to her breasts.

"So?" She asked, "Yes? No?"

"And you want to wear this in public?" Leo asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"It's kind of…" He frowned thinking of a word, "_Distracting_."

"I'm trying to get attention." She stated.

"You shouldn't have to get it that way." Leo frowned.

"Unfortunately, it's the only thing that gets a male's attention." She said, turning so he could untie her, he did so.

"There are other ways to get a man's attention." Leo protested softly.

"Maybe some guys out there are attracted to a sophisticated and smart woman, but the one I want is really only interested in one thing." She said moving back into the dressing room.

"Then maybe you should seek another man's attention." Leo said and heard her short laugh.

"Like who? You?" She asked, "You can't help who you fall in love with, Leo." He simply sighed,

"You're smart, Sophia." He said, "You should know you deserve better than this guy…from what I've heard so far he's nothing but a –"

"Leo," she said coming out of the dressing room, "It means a lot to hear you say all that, but please refrain from verbally abusing the guy I'm in love with." She turned to go purchase her shirt.

"You're not taking my advice, are you?" He called.

"Nope," She called over her shoulder with a grin.

"_Women._" Leo rolled his eyes and followed after her.

The two stood together in line, sharing a perfectly comfortable smile. Cam and Mike were nowhere to be seen which made Leo a bit nervous. Sophia seemed calm, despite this new found fact, like she was used to it, which made Leo's frown deepen. The girl paid for her shirt and they left the bright store. She pulled out her phone and dialed a memorized number without looking or saying anything to him.

"Hello?" Cameron giggled.

"Where are you two?" A superior and demanding, yet light tone.

"Oh, we left." She said.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Meet us at the Japanese restraunt for lunch." The girl on the other line hung up without another word.

"They want us to meet them for lunch." Sophia said plainly, and they began walking.

"You seem peeved." Leo observed.

"I am." Sophia said, "I've just figured something out."

"Please, share."

"They're trying to set us up." She stated, "They planned this entire thing…"

"Wait, they _organized_ this as some sort of –"

"Double date." Sophia said in slight annoyance.

"That's so typical of Mikey." Leo shook his head, "I should have seen this one coming."

"Don't be too hard on him," Sophia smirked and then teased, "You haven't been an _atrocious_ date so far."

* * *

A/N: Hahah. My fluffy side came out. Next chapter is gonna be the bomb dude! Please review! Tell me what you liked, and what you didn't. I love getting feedback. Thanks to the readers, Minni, Meggo, and my crazy brain.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: FINALLY! I personally think it took me much too long to get this chapter up. Gah. Writers block and then the hassle of not having my own functional computer. Anyway, here it is!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**NOTE: Leo is OOC pretty much. Like a lot. But you'll laugh. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Look After You -- The Fray

Leavin' -- Jess Mcartney

* * *

Chapter 9

_ "A kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know."_

**-- Mistinguett **

It might be odd to wish for something that many people didn't really enjoy. Whether or not you care, is really the question. Skylar really, really did not care. She was laying in her over sized bed that took up most of her room, tangled in the blankets. They couldn't afford to run the heater all night. The place was freezing. She almost didn't care, because her mind was long gone. She stared out her window unblinkingly, focusing on one thing but not even looking at it. _She wished for rain._

Skylar's trances sometimes scared her, she could sit in one for long periods of time and it felt like she couldn't slip out of them sometimes. Her longest one was an hour and a half. That day she was sick, staying at home for the day and it was totally quiet in their home. One moment she was staring out the window and it was roughly eight in the morning, the next she was turning over and it was almost nine thirty.

They did calm her though, but sometimes it was when she didn't want to be calm that she slipped into a trance. Currently, she cared less. Nothing planned for the day, and she was fine with that. She just stared at the trees and grass, sticking out from the gray gloomy sky that cast it's light all over. Making everything seem grayer, colder. _Skylar wished it would rain._ She thought of the sound of it pelting her window, how it would feel against her skin if she went outside, the smell it let off as it hit the pavement.

"Sky?"

The girl was thrust back into normal thought as her eyes finally saw what they had focused on. A small branch in the tall trees. The girl blinked a couple times, and then rolled over. Heather was in the doorway, Raph and Don on either side of her. She frowned slightly, why were there so many people there to wake her up? She let the frown escape and buried herself in her pillow. Not ready to get up and walk around. Unless it rained of course, then she could _possibly_ be convinced.

"Go away." She mumbled into the pillow.

"It's almost one o'clock!" Heather protested, "You can't still be tired!"

"I can fall asleep at any time, in any place, whether I'm tired or not." Skylar mumbled lifting her head from the pillow, "Hey Don, Raph."

"Morning." Donnie said amusedly.

"Sup?" Raph greeted with a nod.

"Come on, get out of bed, and get dressed so we can go get lunch." Heather urged.

"You're so demanding." Skylar said, "I'd rather sleep."

"Too bad." Raph said, "You're comin', so get your ass outta bed."

"It's fine ass to you, sir." Skylar said slightly sarcastic.

"Fine." Raph said, "Get your _fine ass_ outta bed."

"God, you're demanding too…How did I get caught stuck with such pushy people?." She said and sat up in her bed wearing the shirt she wore the day before, "Away with you, so I can get dressed."

"Why? We've all seen you naked before." Heather announced.

"Fine." Skylar said taking off her shirt.

"Heather." Donnie rolled his eyes turning around.

"Well?" Heather said amusedly, as Skylar got off her bed her entire upper torso bare now, looking for a new shirt to wear, "It's the truth."

"Yes, but when _I_ saw her naked it was bad timing on my part." Donnie said back.

"Didn't mean to scar you with my atrocious body." Skylar said in pure amusement.

"That's not – I didn't -- … ugh…" Donnie groaned and left for the living room.

"Your boyfriend is easy to fluster." Skylar chuckled, "Go, chase after him."

"Just hurry." Heather rolled her eyes.

"You sticking around?" She asked Raph who showed no signs of leaving. The girl slipped on a bra and t-shirt.

"Enjoyin' the show." He smirked.

"Too bad you got it backwards." She said still amused, taking off the sweatpants and underwear she was wearing, "I'm supposed to be taking my clothes off, and not putting them back on." He started moving towards her and she faltered in her movement to grab a pair of jeans.

They were closer, much quicker than she had anticipated. Her hand was on the bed keeping her balanced. Her legs were becoming weak and her breathing hitched when Raph's hand grazed her bare hip and then ran up her arm. Her head tilted upward, seemingly on it's own account. He gently gripped her shoulder and almost had his lips on hers, but there was an awkward cough from the doorway.

"Hate to ruin the moment…" Heather said, "But, seriously, I'm hungry." She left and the two looked back at each other. Skylar cleared her throat,

"I'm gonna put some pants on now…"

* * *

Sophia hadn't worried this much about her appearance in a long time. Adjusting the blue shirt she had bought the weekend before with Leo, she checked herself over, again. Her black hair curled at the ends, bangs sweeping over eye slightly, the other side held back by a barrette. Cameron had done her make-up and hair. Her eyes were covered in midnight blue shadow, brushed over with light sparkles. Deep blue, almost black, eyeliner and perfectly done mascara on her eyelashes. Dark, tight, jeans and black pumps made her look completely different but very striking.

"You're a hottie." Mike stated, sitting on Cameron's counter.

"Thanks, Mike." Sophia smiled a little.

"Seriously, you look amazing." Cameron was giddy with her work.

"Brendan won't know what hit him." Mikey winked.

"Sophia's gonna get some…" Cameron teased in a singsong voice.

"Hopefully." Sophia added checking the mirror again.

"Looking like that, there's no way he could deny you."

"I don't think anyone could." Mike said.

"Even you?" Sophia asked with raised eyebrows.

"With the exception of me," Mikey corrected, "I'm very good with what I got."

"Good answer." Sophia said with a wink as Cameron grinned. Mikey smiled back before feeling a buzz in his pocket, and taking out his phone.

"Helllllo?" He answered.

"Michelangelo." His father greeted. Mike smiled proudly, it had taken forever to teach Splinter how to use their phone.

"Sensei!" He said happily, "What is it?" He asked watching Cameron play with her septum piercing.

"I was wondering if you have heard from you brother?" The old voice asked, "He left earlier today without a word."

"No, I haven't." Mikey said, "You _did_ tell him to get out more."

"Yes, but it is not like him to just leave." Splinter said, "Please, just tell me if you hear from him…and do not stay out too late yourself."

"Yes, Sensei." Mikey said, "See you later."

"Goodbye, my son."

"Leo's on the loose." Mikey said putting his phone back in his pocket, "Dad says he just up and left."

"Maybe he has a date." Cameron shrugged, and Sophia did not like that for some reason.

"I doubt it." Sophia said mostly for herself.

"Yeah, he's taking his most recent break-up really hard." Mikey said.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have a booty call." Cam shrugged.

"She's right," Sophia said, "The guy needs some kind of action."

"I guess." Mikey shrugged. Leo's sex life really didn't interest him.

"Sophie, get a move on." Cam urged looking at her phone.

"Yeah," Sophia said, "See you later." She left the bathroom grabbing her purse quickly.

"GOOD LUCK!" Cam yelled.

"Thanks, Cam!" Sophia yelled and they heard the door slam.

"She's all grown up." Mike said in fake nostalgia and Cameron chuckled, "This pretty much screws our plans to get her and Leo together..."

"Don't worry, he'll fuck up some way." Cameron said, "He always does."

"If you say so."

"Yup, I do." Cameron said, "You should let me pierce your lip…"

* * *

Skylar, Raphael, Donatello, and Heather all sat at a booth in a busy restaurant. Drinking her soda, Skylar leaned back into the plastic seat, and Raph's hand rested it's self on her shoulder. Donnie and Heather were holding hands under the table, but Skylar didn't say anything about it just yet. The girl moved her bangs out of her face and sighed softly.

"Did you finish that research project last night?" She asked her sister.

"Nope." Heather said plainly, "Gave up after coming up empty handed until two in the morning."

"Explains your crabbiness." Skylar said and Heather made a sarcastic expression.

"You're one to talk." She replied.

"Whatever." She shrugged back, "Ask Don to help you with the damn project."

"I was going to." Heather said.

"Liar."

"Takes one to know one." Heather said and Skylar rolled her eyes.

"You're so fucking annoying." She stated, and there was a gasp behind her and Raph. The couple turned slightly in their seats to see a little boy staring wide-eyed at Skylar. "What?" She asked him innocently.

"You said a bad word." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"What, you mean, _fuck_?" She asked and he nodded again, "Well, _fuck,_ maybe I should _fucking_ stop."

"You said it again!"

"That's right, little boy, I _fucking_ did, didn't I?" Skylar said in an awkwardly happy tone.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" The child's mother interfered and Raph glanced at Skylar.

"Do you?" Skylar asked, "Your little brat was eavesdropping and interrupted a very pleasant conversation between me and my friends." Raph smirked slightly. The woman looked at Raph then Skylar before scoffing and making her child sit down and turn away from them. "I hate kids." Skylar announced, Heather chuckled and Raph snorted.

"That was…just…wrong." Donnie said.

"Donnie, let me explain something to you," Skylar said kindly, "I do shit like that, your wasting your time being embarrassed. Just laugh. It makes things much better."

"I can't laugh, you just scarred that kid!" He protested.

"Someone was going to one day, I just stepped up to the plate."

"You'll get used to it." Heather said with a smile, "And eventually you'll see the humor in it…"

"Not soon enough." Donnie said.

"Ah, chill Don." Raph rolled his eyes, "Sky's just pissy because Heather interrupted us this morning."

"Oh, yeah." Skylar rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Heather shrugged.

"What exactly did she interrupt?" Donnie asked.

"A totally hot, quick, fuck." Skylar said with another roll of her eyes and Raph chuckled.

"Probably how it would have turned out if I didn't need food." Heather said, "She _was_ half naked." Skylar scoffed.

"Whatever."

* * *

Sophia could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she approached the club she agreed to meet Brendan at. Her eyes shone with excitement and nervousness. She parked her car a ways away from the club. Many people were out tonight, walking around to the bars and clubs around Benton. The girl checked her appearance in the rear view mirror and then grabbed her purse getting out of her car.

She made her way down the street, the click of her heels the only noise she made. Her palms sweat a little out of nervousness. Several people stared at her, but she ignored them and kept walking. She told herself she looked fine, and that tonight would go great. She had begun believing herself when she was halfway to the club.

That was until she saw Brendan. His buzzed head, and baggy gangster clothing making her look down at her self. Sophisticatedly sexy, and here he was a total mess. On top of that he was much more interested in the bleached blonde who was eating his face. Or that's how it looked to Sophia. What bugged her the most, despite the raging jealousy and anger, was that she was not surprised.

"So, um, where you planning on this, or is this a spur of the moment thing?" Brendan instantly tensed at the sound of her voice. The blonde sensed it and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Whose that?" She asked.

"Nobody."

"Nobody?" Sophia said with a nod, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh, you're in for it…"

* * *

Leonardo knew that he probably should have stopped drinking a long time ago. It didn't take long for him to become intoxicated. He rarely ever drank making him a 'light weight.' He successfully left the bar without so much as stumbling, but it was hard. He heard yelling and it was coming from a familiar voice. The permanent frown on his face stayed in place as he headed toward the noise. Walking around, he almost got lost until another loud yell called out some sort of profanity and he moved toward it.

A blonde woman passed him. She was overly tan, with bright pink lips and an almost comically uneven body. Her slim waist, and large bust made him frown deeper as she passed him, he stumbled a bit. He shook his head when he saw the familiar black haired girl, having a screaming match with some man he'd never seen before. He approached them, seeing as he knew Sophia, and he didn't really have anything else to do. He couldn't even remember his way home.

"This is so typical of you!" Sophia screamed.

"I'm sorry, Sophia, I just can't be in a relationship!" He yelled back, "Not when I have Anna!"

"You don't even _have_ Anna and she is _always_ your excuse, isn't she?" She accused, "And even if you couldn't be in a fucking relationship, don't make me empty promises!" She put her hand to her forehead, "I don't know why you wasted all this time building up my hopes and telling me these lies…I just don't get it, why would even bother, is it fun for you?"

"Sophia…" Brendan said.

"No, stop it, right now." Sophia said, "Don't give me that apologetic, and pleading tone." She said sternly, "It's not going to work this time."

"This just…isn't going to work." He said.

"I think I figured that one out already." She said coming down from the anger she had once possessed.

"This is him…?" Both of them turned to the new presence. Sophia did a double take.

"Leo?" She asked.

"Hi." His smile was too…easy… "This is the guy, right?"

"Leo, go home." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I can't." He said after almost stumbling, "I don't think I remember how to get there."

"Jesus," The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm really not in the right mental state for this."

"Sophia," Brendan said, "I did love you…at one time…but it won't work…"

"That's because you're a…" Leo paused staring off into space for a word, Sophia waited for him to speak, and Leo remembered a word Cameron had used to describe him once, "_Fucktard_." He emphasized each syllable.

"Leo, how much have you had to drink?"

"Tooo much…" He dragged out his words and chuckled in an almost insane way. Sophia exhaled sharply.

"Okay…" She said, "Come on, Leo." She began walking away, grabbing Leo's wrist, the taller man stumbled after her.

"Sophia!" Brendan called expectantly, they stopped so she could look back at him, and Leo looked from her to the other man, "So, what happens now?"

"You go after your blonde bimbo, visit your daughter with a hang over tomorrow, and then go back home." She said simply.

"What about you?"

"I'm taking Leo home." She said and then started walking away.

"HA HA!" Leo called back to him in a mocking way, Sophia almost laughed.

"You're so much funnier when you're drunk." Sophia said and he chuckled at this.

"Thanks…" He said.

"Okay, climb in." She said as she moved to the driver's side.

Leo babbled on the way, and after explaining to her he didn't want to go home she rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she was. She drove towards her own apartment, letting Leo be more talkative with her than he ever had been in the entire time they had known each other. His ramblings were intelligent, but still slurred and confusing to anyone else but him…well…maybe even to him. Either way, Sophia focused on caring for Leo, instead of the pain scratching at her chest and the phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Sophie?" Leo asked, "You're sad because of Brendan?" He asked and she forced a smile.

"No." She said, "I'm better off."

"I'm drunk and you're still a bad liar." He giggled. Somehow it just…sounded wrong. Leo. Giggling.

"I'm upset," She said, "But I have more important things to worry about now."

"Liiike what??"

"You, tard." She teased and shook her head, "I'm never letting you live this down, and you so owe me big time."

"Whatever you say." Leo laughed aloud, "Where are we going again?"

"My place." She said.

"Oh…" He said and she laughed as he actually wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"This is too weird." She said, "I should call Mikey."

"NO!" Leo said quickly and Sophia jumped.

"Okay, okay." She said patting his arm, "Deep breaths."

"Mikey can't … he won't…" The man struggled.

"Shh, don't hurt yourself, kid." Sophia said, "I won't call Mikey."

Sophia drove on and Leo rambled less. She pulled into her assigned parking spot and helped drag Leo to her apartment. Her next-door neighbor was outside smoking and gave her an approved nod as Sophie dragged Leo in. She dropped him on the couch and went to the kitchen getting him a glass of water. She brought it to him and slouched into the couch. Leo did as well, sipping some water. He looked over at her.

"So…why were you screaming at him again?"

"Caught him with his tongue in some blond bimbo's throat."

"The funny looking one that looked like her breasts were defying the laws of physics?"

"Yeah," Sophia laughed, "Her."

"What an idiot." Mumbled the still drunk man.

"I guess." Sophia sighed.

"You're much prettier than her." He stated as if she hadn't spoken.

"You're only saying that." She rolled her eyes.

"No." Leo said defensively sitting up and staring at her almost angrily, she sat up as well, "You're pretty."

"You're drunk." Sophia smiled, "Of course, I'm pretty."

"No, no, no." He said, "I thought you were pretty all along."

"All along?" Sophia played along.

"Yes." He said, "Since that first day you walked in…" He sounded solemn, "You're gorgeous." He emphasized dramatically.

"You're not too bad yourself, Leo." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"You don't really like me that much do you?" He asked, "You think I'm stuck up, and a jerk."

"God, you're a typical drunk." Sophia mumbled to herself, "No, Leo, I don't."

"You never liked me!" He protested.

"I didn't like how you treated Cameron. But you've learned to be polite, and almost friendly. That's enough for me." She shrugged, "And you were only looking out for Mike, I get that."

"I shouldn't be the one looking out for Mikey…" He seemed to be in a trance, "Mikey should be looking out for me…He's the one whose happy and smiling…and he knows how to enjoy life and take every hit, jumping back up to do it again…" He laughed a little, "And here I am drunk, on a beautiful girl's couch, and totally miserable…"

"Mikey can't make you be happy, just like you couldn't make him stay away from Cam." Sophia said, "You have to make yourself happy…or find someone willing enough to help you…" She trailed off, "Leo…"

He was leaning over, playing with her hair and staring at it. They were a bit close for Sophia's comfort, and her heart raced in her chest. The room got a little hotter. He said something she missed, trying to keep her breathing steady. It didn't help with this damn shirt, his hand tipped her chin up and searched her eyes with his. He just stared at her for a while. Every second felt like hours.

"Leo…" She said softly.

"Shh." He said and used his own method of keeping her mouth shut.

She gasped. He was kissing her. Leo was _kissing_ her. He tasted like beer. His tongue trailed over hers, which was unresponsive. Her whole body was unresponsive. She was too shocked to do anything. His brow creased a little as he pulled her closer, and she was unable to do much. He was strong. Finally her body worked again and she trailed her hands into his hair, kissing back. She felt the couch meet her back and Leo's wait on top of her. They both liked this _way_ too much and she could _tell_ he liked it…that was slightly awkward. Tomorrow would be interesting. Sophia's eyes shot open.

"Leo." She said but he was still kissing her, so it was muffled.

"Mm." He grunted.

"Leo, get off." She said and he kept going but then paused. And promptly passed out. "Oh, you so owe me…"

* * *

Skylar made a face at her sandwich and Raph chuckled. She gave him an annoyed look, poked the sandwich and stared at it. Raph looked at it as well. It really didn't look all that appealing, but Skylar was making it look like they had given her a dead puppy on her plate. She bit her lip in an unintentionally cute way and picked up the sandwich. She took a deep breath, stoically nodded at him and took the first bite. She chewed under his surveillance and swallowed.

"Not…too bad." She admitted.

"Told you not to get it." Raph said.

"Which is why I did." She said taking another bite.

"So, you're never goin' to do what I tell ya'?"

"'Zactly." She said, "I did everything my old boyfriend told me and look how that turned out?"

"I'm not your old boyfriend." He pointed out.

"No, you're not." She sipped some of her drink, "You are much cuter…and muscular."

"Good to know." He said she winked in response.

"You wanna kick his ass for me?" She asked, in a joking manner.

"If ya' want me to." Raph shrugged.

"I was kidding." She said.

"I wasn't." He stated and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Wait for him to do something ass kicking worthy…" She said, "And then you can kick his ass."

"He already has." Raph frowned, "He broke your heart." She smiled through her blush.

"Those sweet little comments do nothing for your bad boy image, you know." She teased in a happy tone.

"I'll keep that in mind." He rolled his eyes, she chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Skylar said, "Heather's birthday is the first of November."

"That's interestin'." Raph smirked.

"It is indeed." She nodded. "She's gonna be eighteen."

"That's even more interestin'." Raph was listening now.

"I know she doesn't want a party, and frankly, I can't stand her friends so…I figured you. Don and I could do something with her."

"Sounds good to me." Raph said.

"We should get her drunk…" Skylar sounded like she was thinking out loud.

"Don't ya' want her to remember it?"

"It ain't a party if you can remember the whole night." Skylar winked and chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Raph shook his head.

"You think it's gonna rain." She looked out the window.

"You change the subject a lot." He noted and she smiled innocently, "Yeah, it is."

"C'mon," She grabbed his hand, and leaded him outside.

"Sky, we have to –" He let her drag him out.

"No, time. Let's go."

They climbed on the bike, and Skylar gave him directions. He followed them without a protest or inquiry as to where they were headed. She seemed all too pleased with her idea and Raph just let her go along with it. It began raining pretty hard. He was passing through some neighborhoods he didn't recognize and then there was a trail where there were only fields. They drove by a fenced school's soccer field, next to it was graveyard, but then they turned into a small parking lot where there was a small skate park. Empty because of the weather and hour of the night.

"What're we doin' here?" Raph asked taking off his helmet, "We don't have anythin' to use here, and it's rainin'…. and dark…"

"Scared of the dark?" She asked teasingly taking off her own helmet and shaking her hair out, "None of that is a problem." She grinned getting off the bike.

He watched her with narrowed eyes. Faded blue jeans splattered with rain, the same belt she always wore to keep them up, a baby blue jacket on her figure. She went to the edge of the bowl and grinned at him before letting herself slip down on her shoes. She went faster than he expected and laughed aloud. The rain now soaking her, along with the wet cement as she fell into a puddle. He looked down into the bowl.

"You're gonna catch pneumonia." He stated and she just giggled climbing her way back up with some difficulty, "Either that or crack your head open."

"I thought you said worrying was your brother Leo's job?" She teased and he sighed in resignation. She yelled sliding down again rolling a bit as she reached the level ground.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little." She admitted, "But it's worth it." She climbed up next to him, he was now almost soaked, while she was drenched. "Come on, I'll go with you," She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers in his. He paused before gripping her hand and smiling softly.

"Okay…" Raph sighed.

They slid down together and Raph had to admit…it was a little fun. Skylar laughed with delight and ran around the cement park, sliding down the grinded edges. Falling on her butt several times but simply laughing at herself and getting righting back up. She dragged Raph on a couple more slides down, and convinced him to roll down with her once. Held onto each other as they rolled and Raph laughed on the way down. When they rolled into a puddle, Skylar on top of Raph with a bright grin. She got up and spun in the rain, leaving Raph to get up himself. She spun away and then back running into him.

Skylar almost fell but Raphael grabbed her wrists holding them up and in turn keeping her from falling. She laughed steadying herself and slid her hands into his again. She was shivering before, but that seemed irrelevant now as she stared him in the eyes. One of his hands slipped out of hers, moving her soaked hair out of her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. She lifted her self on her toes letting both of her hands trail up his chest and into his wet hair. Raph's other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer.

The stayed close as if they were both hesitating on purpose. Their breath came out as steam as the rain pounded down on them. Skylar moved forward capturing Raph's lips with hers and he didn't hesitate to react. Despite every other part of their bodies, their mouths were warm. The hand Raph had on Skylar's cheek was now in her hair gripping it, and pushing her head in for more passion. They separated for a breath but Skylar eyed his lips again, wanting more. He pressed his forehead to her and she smiled a little laughing a bit saying in the most teasing way possible,

"_Finally_._"_

* * *

A/N: Hahah AWWW! How sweet!! I love it. Leo makes me giggle. Especially when he's drunk. Hahaha. Hope you loved it! Feedback please!

_-- Whispered Lies_


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Heyy guys! School starts soon...ew. Oh well. I'll live. Well, here we go. Another chapter. Exciting! Hahah.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

Leo/Sophie: A Little's Enough -- Angels and Airwaves

Mike/Cam: Lovestoned -- Justin Timberlake

Don/Heather: Figures A and B (Means You and Me) -- Hellogoodbye

Raph/Sky: Love Addict -- Family Force 5

* * *

Chapter 10

** "Whether it is the best of times or the worst of times, it is only time we have."**

_-- Art Buchwald _

"Ouch…" Was all Leo could mumble.

He was on something hard and a little cold. Though something light was covering him, like a blanket. He was at a loss of what happened the night before, only left with a headache and nausea. Speaking of nausea… the man jumped up, only taking in his surroundings enough to find a sink and empty the contents of his stomach. There was a chuckle behind him and he tensed.

"Good morning."

"Sophia?!" He spun around quickly and almost cursed as he grabbed his head.

"Don't yell." She said softly walking towards him, "God, you'd think you never had a hangover before…"

"Because I haven't…" He mumbled, she bit her lip, trying not to laugh at him.

"Well, I'll get you some pain killers and a glass of water…" She said and moved around the kitchen.

Despite the light putting him in agony, he looked around the kitchen. Simple, but not too small. White counters, a small stove, fridge, a sink, and a microwave. There were no dishes in the sink, and the cupboards were full as she reached on her toes to grab a glass. She poured him some water and disappeared into the living room and then to a hall. He heard her opening drawers and she came out with two small pills and placed them in his hands.

"Thank you…" He muttered, before taking the pills and drank another swallow of water to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth.

"Anytime." She shrugged, "Thank you, for not spewing all over my floor…" She was amused and he tried to look peeved.

"You're welcome." He replied blandly.

"Do you remember _anything_?" She seemed almost annoyed that he didn't. This worried him slightly, and checked himself over again. He was still dressed.

"Should I?" He asked.

"Not really." Sophia shrugged, less than convincingly.

"What happened?" He asked, "How did I get here? Didn't you have a date last night? How in the world did you end up with me on your floor?" She chuckled.

"Let's discuss this over some brunch," She insisted, "Just give me a second…" He nodded nervously and she disappeared.

"Damn it…" He whispered to himself, cringing his eyes shut.

This was bad, supremely and very bad. He was never drinking again. End of story. It was too unsettling waking up in a home that's not your own with no memories of the night before. He was sure nothing to explicit had happened between Sophia, but it _could _have happened. That would have been more than awkward; they had barely just started being friendly. Leo was still sure he had somehow been too friendly the night before and he felt a thudding in his head.

"You okay?" Sophia was amused as Leo stood in her kitchen pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. " He mumbled.

"Okay." She laughed, obviously not believing him, "Come on…"

* * *

After having successfully helped Heather with her dreaded project, Donnie had elected to stay the night again. Heather was as obliging as ever, but she made him sleep on the couch. For his own safety she insisted, Skylar wasn't home yet at the time and if she had come home to find him in her little sister's bed…well…Donnie didn't need much convincing after that.

It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon now, and he hadn't heard from his brother or Skylar. He rolled his eyes as he headed home. Between the two of them, they could sleep for a whole week. He climbed up the steps to their floor and unlocked the door. There was a puddle at his feet. He frowned slightly and opened the door. Closing is behind him he found a soaked wet sock.

Then he found another soaking sock. He found a trail of soaked clothes. Almost all the articles looking familiar. Belonging to either Raphael or Skylar. He was not surprised to find the trail ending with a pair of women's underwear at Raph's door. Donnie sighed deeply and opened the door, sure enough; Raph and Sky were on the bed. Sky was sleeping, her hair looked a little wet still, she was covered by the blankets and Raph, but Donnie caught some very 'pretty' hickeys on her.

"What?" Raph grunted, obviously awake.

"You left a trail of soaked clothes…" He said, "The floor is wet."

"Yeah, and?" Raph asked, Donnie exhaled shaking his head.

"Never mind." He mumbled, "So, how did this happen?" Raph hesitated for a second.

"Well, Don, I stuck my –"

"Not what I meant!" Don whispered loudly, "I meant, how did everything get all…"

"I know, Don." Raph rolled his eyes, "It was her idea." He defended.

"It looks like you put up a _real_ struggle." Don said sarcastically.

"I think she's getting' sick now…" Raph said in pure amusement, "We were out in the rain until pretty late last night."

"You seem pleased." Don said blandly.

"I told her she would get sick." He shrugged, "I just like sayin' I told ya' so…especially to her, she does this cute little poutin' thing…" He chuckled, "You and Heather finish her project?"

"Yep."

"Did ya' get into her pants yet?" Raph asked and Donnie opened his mouth to protest and scold his brother but,

"You should _really_ make sure I'm asleep before you answer that question…" Skylar mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing happened, I can assure you." Donnie nodded.

"Good." Skylar opened her eyes with a nod, her voice sounded hoarse, "I'd hate to have to kill you…"

"Please," Raph snorted, "You couldn't kill a fly."

"I'm not going to be the one test her limits." Don stated.

"He's the smart one." She said to Raph, and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So, please tell me how I ended up on your floor." Leo said taking a solemn bite of toast.

"I pushed you there." Sophia nodded and he frowned in confusion, "I'll start from the beginning…" She sighed taking a drink of coffee. "I ran into Brendan tongue deep in some blonde, bimbo, whore of a –"

"I get the point." Leo would have been amused on different circumstances.

"Right." She said a little embarrassed, "Anyway, we were screaming at each other, Brendan and I, and you stumbled along…quite literally…" She smirked a little, "Well…you called him a …'fucktard' I believe…and that's when I decided it was time to take you home…which you conveniently rubbed in Brendan's face…" Leo winced a little, "I had to take you to my place, since you couldn't tell me where you lived and had a heart attack when I suggested we call Mikey…" Leo listened for more and she sighed, "When we got to my place you rambled about nothing…whined because I don't like you or something…gave some stoic speech about your brother and…"

"There's more?" Leo's voice was strained.

"Oh, yeah," She said amusedly, "You're going to _love_ this part."

"I am?"

"You did last night…"

"Of course I did…" He winced again, "Please, continue."

"Right." She chuckled, "Well, you said you've thought I was gorgeous since the moment you saw me walk into Max's…" Her voice was airy and teasing, "And then you kissed me."

"What?!" Leo looked like he would begin hitting his head on the table.

"Yep." Sophia was too amused to be offended, "We got into quite provocative position before I told you to get off…"

"And then what?"

"And then you passed out on top of me so I pushed you off onto the floor…" She grinned, "I gave you a blanket, felt kinda bad, you made this big thud…"

"I'm _so_ sorry…" He said in a strained voice.

"You'd do the same for me." She shrugged, "At least I hope so…" She chuckled, "Don't worry about all the shit you said either, I know you were drunk." She chuckled again, "You're kinda sweet when you're drunk…funny too…I should start spiking your drinks."

"For your safety…please don't." He laughed softly, "I don't think you could convince me to get off of you again…" She almost blushed.

"Are you _hitting_ on me Leo?" She teased, "You _know_ where this got us last night."

"Actually, no I don't." He said, "I'm just taking your word for it."

"Well you should, I was the sober one." She said and laughed a little, "You know, I thought this would be much more awkward…"

"Me too, honestly." Leo said, and then paused, "I'm sorry about…Brendan…" It took him a moment to remember the name. Sophia stiffened for a moment, but took a drink of coffee.

"I honestly should have seen it coming…" Sophia said a little softer now, "But it still…hurts… I guess…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Well…" Leo exhaled, "He's still a fucktard." Sophia chuckled a little.

"Thanks…" She smiled, "Umm about last night…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you –"

"Leo!!" Mikey's voice cut her off as he slid into the seat next to him, his brother winced at the loudness, "You've had Splinter worried sick, dude! Where were you?"

"I um…" Leo hesitated, "Had to help Sophie with some… boyfriend…issues."

"Oh," Mikey looked at Sophia like he had just noticed her, "Hey Sophie."

"Hey." She smiled softly.

"I'm guessing it didn't go as planned?" Mikey winced slightly.

"Um, no." Sophia laughed a little, "It's fine though…he's a um…fucktard anyway…right, Leo?" Leo seemed amused.

"Right." He said, "I should head home." Leo stated with a sigh, "Explain myself to Splinter and all that."

"Totally, dude." Mikey said earnestly, "You really scared the shit out of him."

"Yeah, thanks, Mike." Leo rolled his eyes and moved his brother out of the booth so he could leave, "Thanks for everything, Sophie, see you later."

"Bye." She smiled softly and he turned to leave.

Mikey inspected them both as Leo left. He waited until Leo was out of hearing range and ate some of his big brother's left over breakfast. Sophia looked at him amusedly drinking her coffee as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired. Mikey tried to not to ask just yet, dramatic pauses and all that. But he finally folded.

"Okay, what happened? He called you _Sophie_!"

"He was drunk." Mikey's eyes bulged. "I took him home." Mikey's jaw dropped. "And we had hot, hot sex."

"DUDE!" Mikey exclaimed, "TOO MUCH INFO!" Sophia laughed as several people stared.

"I'm joking." She said, "We didn't have sex."

"But you want to." Mike said and not thinking, Sophia nodded.

"I mean, of course not!" She covered in shock, "God, Mike."

"I don't believe you." Mikey said knowingly, "You totally want in Leo's pants."

"Michelangelo!" Sophia scolded.

"It's true!" He exclaimed, "And he's totally digging you too."

"How do you know?"

"He's my brother." Mikey rolled his eyes, "He may not think I know him, but I do…and pretty damn well."

"He did say I was pretty last night."

"You are." Mikey smiled.

"Thank you." She rolled her eyes, "Even if we do have mutual … desires for one another –"

"Have you ever heard of 'friends with benefits'?" Mikey asked and Sophia frowned, the blond winked. "Think about it."

* * *

Skylar sighed again, trying to get back to sleep. Raphael was watching something on TV and it was distracting her from focusing on falling back asleep. She sighed and opened her eyes watching the car show. She rolled her eyes and rolled over, hiding her head under a pillow. Raph chuckled and moved to get up. She frowned at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I was gonna start workin' on your piece of shit car today." He stated scratching his head. She looked him over biting her lip a bit.

"I still feel bad that you won't let me pay you." She mumbled.

"Don't." He said standing, "It really isn't a problem."

"I know but…" She sighed a little; he rolled his eyes at her.

He started to get dressed and she bit her lip. One, she didn't want him to go, seeing him naked made her forget all about sleeping. Two, she still felt bad about not paying him to fix her car. She sighed, and stood as well, but didn't move to get dressed. She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck after taking away the shirt he had picked up. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know…" Skylar began, biting her lip a little, "I'm sure we could come to a compromise about this whole payment thing…"

"Oh, yeah?" He smirked.

"Yeah." She smiled a little.

"What did ya' have in mind?" He asked trailing his hands to her waist.

"Oh, I don't know…" She said still smiling, "Something that wouldn't take us away from the bedroom."

"Works for me." Raph said and Skylar giggled as they fell to the bed.

"That was easy." She smirked from on top of him, kissing his chest lightly.

"You're very convincin'." He said and she chuckled against his skin.

Skylar caught his lips fervently, gripping his shoulders tightly. He pressed her against him tighter and rolled them over, kissing her jaw line, and then her neck. She gasped softly tangling her hands in his hair. He could hear her heart racing already, her temperature rising, setting off a reaction in him as well. He trailed his kisses back to her lips. There was a knocking at the door, but neither broke away.

"Skylar, are you –"

"Go away, Donnie!" She called aloud.

"But –"

"Seriously, bro." Raph called this time.

"What're you two…never mind…"

"Where were we?" Raph smirked.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Cameron…it's fine." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"It is not fine, I'm meeting your father!" She said worriedly.

"He'll love you!" Mikey insisted.

"How do you know?" She asked itching to text message Sophia, but Mikey never let her text and drive.

"How could anyone not love you?" Mikey asked with a smile, and she smiled but rolled her eyes, "Just relax, really, Cam." Mikey giggled.

"I need screamo…" She said and expertly switched the CD out of her player for a new one. Mikey just shook his head with a smile as the loud, angry, music blasted through the car. He didn't like it much, but Cam did and that's all that mattered.

"I still don't get how this calms you…" He said over the music, she simply smiled a little.

Cameron fidgeted the entire way there, and only changing the song when it wasn't something loud and angry. Mikey just kept smiling, knowing it really wouldn't be an issue. He knew that if Cam made him happy, there was no way Splinter could dislike her. And he was still pleased with his reaction from Sophia earlier today. Even if his brother and her didn't want to admit they had feelings for each other, if they were totally banging it was sure to come out sooner or later.

"Okay." Cameron said nervously as she parked her car and turned down the music, "I can do this."

"Of course you can." Mikey encouraged, "We're only gonna talk to him for a few, introduce you and all that…then we can go hang out in my room." Mikey shrugged, "You can do that…can't you?"

"Of course…" She nodded.

"Alright, then." He grinned, "Let's go."

He held onto her hand tightly as they made their way to the apartment. Cameron went through all the things that could go wrong, and that was just messing her up more. Positive thoughts probably were better for right now…but the positive thoughts weren't coming to her. She took a deep breath as Mikey opened the door and Cameron followed him in.

There were lots of candles, and the smell incense was in the air. Leo was on the couch, arms folded as he concentrated on something. Whatever he was thinking about, it was troubling him. He was frowning deeply. Cameron coughed a little and Leo looked over nodded and went back to concentrating. Mikey rolled his eyes with a small smile, and bowed slightly as Splinter came into the living room.

"Oh, Michelangelo, you are home!" The man smiled pleasantly, and looked to Cameron who smiled nervously, "Who is your friend?"

"Sensei this is Cameron." Mike said proudly.

"Oh," Laughed the old man, "I have heard much about you…from both of my sons." Leo glanced at his father for a moment.

"All good things, I hope." She smiled nervously.

"Oh, of course." Splinter said, and Leo stood.

"Have you talked to Sophia?"

"Um…not in a while." She replied, Splinter and Mikey met each other's gazes knowingly.

"Thanks." He said and went toward his room.

"Um, okay." Cam frowned.

"Forgive my son, he had a trying night." Splinter said amusedly, "It is good to finally meet you, Miss Cameron."

"You too." She smiled nervously and Mikey dragged her into his room.

It was messy. Skateboarding magazines thrown around, lots of boxes of pizza, and other things. She sat on his messed up, orange bed and sighed. He sat next to her after closing his door. He hugged her to him and kissed her forehead. She smiled, scrunching up her nose a little.

"See, it was easy…" Mikey grinned.

"Easy for you…" She said, "What's the deal with Leo?"

"Oh, wait until I tell you." Mikey grinned.

"How good is it?"

"Amazing." He said mischievously, "The information comes at a price though."

"Oh, really?" She asked with a grin, "What would that be?"

"OH, nothing much…" He said, "Just a thousand kisses or so…"

"Pretty hefty price." She grinned, "I better get started…"

"Please do."

Cameron lifted her lips to Mikey's as he cradled her head with one of his hands. They fell back into a laying position and curled into each other. She grinned at the little noise of approval he made when she ran her hand into his shirt, caressing his muscled abs. He kissed her deeper, forgetting all about the information he was supposed to give her. But then again it could wait until later…

* * *

Heather was just adding some finishing touches to her portfolio full of information, an 'A' project, as usual. This time though, she had some help from Donnie. It took longer than it would have, but they stopped to make-out a couple of times, just getting back to the project before it went one step too far. She blushed a little and smiled bashfully at the thought, and looked up as the door opened.

"Damn, it's cold." Skylar shivered closing the door behind her.

"What is that on your neck?!" Heather demanded.

"A bruise." Skylar said casually, "Got into a fight last night…"

"Yeah, with Raph's mouth." Heather seemed shocked and amused.

"Oh, shut up." Skylar rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You totally did it!" Heather said and Sky shrugged, "About time…how long has it been since you got laid last?"

"He fixed my car." Skylar changed the subject, "Works like it used to."

"Still a piece of crap."

"It's _my_ piece of crap." Skylar said defensively, "Is that your project?"

"Yep…" She smiled back. "Just finished."

"Very nice." Skylar smiled, "Tell me what you want for your birthday so I can start saving the money I don't have."

"Nothing." She shrugged, "I'm fine really."

"Ah, you're going to make this hard, I see." Skylar rolled her eyes and then sneezed a couple times, "Ugh…"

"You okay?"

"Fine…" She mumbled, "Just getting a cold I think."

"From what?"

"Raph and I stayed out in the rain pretty late last night…" She shrugged.

"Smart." Heather said sarcastically and her sister shrugged.

"I had fun."

"I'm glad." She replied.

"I'm glad you're glad." Skylar said and yawned, "Going to bed…"

"It's seven." Heather stated.

"I had a tiring day…" Skylar smirked and Heather made a disgusted face.

"That was more than I needed to know."

* * *

"Elena, this better be damn good." Olivia grumbled unhappily, the blond looked much healthier, like she had gotten a night of sleep.

"It is…" Elena said, "I found the prototypes of a project Donnie was working on before we attacked."

"Yeah, and?" Olivia didn't seem interested.

"If I can take it apart, and figure out just exactly what he's built it could help us find them." Elena explained.

"Let me see the prototype." Olivia nodded, Elena held up contraption that looked like a large, technologically advanced wristwatch looking thing and Olivia looked at it confusedly.

"I can't figure out how to turn it on yet…" Elena started, "I'm hoping it will be useful, Larissa's getting more and more agitated."

"We all are." Olivia took it and started pressing random buttons on the contraption.

"I just can't figure out what it could be, I mean, it's not like Donnie to make weapons…so I don't know if that's what it is or…" The device lit up when Olivia pressed a button on the side. Olivia shrieked angrily as it electrocuted her and threw it across the room.

"The fucking piece of shit electrocuted me!!" She screamed. Elena picked it up, reading the large screen.

On it was the figure of a human male. Just a figure, and next to it said the words 'transformation incomplete.' Elena messed with it a couple of times and it shocked her every time, saying transformation incomplete. Olivia watched curiously, still angry it had hurt her. Elena groaned when the device powered down, and she set it down. It was quiet, and you could see the puzzles fitting together in her head on her face as she suddenly gasped.

"Light bulb." Olivia mumbled.

"It's a disguise!"

"What?" Olivia frowned.

"A disguise, when it's electrocuting you, it's changing your body…" She said happily, "Making you human…but we're already human so it's just jolting us and knowing Donnie they're personalized and that's why it won't do anything…"

"So…" Olivia said, "All the guys have the finished versions and they make them…human?"

"Yes." Elena said biting her nail in concentration, "But they have to wear the pieces in order for it to work…so…Donnie would have made the real disguise pieces much more subtle than this…" She lifted up the device.

"How the fuck are we supposed to find them as humans?!" Olivia angrily threw some piece of technology across the room.

"No idea." Elena said softly, "When I get my laptop I can check Donnie's IM and what not…see if he's made contact with anyone…track him down…" She sighed.

"This makes it that much harder…" Olivia said, "Larissa's gonna shit…"

"Yes, I know." Elena bit her lip.

"Well, we better tell her…" Olivia muttered, "The fuckin' freaks just couldn't stay that way…could they…" Elena put her arms around Cameron's waist hugging her close, the other girl pouted but responded.

"It'll be okay, Livvy." Elena said softly.

"I hope so, Ellie..."

* * *

A/N: hahah Matchmaker Mikey...so cute...If you squint you can see some FemSlash between Ellie and Livvy...Dun Dun Dunnnn. Hahaha. Please give some love!!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Ugh, this is my gift to you before I leave on my second day of school. Ew. Here you go guys! Sorry it took me so long. Been pretty hectic. Next chapter will be up soon.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's_._**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Stars -- Switchfoot (Just for my little sister, Amy)

* * *

Chapter 11

_"Pleasure is Nature's test, her sign of approval. When man is happy, he is in harmony with himself and his environment."_

**-Oscar Wilde**

"I cannot believe you're making me sit in the back…" Sophia said in an annoyed voice as she climbed out of the car as they stopped at Leo and Mike's apartment complex. The petite girl made the passenger seat fold forward and moved to the seat behind Cameron's.

"Forgive me for wanting to sit next to my boyfriend." Cameron said back and honked the horn on her trunk.

"You are not forgiven." Sophia said teasingly as Leo and Mikey came out of their front door, Mikey was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Get in the back, big bro…I got shot gun." He winked at Cameron. Leo rolled his eyes and climbed in next to Sophie.

"I'm here to keep you sane." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you." He smiled softly.

"Alright." Cameron said and pulled out onto the roads quickly, Leo, who'd never driven with Cameron before frowned. Sophia and Mikey looked totally used to it.

"Figures." He rolled his eyes.

"What?" Sophia asked him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Okay, crazy." She smiled and laughed.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Your brother was talking to himself." She smiled.

"Oh, he does that." Mikey chuckled at his brother, he rolled his eyes again, "He does that a lot too."

"I noticed." Sophia laughed.

"Leave Leo alone guys." Cameron laughed, "Let him roll his eyes and talk to himself all he wants."

"Are you a good conversationalist?" Sophia asked him.

"I am, actually." He said, "I can keep myself entertained for hours."

"Oh, yeah?" Sophia laughed a little, "I'm pretty sure that's the only person you could entertain."

"Ouch." Leo smiled a bit and she laughed.

"The only exception is when you're drunk…you could entertain anyone."

"All in favor of getting Leo totally faced?" Mikey asked.

"Aye!" Cameron and Sophia chimed.

"Nice try guys." Leo rolled his eyes again, "I'm never drinking again."

"Never say never." Cameron winked in the rear view mirror.

"Eyes on the road." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Reminds me." Mikey said, "Phone." He held out his hand.

"Damn you, Leo." Cameron said reaching in her pocket and handing Mikey her phone.

"Thanks, Leo." Mikey said.

"Yes, thank you." Sophia said, "She doesn't even watch the road when she texts."

"Have I ever crashed?" Cameron asked rhetorically, "No."

"Not yet." Sophia corrected.

"Whatever!" She said, and Mikey chuckled at her.

"I'm surprised you're coming, Leo." Sophia said, "Theme parks don't really seem like your type of thing." He shrugged,

"I wasn't going to come," He said, "But I figured you'd need some company." Mikey and Cameron glanced at each other, with smiles.

"Thanks." Sophia said slightly sarcastic.

"You'd do the same for me." He shrugged, "At least I hope so…" He smirked and looked over at her.

"I would." She smiled back, and then looked out the window hiding the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Too quiet." Cameron announced, "Screamo time." Sophia rolled her eyes,

"Oy vey."

* * *

"Silly string?"

"Check."

"Pots and pans?"

"Check."

"Everyone present?"

"Check."

"Alright." Skylar said officially, "It's eleven fifty, in about nine minutes we will approach the subject quietly and as the clock strikes twelve we will wake her up and begin her day…with lots of candy."

Donnie and Raphael were sitting on the couch as Skylar paced in front of them. She had taken this all very seriously. This night was Halloween, soon to be November first and Heather's birthday. Raph seemed unamused as he munched on some candy from a large bowl they had for trick or treaters. Skylar hated kids so they stopped giving out candy after Heather fell asleep.

"Are you sure she won't be angry?" Donnie asked.

"Too bad if she is." Raph said.

"Precisely." Skylar smiled, "Time?"

"Eleven fifty-two." Donnie said.

"Right." Skylar sat on the arm of the couch. Raph knocked her into his lap which made her squeak. "Skylar, come sit in my lap! Sure, Raph!" Her voice was annoyed, "See how easy it is to ask?"

"Asking isn't something Raph does a lot." Donnie smiled, "He just does it whether or not you want him to."

"I noticed." Skylar was smiling, "Time?"

"Eleven fifty-three…four…"

"This is taking longer than I expected." Skylar sighed.

"Because you're waitin' for it…distract yourself."

"I can't your brother's sitting next to us."

"Psh, it wouldn't be that quick anyway." Raph snorted.

"Guys, do you have to!?" Donnie cringed, and Skylar giggled.

"Don't worry, in a few minutes, I legally can't tell my sister no sex." Skylar seemed peeved, "Just remember what I don't know, doesn't hurt you…"

"The expression what you don't know won't hurt _you_…" Donnie corrected.

"Not in this case, Donnie-boy." Skylar said and he smiled innocently, "Time?"

"Eleven fifty-seven."

"Damn…why do we converse so quickly?!" She asked in frustration.

"Will you relax? Christ." Raph rolled his eyes, "If you would just shut up and not think about it you wouldn't be waitin' so long."

"Well you know what," Skylar began, "I have nothing to say to that." She said as if she had won an argument. Raph laughed a little rolling his eyes again.

"Eleven fifty-nine." Donnie announced.

"Let's roll."

* * *

"Is this really music?" Leo said, shocking Sophia as he leaned over so she could hear him. His voice made shivers roll down her spine, and his breath on her ear gave her goose bumps. She hid it with a small laugh,

"You get used to it." She promised him. Leaning in to him to speak, missing the similar reaction he had.

"Tell that to my ear drums." Leo said with a small frown, he barely heard her chuckle over the music. The loud screaming ended, and Cameron changed CD's.

"Love that song…" She sighed.

"Me too…" Mikey laughed, "The lyrics are so meaningful."

"What lyrics?" Leo asked, "I think they just screamed random syllables and made it sound like words." Everyone thought this was funny, even Cameron.

"Don't hate on my music." Cameron said.

"It barely warrants the name." Leo replied.

"Be nice, Leo." Sophia laughed.

The new CD played softer music, but it was still so loud they could hear the speakers blowing out. Leo had a concentrated frown on his face as he stared out of the windshield. Sophia leaned on the window looking out of it, watching the passing cars. Cameron and Mikey were singing along to some song neither of the people in the back knew. Leo glanced over to Sophia.

He really hadn't been lying when he said he thought she was gorgeous. Her brown eyes followed along with a car she seemed to find amusing. Her glossed lips tilted upwards in a small smile, as she glanced at Mike and Cameron. Her black hair pulled up into a pony-tail, her bangs swooping over her eye slightly. Wearing a simple white t-shirt, with some brand-name on it and long jeans she still looked clean and put together. She looked over to him, his stomach dropped a little, she had caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked amusedly.

"Nothing." He said simply and looked out his own window.

"Whatever you say, crazy." Sophia smirked a little, he glanced back at her and she was smiling at him, until she turned to Mikey who asked her,

"Any word from Fucktard?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "Good thing to, I don't think I'd be lucky enough to have Leo stumble on my path before I began strangling him a second time."

"You never know." Cameron giggled.

"Maybe you should just bring Leo along wherever you go, just in case." Mikey said, "And keep a bottle handy too."

"Good idea, Mike." Sophia nodded, "He could be my own accessory."

"ZOMG, he would totally match your outfit…" Cameron squealed teasingly, and Mikey laughed.

"Zomg?" Leo asked.

"Don't ask." Sophie mouthed with an amused smile.

"Alright." Leo said, "As much as I'd enjoy being Sophie's accessory, I'm pretty sure she could find someone else to do the job."

"But Leo you do it so well!" Mikey protested, "You just follow her around and look unhappy." Cameron laughed and so did Sophia,

"Come on guys," She said shaking her head, "I don't need any more accessories." The two snickered and Cameron turned the music up again.

Leo didn't really take offense to it, but he smiled at Sophia in thanks anyway. She smiled back and he felt the small flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He looked away, that would normally be a good thing, if you weren't Leo. Especially a Leo recovering from a demolished and terrible relationship. Sophia looked back out the window as Mikey exclaimed happily seeing the highest point of a roller coaster.

* * *

"Ready?" Skylar whispered.

"Ready." The brother's chorused.

Heather was passed out on her bed, sleeping peacefully wrapped up in her blankets. The room was dark and clean with her own art work all over the walls. Donnie and Raph held the pots and pans ready to bang together and Skylar had two tubes of silly string to shower her sister with. Skylar gave a silent count down as she looked at the clock, and then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEATHER!!" They yelled together, Heather jumped up and Don and Raph banged the pots and pans together, while Skylar covered her with green and pink silly string.

"I hate you." She said to her sister.

"I love you too!" Skylar hugged her sister, "Happy eighteenth!!"

"Thank you." She said back blandly.

"Happy Birthday, kid." Raph ruffled her hair, and she gave him a crooked smile.

"Thanks."

"Happy birthday, Heather." Donnie kissed her softly, and she actually smiled.

"Thank you." She looked passed Donnie to her sister, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yup." Skylar nodded, "Mission complete."

Skylar winked to Heather and dragged Raph out before closing the door. Heather yawned and Donnie climbed into bed next to her kicking off his shoes. She smiled holding onto him, falling back asleep quickly. Donnie picked out all of the silly string out of her hair, before resting his head on hers and letting himself fall asleep as well. Raph and Sky went to the living room, Skylar taking some candy and giggling.

"That was fun." She said.

"I bet." Raph smirked, "What do we have planned for the rest of the day?"

"She won't want to do anything out of the oridinary." Sky said.

"So, you're not doin' anythin'?"

"Oh, of course I am." Skylar said, "Goodness, do you know me at all?"

"I figured you were." He chuckled stealing some of her candy.

"Well…you know those hills behind the fence back there? The ones that over look the highway?"

"The ones that are private property?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, those." She said, "We're all gonna go up there and eat candy and watch the sunset and what not."

"Sounds cute." He said.

"She'll enjoy it." Skylar shrugged, "We used to do stuff like that when we were littler…" She slapped his hand away from her candy, "Will you stop that?"

"You got plenty."

"Doesn't mean you get any." Skylar said.

"Don't be greedy, Sky." He smirked.

"Oh, but I'm very greedy." She insisted with a chuckle, "I'll fight you for it all."

"Seriously?"

"You know it." Skylar nodded, "First one pinned wins."

"You're on." He said confidently, he had this one wrapped up.

"Sweetness."

Skylar stood up with a smile as Raph did as well. He towered over her, and she still smiled as if she was sure she would win. Raph narrowed his eyes at her. She bit her lip a little and waited for him to make a move. He wasn't sure how he should progress, she waited. He moved forward at her and she giggled lifting up her shirt, flashing him. Raph stopped in his tracks. She jumped at him, pushing him back and pinning him to the ground.

"I win." She said smugly.

"That was cheatin'!" He protested.

"I don't agree." She smirked and kissed him on the lips, "Don't pout." She said amusedly. He just shook his head.

"I still say it was cheatin'." He insisted, "I wanna rematch."

"Two conditions."

"Yeah?"

"One, we're both naked." She smirked, "And two, we're in my bed."

"Fine." Raph pretended to be annoyed, "Let's go."

* * *

"Damn, you'd think the kid's never been to a theme park before…" Sophia said as Mikey announced how 'awesomely cool' every ride was.

"Because he hasn't." Leo said to her.

"Wow, you boys really are sheltered."

"Something like that." He said and she frowned, he shook his head in response.

"Inside joke between you and yourself?"

"Yes," Leo smiled, "I tell it to myself all the time." She laughed a little at this.

"Come on, you guys!" Mikey said to them as they were walking a couple steps behind the couple.

"Mike, we have plenty of time." Leo rolled his eyes but he and Sophia fell into step with them.

"So, how old are you Mikey? Eighteen, or eight?" Sophia teased and Mikey stuck his tongue out at her.

"Look!" Mikey said ecstaticly, pointing to a roller coaster, "Let's go." He grabbed Cameron's hand and sped ahead of the other two to get in line, Sophia smiled to Leo and they made their way into line just behind the other two.

"Wow…that's high." Sophia looked up, Leo nodded.

"Isn't it great?" Mikey laughed.

"It totally is."

Mikey and Cameron dragged the other two all around the park. As usual the couple was so caught up in one another that Leo and Sophia were pretty much left to themselves, only occasionally being dragged into a conversation. The four ran into a ride where Leo and Sophia were left behind, and Mike and Cameron promised they'd wait when they were done. But the both of them were too clever to fall for that. This was their way of getting the two alone together.

"They don't ever give it a rest, do they?" Sophia asked as they got off of the ride, and the other couple was no where to be found.

"Apparently not." Leo said and looked at her with a shrug.

"So, what do we do now?" Sighed Leo.

The two wandered into a large maze, Sophia had sworn she'd seen a glimpse of the two missing teens go into the confusing place. It didn't take long for them to get lost, they weren't exactly paying attention to where they were going. Just looking for Cameron and Mikey. Sophia was beginning to think they had fallen for another trick by the two. Nobody was in the maze, either that or everyone else knew how to get out and they were just so lost no one was around.

"How is this amusing?" Leo asked with a small frown.

"I think it's a just a place for kids to waste their energy and teenagers to make-out and stuff like that…" Shrugged Sophia, "Makes me wonder if I actually want to find out what Cam and Mike are up to." Leo stopped and made a face of disgust.

"Now that I think about it…" He said, "I really don't want to know." She chuckled and stepped a head of him a little turning so she was walking backwards slowly.

"You know…" She began, "We could have our own fun in here…" He laughed a little,

"Very funny, Sophia." He said, and she smiled a little, he stopped walking and so did she, "You're not joking…"

"Nope." She shook her head and stepped towards him, running her hand up his chest.

"Sophia…" He took a step back, "I'm really not – "

"Don't worry, Leo." She rolled her eyes, "I know you're getting over some terrible break up…and if you haven't noticed my heart isn't in the best shape right now…"

"I have noticed…" He said quietly.

"But that's not the point." She said quickly, "I'm not asking for love from you at all." She took a step towards him, "I just happen to know that you find me attractive and I find you attractive and it's that simple."

"It's never that simple." Leo said, "You really are beautiful, Sophia, don't get me wrong—"

"I'm not." She smirked, standing close to him, "It's just simple, casual sex, Leo." She shrugged, "And I can assure you I won't ask for more."

He looked like he was going to protest, but she had pulled him to her lips before he could say anything. Sophia's tongue danced across his lips, but he didn't respond. Not at first anyway, his hands moved from his sides to her waist pressing her against him as he opened his mouth letting her tongue dance across his. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she broke from the kiss, trailing it down to his neck. She was satisfied from the quiet grunt he gave.

"Whoa." Both of them looked over to a small child gaping at them with a dropped jaw. They both frowned at him, and he ran off.

"Come on." Sophia grabbed his arm and began walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked, trying to sound stern.

"We're getting the hell out of this maze and finding a bathroom…"

* * *

Skylar wrapped a jacket around her and joined the three people in the living room. Raph was holding a couple of blankets, and a bag of candy. Donnie had a bunch of candles and helped Heather by carrying some pillows. Heather had a bunch in her hands. Skylar took one or two from her and made sure they had everything. She led the way out. Donnie insisted the lock the door, so Skylar made him go back inside to grab the keys.

They all walked around the complex and into the parking lot behind it. There was an old wire fence with a large whole in it behind their dumpster. Behind the fence was a bunch of a hills and farm land. No one had any livestock on it for a while and as far as Skylar knew it was just sitting there. She led the way up to a big hill, they could still see their apartment complex, and the freeway, and if they kept on walking for a couple of miles they'd be behind the seven eleven where Donnie worked.

The reason they were there though was for the exquisite view of the sunset. Raph dropped the blankets and Skylar threw her pillows at him before making them laid out nice. Donnie and Heather set down the pillows and Donnie put down the candles. Luckily, Raph had his lighter on him and lit them up, before lighting up a cigarette for him and Sky. They all sat down and passed the bag of candy around.

"Don't knock over the candles." Donnie cautioned.

"No shit." Skylar rolled her eyes, "Do I look like a first grader?"

"No, but you act like one with a foul mouth." He said.

"At least I get laid on a regular basis." Skylar shot back.

"Who said he doesn't?" Heather said and Skylar's eyes opened wide.

"She's kidding." Donnie said quickly.

"She damn well better be." Skylar said venomously and Raph rolled his eyes handing her the cigarette.

"You need it." He said and she made a face at him before leaning into him.

They were quiet then, just watching the sun slowly go down. The colors in the sky all seemed to melt together. Orange, pink and yellow with a little blue. There was the soft sound of the freeway, and the wind in their ears. Donnie wrapped his arm around Heather and she put her head on his shoulder with a soft smile, reaching over to grab her sister's hand.

Skylar smiled at Heather a little before looking up to kiss Raph on the neck softly. He tightened his grip on her shoulder a little and she bit her lip. Despite the quietness, she was perfectly happy. Her sister sighed and narrowed her eyes in thought and then perked up and looked at Skylar.

"I know what's missing." She said.

"Hmm?"

"You should have brought your guitar!" She said.

"Nah." Skylar made a face.

"Oh, come on." Heather said, "You wouldn't even play for me on my birthday?"

"If you want to run all the way back and get it, I'd be happy to." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Heather stood up, and Skylar stopped her.

"Never mind, you don't need to go through my room, I'll get it."

"Hurry back!" Heather smiled as Skylar walked away.

"Raph?" Don asked, "Not going to chase after her?"

"Waitin' for you two to give me a reason to leave." He said.

"Oh, yeah, he's too manly to just follow after her." Heather said, Don chuckled tipping her chin up and kissing her lips softly.

"That's my cue, thanks Don." Raph got up and chased after Skylar.

Skylar was making her way down the steep hill, trying not to fall. She could see the hole in the fence just behind the dumpster. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and spin her in a circle. She laughed despite her threats at Raph if he didn't put her down. She hit him in the arm when he finally put her down and he just gave her a lop sided smile.

"I'm a big girl, Raphie, I can walk all by myself." She teased a little.

"It's dark," He shrugged, "You could get lost."

"Oh, that's hilarious…" She said sarcastically.

"Nah, but really, Don and Heather started a game of tonsil hockey…so I thought I'd come walk with ya'."

"Aw." She teased lightly climbing through the small hole in the fence.

They walked in a comfortable silence, their arms touching as they walked close. Their shoulders couldn't touch, Skylar was too short. She still got butterflies when she would glance up at him and catch him glancing at her. It was juvenile and silly, but she smiled at the feeling. She opened the door, getting the keys out of her back pocket. Raph waited in the living room as Skylar went to her room and got her guitar case.

They were mostly quiet in the same comfortable silence the way back to the hill. Raphael had to help Sky up the hill, she almost fell and laughed loudly as he barely caught her before she tumbled down the large slope. When they got back to their little sanctuary of blankets, pillows and candles Don and Heather were in a romantic lip lock.

Heather was in between Don's legs facing him on her knees with her hands on his neck as she kissed him. One of his hands were tangled up in her long hair, holding the base of her skull and one was modestly on her hip. Skylar coughed loudly plopping down next to them and Heather rolled her eyes turning around pressing her back into Don's chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

Skylar shot Don a warning look and Raph jerked her head towards him to kiss her. His subtle way of telling her to lay off. She rolled her eyes and opened up her guitar case. Skylar was not a rich girl, and had saved up the money to get this guitar. It wasn't the best, but it did the job. She tuned it, and began strumming just randomly. She played a tune, and looked up at the melt of colors turning into midnight blue.

"Sky…." Heather said, Skylar looked over calmly, "Sing for me?"

"Do I have to?" She winced.

"It's my birthday." Heather smiled sweetly.

"You can't deny that face." Donnie said.

"No, _you_ can't." Skylar corrected.

"Fine…" Sighed Heather in resignation.

"So, how's the view here compared to New York?" Skylar asked looking down at her fingers before looking to Raph.

"Of what?"

"The stars, knuckle head."

"They're brighter…" Don said, interrupting what would have been a small bicker fest.

"They're gorgeous." Heather said softly.

It was quiet then and Skylar stopped playing for a moment. She began to play again concentrating hard on her fingers. Her brow crinkled a little and she cleared her throat softly. Heather looked over as she played a tune that made Heather smile and nestle into Donnie more. A piece of purple colored hair fell into Skylar's face and Raph moved it for her, dragging his hand from her head to her neck to the small of her back. The girl took a breathe and began to sing softly.

_"Maybe I've been a problem, maybe I'm the one to blame. But even when I turn it off and blame myself, the outcome feels the same."_ She took a breath,_ "I've been thinking' maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain. And maybe I;m the overcast and my lucks gone down the drain,"_ She watched her fingers closely and tried not to blush, _"I been thinking' everyone, everyone you look so lonely. But when I look at the stars, the stars, I feel like myself…"_ She looked to her little sister who had a content smile, _" Stars, looking at a planet, watching entropy and pain and maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane. I been thinking' about the meaning of resistance of a hope beyond my own. And suddenly infinite and penitent begin to look like home. I been thinking' about everyone, everyone you look so empty,"_ She made her self louder,_ "But when I look at the stars, when I look at the stars, I feel like myself…"_ Her playing slowed down just a little,_ "Everyone, everyone you feel so lonely…everyone, yeah, everyone feels so empty."_ She stopped playing completely, but her voice was loud, _"When I look at the stars, when I look at the stars…"_ She began playing again,_ "When I look at the stars I feel like myself…when I look at the stars, the stars…I see someone…."_ She just played the last few of the song before sighing.

"I love that song." Heather said softly.

"I'm aware." Skylar said, "Hence the reason I played it."

"Well, it sounded great." Don smiled.

"Thanks." Skylar replied awkwardly.

"I can't imagine what they'd look like from a place with no lights." Donnie said looking at the sky.

"There's this place we go camping ever year, and Skylar and I just sit out and look up at the sky for hours." Heather said and Skylar stiffened.

"Wish I could see it." Raph said softly.

"You could, actually." Heather said with a smile.

"Heather." Skylar rubbed her temples.

"It doesn't hurt to ask!"

"It could." Skylar replied blandly.

"I'm lost." Donnie said, "Please explain."

"It's nothing." Skylar assured him.

"Oh, stop it." Heather said, "Our mother invited the both of you to come camping with us this Thanksgiving."

"And why don't you want us to come?" Raph asked Skylar, the girl rolled her eyes putting away her guitar.

"It's not that." She said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"My mother is…" Skylar hesitated, "Well…she's…very opinionated and --"

"She's afraid of what she'll say around you two…."

"Not only that, it's only been like a month, maybe less." Skylar said, "Doesn't anyone else think it's a bit early to be introducing you to the family?"

" Well, I don't plan on going anywhere soon…" Donnie shrugged.

"I'm stuck where he is." Raph said and Skylar sighed a little.

"So, do you wanna come?" Heather asked.

"If Sky isn't goin' to pout the whole time, yeah." Shrugged Raph.

"I won't pout if it's what you both really, really want to do." She looked from one to the other, "Don't do it because you think Heather wants you to, or I want you to." The brothers looked at each other.

"I'm all for it." Donnie said, "What do you think, Raph?"

"Sure, why not." He said casually.

"Well, then, that's settled!" Heather seemed pleased and laid back on a pillow.

Skylar laid down as well, watching as Raph blew out the candles around them making it even darker. He laid down next to her and she moved his arm so she could lay her head on his chest. She put his arm around her and she yawned a little. They talked quietly, not really taking notice of the time. Skylar was the first to pass out, and then Raph. They'd only had a short nap since the festivities at midnight. Heather smiled kissing Donnie's neck softly.

"Did you have a good birthday?" He asked quietly, she smiled against his skin feeling drowsy.

"The best." She said tiredly.

"We should head back," He said but made no move to get up.

"I don't think there's any chance of waking them up soon." Heather said softly, "We'll just all camp out here tonight."

"It'll be cold." He said.

"Then I'll just have to huddle closer to you." She chuckled and he smiled softly.

"I think that's a lovely idea." Donnie chuckled.

It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep. The four tangled in blankets on the grassy hills, all holding onto the thing keeping them warm for the night. Raph's soft snores and Skylar's mumbling the only noise around them except for the wind.

* * *

"Okay, maybe ditching them was a bad idea." Cameron said, holding her phone to her ear still getting no answer from Sophia. Mikey didn't reply, just looked around until a grin split his face.

"Maybe not." He pointed to the nearest bathroom.

Leo and Sophia exited the bathroom, getting some strange looks from other people. Sophia had a fresh flush on her face, her make-up smeared. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make it presentable. Leo's hair was already awry when he got there, but he straightened out his clothes and looked around almost self-consciously. He spotted Mikey and Cameron and they took off towards them. When they finally came up to the couple, Cameron took a few minutes to take in their appearances.

"Where have you two been?" Sophia asked.

"We just walked around." Cameron said, "You guys were taking forever."

"What have you two been up to?" Mikey asked

" We've just been looking for you." Sophia said smoothly.

"I gotta pee." Cameron blurted, "Buddy system, Sophie come with me."

"Um, okay…" Sophia mumbled as she was dragged away.

"Details, I need them now." Cameron said as they walked away.

"What details?"

"Oh, please Sophia." SHe rolled her eyes, "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Sophia…." Cameron said annoyed the other girl gave in with a roll of her eyes.

"It was amazing." She said with a small blush.

"Oh, my god!" She said dragging her farther away, "Keep talking …."

Mikey and Leo watched them walk away. Leo was frowning slightly and cleared his throat. He was feeling pretty relaxed and a little tired. It'd been a while since he'd last had any kind of rendezvous with a woman, he was feeling pretty relieved. He was peeved by the stupid grin on his little brother's face.

"Don't look at me like that." Leo said sternly.

"Leo…" Mikey said mockingly.

"What?" Leo sounded annoyed now.

"You've got a lipgloss on your lips…and your neck…" He tried not to laugh, Leo ran his hand over his mouth and neck. Sure enough there was a sparkly substance on his hand. He sighed,

"Thanks, Mike…"

* * *

A/N: Oh, snap. Leo and Sophia did the nasty in the bathrooms! Gah. Hahah. That's it for this week's episode, tune in next time. (Please leave love, you know how it pleases me!)

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, first week of school and everything. Hope you like this long chapter!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's_._**

**_Note: A little lemony goodness, but it really won't burn your brain if you're aren't partial to it._**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Donnie and Heather: Drifitng Away -- Lange Feat. Skye

Mikey and Cameron: Take You There -- Sean Kingston

Raph and Skylar: Are You Ten Years Ago - Tegan and Sara

Leo and Sophia: Feeling Good - Muse

* * *

Chapter 12

_"It is only in lies, wholeheartedly and bravely told, that human nature attains through words and speech the forbearance, the nobility the romance, the idealism, that it falls so short of in fact and in deeds."_

**-- Clare Boothe Luce**

Skylar folded a blanket and put it in a pile of bags, pillows, and other blankets by the door. Raph, Don, and Heather were watching something on the news while she finished packing. She had put it of until the last minute, which was not unusual for her to do. Skylar went through a check list in her head and went back for anything she didn't grab. Unfortunately, homework was part of that group.

"Okay…" She said coming into the living room, "I'm ready."

"About time." Raph grunted.

"Honestly." Heather said turning off the TV.

"You know what?" Skylar said with a smile, "Bite me."

"Sorry, you're not part of my balanced breakfast." Donnie said, Skylar stuck her tongue out at him.

The four set off for Skylar's small car, shoving what they could in the trunk and then piling the rest at Don and Heather's feet in the back. Skylar climbed in, as did Raph and she took a minute to ask everyone if they had everything. After confirming everything was all prepared she started the car and pulled out of her assigned parking spot.

Turning on her radio and turning up the volume she drove over the many speed bumps until she was out of the apartment complex's parking lot. Heather backed up into her seat criss-crossing her legs and smiling over to Donnie. He smiled back sitting in his seat with his hands folded in his lap. Raph was slouched in his seat nodding his head to the music slightly. Skylar focused on the road as her phone rang.

"Shit, Heather answer it." Skylar said, throwing the phone in the back seat.

"Hello?" Heather said sweetly, opening the phone.

"Hey baby, where are you guys?" Her mother's voice was loud and Skylar turned down the music.

"We just left the house, Skylar forgot to pack…"

"Little snitch." Mumbled the older girl.

"Figures." The woman on the other line replied, "Well, I'll see you when you get here."

""Kay, Mom." Heather said, "Love you."

"Love you, too, baby, and tell your ass of a sister I love her."

"Back at ya', Mom." Skylar called.

"Bye."

"Bye!" Heather handed her sister the phone.

"Anyone up for turning around and just saying we all contracted some fatal disease?"

"Nope." Raph said, and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Skylar, relax." He said.

"Just asking." Shrugged the girl casually, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Sophia are you coming to my house for Thanksgiving?" Cameron asked from her bedroom.

"No," Sophia said, sounding a little disappointed, "Mom wants me to come home for Thanksgiving this year…" She sighed plopping down on the bed next to her.

"Will your Aunt and Uncle be there?"

"Yep, thank God." Sophia said, "Couldn't stand a dinner with my mother, Bobby and Patti all alone without them."

"I don't know why you don't like Patti, she's your cousin's wife…and she's not so bad." Cameron insisted.

"She's a drunk spending all his money." Sophia frowned, "How could I like her?"

"Wow," Was how Cameron replied before looking back to her phone, "Have you met Splinter yet?"

"Mike and Leo's dad?" Sophia clarified and Cameron nodded, "No, I haven't…I really don't see why I should."

"He's pretty cool for an old guy." Cameron said and Sophia laughed a little.

"That's good to know." Her tone was a little sarcastic.

"How come you aren't talking about how much you like Leo?" Cameron asked randomly as if it had been bothering her for a while.

"Should I be talking about how much I like Leo?"

"Yes!" Cameron said.

"Oh, my bad." Sophia said unconvincingly, "It's just sex, Cameron," She said, "I mean, I like him, he's a great guy, but there's no emotional binding there at all."

"Yet." Cameron said.

"Excuse me?" Sophia asked.

"There's no emotional binding, _yet_." Her friend said.

"There's no emotional binding, _ever_."

"You can't predict the future, Sophie." Cameron smiled.

"Oh, but you can?"

"Yes." Cameron said, "Check it, bitch!" Sophia laughed and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous." She said as Cameron began laughing uncontrollably,

"Hey, Sophia, what did the apple say to the orange?"

"I don't know, Cam." Sighed Sophia.

"Nothing stupid, apples don't talk!" She laughed, "He tells the funniest jokes…"

"Not really…" Sophia mumbled.

"Suck my dick, bitch!" Cameron yelled.

"Sorry, you don't have the right equipment for that…" Sophia smiled.

"Hey, let's go pick up Mike and Leo and get something to eat."

"Cameron, please stop trying to get Leo and I to profess undying love for each other…" Sophia mumbled, "No amount of pointless double dates where Leo and I are stuck together pondering where you and Mike ran off to are going to do the trick, so stop."

"Dude, chill the fuck out." Cam said, "I just want something to fucking eat."

* * *

"I think you missed the exit." Heather pointed out to her sister.

"Oops." Skylar said unconvincingly, her sister made a noise of frustration.

"Skylar, pull over and let me drive."

"WHAT?" Skylar yelled cranking up the volume, making Donnie jump awake in his seat. "TALK LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

The girl didn't turn down the music, but Raph did after about two minutes. He had been quiet the entire way there and Skylar hadn't been much more talkative. She still wasn't too sure how good of an idea it was to have the boys meeting her mother and other relatives so quickly. Of course, the boys had no objections, but they didn't know her family. Skylar guessed Raph had taken her hesitance in the wrong light and was offended by it. She was almost kind of happy she had some kind of affect on him.

She pulled off at the nearest exit and turned around again. Taking the right exit off they drove for a long while. The place where they were heading wasn't popular this cold time of year, but even some people enjoyed camping all year long. It really was a pretty place. Lots of hills and a small lake with no one on it., everything was colored in reds, browns and yellows on this fall day. After driving for a while Skylar pulled up to an admission booth type of thing.

"Good afternoon." The man said happily, "How can I help you?"

"Um…yeah…" Skylar said and looked back to Heather, "Is it under John's name?"

"Yes." Heather said calmly.

"Okay, um, we're with the Brent group." She said.

"Oh, welcome back!" The man said happily, "You know the parking fee, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Skylar turned, "Raph can you get like five bucks out of my --" He handed her the money and she said, "Ookay…." She handed it to the man in the booth.

"Have a great trip!" He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and Heather half waved as they passed.

"Sky, you want me to drive?" Heather asked as they made their way down the familiar roads to them.

"Um…" Skylar said, "I'm pretty sure I got it."

Skylar was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white as they moved higher into the hills and the roads got smaller. Her blue eyes were focused and it was very quiet except for the faint music wafting through the car. It was going smoothly, despite her nervousness, but for Skylar she's never too lucky for too long.

"SHIT!" She screamed, slamming on the breaks as squirrel scurried across the road. Everyone in the car jerked forward and Skylar could feel her heart pounding in her chest .

"Did you hit it?" Heather asked.

"No." Skylar said in a meek voice.

"Sky, let me drive." Raph said and she shook her head.

"I got it…" She insisted, "It just…shocked me is all."

"We got that when you screamed." Donnie said looking just as nervous about her driving as she did.

"Okay, I'm good." Skylar said taking a deep breath and driving again. She felt a hand on her knee and glanced at it's owner for half a second to see Raph watching her carefully.

This wasn't helping at all. Now she wasn't only nervous about driving so close to the edge of a very steep and scary hill, but her boyfriend was watching her like she was the most interesting thing on television he'd ever seen. Everything was quiet again as she focused hard on where she was going, how fast she was going, and tried not to make funny faces as she drove.

Skylar relaxed as they came to more familiar ground, and she couldn't see the ledge anymore. Raph took his hand from her knee and put it behind the head rest of her chair. Sky had the roads memorized and the ride was smooth from there. She pulled into a spot with two or three cars in the area for parking, while there was one large pit for fire and five tents set up. She parked her car and took a deep breath.

"Alright." She said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Relax." Raph grabbed her face kissing her and rolling his eyes. Donnie and Heather chuckled climbing out of the car.

Heather was immediately attacked in a hug by a woman much shorter than she was. At only 4'11 Heather and Skylar's mother was very small, and plump. She had brown eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, and short burgundy colored hair put into two small pig tails on the back of her head. She giggled with excitement as Heather introduced Donnie to her and Donnie chuckled at her eagerness.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you!" She gushed, "I'm Loraine."

"Donnie." He smiled back.

"Thank you so much for coming, I've been dying to meet you."

"Geez, Mom, let the kid breathe." Skylar said climbing out of the car. The woman squealed as if she were a five year old and hugged her oldest daughter tightly.

"Oh, my girls are so beautiful!" She said happily.

"Mom." Skylar winced, and felt an arm wrap around her waist, "This is Raphael…Raph, this is the woman who gave birth to me…"

"Call me Loraine."

"Raph." He nodded back with a smirk.

"OH! I have to introduce you to the family…" Loraine said eagerly grabbing both Raph and Donnie by the wrist and dragging them toward the other people on the camp site. Skylar cocked her hip to the side putting her weight on one leg and cocked her head to the side next to Heather who leaned on the car and watched as their mother dragged their boyfriends around.

"Should we help them?" Asked Heather.

"Nah." Skylar shrugged, "They're the ones who insisted they wanted to come."

Heather and Skylar looked at each other and laughed as they began unloading the car by themselves. It was easy to figure out whose tent was whose. Skylar figured their were two tents up, one for her and Heather and one for Don and Raph. Skylar decided that she and her sister were both legal adults, and her mother couldn't complain if they wanted to share a tent with their significant other. Heather seemed to agree as she carried a bag of her stuff and a bag of Donnie's stuff to one tent throwing them inside.

"Ya' know some warnin' that yer mom's a spaz would'a been nice." Raph said coming up behind Skylar and she turned around with a smile.

"I warned you." She said simply and he narrowed his eyes at her but wore a smile anyway.

"Well it's your turn to meet an' greet now…" He grunted, "Don and I will take care of the rest of the stuff."

"Oh, yeah." She said in a mocking tone, "Wouldn't want anyone to think we're threatening your masculinity or anything, right?" She chuckled and walked away, he rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

Skylar and Heather greeted their step-father, John Brent, a tall older man (much older than her mother) with graying black hair, and big dark eyes. Their Uncle Marcus, a tall, tan man with lots of dark scruff on his cheek and a very strong physique, and his wife Jane, a tall, slim, naturally blond woman with blue eyes. Last but not least their little cousins and their Aunt Jen. Jen was a very pretty woman with long red hair, and green eyes with lots of freckles. Her children were half black and half white, with freckles.

"SKYLAR!" Yelled a high -pitched, but very loud voice.

A small girl of about five was running toward Skylar. She had light mocha-colored skin with big brown eyes. Her hair was in two large poofs of orange, naturally colored. Even on a camping trip, the little girl wore a nice shirt and skirt with sparkling sandals. Skylar picked the girl up kissing her cheek and squeezing her in a hug.

"Hey, Destiny!" She chuckled, "Go say hi to Heather." She set the girl down and she attached herself to her other cousin's leg. An arm wrapped around Skylar's shoulders.

"Derek…" Sky warned looking at her other little cousin who was almost as tall as she was, and only thirteen.

He had his sisters same complexion, but with dark hair instead of orange. It was buzzed short and Skylar ran her hand over his head. He was a skinny boy, clumsy in his recent growth-spurt, and was always trying to make Skylar angry somehow. His mother walked over pushing him out of the way to hug her niece and then her other one.

"I definitely approve of those boys." She insisted looking over to the brothers still hauling stuff from the car, "Those muscles."

"Yeah." Heather said, sounding pretty pleased.

"Mhm." Skylar said smugly.

"Ew, are you guys gonna kiss around us?" Asked Derek.

"All the time." Skylar said, and the boy made a face, "Make all the faces you won't, it's not gonna stop me."

* * *

"Dude, taste this, it's like, the best macaroni and cheese ever." Mikey said giving Cameron a bite.

"Holy crap, it is!" Cameron agreed.

"Wow." Sophia said from next to Leo who seemed to be just as uninterested.

"I still can't believe you ordered from the kid's menu." Leo said and Sophia was included in the accusation this time.

"You know what, Leo, I'm on a budget." Sophia insisted.

"Yeah, and the kid's meals come with cool cups." Cameron said shaking hers at him, "You don't get to keep your cup."

"Yeah, whose got the upper hand now, bro?" Mikey teased.

"You need refills every five seconds!" Leo protested.

"Free refills!" Sophia said.

"Duh." Cameron said.

"Gosh, Leo, always gotta be brining us down." Mikey said taking another bite of his macaroni and cheese.

"It's my job." He said blandly.

"It's true." Sophia said, "I've labeled him as the official buzz kill of our little posse."

"We should get you a button." Cameron giggled.

"It'll be the most boring button ever." Sophia insisted, "And in bland black letters it'll just say 'Buzz Kill.'" Cameron and Mikey laughed.

"Aw, c'mon guys," Mikey insisted, "Leo's not too much of a wet blanket."

"He's right, as much as he criticizes our good ideas, he never really complains about all the shit we drag him along to…" Sophia said.

"Thanks." Leo said slightly sarcastically, "I feel so much better now."

"Anytime, bud." She winked at him, and exhaled a short laugh.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" Cameron asked.

"Do we have to do something everyday?" Leo asked.

"Buzz kill." Coughed Mikey.

"Let's drive around and sing fucked up country songs about people!" Cameron said.

"Waste of gas." Sophia said, "Let's go see a movie."

"All in favor?" Mikey asked, looking to Cameron.

"Sure." She shrugged, he looked to Leo,

"Fine." He replied.

"GO me." Sophia grinned.

"I knew we keep you around for a reason." Mikey joked.

"Aw, thanks, Mike!" Sophia said sarcastically.

"That's not why I keep you around…" Leo mumbled so only she could hear, and she gave him a playful glare.

"Watch your tone, Leonardo," She advised, "I do have the ability to deny you…" He snorted.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Skylar was way too into organizing her and Raph's tent. She had been in there for an hour just messing with the placement of things. Destiny was helping her, telling her all about her first year in school as a kindergartner. She was, quite possibly, the only child Skylar liked. This amused Raph, as he walked by the tent, Destiny telling her story and Skylar laughing along adding in little sarcastic comments that flew way over the little girl's head.

"Oh, so this boy, Vincent, he's your boyfriend?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, but he chased around another girl at school so now Dominique is my boyfriend." Said the girl with an over dramatic sigh, placing her chin on her fist. Skylar chuckled at the girl's seriousness,

"Men." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Destiny sighed again, "Men." She shook her head.

"What do you think?" She asked looking around the tent, "Does it look cozy?"

"Oh, super cozy." Destiny agreed, "Where is Raphael going to sleep?"

"With me." Skylar said simply.

"But he's your boyfriend!" Destiny protested.

"Yes." Nodded Skylar.

"Mommy says you can't sleep in the same bed with a boy if you're not married." Destiny said.

"Well, there are some exceptions." Skylar cleared her throat.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I am an adult." The older girl replied haughtily, "I can sleep in the same bed as my cute boyfriend if I want to." She hesitated, "But you can't ….not until you're fifty years old."

"You're crazy." Destiny made a face.

"I know." Skylar said, "Go tell Raph he needs to come see the tent."

The little girl stood up and ran out of the tent. She asked several times around where the man had gone and she found him talking to her uncle Marcus. She sat next to him and waited for them to stop talking but it took too long so she sighed and prodded one of his large, muscled arms. He didn't seem to notice and she sighed again, she prodded him with a frown and said,

"Excuse me!" He finally looked at her and Marcus looked amused, "Skylar wanted me to tell you that you need to come see the tent." She said politely.

"Tell Skylar I saw it when I put the crap in there."

"I can't tell her that." Destiny said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I can't say that word." She told him putting her hands on her hips.

"What word?"

"That word you said!" She insisted.

"I said a lot'a words." He insisted right back.

"Well you said a bad one!"

"Which one?" He asked with a small frown.

"The bad one!" Destiny said as if it were obvious, Marcus was chuckling.

"Which ones the bad one?"

"I can't tell you!" Destiny said.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't say it!"

"Why can't you say it?" Raph asked.

"Because it's a bad word!" Destiny said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh." Raph smiled, "Okay." He coughed to hide his laughter, "Tell her I'll see it later."

"You're a silly man." Destiny muttered and ran away to the tent.

"You're good with kids." Marcus said and Raph shrugged.

"Only sometimes." He said taking a gulp of beer, "Usually one or two of these is a part of those times…" Marcus chuckled.

"I hear you on that one."

Skylar was putting on one of Raph's sweatshirts on when Destiny blundered in. She looked annoyed and it made Skylar frown. Heather was always so close to her age, it was almost as if they were more friends than sisters sometimes. But Destiny and Derek had always been like their little siblings. They were quite attached to the little ones, and like Skylar had thought before, they were the only kids she would tolerate.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I'm not your babe." Destiny said snootily and Skylar bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, what's wrong?"

"Your boyfriend is crazy."

"I know." Skylar nodded, "He's super crazy."

"He said he'll see the tent later." Destiny said.

"Well you tell him that he should see it now." Skylar insisted, Destiny nodded and ran out.

He was in another conversation with her uncle. She sighed and waited for a long time this time. Marcus' wife, Jane, came over. She didn't understand why, but when Destiny told her what was going on, the gentle woman laughed and wished her luck with that before going to see Loraine. Destiny stepped into Raph's line of vision.

"Mr. Raphael," She said, "Skylar says you should see the tent now."

"Well you tell her --"

"Hey there, Sky." Marcus said loudly as the girl came over.

"Marcus." Sky smiled, and then looked to Destiny, "It's okay sweetie, I got it."

"I'm not your sweetie." She insisted.

"My bad, my bad, sorry." Skylar smiled sitting next to Raph, "Has anyone seen Don and Heather?"

"They went for a walk." Marcus said.

"Oh." Skylar nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Is there any possible way that you can sit still?"

"Sorry…again."

Heather smiled behind her sketch pad and peeked over before adding some dark lines to her drawing. Her hand seemed to move in random ways, but the lines came out so precise and perfect it was intense to watch. Donnie felt a little ridiculous. He was sitting on a rock, biting his finger, because for some reason Heather had the urge to draw him, just like that. He sighed and she looked up, he raised his eyebrows innocently. She smiled a little.

"You wanna see it so far?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said eager to move.

"You can't laugh." She said.

"I won't." He insisted and she handed him the sketch pad.

It was a great likeness to his human form. He didn't really consider it himself, seeing as the real him was very, very different looking. Thinking of this made the weight on his shoulders come back. Ever since her birthday, the fact that he was lying to her made him so guilty he could barely stand it. But she made him forget, with just a smile. Except when he got to thinking again, then it came back.

"You don't like it." Heather concluded at the look on his face.

"Huh?" He was brought out of his thoughts, "Oh, what? Of course not! I love it." He insisted. She didn't look like she believed him, "Really, Heather, it's great…" She raised her eyebrows, "It looks um…just like me."

"Why were you making that face then?" She asked.

"What face?" He asked.

"This one." She did an over dramatized frowning face. Donnie laughed, she really did have a lot of her sister in her.

"I was just thinking of my brothers." Donnie lied smoothly. It made him want to wince at how good he'd gotten at lying to her face. Almost like how easily Elena had lied to him for so long…

"I'm sure you miss them a lot." She said breaking his train of thought again.

"I do." He nodded, and it was the truth.

Donnie had missed his brothers from the moment they separated, but now it was getting to him. Raph, he could tell, missed their family as well. He missed Mikey's laugh a lot, and as much as he hated to admit it, he'd die for a lecture from Leo at the moment. And one of Splinter's metaphors would be a nice bonus as well. He just got to thinking of how they were, and if they were enjoying having a taste normalcy. He shook his head getting rid of the thoughts as she finished up her drawing.

"You done?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Heather said, putting her sketchbook aside.

Her answer was a soft kiss on the lips. When she had dragged him away down a small hidden hiking path, she planned on drawing him and then heading back. She always got nervous when too many people were around to watch her work. She didn't plan to make out with Donnie on the grassy, unused path; but she wasn't exactly complaining. How they got onto the floor she didn't really remember but that's where they were.

Heather draped her leg over his hip and pulled herself closer to him. He slid his hand up her clothed leg and to her hip. She took a sharp intake of breath and bit down on his lip a little as he massaged the small amount of visible flesh there. Her heart was thudding in her chest and not for the first time, he had made her head spin. Donnie seemed to like it when she got like this, her hands trembled a little and her face flushed.

He tugged on her and suddenly she was on top of him. He laid his arms out, just staring up at her with a smile. Heather blushed and kissed him softly on the lips. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb a little. She trailed her other hand along his arm, feeling the muscles beneath his clothes and gripped his hand in hers. They stared at each other for a while before Donnie put one hand on her hip again and she began to take off his sweater.

She sincerely hoped her sister wouldn't come looking for her.

* * *

Sophia, Cameron, Leo, and Mikey all headed towards the two cars parked in front of Max's. The four stayed in between the two, as Sophia used her phone to tell them what the local theatres where showing and at what time. After a long discussion about not seeing 'chick flicks' or 'stupid generic action movies' they decided on a horror flick.

"The movie doesn't start for a while." Cam said texting someone, "We should go visit Jessica and Christina…they're over at Jack's and say we haven't given them enough attention."

"I'm all for it." Mikey said.

"You two go." Sophia said, "I don't want Leo to meet Chris and Jess."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"You'd say something that might offend them." She insisted.

"I would not." He rolled his eyes.

"You would." She nodded, "Or you'd say something that would totally go over their heads and be totally annoyed." Sophia said, "Trust me, it's just better if you and I go grab coffee or something."

"No, it's --" Cam began but Mikey kissed her and she stopped talking, Leo and Sophie looked at each other.

"Actually that's a great idea." Mikey said quickly, "Let's go, Cam, don't wanna keep Jess and Chris waiting!" He insisted, the girl went to the other side of the car and he climbed in, "See you guys at the movies!"

"You better show up!" Leo said as they drove away, Mikey waved in acknowledgement, "They're not going to show up, are they?"

"Probably not." Sophia said plainly, "Coffee?"

"Sure." He shrugged and they climbed into the car.

It was quiet as they drove on. Leo tapped his fingers on his knee and looked around at his surroundings. Sophia paid close attention to the road. He was frowning, something he did very often, in thought. He felt as if their was a hidden meaning behind her not wanting him to meet Cameron's friends. He turned to look at her, she didn't seem to notice.

"So…" He began and she glanced at him, "Why didn't you want me meeting those girls again?"

"Do you want to spend an hour and thirty minutes with girls who haven't even graduated yet?" She asked, and he shrugged, she sighed exasperatedly, "They would have been all over you."

"That's a problem?" He said with a small teasing smile and she glared at him, "Are you jealous, Sophie?"

"Of course not!" She seemed offended by the thought, "I _was_ thinking of your well being, and you just have to assume things." She shook her head.

"My apologies." He said, mockingly. She rolled her eyes and changed lanes,

"Fine." She said simply, "I'll turn around here and we can go see Christina and Jessica, while we're at it, you can take off your shirt and just have them totally melt at your feet." Her tone dripped with dry sarcasm, and he chuckled softly.

"Relax, Sophie." He said, "They wouldn't want anything to do with me anyway." He shrugged.

"You should look in a mirror sometime." She said.

"So should you."

"You can't use my own snide remarks against me!" Sophia protested.

"I just did, so I can." Leo said and she grunted.

"Anyway," She said annoyed, "You're a very attractive young man and those girls will attach themselves to any land that isn't claimed…"

"Are you comparing men to real estate?" He asked incredulously.

"It's quite polite of me compared to what men compare women to." Sophia said.

"You have to be the most peculiar girl I've ever met." Leo said.

"Thank you." Sophia said, "You have to be the most infuriating boy I've ever met."

"I hear that a lot, actually." Leo joked.

"I bet." Sophia remarked.

"Okay, Sophia, I don't know what I said to make you upset but --"

"Upset?" Sophia asked, "No, of course not, I'm not upset." He bit his lip slightly to contain his laughter.

"Right, my bad." He said and she heard the laughter in his voice. "I thought you said no set rules, and that you wouldn't fall for me."

"I didn't!" She said offended now, "Excuse me if I don't want to lose my hot fuck buddy to some high school bimbos!"

"Fuck buddy…" He shook his head, "You can't find a more suitable term? Lover?"

"Too clingy." She made a face.

"I could call you my mistress…" He said with a shrug.

"Okay, sweetie, this is the twenty first century," Sophia said, "Nowadays, that means I tie you up and wear leather." He chuckled again.

"Hey, we haven't tried it yet." He said.

"Amazing how perverted you can be…" She said, "What happened to Mister Stick-up-my-ass?"

"He got a beautiful fuck buddy."

Sophia's cheeks tinted red. He made her blush.

* * *

It was almost dark and Skylar was fidgeting in her nervousness. She was sitting next to Raph, and Derek was on the other side of him. The little boy sincerely wanted to impress him. Destiny didn't leave Skylar's side and Jane and Marcus were cuddled opposite of them. Loraine and John were fussing over dinner for the night and what-not. Don and Heather weren't back yet and no one seemed to mind but her. A hand on her thigh made her leg stop it's rapid up and down motion. Raph was looking at her expressionless.

"What?" She asked.

"They're fine." He said blandly and she sighed, she went to look down but he tipped up her chin, "Skylar," he said seriously, "They're _fine_."

"Yeah, yeah." She said and he captured her lips for a moment with his.

"Seriously, chill out." He said and she sighed.

Skylar stood up and headed toward her tent, Destiny promptly stood and followed after her. She grabbed her big cousin's hand and walked with her over to the tent, the little girl stated something about it getting dark and that made Skylar sigh again. She moved into her tent and laid down on the array of pillows, sleeping bags, and blankets that were just for her and Raph. Destiny laid down next to her.

"Why are you so worried?" Asked Destiny.

"I don't know, honestly." Sklyar smiled softly, "It's just weird knowing I don't need to worry about her." Destiny looked like she didn't understand but didn't ask anymore questions. "Hey, how about you go to your tent and get me a book to read to you." She grinned,

"I brought lots for you to read!" She exclaimed and ran out of the tent eagerly. The girl returned seconds later, without books, peeked her head into the tent, "Donnie and Heather are back."

She then ran away to greet them. She seemed to have forgotten all about the many books she brought for Skylar to read. The older girl nearly tripped on her way out of the tent to greet her sister. She took a moment to get her self together, and not seem like she had been worrying. She secretly felt relieved, it really was getting dark out. She walked toward the clearing where everyone was socializing and stopped as she saw her sister.

Heather's cheeks were flushed, and turned even pinker whenever she met Donnie's gaze. He was talking to her step father but every time he met Heather's gaze his smile got stupider. She had leaves, and grass in her hair, and so did Donnie. Raph looked over and raised his eyebrows to her. Skylar tried not to be angry, or even think about what they had been doing. Her sister was an adult, and vastly more responsible than herself so she really shouldn't be wanting to castrate Donnie, but sometimes you just can't help it.

Skylar moved past them glaring at Donnie and stepping next to her mother. Loraine barely seemed to notice Heather and Donnie had even left. She handed Skylar a plate full of food and pointed to the spot on the large picnic table that she wanted it. The girl followed the order with a frown on her face. Derek was setting down plates for everyone. Skylar looked around the campsite, it looked like her mother had packed her entire house.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, Skylar shook her head and helped him.

"How's school?" Skylar asked.

"Boring." He replied blandly.

"Get used to it…" Skylar replied unenthusiastically, "Once you thinks it's over, you realize you're starting all over again."

"Don't tell him that!" Jen scolded bringing another plate of food and placing it on the table, "I have enough trouble as it is getting him to do homework."

"My bad, my bad." Skylar smiled a little, "What's up with you?" She asked her Aunt.

"Same old." Shrugged Jen.

"Any boyfriends?" She asked and the woman snorted, "Oh, come on." Skylar urged, "You could get a boyfriend any day."

"Like I want one." She said, "That boy," She nodded over to her son helping Loraine carry a big cooler, "is the only one I need."

"How sweet." Skylar teased a little, Jen just smiled.

"So how'd you meet Raph?" Jen asked.

"Met him outside of seven eleven while Don and Heather were inside totally chatting each other up." Skylar nodded.

"Nice." Jen laughed, "Speak of the devil." Raph smiled at the red head and grabbed the plates out of Skylar's hands to finish her job.

"I can do it." Skylar insisted but he ignored her, she rolled her eyes.

"Stop glarin' at Don when ya' walk by 'im." Raph said, she heard the amusement in his voice.

"I wasn't glaring." Skylar insisted.

"Looked like it to me." Raph said, "Your sister can do what she wants with who she wants now, and you can't keep gettin' into her shit."

"Once again, your taking your brother's job." Skylar said, "What would Leo say if he heard you lecturing me?" She didn't know the guy personally, but she heard enough about him.

"I'm not lecturin', I'm suggestin' you leave your sister be." He said, as he finished with the plates, "You keep tryin' to hold her back and she's gonna start doin' shit just to piss you off."

"Alright!" Skylar said, "I'm trying!" She threw her hands up in frustration, "It's just been a hard process." She admitted, he smiled at her and kissed her head.

"You worry too much." He said, "That's Leo's job."

* * *

Sophia's mattress groaned as the sudden weight was pushed onto it. Sophia grabbed Leo's shirt and lifted it over his head, separating their kiss for a moment. She threw the article of clothing to the side and placed her hands on his shoulders as he kissed her again. He was unbuttoning her shirt, and after getting halfway down he decided it was better to risk her getting angry at him and simply pull the shirt open making most of the buttons fly off.

Sophia didn't exactly care. She reached her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, slipping off the thing and throwing it aside like she did Leo's shirt. He rolled them over and she straddled his hips, kissing his neck. In their eagerness, they rushed to get each other's pants off, resulting in them almost falling off the bed. Sophia laughed but Leo's lips were on hers again before she could get the noise out. He was smiling too, though and it made her want to laugh again.

The two didn't mess around with foreplay today. Leo rolled over Sophia and kissed her neck as he slid into her. They both made noises of approval at the feeling. She wrapped her legs around him as they moved together. They weren't exactly on a super tight schedule, but they did have a set amount of time before they needed to meet up with Cameron and Mikey again.

When they had finished, Leo rolled off of her. They never did the whole cuddling thing. Sophia figured it was too personal and Leo thought the same. Not only that, Sophia didn't see Leo as a cuddling type of guy. She regained her breath and looked at the time. She exhaled and look over to Leo. He had his hands folded over his perfectly sculpted middle, his hair more awry, and his eyes closed as his body cooled down.

"So now we have a decision to make." She said looking back up at her ceiling, he looked over at her.

"What would that be?"

"Do we go to the damn movie theatre only to be stood up by Mike and Cam?" Sophia asked, "Or do we just find something else to do with our night, whether it be together or not?" He paused.

"Do you really think they won't show?" Leo asked and she looked over to him.

"Odds are they'll either forget all about it once Jess and Chris make some offer to spend the rest of the night with them, or they just want us to go to the theatre and see the movie without them and turn it into a date of some sort." Was her long reply, he nodded his agreement.

"Perhaps we shouldn't waste our time going there then." He thought aloud.

"Probably not." Sophia agreed.

"What will we do then?" He asked.

"We?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you implying you want to spend this lively night with me?" Her tone was slightly teasing but she rolled over onto her stomach and look at him. He shrugged.

"Why not?" He asked, "Nothing unreasonable about us spending time together." Leo looked over to her, "In a totally platonic way, of course."

"Darn." She said sarcastically with narrowed eyes, "So what are we gonna do tonight?" She asked.

"I really don't know." He said plainly.

"Well, we could have sex again seeing as I won't be here after tomorrow." She said and he looked over, that was news to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Visiting my mother for Thanksgiving." Sophia said, and he nodded looking back up at the ceiling.

"Don't be gone too long," He said, "I can only handle being Mikey and Cam's third wheel for so long."

* * *

"So, um, why aren't they here?" Mikey asked Cameron again. She shrugged and looked at her phone.

"She's not answering any of my calls or anything."

The two were in front of the movie theatre they intended to meet Leo and Sophia at, but the two were no where to be seen. The couple had already bought their tickets and were simply waiting for the other two. As the clock ticked closer to the movie's starting time, Cameron grew more impatient. She exhaled and looked at her phone again,

"Maybe they ditched us." She guessed, "We've done it plenty of times to them." Mikey nodded.

"Could be." He said, "Still, makes me kind of worried that they aren't here."

"I wouldn't stress." Cam shrugged, "They're probably just fucking somewhere anyway."

"As gross as those images are," Mikey frowned, "Probably."

They headed inside the theatre together and got their snacks. The assigned theatre to their movie wasn't very crowded and the two found seats within seconds of arriving. Cameron checked her phone twice more, called again, and after nothing, simply gave up. Mikey shrugged and fed her a piece of candy, before saying,

"More time to spend alone with you." She grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

He smiled back kissing her lips as the lights went down. They broke apart and got comfortable. Mikey faked a yawn and put his arm around Cameron, she smiled and kissed his cheek before leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Skylar shivered despite herself. She could hear her mother and her step-father talking faintly still around the camp fire with Marcus and Jane. Donnie and Heather were asleep, or just very quiet, and Jen and her kids had passed out hours ago. Raphael was awake, but trying hard to sleep, he pressed her closer to him when she shivered and she sighed into his shirt.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." She mumbled softly and then sighed, "I gotta pee though."

"Go in a bush." He said.

"I can't." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's dark." She insisted he sighed and she could tell that if he had his eyes open, he'd be rolling them.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You could walk me to the flushing toilets near the other camp sites." Skylar suggested hopefully. He groaned into her hair.

"Those are so far away."

"Please?" She asked.

There was a long pause where he didn't say anything or even sigh. She bit her lip hopefully and looked at his expressionless face. He opened his eyes and she smiled innocently. He rolled his eyes and sat up, reaching for his pants. She happily jumped up and put her shoes on. She was still wearing his sweatshirt and some flimsy pajama pants. He slipped on his own shoes and she cocked her head to the side.

"You're not wearing a shirt." She observed.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna be freezing." She said, "Put on a t-shirt or something." He rolled his eyes at her again and pulled one over his head.

They left the tent, and Skylar could hear Don and Heather talking quietly. So they were still up. They walked past the group by the fire, and they all teased the two as Raph explained where they were going. They walked in silence onto the paved road leading to the other campsites that were more cramped and much smaller for littler parties.

There was the sound of crickets, and other animals but that was it. It was dark, and only the moonlight supplied some light. Skylar grabbed Raph's hand, lacing her fingers with his. He gripped her hand, but other than that he made no sign that he noticed the action. They walked for a while not speaking to each other, and the only noise Raph made was when he yawned.

It got a little louder as they approached the more populated spots. Where they were it was much more isolated. There weren't too many people there, but it was more lit up and there people up and children running around. Skylar was relieved to see the working bathrooms and Raph waited for her outside while she pranced into them eagerly. He smiled softly after watching her leave and looked around.

A couple of girls heading out of the bathroom looked him over and giggled to each other. He smirked and almost snorted aloud. He had gotten used to this disguise, but he couldn't help but always be a little bitter that this was how he got his freedom. These people weren't embracing him for himself, they weren't attracted to him. They were attracted to his disguise.

This made him wonder if Skylar was just attracted to his disguise. He tried not to think of it often. It made him think too much about the 'What if's…' and he drove himself crazy with different scenarios and reactions on her part. Sooner or later though, he knew that the truth had to come out. He wasn't going to hide this from her forever, and all he could do was hope that she wasn't just attracted to this disguise. He snorted at himself.

"Turnin' into a sap…"

"What?" He turned to see Skylar frowning, she looked around, "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." He shrugged and she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay." She smiled.

"You good?" He asked.

"Great."

Skylar gripped his hand again, and he squeezed hers tighter this time. They walked back towards their own secluded campsite. They were quiet again, and it bugged Skylar a little but she didn't say anything. Raph saw the girls who had checked him out by the bathroom and they both flashed him smiles, he didn't react. Skylar looked over her shoulder as they passed with a small glare and he chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothin'." He shrugged.

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to his side, she wrapped her arm around his middle with a small smile. They headed toward the dark road again, and Raph looked up at the amazingly clear sky in wonder. Skylar looked up too, but kept glancing down to make sure they didn't run into anything. Suddenly Raph stopped and Skylar frowned at him.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I ain't ready to go back yet." He said.

"You didn't even want to come!" She protested quietly.

"Just look." He said tilting her head upward, she looked at the stars, "See how beautiful that is?" She nodded, but he didn't see it, "This is probably one of the only times I'll get to see somethin' like that…" She humored him and let him stare at the midnight sky a little longer.

After a while she got cold, and tired but tried not to let it show. She successfully kept from shivering by hugging him to her. She tried to stifle a yawn into his chest but he caught it. Suddenly she was being lifted off the ground she looked at him with frown and he didn't look at her. She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. As tough as he liked to seem, he really was a softie. Skylar wanted to tease him for it, but she decided to just keep her mouth shut this time.

When they passed her mom and her step dad it was just the two of them. They were holding hands and sipping beer while watching the fire. Skylar smiled a little and hugged Raph a little tighter. When they passed Don and Heather's tent they were still mumbling to each other. Raph put her down and she climbed into the tent throwing off her shoes and slipping under the many blankets. Raph peeled off his shirt and pants, and laid down next to her.

"You're gonna be cold." Skylar insisted and he snorted, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He laid on his back and she kissed him on the lips before turning away from him and pulling up the hood on his sweatshirt over her head. She curled into a little ball, trying to get warm. Raph stayed still and she moved a little to peek over at him, he was staring upward with a small frown on his face. She turned toward him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin'." He said, "Just thinking''."

"Don't hurt yourself, now." She teased a little, but he didn't react at all. "What're you thinking'' about?" She asked.

"Stuff." He said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff you wouldn't understand." Raphael said plainly.

"You're mean." She laughed a little and he smiled a little, "You're thinking of those girls naked, aren't you?" He looked at her almost in annoyance and she grinned. "I'm only teasing." She said, "What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't wanna know."

"I do." Skylar insisted but sighed, and laid against the pillows on her side, turned away from him again.

It took him a moment but he turned onto his side, and made her turn towards him. He pulled her towards him by the waist and caught her lips in a fervent kiss. She responded immediately tangling her hands into his hair and draping her leg over his hip. He grabbed her behind and pulled her closer. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm not who you think I am, Sky…" His voice was quiet and hoarse. She didn't respond right away, just searched his eyes for any kind of hint at what he meant.

"Then who are you?" Her voice was soft.

"You wouldn't wanna know." He assured her for the second time tonight, she whispered her reply for the second time that night.

"I do."

A/N: There it is! Hope you enjoyed it. Please give feedback.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: So instead of working on a very important assignment in my AP English class...I finished this chapter. Yeah, I love you all that much. Much thanks goes to Meggo, Dani, and JayJay whom are my muses.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Cam/Mike: Truly Madly Deeply -- Savage Garden  
Heather/Don: Calling You -- Blue October  
Sophie/Leo: Bend and Not Break -- Dashboard Confessional  
Sky/Raph: All Mixed Up -- 311

California -- Phantom Planet

* * *

Chapter 13

_"A wedding is just like a funeral except that you get to smell your own flowers."_

**-- Grace Hansen**

A loud annoying sound made Skylar scramble awake. She said a great number of expletives as she saw the time on the clock. Three in the morning. Raph was still snoring next to her, and she rolled her eyes taking the phone of her bedside table and leaving the room and sitting on her couch. The things from their camping trip still on the floor from when they had gotten home earlier that day. She looked at the number on caller ID and understood the reason for the atrocious timing of the call.

"Katie Lynn you better have a damn good reason for calling me." Her voice was hoarse.

"Oh, my god!" Said the voice on the other end, "I totally forgot the time difference!" She sounded apologetic, "I'm so sorry, Sky."

"It's okay." Yawned Skylar, "So, what's up?"

"Okay, I know you can't make it to the wedding but --"

"I told you babe, I'm broke." Skylar said, "You know I wouldn't miss your wedding if it was anything but impossible."

"I know, I know," Katie replied, "But there's been some changes, and please just hear me out."

"Alright." Sighed Skylar.

"Ashley's father just died, and Madison is in the hospital." Katie said.

"That's awful…" Skylar said, "Who are they again?"

"Ashley is my maid of honor and Madison is one of my bridesmaids." Katie sound exasperated.

"Oh, right." Skylar nodded, "Well, Katie, that sucks major ass."

"Yeah, I know." Her cousin laughed, "Which is why I need you and Heather to come out so you can take their places in the wedding." Skylar paused.

"What part of no money don't you understand?" She asked, "I mean, I'm seriously sorry your homies are all like…screwed and everything, but I seriously cannot afford to come out there."

"I know." Katie said, "Just let me finish?"

"Right, sorry."

"I talked to Grandpa Charles and he said he'd pay for both you and Heather's plane tickets back and forth, and he'd pay for the dresses be refitted." Skylar considered this for a moment and yawned again.

"Okay, sweetie, you know what? I'll talk to Heather about this at a decent time in our part of the country…" Skylar said, "I will have an answer at an unreasonable time for you…just for pay back." Katie laughed.

"Please, please, please hurry, Sky." She begged, "This is my wedding we're talking about!"

"I know, I'll do what I can." Sky promised, "Love ya'."

"Love ya'."

Skylar hung up the phone and groaned. A trip to Florida is really not what she needed. To be in a wedding was last on her list of things she wanted to do. She stood up and went back to her room where Raphael was still snoring in her bed. She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed pushing him over so she could climb under her covers.

* * *

Sophia unlocked her door and walked into her home. After a tiring visit to her mother for Thanksgiving, she was very happy to be in her own home. She collapsed on her couch and smiled into the soft fabric. Her phone was ringing, but she didn't feel like answering it. She picked up her bags and started taking out the small amount she packed. She picked up an unfamiliar looking piece of clothing off her floor.

It was one of Leo's shirts. How he left it here she didn't know. But here it was in her hand. She threw the shirt in a pile of dirty clothes and shrugged. Their relationship had changed quite a bit. Besides the fact that they were 'friends with benefits,' they had become better friends in general. He seemed to ease up just a little when it was just the two of them.

Sophia didn't really take it personally, she didn't think too much about it. She just seemed to notice it the other day when he called her to see how her Thanksgiving was. It made her smile a bit to know they were good enough friends that he would call her. It made her feel special in a way. She still had to call everyone and let them know she was home.

Her Thanksgiving hadn't been too bad. Sophia's mother had made a couple comments about her love life that really didn't need to be said, but other that that the woman was well behaved. And Sophia was always glad to see her Aunt and Uncle who were more like her parents than her actual parents ever were. She decided that she had a good time visiting her family for Thanksgiving, but she still wouldn't do it next year.

Sophia's phone began ringing again and in a frenzy she ran around the apartment looking for it. She just couldn't recall where she had put it before she started cleaning up. Seeing on the coffee table she sighed at herself seeing as she had run right past it several times. She checked who was calling and decided she would answer it. Mikey wasn't one to just call once and give up. He'd call over and over until she answered.

"Hey." She said.

"Are you back yet?" He asked.

"I am." Sophia smiled.

"Good." Mikey said, "Both Cam and Leo have been all pouty since you left…"

"I missed you too, Michelangelo."

"Don't get me wrong, chica." Mikey added quickly, "I missed you lots, it's just both of them were totally bummed."

"Imagine that." Sophia smiled a little, "Well, I'm back now," She checked her watch, "And you should be at work."

"Oh, crap!" Mikey said in a realization, "Thanks, Sophie! I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!!" The line went dead.

Sophia laughed aloud before throwing the phone aside.

* * *

"You're going where?"

Donnie really didn't seem too happy about the news. Skylar and Heather looked at each other, they had spent the day talking it over, and they decided that since they really had no excuse not to come to their cousins rescue, they would go. In fact the plans were already made. They were leaving the day after tomorrow and would be gone for two weeks. Now they had to do the hard part, tell Raphael and Donatello they were leaving for a while.

"Florida." Skylar said, "Our older cousin Katie lives there, a cute little city called Benton…she's having a wedding."

"At first we weren't going to go…" Heather said, "But her maid of honor and one of her bridesmaids can't make it to the wedding." She shrugged, "They're offering to pay for everything, so we figured we should go."

"That's like across the country." Raph said.

"Aw, Raphie knows the lay out of America." Skylar teased.

"So, how long will you be gone?" Donnie asked.

"Just two weeks." Heather said.

"And when are you leavin'?" Raph asked.

"The day after tomorrow." Skylar said and both boys sighed in unison, she thought it was kind of creepy, but no one else seemed to notice that they were totally in tune, "Oh, don't be such babies!" She protested, "It's only two weeks!"

"Skylar…" Heather rolled her eyes, "Most women would be kind of impressed by how upset they are."

"Well, I'm not most women." Skylar announced and crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean, I'll miss you two like a lot and whatever, but I'm not crying about it."

"Insensitive much?" Heather asked and her older sister rolled her eyes slouching into her chair, "This is her way of saying she doesn't want to go, but she's sucking it up so you have to, too." Heather clarified, the other girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Donnie said, "Two weeks really isn't too long." He smiled a little and Heather smiled too.

"Exactly." She looked to the couple sitting across from each other, sitting in the same fashion as the other, neither of them looking at each other, "Oh, stop sulking, the both of you."

"Whatever." Raph mumbled.

"I'm going to bed." Skylar said and stood from the dining room table.

Donnie and Heather looked at each other, and Raph watched her go. It didn't take long for him to follow after her. The other couple did not miss how tense things had gotten for the other two. For some reason they were more quiet and their bickering had subsided. Something was going on, and Donnie had a good idea of what it was. He'd have to talk to his brother about it while the girls where away.

He kind of hoped Raph had the same worries he did. Because then it would be easier to deal with if he had some sort of way to vent it. Raph wasn't one to talk much, but he'd at least pretend to listen if someone important enough needed it. If Raph felt the same way about the whole situation it'd make the decision Donnie already made easier to go through with. Of course, he needed his brother's approval, and he was sure that he needed to make sure Leonardo would never find out.

* * *

"You're late again, Michelangelo."

Leonardo let his brother in through the back door so their boss wouldn't notice. Michelangelo began washing dishes like he had been there the entire time as Doris walked in the kitchen. She didn't seem to notice that he had appeared out of nowhere. Mikey grinned at her and she grimaced, but that was her smile. Leo rolled his eyes and helped his brother with the dishes.

"She's not going to buy it forever…and I'm not going to sneak you in everyday."

"Yes, you will." Mikey said with a knowing smile, "Love ya' too, bro."

"I'm serious, Mike!" Leo said, "You have one job, don't lose it."

"I thought getting out more would loosen you up." Mikey said with a sigh, "I guess I was wrong." He paused, "Or!" He said as something else came to mind, "You just miss Sophie." Leo rolled his eyes with a deep sigh.

"I miss her just as much as you and Cam did." Leo said, "I do not miss her any more or less. And we are just friends." He clarified for what seemed the thousandth time.

"That's totally why you've been all bitchy lately!" Mikey said excitedly, "You two haven't screwed since she left! You're totally going insane without your little sex toy!"

"She's not a toy." Leo said firmly, "That's not the only reason I miss her."

"Okay, okay, my bad!" Mikey said in defeat, "She's back by the way." Leo looked over at him, and Mikey nodded, "Yup, she's the one who reminded me I was late."

"Why didn't she call me…or anybody else?" Leo asked and Mikey shrugged.

"She just got home, maybe she just needed to take some time to relax, enjoy being in her own place." He said, "From what I hear her mother's a total nut case."

Leo rolled his eyes and continued washing dishes. Mikey was quiet for a while, but he soon started to babble on about something. Leo didn't really notice or acknowledge the subject. Mikey could hold a conversation and be the only one talking for hours, he'd gotten much better at it since they'd moved here and Leo simply elected not to respond. He enjoyed his brother's company, but when they first moved here Leo was not in very good shape.

When they first arrived in Benton, Mikey was still bruised from head to toe and Splinter was counting on Leo to get them all set up for this temporary new life. He got a job, got them a home, and got Mikey back on his feet. The younger boy was not himself at first, and Leo didn't blame him. He was quiet and sat still, he didn't even tell a single joke for at least three weeks. Splinter had to work hard to bring Mikey out of his depression, but he did it and the youngest was ready to take on the world in human form now.

Leo, as expected, was nowhere near as quick to recover. He still hadn't recovered. Granted, he was much better than he had been. He no longer shut himself in his room, and remembered every second and every lie Larissa had ever told him. He didn't constantly go over every detail and every mistake he had made when he fought her. He didn't train himself to pure exhaustion trying perfect himself for when he had to fight her again.

Leonardo had no doubt in his mind Larissa, Olivia, Victoria, and Elena would be thrust back into their lives. It made him nervous that he didn't know how much training his other brothers were doing, or how their lives were. He had no idea if Olivia and Elena had already gotten to them, or if they were simply living life as casually as he and Mike were. A part of him hoped that neither of them had become attached to anyone.

It seems like an awful thing to hope for, but it was just much safer. Raphael was never eager to give up something (or especially someone) he cared for and telling him that he had to come home and leave it behind would not be a walk in the park. Donnie would try his hardest to work around the problem, but Leo was really tired of having his brother let down. Getting Mike away from Cameron would be hard and the youngest brother would be in just as bad of shape as he was.

Leo was quite convinced he could leave Benton, Sophia, and Cameron without even looking back. Both girls had grown on him, he would admit, and he even considered them friends, but leaving them behind wouldn't affect him. That's what he told himself. Leo wasn't stupid, and he knew in the back of his head leaving them behind would be hard, but the more he told himself it wouldn't be, he figured the more he'd believe it. So far it wasn't working.

"Don't you miss them too?" Mikey broke his thoughts.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Raph and Don." Mike said, "Don't you miss them?"

"Of course I do." Leo said, "We all miss them, Mikey."

"When do you think we'll see them again?"

"We've had this conversation before, Mikey." Leo sighed, "It's better for now if we just stay away from each other."

"Yeah, but we could at least find out if they're alive, right?" Mike tried, "I mean, come on, Leo! I'm dyin' not knowing where they are or if they're okay!" Leo frowned at his brother's exasperated expression, "And Splinter misses them so much, he talks about them all day!"

"It's always hard for parents to be without their children." Leo said, "And not knowing anything about their well-being is a little troubling for me as well." Leo admitted, "But I still say that when it's time for us to hear from them, we will."

* * *

Skylar sighed and rested her head on the window of the plane. Heather was staring at her sketchpad with a similar forlorn expression. Skylar felt slightly pathetic. She knew two weeks wasn't long, and she knew that she should do what she told everyone else and suck it up. But she couldn't deny that being away from Raph would be pretty hard. This feeling of helplessness and loneliness when he wasn't around brought a déjà vu feeling from Dustin, her ex.

She had been like putty in his hands and whatever he wanted from her, got it. Skylar promised her self she would never be so vulnerable and pathetic ever again in her life. She would never absolutely _need_ any man ever again. Not that she needed Raph, of course not, the feeling of being miserable without him was just too familiar and she didn't like it. She gripped the fabric in her hand tighter.

Skylar looked down to the red mask she held in her lap. She had no idea what it meant, what it was for, or why Raphael had it, but he did. He simply gave it to her, and told her not to lose it. She smiled a little, and sighed. Heather looked over at her with a questioning look. Skylar shook her head and looked back out the window as the plane began to move.

Heather sighed and Skylar nodded in understanding. Neither of them was excited about this wedding. Katie Lynn was never one to stick with something too long and they knew this was just for attention and a dire need to spend her grandfather's vast amount of money. Still they played along and here they were on a plane to Benton, Florida. The girl laid her head back to try and sleep, this flight was non-stop and she didn't feel like being conscious for most of it.

When she woke up, she wasn't sure how close they were to Florida. Only that some crappy movie was playing, Heather was asleep, and the people in front of her had the most annoying children on the planet. They bitched about the food, and then that they had to pee and then that they were bored. Skylar kicked the chair in front of her violently, and the kid whined about that too. She moved around in her seat and tried to get back to sleep.

She felt something on her shoulder and saw Heather had fallen over. She smiled at her little sister, even though she was asleep. Skylar adjusted her into a more comfortable position and took away her book, covering her up with the blanket. The girl still could sleep through almost everything. Skylar fidgeted. She was bored now.

The girl was feeling restless an hour later when she finally found out how long they had to go. She groaned and her leg began to shake up and down rapidly. She tried to force herself asleep but she couldn't and she had to watch the stupid movie to keep from going insane with boredom. She was jealous of her sister sleeping peacefully through the entire trip.

When they had finally arrived, Skylar violently shoved Heather to wake her up. The younger girl was not too pleased. She had several rude, and angry things to say to her older sister before she got up out of her seat and grabbed her carry-on bag. Skylar followed her example. They filed off the plane, and went straight to get their other suitcases. When they got there they were bombarded by a hug from their cousin and her other bridesmaids who they girls barely knew.

Katie Lynn was very tall. She was pretty, with a perfect smile and hazel eyes. She had straight dark brown hair that was layered and reached her mid back. She was very thin as well, wearing a thin long sleeve shirt and expensive jeans with flip-flops. She grinned at her cousins and hugged them separately before reintroducing her friends to them.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed.

"Of course." Heather winced a smile, still not fully awake.

"We have so much to do!" Katie said leading the group out, "Sky and Heather need to get fitted for their dresses, they need to be filled in on the special information for the wedding, and they need to tell me all about how their lives have been."

"Wait, like today?" Skylar asked and Katie grinned innocently, "Of course." She rolled her eyes. Heather elbowed her sister and smiled,

"Sky's just a little tired from the trip." She covered innocently.

"Actually, I'm not, I'm just --" Sky began but Heather shot her a look, "I'm just so excited!" She said in fake enthusiasm.

"Oh my god, me too!" Squealed Katie Lynn as she hurried away with the other girls, Skylar and Heather stayed in the back of the group.

"It's two weeks, Sky," Heather reassured her, "Just two weeks."

* * *

"I take it you missed me." Sophia said smugly as Leo rested his head on her shoulder, his breathing still heavy. He didn't respond right away.

"Don't sound so smug." He said, "It might not of been you yourself that I missed."

"That's terrible." She laughed, "I missed you too." She said and he chuckled a little before rolling off of her.

It was a bit of a shock when she answered her door and Leo was kissing her before she could really process what was going on. Still, she had no complaints. No doubt, Mikey had spilled the beans that she was home. Which means Cameron would be trying to get a hold of her soon enough. She felt pretty loved at the moment. It was nice to be welcomed home after being away, even if it was only a week.

Leo stayed closer to her than usual. His hand was still on her bare hip and he rubbed the other one across his face. Sophia smiled a little at this. They were quiet, but Sophia's phone was ringing again. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the t-shirt she was wearing before Leo arrived and ran into the living room quickly. She jumped over the couch and grabbed her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"I don't know if I should be happy that you're home, or pissed that you didn't call me." Cameron said and Sophia laughed,

"I'm sorry babe." She insisted, "I was going to call you, I promise, I just got side tracked."

"Yeah, I know, Mikey told me Leo headed to your place as soon as Doris told him he could go to lunch." Cam said, and laughed, "I'll meet up with you after he goes back to work."

"Okay." Sophia said, "Bye."

"Use protection!"

Sophia laughed a little before putting the phone down again. She stood and headed back to her room where Leo was getting dressed. He smiled at her before putting on his shirt. She grabbed her discarded pants and pulled them on and sat back down on her bed. He checked the time and sighed scratching at his messy hair. She chuckled a little. He looked over to her and said,

"What'd Cameron want?"

"To meet up after you went back to work." She said.

"Busy girl." He smirked.

"Yes, I am." She smiled back and groaned, "That reminds me I have so much work to do."

"Maybe you should wait to meet up with Cam, then." He said, "Get your homework done?"

"Thanks, Dad, but I think I can handle it." Sophia teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just trying to help." He insisted.

"Well, I'm a big girl." She winked, "I can handle it."

"I guess you're right." Leo smiled a little, "I really have to get back to work," He said, "But I'll see you later…after you've done your homework." She rolled her eyes this time.

"Okay, Crazy." She stood walking with him to the front door.

"Bye, Sophie." Leo leaned down and kissed her cheek and the walked out of the front door.

"Bye." She said and closed the door quickly taking in a deep breath. Her cheeks were flushed with another blush.

Leo frowned at himself as he left her home. Was that too personal? He hoped it just seemed like a friendly gesture. He really was leaning down to kiss her on the lips, but caught himself at the very last minute. He was sure a kiss on the lips really would have been too personal. He didn't even know what the hell he was thinking coming to her home unannounced. Sophia didn't seem to mind, but he still should have called or something first.

He just left work and found him on his way to her home. He had it memorized now. Leo hadn't brought her to his home yet. Splinter would ask questions and he wasn't sure if he had the nerve to explain his relationship with Sophie to his father. He had no idea how he'd react or what he'd think of it. Leo personally didn't want to find out. It was better if all Splinter knew was that he and Sophia were better friends than they had been. It was true, just not the whole truth. Leo didn't think that Splinter needed to know how exactly they had become better friends.

* * *

Donnie waited for his laptop to boot up. Raph's grunts from his room were distracting him. He had put a punching bag in there, like his room back in the Lair. Last Donnie checked Raph was not wearing his disguise piece, and neither was Donnie. It was a little unfamiliar to see his green skin, not as smooth as it was as a human. The purple clad turtle set his salvaged computer aside and went to check on his brother.

Raphael wasn't wearing his mask, which added to the weirdness of the situation. He hadn't seen any of his brothers without their masks since they were all very young. Raph looked over his shoulder, at his brother and turned with a questioning stare. Donnie leaned into the doorway and sighed a little.

"You okay?"

Getting his brother to talk was never an easy task. Donatello was very determined, however. He made it so the larger terrapin had no reason to need to leave, or a window to. He blocked the doorway, and stared at his brother. He had, in a sense, cornered his brother. Raphael recognized it right away and sighed, he really would have to confront this and actually discuss it with his brother. The turtle without a mask fell, quite ungracefully, to a sitting position on his bed.

"I'm never okay."

"Dramatic, much?"

Raphael wanted to smile and tease his brother about talking like his girlfriend, but it just made his frown deepen. Raph wasn't one to linger on things, or over think them, and that's how he knew that this was going to be trouble. He couldn't stop thinking of Skylar, what would happen to her when he went back to New York, what she would say if she could see him like he was now, and the most haunting thing so far, what Olivia would do to her if she ever found out about Raph's new weakness.

"You ever think 'bout what would happen if they found out?"

"All the time." Donnie said and Raph nodded, "Where's your mask?"

"Gave it to Sky to hold onto, I guess." He shrugged and wouldn't meet his brother's gaze. He was embarrassed.

"Did she ask questions?"

"She looked like she was goin' to, but I just told her not ta' lose it." He said, and sighed.

"Raph, I want to tell Heather." Donnie said and his brother finally met his gaze.

"When?" He asked, his emotion unreadable.

"As soon as I get up the nerve." He replied and Raph sighed again.

"Its not safe for either of you." Was his response.

"I highly doubt Heather is capable of doing much physical harm."

"What about mentally, Don?" Raph asked, "I really, really, _really_, hate soundin' like Fearless, but…" He trailed off.

"I understand." Donnie sighed this time, "I was just…hoping you'd made the same decision to tell Sky."

"Not yet." Raph said gruffly.

"You can't hide it forever…" Donnie said, "And if you plan to, you need to get better at not letting it show that its bothering you." He shrugged, "You two haven't been yourselves since the trip, and Skylar's getting worried."

"I know, man." All of this emotional talking was getting to him, "It just all feels like it did with –"

"Skylar isn't anything like Olivia." Donnie sounded harsher than he meant to be. Was he trying to convince Raph to tell Skylar? He sighed before continuing, " She's no where near as dangerous." There was a long pause and Raph was ready to end the discussion,

"I know I'm fallin' for her Don…and I'm not ready to risk losin' her."

He then turned on his brother and went back to his punching back. Donnie pondered on this in the doorway for a minute before walking away. Raph stopped, glanced over his shoulder, and then sighed shaking his head. The whole talking deal was more work than it's worth. With an aggressive punch to the lifeless bag he forced the conversation to the back of his mind.

Donnie grabbed his computer once more. The talk went…decently. He knew better than to expect much more from Raph, and felt like he should be proud for what he did get out of him. It was a lot more than Leo could usually claim to have gotten from the other turtle's lips. With a week and two days to go before Skylar and Heather returned, Donnie decided he could risk trying to get a hold of his brothers.

The only way he could really think of at the time was by signing on to his instant messenger. This was slightly dangerous, Elena could be hacked into it, and watching at anytime. Donnie found a way around it. If Michelangelo were on, he would tell his brother he got a new screen name and would contact him from there. It was much safer. With a deep breath he opened the program and waited for it to start up.

He was immediately bombarded by his brother's screen name. Donnie sighed not responding to the many greetings his brother was giving him. This could be anyone, and he knew it. He waited for his brother to get over his excitement.

* * *

Cameron was a little concerned when Mikey began yelling at the top of his lungs. She came into the room wearing only a towel, still wet from her shower. He was typing so frantically she thought the keys from the keyboard would come off. He was grinning as wide as she'd ever seen, so she knew nothing bad had happened.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Its-its-its its Donnie!!" He exclaimed happily.

"Okay, okay," Cameron said, "Don't piss your pants."

"You don't understand, babe, it's like I haven't talked to that nerd in days!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. Mikey giggled like a little kid and stopped so Donnie could get a word or two in. exchanged a new screen name with him and then a phone number, and then logged out quickly. Mikey knew why, Elena could have been watching either of them at moment. Mikey grabbed his phone and dialed the number his brother gave him off the screen.

"Mikey?"

"Donatello, your voice is music to my ears." Mikey said trying to contain his excitement.

"It's good to hear yours too, Mike." Donnie said, he was smiling, "Are you okay? How is Master Splinter? And Leo?"

"I'm fine, Don." Mike assured him, "Master Splinter is great, and so is Leo, in fact he'll be here soon."

"Where are you?" Donnie asked.

"I'm at my girlfriend's right now." Mikey said, "Her name is Cameron, she's a total hottie."

"Not what I meant, but it's good to hear you're back on your feet." Donnie laughed, "Where are you? State wise, I mean."

"Oh, we're in Florida!" Mikey grinned, "Yeah, this little town called Benton." He said, Donnie paused so Mikey said, "Where are you guys?"

"California." He said.

"Damn, across the frickin' country!" Mikey laughed.

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"How's Raphie?" Mike asked eagerly.

"He's kind of pouting right now, but he's pretty good, actually."

"What's he pouting about this time?"

"When isn't he pouting?"

"Good point, bro!" Laughed Mikey.

Mikey and Sophia walked into Cameron's room. They were both laughing about something and Mikey jumped over to them while handing the phone to Leo. He hugged Sophia tightly who laughed a little but was completely confused. Leo was confused as well until he pressed the phone to his ear and said,

"Hello?"

"Leo?"

"Donnie!" Leo said happily.

Sophia had never seen Leo's face light up like it did. His smile was contagious and she found herself laughing with Mikey about nothing in particular. She sat on Cameron's bed and Mikey jumped next to her; she'd never seen him smile so much either. Leo was talking to his brother, happily, asking questions and answering some. Mikey wanted the phone back, but Leo didn't look like he was giving it up soon.

* * *

Skylar frowned at the mirror. Not only was her hair not brown anymore, she was in the most atrocious colored dress she'd ever seen in her life. The style wasn't too bad, the sleeves were to be draped on the shoulders, and the dress was fitted until her mid thigh where it flowed to the floor. If only it weren't in bubblegum pink. And if only her hair wasn't orange.

Not that she didn't like her hair, and calling it orange was a bit of an over exaggeration. It was more a natural redhead color with blonde in it. Not quite strawberry blonde. Her cousin wouldn't let her have her hair red and purple in the wedding, but she'd let her have it orange. Skylar sighed, at least she liked it. The dress didn't look too bad either, despite the ugly color.

Heather came in, wearing the same color dress and style. She looked just as pleased about it as Skylar did. Somehow, in Skylar's opinion, the dress looked good on Heather. Her slim, tall figure made it that much more tolerable and the color didn't look bad on her skin. Skylar rolled her eyes, of course her little sister looked stunning and graceful.

"How do they look girls?" Katie asked from outside. The sisters exchanged glances.

"Great!" They chimed.

"Let me see!" She squealed. Skylar took a deep breath,

"Smiles, remember, smiles." Heather nodded.

Suffice it to say, Katie Lynn loved the dresses. Not that she had a choice, the wedding was less than a week away, she'd be stuck with what she got. Skylar pleasantly noted that if she wanted it, her grandfather dearest would pay a ridiculous amount of money if she wanted all new dresses and on time. Yet, the girl wanted her and her little sister to buy their own make-up.

Grudgingly, the sisters climbed into their cousin's very nice car and headed off to the closest Wal-Mart. Katie had other stuff to do with her other bridesmaids. Heather talked on the phone with Donnie while Skylar tried to remember the directions Katie had hurriedly told her. With a grumble she decided she wanted something to eat and pulled into the parking lot of a nice looking diner by the name of Max's.

They were seated by a very cute, and blonde boy. He had the best smile, and Skylar said so, that made him grin. Heather rolled her eyes at her older sister and made a comment about her flirting. Skylar shrugged and looked over the menu, nothing really appealed to her so far. Heather finally hung up her phone and said to her sister,

"Maybe Katie will do something incredibly stupid at her bachelorette party and cancel the wedding."

"We're not that lucky." Skylar mumbled.

"Welcome to Max's ladies." Both of them looked up, "My name is Leo, I'll be your waiter this fine afternoon." Skylar was about to say something flirtatious, but Heather gave her a look.

"'Sup?" She said instead, "Uh, just get me a Diet Coke, or whatever."

"Water." Heather said when he looked to her, "Thank you." When he walked away she looked at her sister, "Is it just a compulsive thing to flirt with everything that's decent looking and has a penis?"

"For your information, both of those boys are more than decent looking." Skylar said, "And one cute little comment never hurt anyone."

"You're purely impossible." She rolled her eyes, "Don heard from his brothers today." She said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Skylar said, "How'd that go?"

"Apparently they're coming out soon." Shrugged Heather.

"How soon?" Asked Skylar.

"He didn't say." Heather said, "Think they're nice?"

"Don't know, sweetie." Sighed Skylar, "Never met 'em in my life."

"No, really," Heather said sarcastically, "I thought you had garden parties with them every weekend."

"You've got a smart mouth on you, little girl." Skylar raised her eyebrows, "I'm proud."

"Do you two know what you want?" Leo was back and Sky looked at her little sister.

"Uh…" Heather said, "Screw it, I'll get the grilled cheese off the kids menu."

"Yeah, and I'm having the macaroni and cheese off the kids menu." Skylar said and Leo raised his eyebrows.

"I've heard it's the best." There was a slightly sarcastic note in his voice.

"I guess I'll find out." Skylar winked, Heather kicked her under the table, "OW, what the fuck!?"

"Sorry, my sister has mental issues." Heather smiled sweetly, Leo looked from one to the other before walking away and shaking his head a little.

"You're such a freaking ass hole!"

"Stop flirting with the waiter!" Heather said quietly.

"I wasn't!" Skylar defended, "Christ, I think you broke my toe!"

"I kicked you in the shin," Heather rolled her eyes, "Your shin is not your toe."

Skylar pouted for the rest of their meal, and made Heather pay. She stormed out of the restaurant and Heather smiled to the blond boy on the way out in a sort of apology. Skylar started the car and honked at her sister telling her to hurry up. Heather climbed in and she drove in just a general direction. They got lost for a while, but Skylar stopped for directions.

The girl didn't speak as they walked into the Wal-Mart. They went straight to the make-up aisle. There weren't many people there. Just a pretty short girl with black hair, and a taller girl with black hair and a lot of piercings. They were laughing at the name of some kind of product. Heather went to another aisle saying she was getting Skylar some laxatives so she could relax or something. Skylar sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Looking for something?" It was the short girl.

"Unfortunately, I need something the same color as my disgusting bridesmaid dress." Skylar replied and the girl chuckled.

"Bummer." She said, "What color?"

"Bubblegum pink." Skylar winced.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, and the groomsmen are wearing baby blue tuxedos."

"So, is it a wedding or a cotton candy stand?" Laughed the other girl and Skylar let her self laugh as well, "Well, here." She handed her a tube of mascara and lip gloss, "These work really well, and they're cheap…other than that, you're on your own…my friend is on the loose and the public law states I should keep her on a leash at most times."

"Thanks." Skylar chuckled as the girl left, "HEATHER!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, grabbing some make-up that matched the dress, "LET'S GO NOW!"

"Do you have to fucking yell?" Heather said in a whisper, "I mean, honestly, you're such a little baby about _everything_!" Skylar smirked,

"Now whose the one who needs some laxatives?"

* * *

Raphael had no idea why the fuck Donatello was pounding on his door, but he wasn't very pleased about it. He considered just ignoring him, and trying to sleep still. Even though it was the middle of the day. He could work on his bike, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to wear his disguise piece today. He needed a break from the lies and seeing someone else in the mirror.

"Raph, seriously!" Donnie said, "I just got off the phone with Leo!" This caught his attention. He was at the door in seconds,

"Why the fuck didn't ya' say so?" He asked.

"I tried!" Donnie defended.

"So?" Raph said, "What's the deal? Are they okay?"

"They're all fine." Donnie smiled, "Splinter's healthy, Mikey's got a new girlfriend, and Leo's….Leo."

"Where are they?"

"Same town in Florida where Sky and Heather are." Donnie said.

"Creepy."

"Tell me about it." Donnie said, "They're coming out to visit." Raph paused.

"When?" He asked.

"As soon as possible." Donnie smiled, "Splinter says he's too excited to wait…but I think Mikey had some say…" Raph chuckled.

"Well, what the fuck…" He said, "Next time they call gimme the damn phone, brainiac."

* * *

Cameron was not pleased, at all. Sophia seemed to understand perfectly and was at least pretending to be happy for the boys. Leo and Mikey were both bubbling with excitement. Though, it was weird to say Leo was bubbling. He was just…much less broody and for once not the 'buzz kill' of the group. The group was sitting in an empty booth at Max's, Leo and Mike had just got off work. Cameron pouted a little and Mikey kissed her on the lips with an apologetic look.

"Why do you have to go so soon?" She asked.

"Oh, come on, Cam." Sophia said, "It's two weeks, you'll survive."

"Barely." She said.

"You'll probably be on the phone with him the entire time anyway." Leo rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Yeah, Cam, I'll be back before you know it." Mikey said, "And we're not leaving until the end of the week."

"That's way too soon." She insisted.

"They're our brothers, Cam." Mikey said, "We haven't seen them in months."

"I really think you're overreacting, Cameron." Leo said and Sophia shot him a look.

"Not helping." She mumbled to him.

"Hey," Mikey said, tipping her chin up to look at him, "How about you and I go to the park, leave these two love birds alone." He winked. She smiled a soft one and she and Mikey left without another word.

"Their first two weeks away from each other." Sophia said, "How tragic."

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Leo said, "It's only two weeks."

"Haven't you ever been in love, Leo?" Sophia asked, "Young, naïve love nonetheless…"

"For your information, I have." Leo said.

"Well then you should understand, so cut them both some slack." She insisted.

"I wasn't nearly as whiney as them." He insisted right back.

"You're always whiney." She rolled her eyes.

"The proper term for me is broody, and I'm not always that either."

"Whatever you say, Crazy." She said, "I will miss you two, though…even if it is only two weeks."

"I'm sure I'll miss you a little bit." Leo teased slightly.

"Just a little, of course." Sophia played along, "It's not like you jumped me after only being away after a week."

"Touché." He said, "But who knows, maybe I'll find some bleached blond girl in Cali."

"Go for it." Sophia smirked, "I'll run away to England and find me a yummy British boy."

* * *

The big day was here. Katie Lynn's wedding was here! In the large church it rumbled with all the guests chatting and talking. The groom looked absolutely ecstatic as he sat his mother down and took his place at the altar. Heather was rushing around and doing Skylar's jobs as maid of honor. The other girl was on the phone, despite Katie's screams at her for not doing her job. Said bride was storming around the room tearing at her perfectly curled hair.

"Katie Lynn, please don't…" Heather said, pulling away her perfectly manicured hands, "Just sit down, your mother will be here with the dress any second now."

The girl did as Heather said and her other bridesmaid Misty sat next to her trying to soothe her. There was a knock at the door and Skylar got up to answer it. She smiled at the groom's brother and best man, Jason. He had come to check on Katie and see how the preparation was coming. Skylar went back to her corner to continue talking to Raph. Jason sat on the other side of Katie, awfully close, Heather noted. Skylar hung up her phone finally and answered the door for the second time.

"About time, Sherry." She rolled her eyes as the brides mother hustled in with the new dress. It really was Katie Lynn's fault…she decided she wanted a new dress…the day before the wedding.

"Don't start with me Skylar…" Mumbled the woman.

Katie was finally satisfied and put on her dress. She looked absolutely stunning as well. Everyone lined up to walk out, finally. The guests were getting restless. The groom was a cute man by the name of Justin. He had big brown eyes and buzzed hair. His eyes were dancing as he waited for his bride. Heather tucked her arm through Mathew's, Justin's other brother, and looking like a comical prom couple in their pink and blue miss match ensemble they went to the altar. The other three girls and groomsmen went, and then it was Skylar's turn.

She smiled at Jason, who was a very nice guy. He skipped the bachelor party to be a designated driver for Katie's bachelorette party. Heather wouldn't let Skylar drink, so her and her sister spent a lot of time having coherent discussion with the best man. Jason looked back at Katie and then looked to the floor. Skylar had to nudge him to get him to start walking.

"What's the matter?" She whispered as they proceeded down the aisle.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

They parted ways as Jason stood next to his brother; Skylar took her spot next to Katie's friend. They all were already crying. Heather seemed to be trying to look interested; Skylar simply let her mind wander. She didn't even watch Katie's little sister dance down the aisle as flower girl or watch her uncle walk his daughter down the aisle and hand her to the groom. In fact, she didn't even hear the entire first part of the ceremony until the minister said,

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Heather looked at Skylar as if she was going to say something. The oldest frowned at her little sister. Why would she object to her cousin's wedding? If she wanted to get married to someone she didn't even seem to like that wasn't Skylar's business. And she was sure if she did object she'd have to pay for her own plane ticket home. No objections for Skylar.

Jason had different plans.

"I object."

There were a couple gasps in the audience, including Heather. Skylar looked at the rest of the bride's maids who had gone pale with surprise. Justin turned to his brother, and Katie Lynn did the same. She was crying. It was silent. No one even moved. Jason looked like he wanted to move forward but didn't. The minister found his voice finally and said,

"What is your reasoning?"

"Katie Lynn…" He said and choked on his words, "I…I love you." Everyone gasped this time, even Skylar.

"Jason…" Katie gasped.

"That's not a legal reason to stop this wedding I'm afraid." The minister sniffed.

"Katie…" Justin said as if the minister hadn't spoken, "What's going on?"

"Skylar…" Katie whispered and held out her bouquet.

"Oh, on it." Skylar hurriedly grabbed her cousin's bouquet and went back to her spot. Katie turned to her fiancé.

"Justin…I'm sorry…" She began, "I can't do this…" She choked, "I don't know why I went along with it for so long…I just…"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Justin seemed too shocked to be angry. Katie Lynn nodded,

"I'm sorry." She whispered and turned to Skylar and Heather, "Cover this for me?"

Skylar didn't care if they were in a church or not, she currently had no objections to shooting her cousin in the kneecap. Leave it to Katie Lynn to walk out on her wedding with the groom's brother and ask Heather and Skylar to cover it up. Heather walked over to her sister as the room buzzed, Katie's mother and father chased after her, but Justin stayed still as did the rest of the bridal party.

"You're the maid of honor, say something!" Heather insisted.

"But—"

"Go!" She pushed Skylar to center stage but everyone was still talking.

"Excuse me." She said, "Excuse me!" No one listened, "Damn it, gimme that." She stole the microphone the minister had, "Hey, shut your traps, and listen up!" It got quiet. "Obviously, the bride has lost her mind." Heather hit herself in the head with her bouquet, "Lucky for you guys, the reception is still on and you don't have to sit through another boring ceremony." Skylar smiled sweetly, "If you would all make your way over there and not crowd the bar so the groom may drown his sorrows in a lot of champagne."

* * *

Cameron and Mikey were currently caught in a seemingly never-ending lip lock. Sophia, Leo and Splinter all tried to keep any awkwardness out of their own conversation as the couple shamelessly made out next to them. Sophia had finally met Splinter and went along with Leo's 'just friends' bit. Of course, that was all they really were, but Sophia was still a little amused at how nervous Leo seemed about the entire situation.

Cameron and Mikey finally broke apart. With a nearly teary goodbye, she hugged Leo, and Splinter and then kissed Mikey again. Sophia rolled her eyes and shook hands with Splinter, tore Mikey away from Cameron so she could hug him and ruffle his hair. Leo coughed and hugged Sophia a tad awkwardly. It was her who stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Splinter had a very knowing smile and Cameron and Mikey exchanged pleased glances.

"See you later, Crazy."

After many promises that he'd call, Mikey caught up with his brother and father who were already on their way toward the boarding gate. He looked back to wave at Cameron one more time before he turned to Leo. Splinter was chatting about both Sophia and Cameron to his sons, apparently he liked them both very much. Leo broke away from his brother and father to double check about their tickets.

Two girls were seemingly bickering in front of him. They looked vaguely familiar to him but he was sure he'd never met them personally. Apparently something had gone wrong with their seats and now the older looking one (yet shorter) did not look happy at all. The other girl seemed to be perfectly fine about the situation and was trying to soothe her sister. They moved out of line and Leo stepped forward.

"Last name?" The lady droned.

"Hamato." The woman typed into the computer.

"Destination?"

"San Francisco airport, in California." The woman looked at him as if she were going to say something but just typed some more.

"Here are your tickets, sir." She said and handed him the three tickets. Leo looked them over and frowned. "Next."

"Excuse me, Ma'am." He said politely, "There must be a mistake one of these seats isn't with the other two."

"Oh." Said the lady and typed something else, "There was a last minute purchase of tickets…your seats changed."

"Is there any way –"

"No."

Leonardo officially despised airports. After discussing the problem to his brother and father, he seemed to be the only one bothered by it. After Mikey decided that he would take the secluded seat they made their way onto the plane. Splinter and Leo were seated next to one of the familiar girls Leo had seen before. She smiled pleasantly and looked over to where Mikey had gone off to, there her sister was sitting.

"It seems that you two are the last addition to this flight." Splinter smiled following her gaze, she smiled and nodded.

"Sorry if that caused any problems," She said, "Our cousin's grandfather was in a bit of a bad mood when we told him we wanted to leave on the first flight out of Florida…"

Skylar was slouching in her seat with a frown. After getting out of that god awful pink dress she decided it was time to go home. Heather called Donnie, told him what time their flight landed and they were on their way to the airport in a taxi. Katie Lynn's grandfather was not pleased, but it wasn't their fault his granddaughter ran away with the best man. A seemingly familiar blond boy sat next to her. He was too happy for her tastes.

"It's none of my business, chica," He said to her, "But you're way too pretty to be frowning like that." She looked over at him and straightened up a bit.

"Thanks, I guess." She said and sighed, "I guess I should be in a better mood…I am going home."

"See," He smiled, "There's a bright side." She smiled a little, he held out his hand, "I'm Mikey."

"Skylar." She said and shook his hand, "Where are you going?"

"Just to visit my brothers." He nodded.

"Exciting." Skylar smiled.

"Yeah it is." He laughed, "Gonna miss my girlfriend though…"

"I feel ya' there man," Skylar nodded, "I been away from my boy toy for like over a week and I'm going insane." He smiled at this she laughed, "Just don't tell him that." She joked.

"Your secret is safe with me, dudette."

* * *

Legally weddings can't be stopped just because another person is in love with the bride/groom or cheated on the day of the wedding even. You have to have a legal reason, like one of them is still married or something...though...I'd think that if the bride or groom cheated on the day of the wedding...they'd cancel the wedding...but that's just me...

A/N: Anyway, lots of ironic moments. Hahaha. I felt like it, sue me. Please leave love, or even hate! I just want some feedback.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, that took longer than I expected. Sorry for the wait, my lovely friends. I'd like to announce that MinniBlack by bestie has her first Ninja Turtle story up, hoorah for her. It's super cute, and really funny, I just wish she'd let me beta it before she updated...oh yeah, and she should do that thing called WRITING...anywho...check it out, it's called "Married to a Mutant." Pretty darn cute.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

Cam/Mike: Oh, It Is Love -- Hellogoodbye

Heather/Don: Time After Time -- Quiet Drive

Sophia/Leo: Believe Me, I'm Lying -- Forever the Sickest Kids

Sky/Raph: Better Than Drugs -- Skillet

* * *

Chapter 14

_"Most people would rather be certain they're miserable, than risk being happy."_

**_-- Robert Anthony_**

Michelangelo's excitement was contagious as he bounced in anticipation. Leo was cautious, as usual, and despite his eager feeling, he was still frowning. Splinter looked calm and collected as usual. As the three took the escalator to where there were many renunions going on, Leo seemed to realize that they really had no idea what they were looking for. They had never seen their brothers in this duisguised state. This made his frown deepen.

Neither Mikey or Splinter seemed to be bothered by this, or seemed to notice the issue. This peeved Leo a little, to be the only one to recognize the details of the situation. He abruptly came to a stop and searched for anything familiar. A voice, amongst the many, a pair of familiar eyes. His brother and father stopped and turned to him in question and he sighed walking up to them.

"It seems we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Mikey asked.

"It seems your brother has remembered a very important fact," Splinter said in an amused tone, "We currently have no clue as to what your brothers look like."

"Oh…" Mikey said in realization, "So…what do we do?"

"I don't think there's much we can do but wait until we stumble upon them." Leo said with a sigh.

"Bummer." Sighed Mikey.

Suddenly something bumped into both Mikey and Leo. The something that bumped through them ran past without a word and ran into the crowd. Leo recognized her as the girl sitting next to Mikey on the plane. He raised an eyebrow as she jumped into the arms of a very tough looking man. The girl's sister walked past and turned to them with a very apologetic and embarrassed look.

"Sorry." She said, Leo nodded. The girl who had bumped into them was caught in a lip lock with the man and laughing loudly.

"My sons, look at the girls wrist."

There wrapped around the young woman's wrist was a very familiar red bandana. Mikey smacked his forehead, not knowing why he didn't see it before. He was also probably in trouble for flirting with his big brother's girlfriend. Hopefully, Skylar would fail to mention that. The group of three sat still watching as Skylar's sister came up to another man and kissed him. Not nearly as showy or as passionate as the couple next to them. When Skylar broke away from Raph and he put her down she yelled,

"Donnie!" And hugged him as well.

"I believe we've stumbled upon them, my sons." Splinter smiled and led the way. Mike and Leo looked at each other, but quickly caught up.

"What's with the hair?" Raph asked Skylar flicking a piece.

"I told you I changed it." She rolled her eyes and brushed her hand through it self consciously.

"I like it." He said and she smiled.

"Sure, you do." She said.

"Oh, look Sky, it's your boy toy on the plane." Heather teased as the three walked forward.

"Heather!" Skylar scolded, and looked to Raph innocently, "I wasn't flirting at all."

"Sure, you weren't." He smirked a little.

"I wasn't!" Insisted Skylar.

"She really wasn't." Mikey said. They all turned around.

It was quiet for a few seconds as all four young men looked at each other, and then Raph and Donnie looked at Splinter. Suddenly, a dawning spread across their faces. Skylar and Heather looked completely confused. They glanced at each other and then the three new people before looking to their boyfriends.

"Skylar, Heather, these are our brothers…and our father," Donnie said.

"Oh." Chimed the girls.

"Mikey?" Skylar said.

"Yeah." Mikey scrunched up his face.

"Creepy." Skylar muttered.

" Uh…We'll get to introductions in a second, I just remembered I really have to use the bathroom." Heather said suddenly.

"Have fun." Skylar said still looking at the group of three.

"I just remembered you have to pee too, Sky." Heather elbowed her sister.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and then smile innocently, "What would I do with her?" She laughed awkwardly, "She remembers this stuff for me all the time…"

"Come on…" Heather grabbed her elbow and dragged her away.

"You know, you've abused me this entire trip…" Skylar said as they walked away. The group watched them leave.

"Interesting characters." Leo said and Raph snorted.

"Tell me 'bout it." He looked to his brother, "Sup?"

Heather and Skylar watched from a distance as the reunited family finally eased up. Skylar was smiling with Heather as Mikey jumped at Raph with a hug. Raph awkwardly pat his brother's back. Skylar laughed aloud as the blond nearly knocked over Donnie with his hug. Leo and Raph didn't hug each other, and Skylar noticed right away there was tension between them.

"They look almost nothing alike." Skylar whispered.

"Neither do we…" Heather insisted.

"Good point." Skylar reasoned and then paused, "One thing's for sure…" Heather looked at them, "Good looks definitely runs in their gene pool…" Heather rolled her eyes.

"You can be so shallow."

"Tell me you didn't notice the muscles on…Leo…I think…" Skylar stopped and nodded, "Yeah, that's Leo."

"Okay…" Heahter admitted, "I did, but –"

"Aha!" Skylar announced, "I have one upped you my dear little sister."

"But…" Continued Heather, "He looks really angry."

"Maybe that's just his face." Skylar joked.

"You're so awful!" Laughed Heather.

"And yet, you love me."

* * *

"So, shall we pick up your lovely ladies and be on our merry way?" Mikey asked eagerly.

"Don't try _anythin'_." Raph warned pointing at his little brother.

"Hey, dude, I'm a one lady at a time kind of guy." He insisted.

"I hope you two are being careful." Leo aimed at Raph.

"Damn, ten minutes and you already gotta kill the moment." Raph rolled his eyes.

"That's Buzz for ya'." Mikey grinned.

"'Buzz'?" Donnie asked.

"Short for Buzz Kill…" Leo stated plainly, "Mike and his new girlfriend insist on calling me that."

"Yeah, and Sophie calls him Crazy for talking to himself." Mikey chuckled.

"Sophie?" Raph asked in a teasing tone, "Is that Leo's new play toy?"

"You bet it is!" Mikey grinned.

"She's not a toy." Leo said looking at Mikey and then Raph, "She's a very good friend of Cameron's…"

"That's my girlfriend." Mikey said informed his brothers proudly.

"How have you been, Sensei?" Donnie asked.

"Very well, my son." Smiled the old man.

"Do you get out of the house often now?"

"Yes, much more." He said, happily, "In fact, one could argue that I get out more than your older brother, Leonardo."

"Not hard to believe." Snorted Raph, Mikey and Don chuckled and Leo looked annoyed at his entire family.

"Come, my sons, introduce me to your lady friends."

They headed in the direction Heather dragged Skylar and found them not too far away. They were laughing hysterically at something together before they even noticed the family approach them. Skylar gasped as Raph grabbed her backside and she turned as if she were going to raise all hell, but only sighed and hit his arm lightly when she realized who it was who had grabbed her.

"If you're quite done, Raph," Leo said, "I don't believe we've been…properly…introduced." He held out his hand, "I'm Leonardo."

"Skylar." She replied quickly, shaking his hand with a small smile.

"I'm Mikey." He smiled to heather.

"I'm Heather." She smiled back, nodding to Leo as well.

"Hetaher, Skylar, this it our father…Master Splinter." Donnie said, Skylar followed Heather's example and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meed you, ladies."

"The pleasure is all ours." Heather smiled.

Skylar merely nodded meekly. She was always a bit shy when meeting new people, but on top of that she was nervous. She pushed her bangs behind her ear and fiddled with the red bandana around her wrist. She stood by awkwardly as Heather made perfect conversation with Raph and Donnie's family. She may have been loud and rowdy, but she did have her insecurities.

"And you child, what is it you are studying?" Splinter's question caught her offgaurd.

"Oh," She said, "I'm, uh, mostly just preparing to go to a four year college…" She said and he nodded with a warm smile, Skylar smiled back but turned to Donnie, "Question."

"What?"

"Are we all going to fit in your dinky little Geo?"

"Uh, we borrowed your car." Donnie winced.

"Oh," Skylar said, "We're still not gonna fit."

"That's why I brought my bike." Raph interjected.

"You got a new bike?" Mikey asked Raph, "How'd you afford that?"

"Got a job." Shrugged Raph.

"Seriously?" Leo seemed slightly shocked.

"Yeah." He grunted in response, "Hard to believe?"

"A little…" Admitted Leo.

Skylar laughed at this, she bit her lip to stop herself when Raph gave her a deadly stare. You could still see the amusement on her face though, and Heather buried her face in Donnie's chest to keep from laughing. The group headed off to get the visitor's and the home comer's luggage and then to the parking lot. Raph's nice bike was parked next to Skylar's beat up car. Mikey laughed at it and said,

"Nice Mazda." In a purely teasing way, Skylar laughed a little.

"Well, you get to ride in it." She said as she put on the helmet Raph handed her. She waved to the other five before Raph sped off.

"You're cute when ya' get all nervous." Raph teased.

"I wasn't nervous!" She insisted, but he chuckled.

"'Course not." He said, then his tone changed drastically, "Who else did you flirt with while you were away?"

"Bipolar, much?" Skylar said before sighing, "And there is a huge difference between flirting and talking."

"As if you even know the difference." He grumbled.

"Are you suggesting I flirt a lot, Raphael?"

"I ain't suggestin' shit, I'm tellin' ya', you flirt a lot."

"Aw, relax, Raphie." She said teasingly. She leaned him and hugged her arms around him tighter, "Your brothers are cute and all, but you're my favorite."

* * *

It was mostly quiet in the car, besides Mikey's constant rambling. He was so very excited to be with his brothers and to be visiting a completely foreign place to him. Donnie and Heather fed the boy's excitement, while Leo and Splinter studied their surroundings. Skylar's radio was playing lowly in the back ground, and when Mikey has stopped talking, a familiar tune to Leo and Mike played.

"Dude, turn up the music!" Mikey insisted.

"Don, _please_, don't."

"But this is one of Cam's favorite songs!"

"I'm aware." Leo said gravely.

"You're girlfriend is into screamo, Mike?" Don asked and Mikey sighed dreamily,

"Yeah…"

"I don't really understand the appeal in it." Donnie said.

"I don't think many do." Leo said.

"I actually like it." Heather said, it was a little unexpected coming from the soft-natured girl.

"Maybe it's a chick thing," Mike said, and Leo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. There's just something so totally hot about a guy who screams incoherently into a microphone while the rest of the band simply makes noise in the background." He said sarcastically.

"I think so." Heather smiled a little at Donnie who shook his head with bigger smile.

"How was the wedding?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, yeah, I never got to tell you the story." Heather laughed, "So, my cousin decides she wants a new dress… the day before the wedding." Donnie looked at her as if to make sure she was serious, before looking back to the road, "Yeah, so her grandfather gets it for her, and all is well. But as soon as the minister says, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace,' the groom's best man _and brother_ objects."

"I bet she was pleased."

"Yeah, he confessed his love to her and then they ran out of the church."

"Sounds like a pretty awesome wedding to me!" Mikey laughed.

"It gets better!" Heather said, "Katie Lynn tells both me and Sky to clean up the mess," Heather chuckled, "Skaylar steals the minister's microphone tells everyone the receptions still on, and that the bar needs to be open at all times so the groom can drown his sorrows in a bottle of champagne." Heather laughed, "I was so mad."

"You seem like it." Leo said sarcastically, Heather simply smiled.

"It was a…interesting trip, to say in the least."

"It sounds like it." Donnie grinned, "Did you keep the bridesmaid dress?"

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asked, "It was bubblegum pink, where would I wear an overly expensive, bubblegum pink bridesmaid dress?"

"You could wear it to prom." Donnie teased.

"Yeah, and we'll put you in a baby blue tux and be the cutest couple ever!" Heather said in a very high pitched voice.

"Too late for that, chica." Mikey winked.

"You're such a suck up." Leo rolled his eyes.

"This coming from the suck up of all suck ups." Donnie defended his little brother.

"Now, now, boys," Splinter interjected in a teasing tone, "Play nice."

* * *

When Leo said the girls could watch he and his brothers train, he really didn't expect a very large audience. Not that two extra girls in high school, and one boy in junior college was a vastly large audience. As usual, Mikey was pleasantly outgoing and social. Raph stayed close to Skylar, he hadn't really met any of her friends yet. Donnie kept his distance, only knowing a couple of people in the group. Splinter seemed to not mind all the extra people in the small place, and Leo kept to himself.

They had moved all of Don and Raph's furniture out of the way, leaving the place pretty bare. The living room was actually empty, everything was crowded into the hallway or Raph's vaguely empty room. The five people watching sat on the far end of the room, Splinter was sitting next to them. Leo sighed as Skylar's friend stared at him as if he were some Greek God.

'_These disguises can be more of a burden at times…'_ He thought.

The only boy in the group, Jake, seemed to be peeved. He was as tall as Michelangelo, and as old as Skylar with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He had an average build for a guy his age and was holding hands with Alexis. It was weird to see this girl and have her claim to be Heather's best friend. She was tall, thin, blond, and had blue eyes. The perfect vision of a California girl. She was outgoing, snobby, and to Leo, quite annoying. Judging by Raph, Sky and Donnie's expression's, they agreed.

The other girl was Skylar's best friend, supposedly. Her name was Layla, and on some terms, like Skylar's she was gorgeous. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, although. She was cute, Leo would admit, but she was in no way as pretty as Skylar said she was. With a very slim, and yet very curvy shape she was as tall as Heather. She had large cheeks, and long brown hair with matching eyes.

Skylar watched Raph mess around with some kind of weapon she really didn't know the name of. Mikey showed off his nunchaku skill, and Donnie twirled his bo staff around absently. Leo took out one sword, still wearing his frown. Skylar adjusted herself a little, looking at Raph in pure amusement,

"You're totally secret super heroes…aren't you?"

"Oh, hell yeah." Raph said sarcastically.

"We wear our underwear over our tights and everything." Mikey joked.

"Sexy." Skylar winked at the blond.

"We just like knowing we can defend ourselves." Donnie said.

"You should teach Sky." Layla smirked, "Lord knows she needs it."

"I do not get into that much trouble…" Skylar mumbled.

"Can we, please, proceed?" Leo said.

Raph rolled his eyes at his brother's tone and lifted himself off the floor to join his brothers. Skylar leaned back as they discussed how exactly they would train for the day. Leo obviously called the shots, aside from Splinter. Heather told Alexis to shut up as the girl giggled uncontrollably at something Jake had said. Donnie and Mikey were sparring, and Skylar was intoxicated by their movements. Heather seemed to be interested as well.

After getting his ass handed to him, and a scolding from Splinter to pay attention, Mikey sighed and threw off his shirt. It was harder to move with the extra clothing. Skylar's eyebrows raised and she looked at Layla who had a very devious glint in her eyes. Mikey did not have a bad body, at all. Her friend elbowed her for her attention.

"I think they should all just lose the shirts."

"I'd have to agree." Skylar smirked with a whisper.

"Leo's really hot."

"He is." Skylar said with an awkward cough, "I wouldn't try anything though…Raph says he's a bit of a square…"

"Who the fuck calls people squares anymore?" Layla laughed in a whisper.

"Me." Skylar made a face, "Seriously though, the dude has a major stick up his ass. He only speaks to me when it's positively necessary."

"I'd gladly help him relax." She said.

"Layla…" Skylar warned, and she flashed her a innocent grin, "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Sky," Heather said aloud and she looked over, also getting the attention of Leo and Raph, "Shut up."

"You shut up." Skylar shot back.

"Real mature." Layla commented.

"You know what -- ?" Sky began, but Mikey had, finally, pinned Donnie merely two feet away from them, "Ouch…you okay, bud?"

"Fine." Donnie said with a smile as his brother helped him off the mat. Leo and Raph stepped up and Skylar looked to Layla with the same devious smile.

"It's super hard with clothes, dudes…" Mikey mumbled to his brothers.

"I hear ya'…we usually practice without the bracelets." Raph said, "I'm losin' the shirt." Raph lifted his shirt over his head and Layla wold-whistled.

"YEAH, BABY, _TAKE IT OFF_!" Skylar called. Raph threw his shirt at her forcefully and she just laughed.

"Oh, you are so lucky." Layla said lowly.

"I'm _very_ aware." Grinned Skylar.

"Stop thinking of Raph naked!" Heather punched her sister lightly.

"Kind of hard not to." Alexis stated quietly.

"Yeah…" Skylar said," Wait…eyes off, you have a toy of your own!"

"Not for long." Jake grumbled, "Why are _we_ here anyway?"

"Oh, relax." Alexis smiled, "We can leave if you want."

"See ya'." The boy was out the door before Skylar could say something snarky.

"Bye ladies, see you, boys." She winked before leaving.

"Skank!" Coughed Skylar.

"You should do something about that cough." Layla smirked.

"Thanks for the concern."

After the training session, Skylar threw Raph's shirt back at him. Heather conversed with Mikey and Donnie, showering them with compliments. Donnie was modest as ever, but Mikey was absolutely eating up the attention. Layla stood up from her spot and Skylar shot a warning glance at her. She disregarded it and moved toward Leo.

"What's she doin'?" Raph asked.

"Trying to pick up on Leo." Smirked Skylar, "Think she'll get anything out of him?"

"Nope." Raph said, "He's even more uptight than usual today."

"Hey…" Leo turned to see Skylar's friend.

"Hello." He replied politely.

"You and your brothers are really amazing." She smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded simply.

"So, you're going to be in California for a while?"

"Just another week, actually." He said plainly.

"Oh, well, we should hang out before you go." She smiled flirtatiously, Leo frowned, thinking fast,

"I, um…I'm sort of…seeing someone." Not completely accurate, but not a complete lie.

"Oh," Layla said seeming discouraged for a moment, but then smiled anyway, "Nevermind then, my bad." Leo forced a small smile onto his face.

"I'm totally telling Sophie you used her to get out of a date…" Mikey said.

"Where did you come from?" Leo asked looking at his little brother.

"I'm a ninja-dude," Mikey said in a deep voice, "I disappear into the night."

"The only thing of yours that disappears is your brain…"

* * *

"Homework, Cameron." Sophia reminded her.

"I can't concentrate!" She complained, "He hasn't called me since this morning."

"Oh, tragedy!" Sophia mocked, "He's visiting his brothers who we both know he missed like crazy, cut him some slack, he'll call before the day is done, I promise."

Cameron sighed and nodded, looking back down to her book. Sophia was typing something up for school as well, with her laptop and glasses on. She couldn't blame Cameron for being bored without the boys home, but she at least didn't whine about it every ten seconds. Cameron checked her phone again, only to be disappointed. Sophia checked hers as well. She had to admit, hearing from them wouldn't kill her.

Surprisingly, she had a text message. The girl checked it calmly, not wanting to get Cameron riled up. She hoped it was from Leo, or Mikey. She'd forgotten how uneventful their weekends were before those two came along. Unfortunately, it wasn't from either of them. It was from Brendan. She grunted, and sent a text back to him with a sulk.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"It was Brendan…"

"Did you tell him to fuck a dog?"

"No." Sophia said.

"What did he say?"

"He asked how I was, and said hello and all that." She shrugged back.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I was fine and asked how he was."

"Ah, fuck." Cameron rolled her eyes, "You still love him…" It was more a statement than question.

"It doesn't just go away, Cam."

"You have something ten times better right in front of you." She protested.

"Leo and I are strictly friends," Sophia said for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "Just because you and Mikey want that to change doesn't mean it will."

"Don't start talking to Brendan again…"

"He started talking to me." Sophia defended herself.

"And you didn't have to reply." Cameron said.

"I'm not rude."

"No, just stupid."

"Cameron." Sophia said.

"Sophia, he came out here to see you and –"

"He came out here to see his daughter." Sophia corrected harshly, "We agreed to meet up."

"He told you he loved you and then fucked the first whore that passed him!"

"He never said the words…" Sophia said, "He implied it, but he never said it."

"Oh, shut up, Sophia," Cameron said shaking her head, "He fucked with your feelings and he's doing it again…and you're just going to let him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She responded rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a retard, Sophie, I know you still love him and I know you want to forgive him."

"I won't." Sophia said sharply, "What he did wasn't forgivable, I'm not going to be fooled again."

"Whatever you say, Sophia." Cameron said ending the conversation.

Sophia's phone beeped with a text message. She thought of ignoring it, but quickly grabbed it to reply to the message. Cameron focused on her work with a small frown and didn't even glance twice at her own phone. Sophia sighed easing into Cameron's bed a little as she fixed her glasses. Cameron groaned and hit her head on her book, Sophia looked over.

"Why hasn't he called me yet?"

* * *

"Call Cameron."

The entire room looked up to see Leo come in to say just these two words before leaving the living room. Raph and Don looked at each other in confusion and Mikey nearly fell of his chair. He cursed a couple times, was scolded by his father, uttered an apology and grabbed his phone heading for Raph's room for privacy.

"Sensei, is Leo all right?" Donnie asked and Splinter smiled at his sons.

"Your brother is worrying himself too much, as usual," Began the old man, "And he is desperately trying to crush his affections for a young woman back in out temporary home."

"Wait, Leo's datin' somebody?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Not quite." Splinter shook his head, "But I know your brother well, and I know this girl is getting to him."

"Trippy." Donnie muttered.

"I must speak to all of you, though, on matters of the heart." He said and Don and Raph looked at each other, "I have convinced Leonardo that Michelangelo has chosen a sound partner for the time being, but I must ask you both to be careful." Splinter looked at his sons, "I do not know either of the Miss Sommers' and I cannot be here long enough to judge whether or not they are a threat to our family." Raph and Donnie were silent, "I'm trusting you, my sons, to be very sure how safe they are."

"Yes, of course, Sensei." Donnie said and Raph simply nodded his response.

He had no idea what to say to Splinter, so as he and Donnie spoke to each other, Raph leaned back and thought really hard. The one question ringing through his head, was how would Skylar react? He'd like to think she wouldn't be too phased by it, but he couldn't be sure. He was driving himself insane just thinking about it. Should he tell her? Should he even be worrying about this?

Raph knew that at the time it didn't matter at all. He knew that when this was all over and he went back home to New York this would be a distant memory of a fear. God, that was hard to think of. When would he come home? And after he did, how could he and his family just pick up where they left off? Surely they'd all met someone worth remembering, he sure as hell had.

For now, he decided, he wouldn't tell Skylar. For now, he would tell as much of the truth as he could. When he did tell her, he could only hope she would be as understanding as he believed she was. Raph sighed to himself and cracked his neck, and then his knuckles. Until then, he was stuck with hope.

* * *

Heather was doing her homework like the good student she was when there was a knock at their door. She knew it wasn't Donnie or Raph. They both seemed to just walk in whenever they deemed necessary. It could have been Alexis but she usually just walked in too. The girl stood up and answered the door. She was honestly shocked.

"Dustin?"

Dustin was about as tall as Heather, maybe an inch taller than her. The same weight as her, he really was scrawny. He had on some dark colored band t-shirt, and underneath it a long sleeve black shirt. He wore girl pants, which only enhanced his very thin look. He had shaggy brown hair, and light blue eyes.

"Hey, Heather, how are you?"

"I'm…uh…great," She leaned in the doorway, "How are you?"

"Okay." He nodded a little, "Is Skylar home?"

"No." Heather said quickly, "She's at work."

"Well…can I come in and wait for her to get home?" He asked, the girl bit her lip and nodded.

"Just be quiet, I have homework to do."

Dustin smiled and nodded before following her inside. He really did act as if he lived there as well. He helped himself into their fridge for a soda and plopped on the couch. Heather was frowing, Skylar would not be happy to find him in their home. Heather had made a big mistake letting him inside the house. Although, she was a bit curious as of what he wanted from his sister.

A little after a half an hour, she would find out. Skylar had borrowed the iPod for the day and walked in without saying hello, she simply walked past her sister and went to her room. She dropped her purse off and changed her clothes before coming into the living room, still not noticing her ex was in the room with them. She ruffled Heather's hair,

"How was school?"

"Pretty good." She nodded, "How was work?"

"Okay," She shrugged, "I'm about to quit, Denise is the worst boss ever…I seriously want to shove --" Skylar stopped as she turned to see Dustin on the couch, "What's he doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk." Dustin said.

"No, no talking." Skylar said, "You should leave."

"Skylar, please."

Skylar rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. She showed him she was listening. He sighed, he really had hoped she'd have a better reaction. At least she was listening, he knew she'd throw him out of the house at any moment. He had to start convincing, and fast.

"I know you won't accept it, but I'm sorry." He said and Skylar snorted,

"Oh, great…"

"Can you please just listen to me?"

"I'm listening." She snapped.

"I know I fucked up, Sky, I was really stupid." He said and Skylar bit her lip to keep from commenting, Heather sat in the background trying to focus on her homework. It wouldn't be the first time she had to listen to a fight. "I don't know what I was thinking, you're the only one for me, Sky, and I've said it thousands of times before."

"And how many times did you mean it?" Her voice was void of emotion.

"Every time."

"Was this before or after you started fucking people behind my back?" Her tone was dark as she glared at him.

"I was confused, Skylar!" He defended himself, "I didn't know how to handle all the shit going on with us. I was so lost."

"It seems you found your way pretty okay." She said, "You told me that the life we wanted wasn't going to happen for us…you told me it was time for us both to move on from each other…so why the hell are you here?" Her voice was raising with everything she said.

"Because, I can't live without you…" Dustin said, getting on one knee.

Skylar took a step back. This was so very unexpected, and if weren't so traditional she probably would have had no idea what the hell he was doing. He held out his class ring to her, and Heather looked at her sister. Several emotions flickered across her face but one remained constant, anger.

"No."

* * *

"I think we should have called first." Leo stated.

"I'd have to agree with him, you know how Heather gets when the house is a mess and people are over…" Donnie said.

"She can deal." Raph shrugged.

"Yeah, she's a chill dudette, it's all good." Mikey grinned.

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" Skylar's scream could be heard through the open kitchen window.

"Maybe not." Leo stated blandly.

"Skylar, please --" A male's voice called out.

"Get out of my way!" The sound of the door opening and the sound of footsteps followed.

"Sky, will you please just settle down?" Heather called as Skylar stormed into the clearing where the boys watched silently. Today she really wasn't observant, she didn't even see them.

"Settle down? Settle down?!" Skylar shrieked, "Are you kidding me? You let him into my home and look what he did!"

"I didn't do anything!" The boy came into the clearing as well.

"You're a bad liar." She glared, "Just stay the fuck away from me."

"I'm asking you to marry me!" He yelled back at her, "What is wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that is the fact that you betrayed me after I gave the best years of my life to you! I was ready to give the rest of my life to you, but it wasn't good enough then! What makes it good enough now?"

"You've always been good enough --"

"Just shut up!" Skylar said, "Do you even hear yourself? You sound like a fucking Hallmark card!" Mikey snorted, and Donnie elbowed him. Skylar didn't seem to notice, "You can't break my heart and leave for month just to come back and propose!"

"It's what you want, it's what you've always wanted!" Dustin said, so far he was getting his ass handed to him verbally and he needed to say something.

"You don't know what I want." Skylar said, "You should just go, I really do not need this from you."

"That's it then?" He asked, "I pour my heart out, ask you to marry me, and this is how you react?"

"Yeah, it fucking is." Skylar spat, "I'm happy where I am, Dustin, I have people in my life that made me realize I'm worth something again, you're _not_ going to fuck that up for me."

"Skylar," Dustin's voice was as stern as it could be, he stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "I made --"

"Back up, buddy." Raph literally grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and set him back a couple steps. Skylar did a double take at him, but gripped his hand tightly as he slipped it into hers.

"Who are you?"

"This is, Raphael…"

"Skylar's new boyfriend." Heather said softly.

"You…why…what…" Dustin looked to the brothers looming behind and just shook his head, "Fine. When this jerk breaks your heart, don't come crying to me." Raph started for him but Skylar pressed her hand to his chest.

"Watch it." Raph growled.

"Dustin, just leave." Heather advised.

The boy glared at her, then Raph, and then Skylar. Skylar watched him leave before looking up at her sister. Despite the small prick of guilt she felt herself, she had to admit she felt satisfied that Heather was completely guilt ridden. This could have been avoided if her sister had thought before letting the young man into their home. Skylar was being tugged away.

"C'mon…"

It was silent as they walked the opposite way Dustin had left. Leo crossed his arms over his chest and Mikey's eyebrows were raised as he bit his lip a little. Donnie sighed walking over to Heather who watched them leave. She had her fist to her lips as she looked at him, she dropped her hand and smiled.

"So, um, come on in guys…I'm pretty sure they'll be back later."

* * *

Raph opened up the passenger car door of Sky's Mazda to let her in. She sat down without a question. He moved to the other side, took the keys from her and started up the car. He started driving towards he and Don's place, he hated this car, he just wanted to pick up his bike.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that." Skylar's voice was steady but soft. He didn't reply, "I don't know where it came from…he just…came out of no where…" She exhaled, "I need a cigarette…"

"You're quittin' smoki'…" Raph spoke up.

"Says who?" She asked.

"Says me." He said looking at her, and she didn't argue.

"Leo caught you, didn't he…" She stated, and he nodded, "So, why do I have to quit?"

"Because it's bad for ya'."

"Such a hypocrite." She mumbled.

"If you hadn't stopped me, I would'a punched him in the face…" Raph said.

"That's why I stopped you." Skylar said, "I had it under control."

"Whatever you say." He mumbled.

"I did!" Defended Skylar, "I wasn't even crying, you should be proud, on a normal day I'd be sobbing by now."

"So, why ain't ya'?" Raph asked, Skylar shrugged, ignoring his atrocious grammar.

"I guess…I'm angry…you know? I'm just…not sad to see him leave…" She shook her head, "I don't know if it makes any sense, but…I'm not sad…"

"Did ya' mean what ya' said back there?"

"I meant every word." Her voice was serious as she fiddled with her jacket.

"You're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Skylar said, with a sigh, "I've got you, and Heather and Donnie and all my other useless friends…" She smiled softly, with a shrug, "Don't really see a reason to be unhappy."

They were silent after that. Raph parked Skylar's car and they both got out. The girl looked confused as Raph went straight for his motorcycle, but she followed after him quickly. They got on the bike and Skylar was thankful to just hold onto Raph as they drove onto the highway. She had no idea where they were going, but as long as she was with him, she didn't really care.

* * *

Cameron was fidgetting more than usual as she and Sophia waited at the airport for Leo, Mikey, Splinter, and the two brothers unknown to them. Sophia sipped on some coffee calmly, but she was just as excited as Cameron. She got a text message, but ignored it. Brendan had been trying to contact her for the past week, but to prove Cameron wrong, she'd been avoiding any contact with him.

"I can't wait anymore, where are they?" Cameron asked eagerly.

"I don't know, Cam." Sophia said.

"Boo!"

"AH!" Cameron jumped and turned, "MIKEY!" She lunged at the blond and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I missed you too…" He said so only she could hear. They kissed quite passionately and Sophia greeted Splinter.

Sophia didn't see Leo with the group, but she acknowledged the two brothers. Just like Mikey and Leo, they didn't really look at all alike. Except for the fact that they were unfairly good looking, and in very good shape. One of them looked so very disinterested, and the other seemed a bit shy. She stepped forward.

"You must be Donnie." She said to the shy one.

"Yeah." He said sort of shocked, "How'd you --"

"He's the pouty one, and you're the quiet one." She smiled, she held out her hand, "Sophia."

"Nice to meet you." He laughed.

"Raphael?"

"Sup?"

Sophia just smiled in response. She turned to look for Leo but was grabbed by the waist. It was all a little too fast for her to process. One moment Leo was no where to be seen, the next he was on her lips. Not the hello she expected, but she wasn't complaining as she kissed him back. She knew she missed him when he was gone, but now that he was here with her, she didn't realize how much…

"Hey there, Crazy." She said softly as they broke apart.

"Fucktard is coming?"

"Who?"

"Brendan." He mumbled.

"Sophie?" Her head snapped in the direction of the familiar voice. It made sense now. It also cleared up why Leo was holding onto her still.

"Hello, Brendan…" She coughed, "What are you um…doing here?"

"I came here to see Anna…" He said, seeming confused and discouraged, "I tried to get a hold of you all week but…"

"Oh," Sophia said, "Oh!" She winced a little, "Well, um…maybe we can meet up or something later? I'm a little busy right now."

"Yeah, you should leave." Cameron said bluntly.

"Cameron…" Mumbled Sophia in scolding manner.

"Uh, yeah…I'll call you."

"Sure, you will…" Leo said sarcastically.

"Leo." Sophia said in the same scolding manner.

"See you later." The man said quickly.

"Bye." Sophia said.

"Fucktard." Coughed Cameron loudly.

"I like her already." Raph smirked to Donnie.

* * *

A/N: Technology hates my guts. It really does. There you go guys, I'll try to be faster.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, lookie here! An update! Gah. I'm goin' on two hours of sleep folkes...Working on One More Surprise for a bit, I kind of neglected it...but here's this! Hahah, enjoy.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

Mike/Cam: Baby, It's You -- Jojo

Don/Heather: Enjoy The Silence -- Depeche Mode

Leo/Sophie: Just For -- Nickleback

Raph/Sky: Just Between You and Me -- April Wine

* * *

Chapter 15

_"The end is in the beginning and lies far ahead."_

**-- Ralph Ellison, _Invisible Man_**

Leo's over affectionate greeting at the airport caused a slight problem in the non-couples incognito plan with Splinter. They now had to act like a happy couple, Leo didn't want his father getting the wrong idea. In turn, Raphael and Donatello were quite convinced the friends with benefits were much more than that. Still, Sophia stood by her word when she said it was worth the reaction from Brendan.

Sophia liked Leo's brothers. They were both shy in their own way, she noticed. Raph showed his in a more nonchalant manner, she believed he really didn't give a damn what anyone thought, but just wasn't exactly sure how to start a conversation. Donnie was sweet and polite and the more she got to know him, the more he became familiar with her. Cameron got along with them both, whether they liked it or not.

When Leo and Sophia were finally alone for the first time since he left for California, they discussed whether or not they should end their little arrangement. Sophia said that since Brendan was in town, it would be wise not to end it just yet, or at all. Leo found amusement in this, and they agreed they would just have to put on a show for the public, and get Mikey and Cameron to keep their mouths shut.

Sophia was pretty proud of herself. She had ignored Brendan so much she didn't even know he was coming to visit. A huge improvement seeing as she used to have an anxiety attack when he didn't call her when he said he would. His opinion didn't matter to her anymore, but she still felt like it would just be safer if Leo was there with her.

The two were sitting on her couch, still fully clothed, and simply watching some movie. They sat a good distance apart, just because they had to be all over each other in public didn't mean they needed to cling to each other when simply hanging out. Leo enjoyed her company, he was comfortable around her and didn't feel like he needed to be Fearless Leader. He looked over to her with a small smirk,

"So, what should I call you in public? Pookie?"

"Ew, are you joking?" Sophia made a face, "Just be a normal person and call me 'babe' or something."

"Babe is something Mikey would say…" Leo said, "We need something more original."

"I'll keep calling you Crazy…" She said, "I think it's unique." She shrugged, "Call me Sweetie or something, you seem to be the sweetie type."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," She shrugged again, "Just that you look the type to call everyone 'Sweetie.'"

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"You know what I really hate?" Skylar asked Layla as the girl did her make-up in the badly lit bathroom, her voice was loud over the sound of the music.

"Crappy clubs?" Layla asked.

"Besides that."

"No, what?"

"The fact that now that I've totally removed him from my life, I see Dustin everywhere."

"The universe works in funky ass ways, Sky." Layla shrugged.

"True that." She sighed straightening out, "What'dya say we go out there and dance a couple more before heading out for some late night grub?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Layla and Skylar had been friends since elementary school, and even though they weren't as close as they always had been, they were close knit. Just recently, they had been getting together more to spend time together, and Skylar was kind of happy. She loved her sister, she was her best friend, and she adored both Don and Raph, but a girl needed some time with her girlfriends from time to time.

She kind of liked feeling secure while going out. She didn't care what any of the people here thought of her, or if they liked her or wanted to get with her because she knew that Raph was the only one she really gave a damn about. Layla was picking up guys left and right, dancing with them and getting numbers. Skylar, for once, was not jealous of her friend, but quite amused by her.

By the time they left the club and climbed into the famous Mazda, they were both starved. It was about two o'clock in the morning, and Skylar was considering giving Raph a wake up call. It was about five in Florida and she thought she might play it up a bit, pretend to be drunk or something. She never got around to it though, because they immediately pulled over at the nearest IHOP.

"Table for two." Layla smiled softly and their very old and tired looking waitress seated them. Skylar ordered some coffee to keep her awake for the forty-five minute drive home and Layla got some orange juice, the girl leaned over the table, "So…have you talked things out with Heather yet?"

"Nope." Skylar shook her head, "We avoid each other and don't speak a word unless necessary."

"You both are acting like your father." She stated and Skylar shrugged, "I think you're being a little hard on her."

"Lay, she let Dustin into my house," Skylar said sternly, "Dustin-tore-my-heart-out-and-handed-it-to-me, Dustin."

"I know, but she didn't know he was going to start some shit."

"Bull shit, she didn't." Skylar said, "Why the fuck else would he be there?"

"Alright, I admit, it was bad judgment on her part, but she's sorry as hell." Layla said, "The girl's like my own little sis and I hate that you two are fighting."

"I'll get over it, I always do." Skylar shrugged, "It was such a trip."

"What was?"

"Kicking Dustin to the curb." Skylar said, "For good."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, when Raph first asked me on a date I was flattered and absolutely hypnotized by him, but I still had feelings for Dustin, I guess…" Skylar began, "But now, I don't even think of Dustin at all, I don't cry or get upset when one of his favorite songs comes on the radio, I barely notice it was his favorite…you know?" Skylar asked and Layla nodded a little, "I wasn't sad, or scared when he showed up, I was pissed…"

"Fuck yeah, I would be too!" Layla agreed, "I can't believe the pussy asked you to marry him…where the fuck did he get the idea you'd say yes?"

"No idea, it was so damn random." Sklyar shook her head, "Thanks." She told the waitress handing her the coffee she ordered, "Anyway, I'm not even mad anymore, I could give a shit less, the only thing on my mind right now is mid-terms and Raph being across the country, pretty much."

"You know Leo has a girlfriend?" Layla said, quite randomly as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I totally tried to ask him out but he said he was seeing someone."

"Wow, I didn't know that." She said, "Of course, he didn't really talk to me the entire time he was here, just sort of watched Raph and I…"

"Okay…Just a teeny bit creepy."

"Tell me about it…I thought he was planning to kill me for a while…" Skylar laughed, "But Raph says he's just overprotective."

"Like you are of Heather?"

"Exactly…I get where he's coming from." She nodded, "I don't blame him for simply staring me down every time I touched his brother…I watch Don like a freaking hawk."

"You do, and it's just as creepy." Layla agreed sipping some orange juice.

"Thanks, _best friend_." Skylar muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime. I really want like…waffles…"

"Go for it." Skylar smirked.

"What're you getting?"

"I kind of want that little smiley face thing off the kids menu…"

"Yeah, that does sound good." Layla nodded, "I say that we both get it…screw waffles."

"I say that's a fan-fuckin'-tastic idea you got there."

* * *

"Very good, my sons."

Splinter praised the four turtles kneeling before him. Training in their normal form with no one to watch seemed to be better for them. The old rat was glad to see his sons were still in good enough shape to keep themselves safe. Though he was worried about their mental ability to fight the four females who had betrayed them all.

"You have done very well," He said, "Your skills in battle will bring you very far. " He paused, "Our enemies were closer to us than we could have imagined…I know their betrayal hit you all very hard, my sons, but when the time comes for us to fight again, do not give into anger and pain. Revenge is blinding and foolish," He paused, "You will never defeat your opponent if your mind is clouded by your anger."

Leo glanced at Raph for a half a second, but the red wearing turtle just sort of stared at their father and teacher. Mikey still looked a little scared at the mention of fighting Victoria or any of the girls and Donnie had this sad look on his face. As fine as they all seemed, this pain hadn't passed. They were all still suffering from being hurt in a more than physical way, and though they all were well on their way to recovery, some things need more time to heal.

"You are dismissed." Splinter nodded and went to meditate.

"I call the shower first, I got a date tonight." Mikey announced, "Leo's next, he's doubling with me." He snickered.

"Shut up." Leo rolled his eyes at the turtle as he moved towards the bathroom of their small apartment. Raph stood and helped Leo put the furniture back, Donnie left to call Heather.

"Is it me or does he call her every half hour?" Leo asked.

"Y'know how he is." Raph said, "Gotta be attentive and all that."

"Yeah." Leo nodded, and then coughed awkwardly as they put the couch in it's proper spot, "So, um, Skylar seems…nice."

"Ya' didn't even talk to her." Raph smirked.

"I said 'seems.'" He said, and Raph nodded, "I'm just a little cautious."

"You're never just a _little_ cautious." Raph rolled his eyes and jumped onto the couch.

"Fair enough." Leo responded sitting on the couch as well.

"She and Heather are safe, me and Don already talked it over."

"Are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"Donnie's tellin'' Heather soon…" Raph said, "And I'm tellin'' Sky as soon as I can be sure she'll be okay with it."

"And if she's not?"

"Then I leave her to her normal life and move on." Raph said, but judging by his tone, Leo guessed it was easier said than done. He coughed a little, "So, what 'bout Sophie?"

"We're just friends…but I don't want Splinter to get the wrong idea…" Leo said quietly.

"Friends with benefits?" Raph smirked, "Way to go, Fearless…"

"Well, that kiss at the airport was simply for dramatic affect…" Leo grumbled.

"Are ya' tryin' to make her ex jealous or somethin'?"

"He's not her ex…just an ass messing with her emotions."

"Well, that's cute." Raph smirked.

"What is?"

"You like her." Raph said.

"Of course I like her, she's a very good friend."

"You know what I mean." He replied, "I don't blame ya', she's hot, kinda funny and you two get along--"

"Raph." Leo said sternly.

"I'm just sayin'…" Raph defended, "It's pretty obvious ya' care 'bout her…"

"It is?" He meant it to be sarcastic, but it came out as a question. Raph snorted.

"Hell yeah." He said, "I may be a hothead, but I ain't blind." Leo just stared at him, "And she cares 'bout ya' too…ya' just gotta open your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Leo said sternly standing up as Mikey whistled coming out of the bathroom in human disguise with only a towel on.

"Sure ya' don't, Leo." Raph said as the turtle moved out of the living room.

"Either that was the quietest fight in the history of the Leo and Raph War or you said something really important."

"Most likely the latter." Said Donnie coming into the room, "I'm not sure any of their fights can be quiet."

* * *

"Skylar?"

The whisper didn't wake up the sleeping girl wrapped in a familiar red sweatshirt that was too big for her. She'd only gotten home an hour ago, and Heather felt bad for waking her. Skylar had been out with Layla all night for the past three days leaving Heather home alone. The brunette stepped into the room and moved closer to the large bed taking over more than half the room.

"Skylar?" She said a little louder.

"Huh?" Skylar woke up a little confused, "What is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Heather, you're eighteen years old…the boogey man is not going to get you…he only likes little boys and girls…"

"You have enough room!"

"So?" Skylar asked stubbornly turning the other way.

"So," Heather grunted, climbing onto the bed and laying next to her sister, "I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"That's incest, you freak." Skylar yawned.

"Very funny." Heather said blandly.

"I miss Raph…" Sky mumbled.

"I miss him too…" Heather admitted, "And Donnie."

"Well if you didn't miss Donnie that might be a problem…" Skylar said, "But, I miss the geek too."

"Are you still mad about the whole Dustin thing?"

"Don't bring that up now…it's like two in the morning…" She yawned again.

"Well this is the first conversation we've had since the guys left." Heather said.

"Yeah?"

"And I want to know if you're still mad."

"Do I seem mad?"

"No, but --"

"Well, there you go."

"So you're not mad?"

"Do I seem mad?" She repeated, and Heather grunted. "I'm not mad. Chill out, shut up, and sleep."

It was quiet as Skylar started falling back asleep. Heather still felt too restless and lonely to sleep even with her sister mere inches away. She sighed and Skylar opened her eyes. She could see her sister staring at the comforter of her bed. The older girl sighed scooting closer and wrapping her arms around the younger one. Her sister thankfully hugged her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Skylar said, "Just don't drool on me."

"Don't snore and we have a deal."

* * *

When Sophia realized she had to leave in about twenty minutes for Jessica and Christina's party she started rushing to get ready. It was supposed to be a big deal, unlike the last function they hosted. Leo, Mike, Don, and Raph were all going, so at least she'd have someone decent to talk to. Leo would probably be at her door any moment, and she had no make-up on what-so-ever.

Cameron agreed to drive Mikey and his other two brothers, but Leo had to go with Sophie, as her date, obviously. Sophia was putting on concealer when Leo knocked on the door. After cursing, she called for him to come in. He complied and she shut the bathroom door, he frowned and moved towards the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Sophie?"

"Hey!" She said quickly.

"You okay?"

"Fine…doing my make-up, I'll be out in a second."

"Why'd you shut the door?"

"You don't want to see me without make-up." She assured him.

"Sophia, I've seen you without clothes on, its not like make-up isn't that big of a deal for me…" He seemed annoyed.

"Just trust me." Sophia said.

"Open the door."

"No."

"Sophia, do it!"

"Make me!" She replied quite petulantly.

He rolled his eyes opening the door easily. She glared at him, her make-up brush still on her face. She looked back to the mirror applying more to her face. Leo sighed leaning in the door way just watching her. It didn't seem to bother her, but her lips were set into a straight line. She moved onto her eye make-up. He looked her over.

"Are you wearing that?"

"Why, does it not match your outfit?" She snapped.

"Well, no, but that's not the issue…" He said, "But unless you _want_ to go out in public wearing my shirt and nothing else, it's fine with me."

"Shit!" Sophia said realizing she hadn't changed her clothes, "I took a nap when I got home from class today and woke up late…" She mumbled quickly finishing her make up and moving past him to her bedroom. He followed her.

"Do you normally wear my shirt when you sleep?"

"I just happened to pick it up…it's big, comfortable and was there." She said and he nodded.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

Sophia paused in putting on her white t-shirt, and looked at him for a second. Leo kept her gaze and she pulled the shirt over her head and threw him his. She turned away from him and found some pants to put on. She tugged them up, zipping and buttoning them in a hurry. She sat on her bed to roll up the too long bottoms of her jeans. Her black hair was falling into face and into her way even when she flicked it out of her way.

Suddenly her head was jerked up and Leo's lips were hot on hers in searing kiss. She kissed back but didn't move her hands, Leo's were holding her face in place. He broke the kiss and looked her in the eye with a frown. She opened her eyes to meet his and sighed softly. Sophia rolled her eyes and Leo straightened up in front of her, still staring.

"Jessica had a thing with Brendan a while ago and invited him." She said softly, Leo nodded.

"We don't have to go." He said, and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to deprive you of a party…"

"Sophie, I honestly don't give a damn about this party."

"I told Jess and Chris I'd go."

"They can deal with it if you don't." Leo said.

"Cam wants me to go."

"She can't always get what she wants." He said and sighed, "Okay, how about this," He said and she looked at him in a sort of a pout, "Don most likely won't be doing much the entire time, he's not the party type…and neither am I…so, just stick with us, and everything will be fine."

"I just…" She exhaled, "I don't want to see him…" Her tone was soft.

"Sophie." He grabbed her hand, "He's a jerk, and he's messing with your head." He said, "I don't understand how you can love him…."

"You can't control who you fall in love with, Leo." He hesitated at this and nodded softly.

"Just stick with me, you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Cameron was driving to Jessica's father's house by the beach, he was out of town for a week and of course, Jessica and Christina had to throw a party there. She had Mikey, Raph, and Don in the car with her as she drove down the dark, but busy roads to the beach. Donnie didn't look too pleased and Raph was simply staring out the window, Mike was nodding his head to the music.

Feeling a buzz in her back pocket, she reached for her phone. Mikey didn't look at her luckily, she wasn't being anything near sneaky. Raph and Don didn't seem to care much, neither of them looked away from their windows. Cameron began texting Sophie who was freaking out about Brendan being at the party. Cameron was trying to soothe her friend, and drive at the same time.

Unfortunately, that wasn't such a good combo. Cameron didn't see the stop sign until she was almost at it and slammed on the breaks at the last minute. It wasn't fast enough apparently because a car coming from the right had to slam on their breaks and turn out to not hit her. Cameron turned her truck as well until it was side ways in the intersection. Cam looked around,

"Are you guys okay?"

"Fine." Donnie said.

"All good." Raph said.

"Mikey?" Cameron looked at him.

"Give me the damn phone." His tone was angry and Raph and Donnie looked at each other before their little brother.

"No, I need to text Sophie."

"You almost just got into an accident!" Mikey yelled, "She can wait!"

"No she can't!" Cameron yelled back, "She's all freaked out because Fucktard is gona be there!"

"Leo has her, she'll be fine." Mikey grumbled, "Get out of the truck, Raph you can drive."

Cameron and Mikey got out of the car to talk to the people she almost hit. No one was hurt, thankfully, but the guy she almost hit was pissed. After dealing with him bitching at her for about ten minutes she got back into her truck sitting in the back seat with Donnie. Mikey was not pleased as she kept text messaging Sophia telling her what happened. Mikey looked back at her and held out his hand to take her phone.

"I'm not driving." Was all she said.

"I don't care." He said.

"Mike." Donnie said softly, Raph shot him a look over his shoulder and he didn't interfere.

"I _told you _not to text while driving," Mikey said, "It's dangerous!"

"Is anyone dead?" Cameron said, "No, so chill the fuck out and get off my fucking back!"

"They could damn well be!" Mikey said back, "I tell you everyday not to text while you drive!"

"Well you're not my father, so just shut the fuck up!"

"No, Cam, you shut the fuck up," Mikey said back, Raph looked at his brother, seeing him mad was not a usual occurrence, "I'm just trying to keep you from getting into accident!"

"I don't need you to, just leave me alone!"

"Give me the phone."

"Fuck off, Mikey."

Cameron looked back at her phone and Mikey stared her with narrowed eyes before turning around and shaking his head. The rest of the ride was silent except when Cameron got a text and when Mikey told Raph where to go. Donnie bit his lip a little when his own phone buzzed with a text message. It wasn't Heather, but Skylar, saying hello and that she missed his nerd rambles. It made him smile a little, but he kept quiet.

The house they arrived at had plenty of cars in front of it, a lot of windows and flashing lights. The house was big, as Cameron had said, two stories with windows for walls and from the looks of it, it was pretty nice. Raph climbed out of the truck and let Cameron out, while Mikey did the same for Donnie. His older brother grabbed his shoulder, comfortingly,

"I just want her to be safe." Mumbled the younger one.

"I know, Mike." Donnie said.

"Uh, Mike, your girlfriend is kinda leavin'…" Raph interjected pointing in the direction of Cameron making her way to the house without them. Mikey sighed and caught up with her, he slipped his hand in hers and she let him but that was about it. Raph and Don looked at each other before catching up to them.

* * *

"Cameron almost got into a car crash." Leo said blandly reading the text message on the phone while Sophia drove.

"Jesus, are they okay?"

"Fine." Leo said, "Her and Mikey had their first fight."

"Great." Sophia said sarcastically.

"So, what's she going to do?"

"Sulk, and not talk to him." Sophia said, "What's he going to do?"

"The same."

"Lively bunch." She commented.

"They will be." Leo said sarcastically.

"Poor Raph and Donnie had to sit through it…" Chuckled Sophia.

"Don's used to fights…Raph and I have them all the time…" Leo said, "Though, it might a bit of a shock for them, it always is when Mikey's mad…"

"I'd bet." Sophia said, "I don't think I have seen him angry."

"I don't think you'd want to."

"We're almost there…" Sophia bit her lip nervously, "Do I look okay?" She looked at him and his unamused expression.

"You look fine." He said.

"Just fine?" She checked her self in the mirror.

"Sophia," Leo said, "You're gorgeous, there better?"

"No, you're only saying that!" She protested.

"No, I'm not, just relax and drive." He shook his head, "You're the strangest girl --"

"You've ever met, yes I know." Sophia interjected, "This coming from the guy who talks to himself…"

He chuckled at this but then they were silent the rest of the way there. Leo took one look at the flashy place and figured this was probably going to be a long night. Mike and Cam were fighting, Sophia was having an anxiety attack, and the only sane ones were Raph, Don and himself. Leo sighed as he got out of the car and moved to the driver's side when Sophia refused to come out. He opened the door and nearly dragged her out of the car. They put on the couple façade, Leo wrapped his arm around Sophie's shoulders and she wrapped hers around his middle.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Leo smiled kissing her cheek and she blushed a little but smiled at him anyway. They made their way inside and were greeted by loud music, blinding lights, and someone offering them alcohol. Sophia went to grab a cup, but Leo dragged her away from the person offering and gave her a look.

"What? I've taken care of you when you were drunk, you should return the favor."

"Not tonight." Was all he said.

"Do you see our little posse?"

"Yeah, they joined the wallflowers club…" Leo said dragging them to the group of four.

"Sup?" Raph nodded to the couple, and Donnie smiled.

"Hey Sophie." Mikey smiled a little, Cameron stood and dragged her away before she could say anything.

"They're goin' to go shit talk…" He informed Mikey.

"Thanks, Raph." Mikey half glared, "I need a drink…"

"No, you don't." Leo grabbed him by his collar and sat him back down in the chair he was sitting in before, "It's a fight, Mikey, it'll pass."

"Not soon enough." Pouted the younger boy.

"Mikey!" Came a new voice and the blond stood up. Jessica hugged him and turned to Leo who'd she met briefly and smiled in greeting, she then looked to Raph and Don, her eyes lingering on the latter, "Who are your friends, guys?"

"Oh, these are my other brothers, Raph," He nodded, "And Donnie." Donnie smiled politely at her.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, I'm Jessica, this is my Dad's house." She said.

"It's nice." Leo complimented.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, "Oh, hold on, I'll be back, let me go get Christina, she'd love to know you guys are here…" The girl pranced away.

"Watch out for her…" Leo mumbled to Donnie who frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's pointless, Fearless, the brainiac can be totally clueless…" Raph chuckled.

"What?" Donnie asked again.

"Just don't take anything she gives ya'." Raph smirked, "Ya' don't know what people put in drinks…"

"Why do I even try to understand…?" Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Sophie!" Mikey jumped up, "Where's Cameron?"

"Getting a drink." Sophie said, "Better catch her before she decides she doesn't want to accept an apology from you…" She winked. The blond jumped up and went towards the kitchen.

"That was quick." Leo said, "She's ready to forgive him?"

"She didn't say that, but it wouldn't hurt if he thought so…" She said taking a drink, Leo took the cup out of her hand and gave it to Raph.

"You're not drinking." He ordered.

"'Kay, Dad." She rolled her eyes and looked around.

Cameron was talking to Christina when Mikey came in. The blond waited a while in the doorway wondering what he should say to her. Should he apologize? He took a couple deep breaths and started walking towards the two girls. Christina looked past Cameron at Mikey and finished off her drink clearing her throat,

"I, uh, think Jess wanted me to meet someone…I'll catch ya' later." She winked and then left. Cameron sighed and took another sip of her drink.

"Cam…?" Mikey's voice was meek and barely heard above the music, she turned and glared at him. He felt an aching in his chest, "I uh…" He cleared his throat, "I didn't mean to get so upset earlier…" She didn't say anything, "I just don't want you to get hurt and…." He trailed off as she walked away from him.

"Tough break man." A man walked up to him that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Tell me about it…" Mikey mumbled.

"It's cool, I got this chick who keeps doin' shit like that too." He said and Mikey looked at him, "Ignores me and shit, fucking annoying…that's a bitch for ya' though."

"Dude, you're stupid." Mikey said and walked away out the way he came and walked back to his brother's and Sophie. The girl smiled apologetically and kissed his head.

"I'll go talk to her." She said to him, and he nodded a little. She smiled at Leo, "I'll be back." He simply nodded at her.

"Oh, so you're Mikey's brothers!" Another female's voice joined them and they all looked up.

"Hey, Chris." Mikey said, "Raph, Don, Christina, Chris, Raph and Don…"

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"Same." Donnie smiled and Raph nodded slightly.

"Tough luck with Cam, Mike." She said apologetically, "You want something to drink guys, we have plenty?"

"We'll pass, thanks." Leo spoke up for all of them.

"Whatever you say!" She said, "So, um, Raph, you wanna dance?"

"Nah, I don't dance." Raph said looking away from her, Leo contained his smile.

"Oh, well if you change your mind, come find me." She winked and left.

"Yeah, right." Raph muttered, "I gotta piss…I'll be back."

"Thanks for the play by play, Raph." Don commented and Raph flipped him off as he left.

"Pleasant, as per usual." Leo said.

"He's a little whiney."

"Skylar didn't call?"

"Nope." Don sighed, "She text messaged me earlier though, wonder if he said something to make her angry in their last conversation…"

"Did she know we were coming to this lively get together?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic manner.

"Yes." Donnie nodded.

"Probably didn't want him to think she's checking up on him." Leo shrugged, "She seems to try hard to not seem as crazy about him as she really is."

"He's the same way." Donnie nodded.

"It'll come out sooner or later…" Sighed Leo over the music.

"And are you okay with that?"  
"Nothing I can do about it, he does what he wants…she does what she wants, it's all out of my hands."

"You must love that." Donnie laughed.

"Oh, it's the greatest." Leo said sarcastically, and looked to his brother, "So, you're telling Heather?"

"Yes." Donnie's smile fell, "I…I can't lie to her anymore, Leo…I mean…I know it's a risk and all…but I trust her…she's not going to do anything to harm us…"

"And if she tells Skylar?" Leo wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Then we deal with Skylar if she does have a problem." Donnie said, "But…Skylar sees people for who they are…maybe she's exactly what she seems to be.

"Well," Leo said, "We find out everyone's true colors in due time."

Raph moved through the crowds of people towards a staircase leading up to somewhere quiet hopefully. He didn't really need to go to the bathroom, but he did need to get somewhere away from all the gawking girls and loud music. He passed many bedrooms being put to use until he saw Cameron and Sophia exiting one.

"You two cool?" He asked and Sophia smiled with a nod, "Anybody in there?"

"No, why, you waiting for someone?"

"No." Raph said, "I have to make a phone call."

"Oh, okay." Sophia smiled, "See you when you get back."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sophia was alright, and so was Cameron. Raph decided he could tolerate them, because, being himself, it took him quite a bit to actually like someone. He closed the door, locked it and sat on the ridiculously over sized bed. He had no idea why somebody needed this many rooms with beds this big, but he found use for one of them. He took out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number. He knew he wasn't waking her up, it was only eight o'clock where she was.

"Hello?"

"Thanks for callin'…" Raph said sarcastically.

"Good to talk to you too, Raph." He could tell she was smiling, "Aren't you supposed to be at some party?"

"Yeah, I'm at the party." He said, "Mikey and his girlfriend got into a fight on the way, and Leo's girlfriend is freakin' out 'bout some guy she used to see or some confusin' shit like that…and everyone and their freakin' dog is drinkin'."

"Oh, so it's loud, obnoxious and smelly?"

"Pretty much." He chuckled a bit, "What're you up to?"

"I was studying actually…mid-terms are coming up." She sounded stressed.

"Just don't work your self too hard…"

"Aw, are you concerned?" She teased and giggled, he rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, it's not like she could see him, "I'll be fine, Raphie." She teased again.

"Any word from Douche bag?"

"Um, you mean Dustin, right?"

"Dustin, Douche bag, sounds the same to me." He said and she laughed.

"'Course it does." She said, "No, I've been seeing him at like clubs and stuff when I go with Lay, but he doesn't bother me, and I don't bother him."

"If he knows what's good for 'im he won't bother ya' ever again." Raph said and she chuckled.

"Don't I feel loved." Skylar said almost sarcastically, there was a pause, "I miss you." He could tell she was hesitant to say it.

"Miss ya' too." He said slightly embarrassed, "I'll be home soon, though…we can go get wasted in front of seven-eleven and bug Don again." She laughed aloud at this.

"It's a date." She said, "Go get back to your party, dance with a few drunk hoes (just make sure they're hot) and get your older brother laid….he needs it."

"I'll tell him you said Hi." He smiled, "Call me before ya' head to bed."

"Whatever you say," She smiled, "Bye, Raph."

"Bye, Sky."

* * *

As Sophia came down the steps, with Cameron in tow she wasn't exactly looking where she was going. She ran into several people and someone spilled a drink on her white shirt. Suffice it to say, this night wasn't going in Sophia's favor. Cameron offered her the sweater she was wearing over her tank top and Sophia happily took it.

As they made their way through the crowd and to the wall were Raph was leaning with Donnie, Mikey was sitting in a chair and Leo was just standing between them, Sophia smiled to Leo. He smiled back, but it faded as his eyes narrowed and he wasn't looking at her anymore. Cameron had already moved away to sit next to Mikey, neither of them said anything to each other. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt like she'd been drenched in cold water.

"B-Brendan?" Sophia cursed herself for stuttering as she looked up at the boy with his arm around her.

"Hey." He said simply.

"What're you doing?" She asked moving his arm off of her. She was amazed to find her heart was only beating a little bit faster and her hands weren't shaking. Seeing him wasn't as nerve racking as she expected.

"Partying, what're you doing?"

"Going to stand with my friends." She said simply, "You should leave us alone."

"No," He said as she walked closer, "I think I'll stick around." He met Leo's intense gaze.

"I think that's a bad idea." Sophia interjected, "Why don't you go find some slut to make out with and make my night that much easier…" Her tone was slightly sarcastic, "I don't have time for one of your bull shit speeches tonight, so let's cut to the chase."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brendan asked her, "I tried to call you and text you, but you were too busy fucking Mr. Righteous, here." He looked past her to Leo, he simply narrowed his eyes.

"Leave him out of this." Sophia said stepping in between them, "This isn't about him, it's about you and I."

"You and I." He almost snorted, "Sweet cheeks, there never was a 'You and I'…You got stuck in that pretty little head of yours that there is…"

"Oh, hell no!" Cameron stood up but Mikey tugged her back down again. Sophia looked shocked and hurt for half a second, but she quickly recovered.

"If there was no 'You and I' then what was there?" She asked, her voice was harsh over the music and several people had started watching, Raph even hesitated for a second as he came down the stairs before joining the group again. "You called _me_ every night, told _me_ all about yourself, you even cleaned yourself up for _me_!"

"Didn't last long," He said, "Nothing of yours ever does."

"So, that's it then, isn't it?" Sophia was nearly screaming now, "I was just here to play around with, your little rag doll that you could kick around whenever you wanted or-or screw whenever you needed it…I was just a fucking _toy_…"

"If that's how you wanna look at it…" Brendan said, "I told you I --"

"You're not ready for a relationship, we've heard the story…" Leo stepped in this time, "Why don't you just do yourself a favor and get out of here."

"Or what? You and your little groupies will kick my ass?" He laughed, Raph growled and went to step forward but Don put his arm out to stop him and the hotheaded brother backed down to a simple glare.

"Just go." Leo said, "And leave Sophia alone."

"Sorry, _buddy_, I don't like to share my toys."

Brendan threw a punch at Leo, but he dodged it easily. Sophia gasped and took a step backwards. It was a little hard to process at first. Brendan was throwing sloppy punches and Leo was barely moving and still got out of their way. Brendan was getting angry now, and his throws became more rapid, and sloppier than before. Sophia stepped forward to stop them but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just stand back, Leo's got this." It was Raph pushing her lightly backwards.

"But --"

"Don't get in the way… if you get hurt, I don't hear the end of it."

Leo was finally done messing around with these ridiculous attempts to hit him. Leo caught a punch in his palm and as Brendan was pulling his other fist back to punch, he made his attack. It was quicker than anything the other had thrown that night. A punch to the lower stomach, a quick punch up wards from there hitting his chin hard and then a hit right across the face sending him into a wall with a thud.

"Jesus Christ!" Sophia said, the music hadn't stopped but people were cheering. Brendan struggled to stand up, blood leaked from his mouth.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, "Fuck you all!" Sophia ignored Raph and moved toward Leo, "You can fucking deal with her, ass hole, she's all fucking yours, you're the only one who would want her anyway!" Leo felt his temper slipping slowly, "Take the bitch! I don't want her." Leo stepped forward, he had the strong urge to hit him again.

"Leo," Sophia quickly stepped in front of him, her hand on his chest, "Leo, stop, just stop."

"We're leaving." He growled grabbing her wrist and dragging him behind her. Raph cracked his knuckles and headed toward the bleeding young man.

"What're you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Leo kinda covered that." Mikey said.

"Why do you want to hit him?" Donnie asked.

"The asshole called me Fearless' groupie…"

"Well hurry up and beat him," Cameron said, "I've been waiting for my turn for way too long…"

* * *

Leo's strides were a lot bigger than Sophia's and she had to run to catch up to him. He still had her wrist in his grip and gave no inclination of letting go. He dragged her around her car and opened the driver's door for her. He finally let go of her small wrist as she got in, he slammed the door so hard the car shook. He wasn't any more gentle as he got in on his side.

Sophia's hands trembled as she drove away from the still booming house party. She kept glancing at Leo. She'd never seen him this angry before, and it scared her just a little. She wanted to cry, she felt the lump in her throat. Just the amount of what had happened, and what had been said was weighing on her shoulders and she was trying hard to keep it from crushing her until she dropped Leo off at his home.

"I didn't mean to cause so much…trouble." Even his voice was shaking with anger, Sophia just stared ahead and focused on keeping her breathing normal. "Are you okay?"

She clamped her lips shut and nodded vigorously, but he kept looking at her. She glanced at her and saw the tears brimming in her eyes, she looked back to the road when she blinked and they fell down her cheeks. She opened her mouth and took in a shattered breath trying to calm herself, but it didn't work at all and he was still fucking watching her.

"I didn't mean for you to get involved with this." Sophia said, her voice just as uneven as her breathing, "I'm sorry." It came out as more of a whisper. He chose not to answer.

As hard as Sophia tried to keep from collapsing, it didn't work. She pulled over quickly and hit her head on the steering wheel, the horn honking every time she did it. The tears spilled out of her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably and gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. Leo just stared, until he put his hand on her head to keep her from hitting it against the steering wheel anymore.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" She sobbed, "I'm sorry…" She sobbed again.

"Sophia," He said soothingly, and she shook her head hiding her face from him.

"NO." She said, "Just…" She sobbed, "If you wanna go, go!"

"Let me drive…" He said soothingly and she lifted her head a little,

"Huh?" She asked with a sniff, looking at him as tears left her eyes.

"Get out and switch sides with me." He said, "Come on."

He unbuckled himself and moved around the car before opening her door and helping her out. As if she were a cripple, he helped her to the other side and sat her down in the passenger side. She watched as he got in and started the car, usually she drove, she had never known he actually knew how until now. She sniffed and stared out the window, keeping her sobbing down as much as she could.

When the car stopped they were at Sophia's apartment complex and Leo got out. He helped her out again and they walked to her door. She tried to open her door but her hands were trembling and so Leo did it for her and she led the way inside. She sobbed the entire way to the bathroom and shut the door before starting up the shower. Leo exhaled deeply and picked up his ringing phone.

"Hello?" His tone was as tired as he was.

"Hey man, you okay?" It was Mikey.

"Fine." He replied simply.

"And Sophie?"

"Not so great." Leo said blandly, "I'm going to crash here tonight, we'll all meet up for breakfast tomorrow."

"Can we go somewhere besides Max's? I'm totally done with the food there…"

"Mikey…" It was Donnie in the background, "Can you be a little compassionate?" Leo exhaled a silent, small laugh.

"Wherever you want to go, Mike." Leo said.

"Thanks, bro!"

"Goodbye." He hung up after that. Judging by the tone of his voice, he and Cameron had made up.

Sophia made sure the water was scolding hot as she stripped off Cameron's sweater, her beer soaked shirt and bra. She let down her hair and unbuttoned her jeans and threw off her shoes. Crying the whole time. The truth had all finally come out and now it was time to get over Brendan; but for now it was time to just cry and soak in the shower. She was ashamed she let Leo see her cry and she felt like drowning herself in the shower. There was a knock at the door as she closed the curtain.

"Sophie?"

"Yeah?" She called.

"Just making sure you're alive." Then he was gone.

The hot water was very soothing. Her crying stopped and the tense feeling was gone. She just kind of sat in her shower, letting the hot water hit her and make everything better. When she closed her eyes she saw Brendan's face and it made her want to cry again, but then she saw the look on Leo's face as the other insulted her. Though her body was now relaxed, and she was calm, her brain was going haywire. She lost track of time.

"Sophia?" The sound made her jump out of her blank trance.

"What?" She asked, "Are you in the bathroom?"

" Yeah, it's been almost an hour and you didn't answer me the first three times." He said.

"Oh…" Was her reply, "I'm getting out now."

Sophia turned off the water and wrung out her now curly hair she opened the curtain to see Leo there. It should have been weird because she was naked, it should have been awkward, but it wasn't. He handed her a towel, and then left the bathroom. Sophia missed the hot shower already. She dried herself off and left the bathroom going into her room and put on a t-shirt of her own, and some sweat pants. She moved out to the living room and sat down on the farthest end of the couch away from Leo.

"I'm sorry --"

"You've said that too many times tonight." He cut her off, "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I didn't mean to break down on you like that." She looked at him, "You could have left if you wanted…I would have understood."

"Stop it." Leo ordered, "I wasn't going to leave you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my friend, Sophia, I care about you, okay?" It came out annoyed and sharp and she just nodded, he sighed an pinched the bridge of his nose, "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay." She said meekly, she sighed, "I need chocolate, you want some?"

"No, thank you." He listened to her stand and go through her kitchen until finding something. She came back with a plastic cup, "I thought you wanted chocolate?"

"It's chocolate syrup…all I have…" She sipped some, he just stared at her, she offered the cup to him.

"I'll pass."  
"More for the miserable soul." She shrugged and drank some more, "You ever get the feeling you're supposed to be alone forever?"

"All the time." Leo answered blandly. She looked over to him, he was staring at her coffee table as if in a trance with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Leo nodded.

"Me too." She replied.

"You're not meant to be alone forever, Sophie." Leo said softly, "You're going to meet some great guy who actually knows how to treat you right."

"I'll make sure you approve of him first." Her tone dripped sarcasm, he didn't even look at her, "You're not going to be alone either, Leo." SHe said.

"You don't even know the half of it, Sophie."

They left it at that and Sophia drank the rest of her chocolate sauce. They just kind of sat there in silence. Occasionally Sophia would shed a couple tears but she hid them well and Leo only noticed once or twice. He was staring at nothing in particular for a long time it seemed and when he looked over at his friend she was fast asleep with her head on the arm of the couch. He sighed and stood up.

Leo carried her to her bed and laid her in it gently. She didn't even stir as he covered her up and shut off the light, closing the door. He leaned on it once he did and closed his eyes tightly shaking his head. This night was too confusing, one second he was simply protecting himself, the next he was ready to knock the jerk's face in for talking about Sophia the way he did.

Granted, he didn't think any man should talk to any woman like that, but this time it hit home. He felt personally offended, and angered by it. He didn't even know why he was still here. She was asleep and he could have left hours ago, it's not like they said anything important. Hell, they didn't even say anything at all. He didn't though, he stuck around, just like he would stick around over night. He turned off the living room light and laid on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Aw, goodbye, Donnie!" Cameron said hugging him, "And you too, Raph." She hugged him and he pat her back.

"See ya'." He responded.

"Nice to finally have met you, Raph." Sophia smiled shaking Raph's hand, he gave a lopsided smile, "You too, Donnie." She smiled, hugging him as well.

"Come out again, don't be all fucking reclusive and shit." Cameron said, "Bring your girlfriends next time too…"

"Come on, Cam, let them say goodbye…" Sophia dragged Cameron away to wait somewhere.

"It was such a joy to see you again, Raphael and Donatello." Splinter smiled sadly, "Please, be careful, and do not slack on your training."

"'Course not, Sensei." Raph smiled hugging his father.

"Keep your brother out of trouble." Muttered the old man hugging Donnie, "Have a safe trip, and say hello to Miss Heather and Miss Skylar."

"We will." Smiled Donnie, he then looked to Leo.

"Do what you think is right when it comes to telling Heather." Leo said, "I trust you, and your judgment."

"Thank you, Leo." He hugged his older brother, "Take care of Sophie," He said so only he could hear, "I'm sure you're the only one who can." Leo looked confused as they broke away, Donnie turned to Mikey, "Michelangelo," He said and Mikey hugged his brother tighter than ever, "Stay out of trouble…"

"No promises, bro." He responded, "You'll keep in touch?"

"Of course, Mikey." Donnie said softly.

"It was good to see you again, Raph." Leo smiled softly, "I hate to admit it, but I will miss your rowdy behavior."

"Thanks, Fearless." Raph smirked, "I'll miss ya' too." As Mikey went to hug Raph he grabbed him in a head lock, "Keep ya' self busy, lil bro."

"I will! I will! Let go!" Mikey said and Raph chuckled letting him go, the blond hugged him and Raph wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

Donnie and Raph headed through security and up the escalators to their gate. Donnie turned and waved to the three watching them leave and Raph even turned to smile. As they boarded the plane and got comfortable they were quiet. Raph cracked his neck a little and Donnie sighed. Raph looked at him,

"You okay?"

"Great." Donnie nodded, "Just a little weird." He said, "I feel like I'm going home, but leaving something very important behind…" He said, "Does that make sense?"

"I know how ya' feel." He nodded, "Y'know what they say though…" Donnie nodded and said,

"Home is where the heart is…"

* * *

A/N: There you go guys! Please give feedback, it makes me more excited to write more. Much thanks to my beta/best friend, and Meggo. You guys pretty much keep my imagination flowing. Thanks a bunch to all the readers. More to come soon.

_**-- Wispered Lies**_


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: UPDATES!! HOOOORAH! Hello again, my lovely readers! Here you go, a nice, juicy update for you. This ones good. Let me tell you. Very good. Thanks to beta/co-writer MinniBlack and Muse imthegreenfairy88. Love you two ladies more than chocolate cake.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Mikey/Cam: Hot N Cold -- Katy Perry

Leo/Sophie: Untouched -- The Veronicas

Don/Heather: Writing on the Walls -- Underoath

Raph/Skylar: Alive With The Glory of Love -- Say Anything

* * *

Chapter 16

"_Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead." _

**-- Anonymous **

It was almost two in the morning and Skylar was fast asleep when Heather came through the door with Donnie and Raph. The younger sister didn't want to wake up the exhausted older girl even to pick up the brothers from the airport, though she knew there would be hell to pay when Skylar did wake up. Raph snuck into the room and climbed under the covers with her pulling her close to him. He sighed into her hair, he missed her. She sighed quietly in her sleep and moved into his warmth.

"Mmm…Raph?" Skylar groaned, eyes still closed.

"Yep…M'here…" He replied quietly.

"Wait…" The girl replied, waking herself up, she blinked her eyes open a couple times, "You're not here…you're on your way back from Florida…"

"Heather picked us up…" He told her, "Said your exhausted from studyin' an' let ya' sleep."

"Oh…" Skylar said, a little less confused, "I'm sorry…I should have been there to –" A rough finger went to her lips.

"Just get back to sleep, Sky."

Donnie yawned and fell onto Heather's bed, it was more comfortable than he had remembered it ever being. She crawled into the bed with him and moved close to him. He held her with a soft sigh, it felt so safe and comfortable and he was so ready to pass out from exhaustion. He was drowsing off when her soft voice brought him back to the conscious world.

"How was it?"

"Interesting." He replied, "My brothers meet some real interesting characters."

"I'll bet. They're interesting characters themselves." She said, "I'll bet Mikey knows some very diverse people…"

"Actually, the most interesting person we met Leo…introduced…us to."

"How was he so interesting?"

"I suppose how he acted was more interesting…he had some less than polite things to say to Leo's…girlfriend…I guess." Donnie explained, "He tried fighting Leo."

"Tried?"

"Yes, tried." He chuckled.

"Leo killed him…didn't he?"

"In a figurative sense, of course." Donnie said, "And then Raph got to him along with Mike's girlfriend…"

"Holy crap, is this guy still _alive_?"

"Yes," Donnie chuckled kissing her head, "Just in a lot of pain…"

* * *

As Leo came into the kitchen of Max's, he was carrying a fresh batch of dirty dishes from the morning rush for his brother to wash. He quickly noted that Michelangelo was, yet again, late for work. With a roll of his eyes he began to wash the dishes himself. Moments late Mikey came in with a certain cocky swagger unfamiliar to him. Leo frowned at his younger brother who grinned like he hadn't been late for the past week.

"You can't stay at Cameron's anymore if you're going to be late everyday."

"Just because I don't get here the minute I'm supposed to doesn't mean you get to hate on me, bro." Mikey smiled back and took over washing the dishes as Leo shook his head at him.

"I assume you two are all right, then?"

"Fine." He grinned, "Make-up sex is the best."

"Michelangelo!" Leo scolded, "I really _don't_ need to know about your sex life, little brother."

"Alright, alright, my bad.' Chuckled Mikey, "So, how's Sophie?"

"Fine." Leo stated, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Mikey said, "The guy she loves just happened to pick a fight with her…um…" He trailed off thinking of an appropriate word, well aware of Leo's stern gaze on him, "Her…um…current source of …oh fuck it, you know what I mean…"

"I do." Leo nodded, "And she'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"Way to be specific."

"You missed a spot on this one…" Was how Leo replied giving his brother back a plate, the kitchen door opened and Delores came in with her hair net, dark blue eye shadow and jaded expression.

"What time did you get here, Mickey?"

"It's Mikey…" He corrected.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, "So, what time?"

"Uh…seven…oh five?" Mikey said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Mikey grinned, "Right, Leo?"

"Mhm." Leo nodded, the woman narrowed her eyes at Mikey before leaving, "She's catching on…try being on time tomorrow…" Leo said getting ready to leave.

"Ah, relax, bro." Mikey said, "I heard she was quitting this week anyway…"

* * *

Skylar stirred for a moment before waking up. She kept her eyes closed, just because it was so perfectly comfortable she didn't have the heart to move herself. Raph was snoring softly, and even in his sleep he had a strong grip on her. It made her smiled a nuzzle her face into his chiseled chest with a contented sigh. For a moment she stayed there, and then opened her eyes. She turned over a little to see the time, she turned back over after seeing it was eight –thirty in the morning. She stayed perfectly still and just before she fell back asleep she realized she had to be at an early study group at …eight-thirty.

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" She yelled pushing herself out of Raph's grip so quickly she fell off the bed. Raph jumped awake and looked at Skylar who jumped up and started throwing on some pants, throwing off his sweatshirt and grabbing the first shirt she got her hands on.

"What the fuck is wrong wit' you?" He asked.

"Study group…late…gotta go." She said quickly kissing him quickly and then running out of the room. There was the jangle of her keys as she grabbed her purse, and then the slam of the door and she was gone. The door opened again and she ran back into the bedroom, "Shoes." She said sliding on her tennis shoes, she kissed him again, "Bye!"

"Fuckin' crazy broad…" Raph said laying back down with a yawn.

"Where'd she go?" Heather was at the door.

"Study group or some shit, I dunno." He yawned back.

"Okay…" Heather frowned shutting the door and heading to the kitchen.

She wrapped her self up tighter in a long gray wool sweater, and began making some coffee. Pushing her long, curled chestnut hair into a pony-tail she yawned a little bit. The dining room table was littered with Skylar's papers from the very beginning of the year and books. She had to give her big sister credit, when it came down to it, she really did dedicate herself. Heather started cleaning it up, organizing it; Skylar would appreciate it and it would make their already less than appealing apartment more tolerable.

"She's really taking these seriously, isn't she?" Donnie's voice broke the silence and Heather jumped a little, he always seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Sighed Heather, "She is." She looked at him, "You said you wanted to tell me something before you left…" Donnie's expression was unreadable, "Should I be worried?"

"No…" Donnie assured her, "I should be…"

* * *

Skylar arrived about ten minutes late to a study group at a local coffee shop she organized herself. Layla was there, covering for her like the good friend she was. The brunette handed the newly strawberry blond a cup of her favorite type of coffee and smiled at her. Skylar muttered her apology. Not too many people were there, a couple people she invited and some others who tagged along. She sat down and they started on one topic, quizzing each other and teaching each other.

The girl should have been focused, but all she could think about was how bland her hair looked. She loved the color her cousin had chosen for her, and planned on keeping it for a while but it had been the same for too long. Skylar sipped her coffee happily and started tuning into Layla explaining some sort of definition to a friend of hers that Sky never met before. For about ten minutes she was completely tuned in, and then her mind wandered again.

This was why she spent so much time studying, she got sidetracked so it took her twice as long to study for anything. The thought of how late she stayed up last night made her yawn aloud. She still felt bad about not going with Heather to pick up the guys, but she wouldn't deny that she needed that extra hour of sleep. She'd been pulling all nighters too much the past two weeks. It didn't help that Raph was gone and she had to distract herself from missing him.

"Sky," Layla snapped her fingers and she jumped a little, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry, sorry." Skylar apologized, "I'm just tired as hell."

"I can tell," Layla said, "Drink your coffee and get your ass in gear."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Cameron kept asking her and it was making Sophia a little nervous.

"No." She said sternly, "Just cut my damn hair."

"Okay…" Cameron said.

The girl began snipping away at the girls ebony locks and Sophia refused to look. She stared at her phone, text messaging Mikey. The blond was supposed to be working, but that never stopped him from talking to her or Cameron; unlike Leo who refused to do anything until he was off of work. This made her smile with amusement, he was always so structured about everything.

"What're you thinking about?" Cameron interrupted her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Sophia asked, "What?"

"You're like…glowing." Cameron said, "What're you thinking about?"

"I'm not glowing." Sophia said shaking her head and looking at the girl through the mirror, Cameron didn't look convinced, "I'm not glowing!"

"You're smiling."

"I'm not allowed to smile?"

"Not like that." Cameron said, "Not unless you're thinking of someone worthy of that glowing smile thing…"

"It wasn't a glowing smile thing!" Sophia insisted.

"Okay, Sophie..." Cameron smiled, Sophia raised her eyebrows before looking back at her phone, "So, how are you…you know, about the whole Brendan thing?" Sophia paused and made a deep sigh.

"I…" She began, "I'll be fine…eventually."

"That's…not the answer I was looking for." Cameron said, "You're _supposed_ to say he's a total douche bag, whore-faced, cock sucker…"

"Well, that should immediately be assumed, therefore I don't have to say it." Sophia smiled, and Cameron laughed a little, "I'm just stating the not-so-obvious."

"You're better than you used to be when he would fuck up…" Cameron shrugged, "That's better than nothing."

"Yeah, I know." Sophia nodded, "Feelings don't…just go away like that, you know?" Cameron nodded in agreement, "I'll get over it, and it's not like I think about it twenty-four seven and cry about it…it's just there and bugs me on the occasion…does that make sense?"

"I think so." Cameron said, "Okay, you're sure you just want a trim? Nothing else?"

"Yes, Cam, just a trim…and fix my bangs."

* * *

"Promotion?" Leo repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." Delores grimaced a smile at him, "I'm getting the hell outta this place, sweetheart, and someone's gotta take my job."

"But…where are you going?" Mikey seemed genuinely interested.

"I'm going to Texas to be with my grandkids." She said and Leo coughed.

"Well, thanks, I suppose…"

"You start an hour earlier, and don't let Mikey off just because he's your brother." She said, "You boys are good kids, don't screw up." With that she left the kitchen.

"She got my name right…"

Leo looked back at his brother for a moment before looking at the new name tag in his hand. Above his name it said 'Manager.' His brows furrowed as if her were thinking and he simply shrugged. Mikey grabbed it from him and inspected it with eager eyes, he cried out a loud 'Cowabunga' before throwing himself at his older brother with a hug. Leo stumbled back a few steps and pat his brother's back.

"Grats, Leo!"

"Thanks, Mike." Leo smiled a little.

"This is like super official!" He cried, "You're totally the manager dude."

"It would seem that way." Leo said blandly as his brother let go of him, "Why are you so excited about it?"

"Because, dude," Mikey said, "You're my boss and my _brother_!"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…I can't get fired, dude, I can come to work whenever I want!" He said as if it were obvious.

"Don't be presumptuous, Michelangelo." Leo said and moved for the door, before he left he called back, "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't fire you."

"Not cool, dude!"

Later that night, Mikey and Leo met Sophia and Cameron both at some casual restaurant for what Mikey considered a 'celebratory dinner.' The younger one was bouncing with excitement and the older was simply as calm and collected as usual. Mikey hassled Cameron about texting at the table, and Sophia and Leo discussed their next 'date.' When the blond was done lecturing his girlfriend, he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the other two.

"Something very special happened at work today, ladies." Mikey wiggled his eyebrows and Sophia raised hers.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, that one of us got a promotion." Mikey grinned.

"Really?" Cameron asked, "Leo, that's great!" The older one just nodded a bit.

"Wait, why would you think it was Leo? It could be me!" Mikey seemed marginally offended.

"You don't even show up on time." Sophia said, "Why would they promote you?" She then looked to Leo, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So, wait, what position did you get?" Cameron asked.

"Manager." Leo said and Cameron grinned.

"That's freaking awesome!"

"I suppose." Leo shrugged.

"It really is, dude." Mikey said, "Because now that you're my boss, I can come into work late, and play video games on the job."

"We discussed this earlier, Michelangelo." Leo said sternly.

"No, you just said you could fire me whether I was your brother or not," Mikey said innocently, "You never said I couldn't slack off."

"This is me telling you that you can't slack off." Leo said with a humorless smile, Sophia snorted, and hid behind her menu at the pout Mike was trying to pull off, "I'd start getting to work on time, if I were you." Leo advise cryptically.

"Man," Mikey exhaled, "I was sure the pouty face would work."

"I don't know how you resist it." Cameron said kissing Mikey's cheek.

"A lifetime of practice." Leo said and Sophia chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, Cam."

* * *

Skylar walked into the apartment to find Don, Raph, and Heather all on the couch. She looked at them for a moment, dropped her bags and moved toward her bedroom. She looked exhausted. The bed never felt so comfortable in her opinion and she buried her head in the pillow. She felt the bed creak and shift as there was suddenly more weight on it and a familiar hand was on the lower part of her back. She rolled over so Raph's hand was on her stomach and smiled up at him with tired eyes.

"Get some rest," He said softly, "Ya' look like yer gonna pass out any second."

"Probably am…" She mumbled, "I feel bad, though…you just got back and I've been sleeping or studying…"

"Ya' gotta do what ya' gotta do." Raph smirked, and laid down next to her, "I can't be the center of the universe all the time."

"_Please_, like you believe that." Skylar snorted, kissing his lips.

"I do." He said to her kissing her neck.

"I thought you wanted me to get some rest…" She said softly, closing her eyes as his lips parted and he sucked lightly on her flesh. He exhaled moving away from her throat to kiss her lips.

"I do." He repeated.

Raph laid on his back, and she used his chest as a pillow, closing her eyes in contentment. His hand was on the small of her back and he absently rubbed it, it was so soothing. She draped her leg over his hip and his other hand grabbed her thigh as he kissed her head. Skylar blushed and smiled feeling everything get hazy as she slipped into sleep. Her breathing got deep and even as she slept.

Skylar jumped suddenly as a shatter came from another room. In a defensive manner, Raph covered Skylar with his body faster than she could process. She was wincing in fear until Raph got off and walked out into the hallway in a defensive stance, his eyes narrowed. She shook her head getting up after him and tripping into the wall. She grunted, she was too tired for this.

"What's your damage?" She asked with a frown.

"Someone tried to break in t'a your house…" He said gruffly.

"Uh, more like some bitchass kids broke our fucking window…" She grumbled pushing past him into Heather's room, "The same fucking window!"

Sure enough, the window was broken and the guest bed was covered in glass. Skylar rolled her eyes and grumbled picking up the bigger shards of glass, and Raph followed her into the kitchen as she grabbed the trashcan. She was picking the pieces up, grumbling the entire time, Raph was still pretty wound up from the shock but tried to convince himself it was nothing, just some kids like Skylar had said.

"Fuckin' window…" She mumbled, and picked up a mediums sized shard of glass, "Ow!"

"What?" Raph asked.

"I cut my finger…" She said sucking on the decent cut on her finger, "Shit…" She said, "I have to call the fucking landlady…"

"Gimme your hand…" He said snatching it, a bead of blood dripped from it,

"Is it so totally wrong of me to be attracted to the thought of you licking that drop of blood off of my finger?"

"A lil' bit masochistic…" He said and she shrugged sheepishly retracting her hand, "I never said I wouldn't do it."

"Yeah, I know, but I've got a mess to clean up and I can't be distracted by your seductive antics." Skylar walked away and sucked on her own finger while she picked up her phone, "I should probably call Heather, she'll want to --"

"That's not a good idea!" Raph interjected suddenly and she looked shocked, "They uh…gotta talk 'bout some stuff."

"Stuff?" Skylar narrowed her eyes, "If they're at your place fucking and you're just covering…I might have to throw something at your head…"

"They're not!" Raph said quickly, "They just gotta talk."

"Are they breaking up?" Her voice was more shrill than before, Raph paused and she dropped the phone, "Raphael…answer me."

"You're kinda hot when you're demandin'…" He said.

"Stop changing the subject!" She stomped her foot a bit childishly, "Tell me what's going on, or so help me…"

"What?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest and stood in an unimpressed stance, "What're ya' gonna do, shortie?"

"I'm going to deny you sex for the next month." She said as if she'd already won, he snorted.

"Yeah, right." Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Watch me." She said in all seriousness and he faltered.

"If everythin' goes fine, they'll still be together…"

"And if not?"

"Then…we're gonna have a bit of a problem…"

"What are they talking about that's so important?" Skylar asked mostly to herself and picked up the phone to call the landlady.

"You'll find out eventually…"

* * *

Heather was fidgeting, much like her own sister did when she was nervous. She bit her lip, her leg was shaking rapidly up and down, and she kept running her hands through her hair. Donnie was pacing in front of her and he looked deeply troubled. She could only fear the worst as he only glanced at her and rubbed his palms together nervously. She sighed leaning into the couch and looked up at him as he stopped.

"There's something you should know about me…" He said softly and she listened as closely as possible, "I'm not what you think I am."

"What does that mean?" Heather asked softly.

"You'll understand in a moment." Donnie said.

The young man started removing his clothes and Heather frowned deeper. She didn't know where the hell this was leading to at all, and she really hated being confused. He seemed scared, and it was rubbing off on her. Her heart was racing, and she still blushed at the sight of him naked. She bit her lip hard and looked him in the eyes as he stared back his eyes glistened with doubt. She wanted to get up and kiss him, kiss the doubt and fear away. But she was glued to her seat, she couldn't move.

"Are you ready?" Donnie asked, barely above a whisper.

"Ready for what?"

Donatello took the bracelet he always wore off of his wrist. Heather's expression changed from a confused frown, to a confused wide eyed shock. Donnie was no longer the pale skinned, and scruffy haired boy she'd known. Instead what stood before her was a _turtle_. He was taller than her, but only by some inches, the scars on his skin were more visible, and his arms were just as muscular as they had always been. Instead of five fingers and five toes on each hand or foot, he had two toes and three fingers. Heather opened her mouth and closed it a couple times, she was silent. And then promptly passed out.

Donnie let out a sigh and took his bandana off of the coffee table and put it on. He checked Heather to make sure she was okay and then hesitated before trying to wake her. What if she really hated this appearance of his? I mean, passing out was better than a scream, but it really was no positive reassurance. He let out another sigh before shaking her lightly.

"Heather," Donnie said, "Heather, wake up…" He had to hassle with her a while longer until she even stirred and when her eyes fluttered open she just sat there, "You okay?"

"Uh…" Was all that left her lips.

"Sit up…" He moved away from her and helped her sit up, she didn't shy from his touch, which was a reassuring for him.

"Okay," She whispered, "I really want to know what _the fuck _is going on…" She wouldn't look at him.

"Heather…" He said, "Leo, Raph, and Mikey, they're all like me…they're different like me…" She looked at him finally, keeping her eyes strictly on his, "And my father, he's different too…"

"So…" Her voice was confused, "I don't understand…how did it happen?"

"That part sounds a little crazy…"

"Believe me, crazy is _very_ believable right now…." Heather said with a nod.

"Right." Donnie said softly, "Well…before I could even remember…I guess my brothers and I were pets…and the kid who …owned…us sort of…dropped us into the sewer I guess…" He said and she was frowning at him, "We fell into this glowing green…ooze…"

"Oh, my god…" Mumbled Heather leaning into the couch, and Donnie paused.

"It mutated us…and Splinter too.." He winced, "He's better at telling the story…"

"I'm pretty sure it'd have the same effect." She said.

"I suppose so." Donnie said quietly.

It was silent for a very long time as Heather absorbed all of the information, and Donnie felt more and more regretful by the moment. She was just staring blankly ahead but he could see the cranks turning in her head and he knew she was just thinking things over. It was better than running and screaming, he reasoned with himself. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face a couple of times, before leaning over and putting her elbows on her knees, hiding her face. She shook her head,

"I'm sorry…" Heather said and Donnie's heart skipped a beat, he didn't move. She moved her hands and looked at him, "This is just…a lot…and it was not what I was expecting…" He felt a little relieved.

"I know…" He replied, "And I'm sorry…I probably should have told you sooner…"

"Probably." Heather said dryly, and he winced, "But…" She sighed, "I can see why you'd keep…this…a secret."

"You can't tell Sky." Donnie said and she looked at him as if he were insane.

"I tell her everything."

"Well, now you don't." He said and she looked even more shocked, "Raph has to tell her when their both ready."

"So what am I supposed to do, lie to her?"

"For now." Donnie said solemnly.

"Fuck." She groaned putting her face into her hands.

"I know it's hard." Donnie said, "It was the hardest thing not to tell you…"

"Why did you?" She asked and looked at him again, "Why did you choose to tell me?"

"I couldn't keep lying to you, Heather…" Donnie said softly, "It's been eating at me from the moment I met you…" He paused, "I understand if you need time to…think…and absorb everything…" He said, "But you _can't_ tell Skylar." Heather sat up and kissed his cheek,

"I'll see you later," She said softly, "I need to …absorb things…as you said…" She stood grabbing her purse, she paused at the door, "You're still the Donnie I know…" She turned, with a small smile, "And that's really all that matters."

* * *

"Why are you always texting when I'm talking to you?" Mikey asked.

"What?" Cameron asked confusedly.

"Oh, Jesus…" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Uh, why don't we…take a walk, Leo." Sophia said grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him away from their little picnic.

The park was empty, due to the bleak weather. Leo and Sophia disappeared down a path towards the jungle gym and Cameron was staring at Mikey like he was insane. He'd been picking little fights with her all day and it was getting on her last nerve. He seemed totally fine and bubbly one moment and then completely pissed off for no reason the next.

"I text all the time, Mikey." Cameron said.

"Yeah, but why do you need to text when you've got three people to talk to…" He said, "Are we not good enough for you?"

"I want to know what's up with my friends!" Cameron said, "What the fuck is your problem lately?"

"I don't have a problem." Mikey shrugged.

"You obviously do," Cam said, "You've been a douche bag all fucking day."

"Maybe I just wanna know who you're texting." Mikey said, "Someone I should be concerned about?"

"Excuse me?" Cameron scoffed, "I _know_ you did not just accuse me of cheating on you…"

"Maybe I did." Mikey shrugged nonchalantly.

"What the fuck?!" Protested Cameron, "How can you fucking say that?"

"You're always on your phone with someone, how do I know who it is…"

"You're fucking retarded." Cameron said.

The girl stood up and left the blond alone, he was smirking slightly, but he was guilty. He could have gone after her and stopped her, but he thought he'd let her brew. He knew she wasn't cheating, in fact, he hadn't even thought about her cheating. He was just looking to pick a fight, he really did enjoy make-up sex. The blond sighed guiltily, but chuckled a little as well. She really was very cute when she was angry.

Leo gave Sophia an extra push on the swing as they saw Cameron angrily get into her car. Loud, angry music erupted from her truck before she sped out of the park's parking lot and was down the street in seconds. Sophia cocked her head to the side, and Leo frowned looking at the far away image of his brother simply eating his girlfriend's food.

"That looked good." Sophia said, "Wonder what it was about."

"Nothing." Leo said plainly.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, he just picked a fight with her," Leo said, pushing her again, "There's no real reason for the fight."

"And how do you know this, Almighty Leonardo," Teased Sophia, "Do you have super-sonic hearing abilities you haven't told me about?"

"My Spidey-senses were tingling…" Leo said dryly and she laughed.

"But really, how do you know?"

"He came into work the other day gushing about make-up sex of all things." Leo said, "That's probably his goal."

"Can't wait until he scores…" Sophia said, "I'll be hearing about his 'douche bag-ness' until they do the deed."

"Lucky you." Leo said dryly, "Maybe we should fight about something…"

"No, it won't work, we're not together together." She said, "That'd just be an awkward fight and no sex for a couple weeks…maybe a month."

"A month?" Leo asked sitting on the swing next to hers as she slowed down.

"Well yeah, I'm too stubborn to admit I'm wrong, and you don't ever think you're wrong, so it'd be a month before we went crazy with want for each other and then had make-up sex…" She said dramatically.

"A month is a long time." Leo said.

"That it is." Sophia said, "I think we've spoiled each other."

"How so?"

"I used to be able to go months without action, but now…I'm not sure I could." She shrugged, "And you…" She snorted, "Lord knows how long it was between your last lay and our first time."

"About a month or two." Leo said, and she looked at him.

"With who?" She asked sharply and he smirked, narrowing his eyes.

"Jealous, Sophie?"

"Pfft, no!" She said, "I just wanted to know."

"Sure, you did." He said slightly sarcastic.

"You know what?" Sophia said, getting off the swing, "I'm gonna go eat Cameron's food with Mikey…"

Leo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She hid her blush by stubbornly looking away. He smiled softly and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled as well and moved some hair out of her face. She chuckled a little and his smile grew a little. He tipped her chin up and looked at her for a moment before kissing her. Sophia was sure she was going to pass out in his arms. He pulled away from their kiss as someone cleared their throats.

"Can we go now?" Michelangelo asked, "Or are you two going to do the dirty on a slide first?"

"Those things are too small." Sophia made a face, "We like to move around…"

"Uhhgg." Mikey gagged, "That's my bro, man, not cool with the mental images."

"Pay back for your little evil plan." Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"What plan?" Mike's voice went up an octave.

"You know, Mike," Leo said, "The one you told me about, the one about making Cameron mad for the make-up sex."

"I never said that." Mikey said.

"Sure you didn't." Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"Not cool, bro."

* * *

Skylar stared at the problem in her text book. She wrote it down neatly, and perfectly. She stared at it again for a few moments. Then she reread the directions. She glanced at another problem similar to it, and then looked back at the god damn problem. She frowned as she began working on it. It took her a few minutes, but she finished. When she checked her answer, she glared at the problem, she was wrong.

If she were in high school again, she'd simply write the correct answer and move on with her life, but she was preparing for a real college, out of this damn town. Skylar was very determined to solve this problem correctly. She tried again, and failed. Heather passed by and went to the kitchen to grab some water. Something wasn't right with her, she was quieter than usual and she wouldn't look Skylar in the eye.

"Hey, you wanna help me with my homework?"

"No." Heather said plainly and went to her room.

"They broke the window…again."

"I know." She called back.

"Aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine." Skylar mumbled to herself.

The girl got up from the dining room table and went to the couch. She needed to figure out this problem, it was necessary. She felt like if she didn't get every problem right and figure it out she'd fail miserably and in the end fuck up her life. She moved some of her bangs out of her face before grabbing her phone, she dialed the number and bit her lip.

"Hello?" Donatello's voice sounded barely any better than Heather's.

"Hey, you wanna be my bestest friend in like the whole world?" Skylar asked.

"Not particularly." Donnie said.

"Fine then, I didn't want your help anyway!"

"Obviously, you do." Donnie said, "What is it, Skylar?"

"Studying, help, please?" She asked.

"You're exhausted, Sky, take a break and finish tomorrow." His voice was sympathetic now.

"Just help me with one problem and then I'll crash at your place." Skylar requested, "Heather's really bringing me down with her whole cryptic presence…"

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Fine." Skylar said, "She's just like…in a trance and like…not responsive." The girl paused, "Did you two break up?"

"No." Donnie said, "Well, that's not what I want to happen, it's really just up to her at this point."

"Oh."

"Well, um…" Donnie said, "Just come on over, I'll help you with the one problem and then you're going to bed."

"Thanks, Mom."

Donnie hung up after that and Skylar grabbed the books she needed, called out a brief goodbye to her sister and then she was out of the door. She decided to walk, the weather was a little cold and windy, but she didn't want to drive there. Plus, she did need a break from studying, so before Donnie taught her how to do this problem she was going to need fresh air.

The girl's mind wandered as it always did and she wasn't really looking where she was going. She bumped into something and her books and papers went flying from her arms. She cursed and started picking them up, not looking at the person she bumped into to see if they walked away or whatever. She stood as the book was handed to her, she smiled and laughed a little,

"Thanks…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at who it was, "Dustin…"

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hi." She replied a little nervously, "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you…"

"It's cool." He shrugged, "Where're you going?"

"I'm heading over to Raph and Don's house," She nodded, "Need some help with studying…"

"You're actually studying." He seemed impressed.

"Yeah." She laughed nervously. She really wanted to leave.

"How have you been?"

"Great." Skylar smiled, "Yeah, things have been really good…how about you?"

"Okay, I guess." Dustin shrugged again, and she nodded. That was the answer to everything. 'Okay, I guess…'

"Well, I, uh, gotta get going." She said, "It was great seeing you…" She walked past him.

"Bye…" He said and narrowed his eyes.

Skylar walked quickly, so quickly she was there before she knew it. She didn't even see Raph working on his bike and he didn't see her. She didn't like running into Dustin at all. She always felt so awkward, and wanted to leave right away. She rushed up the steps to Don and Raph's floor before barging into the apartment without invitation.

"Sky?" Donnie said coming over, "You okay?"

"Fine." Sky sighed, "Just…ran into my ex."

"Oh." He said, "Are you sure you want --"

"It's a mission, Don." Sky said seriously, "I _have_ to know how to do this problem."

"Alright, alright." He said, "Put your stuff down for a sec and have a cup of tea, you look cold."

"Okay." She replied, "Where's Raph?"

"Working on his bike." Don said and she nodded, "So, let's see what we've got here…"

* * *

Leo, Mike and Sophia entered the brother's home and Splinter turned away from his Soap Operas for a moment to smile at the group. Sophia got a little nervous, and Leo laced his fingers with hers, she felt nervous for a whole new reason.

"Welcome home, my sons," He greeted, "And hello to you Ms. Black."

"Hello." She smiled.

"Where is Ms. Cameron?" He asked his youngest son.

"She…uh…" Mikey scratched his head a little, "We had a disagreement…"

"Ah." He smiled softly, "I see."

"Yeah." Mikey coughed and went to his room.

Leo and Sophia exchanged glances before heading to his room. Leo closed the door softly after him and she looked around. She'd never been in his bedroom before. She took in the white walls, the blue comforter on the bed, the white pillows, the bland desk and dresser. It didn't look like it belonged to someone, it looked like a guest room. She sat on the bed and threw her purse on the desk. Leo smirked,

"Make yourself at home." She looked at him over her shoulder with a small smile.

"It's really bland." She said, "I think that says something about you."

"You really know how to flatter people." He leaned off the door frame and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's an art." She smiled and he chuckled, she fell back onto the bed, "No wonder you were such a hard ass, this bed is like a rock!" She moved around and he looked at her.

"Are you saying I've lightened up?"

"If I offered you sex about four months ago, you would have glared at me and then walked away." Sophia said plainly, "Now, I say something you deem attractive and we're going at it like jackrabbits…"

"Do you have to use analogies like that?" Leo made a face.

"I'm just saying…" She replied, and paused, "You can actually talk now…it takes you a while, but if something's bothering you…you tell me."

"IS that a bad thing?"

"No, 'course not." She smiled at him as he laid down on his back as well, "I'm sure you listen to me rant more than you can bare."

"You're actually quite attractive all flustered and angry." He smirked and she glared at him playfully.

"You pull a Mikey and I swear to God…."

"Please," He scoffed, "I'd never do something like that…"

"Sure…" Sophia said unconvinced.

"You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that." She said honestly leaning over him to get a pillow.

"But you didn't say you did believe me."

"I didn't?"

"No." Leo said, taking the pillow out from under her head and hitting her with it, "You didn't." She laughed and stole the pillow back hitting him.

"I do believe you, happy now?" She asked, and then tapped her chin, "Oh, yeah, my bad, I forgot…" She made a mockingly sympathetic face as she got off the bed, "Leo's never happy…He's always brooding about something or meddling in his brother's life because he's Mister Leader."

"That was very mean." Leo smiled.

"Nobody said I was nice." Sophia smiled back.

* * *

"There you go," Donnie said, "You got it."

"Wow." Skylar grinned, "Thanks, I would never have figured that out by myself."

"You would have eventually." Donnie shrugged, "Glad I could help though."

"Thanks again, man." She yawned, "I would have been up all night working on just that problem…"

"Deal's a deal, kiddo." He teased, "Off to bed with you."

"Are you going to tuck me in, daddy?" She said and he rolled his eyes. She hugged him and pulled away, "I don't know what's up with you and Heather but…" She paused, "She's not mad…or even sad…she just seems…dazed…you know?"

"Yeah," He sighed, "Yeah, I do." He stood up, "Dazed is much better than scared for her life, though."

"What--?"

"Just get to bed, Sky." Donnie smiled, "You'll find out when you're ready."

"Fuckin' lunatics…" She mumbled.

The girl made her way to Raph's room and when Donnie heard the door shut, he sighed and sat back down on the couch. Raph came in and threw off his greasy white shirt, he was covered in it himself, and he looked at don. He moved some of his hair out of his face. Donnie looked up and licked his lips a little before speaking,

"Skylar's here."

"What for?" He seemed shocked, "Where?"

"She needed help with some studying--"

"Fuckin' studyin'…" He rolled his eyes, and Donnie continued,

"I told her I'd help, but she had to sleep when we were done. She's in your room." Donnie said and Raph nodded, he looked like he wanted to say something else,

"So, uh, you told Heather?" Raph asked, Donnie nodded, "And?"

"She passed out." Donnie said and Raph nodded slowly, "But…She seems to be taking it…decently…and she won't tell Sky."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Donnie nodded, "But…" His brother looked at him, "Don't wait too long, Raph…"

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Raph asked.

"Just, don't Raph…" Donnie gave him a look, "Think about it hard, will Sky be more upset that you're a turtle or that you never told her?"

Raph didn't reply, just moved into the hallway. He paused outside of his door and opened it, Skylar must have been just dosing off because she fluttered her eyes open. She smiled groggily at him and cuddled into his pillows. Raph watched her for a moment as she tried to get back to sleep, he sighed closing the door. Walking into the bathroom and staring at the mirror, he closed the door and locked it. Part of him wanted to tell her, just to get this weight of his shoulders. But then he saw an image of the girl before her in his head, and how she hated him because of what he was.

He wanted to punch the mirror, as he took off his bracelet.

"No…" He growled, "I won't lose her for this…"

* * *

Mikey threw another rock at the window. He had pretty good aim after the first four or five tries. Getting nothing he chucked another rock. The window opened right after it hit, and Cameron did not look happy that he was throwing rocks at her window. She glared at him and he grinned innocently.

"Could you not throw rocks at my window?" Cameron called quietly, "You're going to break it!"

"You aren't answering my calls, and I wanted to see you." He called back.

"Maybe I didn't want to see you!" Cameron called, "You're an ass."

"Cam," Mikey said, "Let me in."

"No!"

Mikey smirked at her, as he jumped onto the hood of her truck and lept onto the window sill of her parent's bedroom. He jumped to the small ledge of roof next to her window and grinned at her. She just stared at him. She moved away from her window and he crawled in, he got a weird sense of déjà vu. It'd been forever since he last climbed into a home by the window.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked quietly.

"I came to apologize…" He smiled a little, "I don't know what came over me." Cameron folded her arms over her chest as she listened to him, "I know you're not cheating on me, Cam…"

"Then why'd you say I was?" She asked harshly.

"Maybe I just get jealous when all your attention isn't on me." He grinned and she rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm sorry, babe, it's been bugging me since you left."

Cameron sighed and dropped her arms, staring away from him. He smiled and stepped toward her, kissing her on the lips. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist. He guided them to the bed and they fell back without breaking apart, Cameron's heart raced. Mikey started taking off her shirt and she stopped kissing him, helping him get it off.

Soon enough, they were both bare and entwined in each other. Cameron's nails raked at Mikey's back as their hips moved together and their breathing accelerated. Cameron bit her lip to keep her voice down, and Mikey clamped his mouth shut. Her brother was home, as well as her parents, and though she was an adult, she was sure her parents wouldn't appreciate her guest.

"Mm, babe…" Mikey said as they caught their breath, her head on his shoulder, "That was…"

"Amazing?" She asked, "Yeah, I know."

"Fer sure." He sighed, "Should I go? Don't want your parents --"

"We're not done here, Michelangelo."

--

The drip of the sewers always bugged the hell out of Larissa. She liked complete silence when she slept and there it always was. Drip, drip, drip. The rumble of the subway at unnerving hours of the night. She really, really hated the sewers. It didn't help that this room was too familiar and she saw the haunting images of what she had done in this very bed.

It wasn't more of what she did, it was how much she liked it. She knew Victoria faked it with Mikey, and she didn't really care how Olivia and Elena dealt with penises, be they human or not. But she liked being with Leonardo. She turned over in his bed and it creaked. It smelt like him. She was sure it wasn't a good thing, just a reminder of her failure.

The door opened and she turned. Victoria came into the room and kneeled next to the bed. Larissa rolled her eyes and scoot over so the younger girl could climb into bed with her. Unlike Olivia and Elena's relationship, these two were more like sisters than could be possible. Victoria hated sleeping alone, she really, really did.

"Do you think it's weird for them to fuck in like…Raph or Donnie's bed?" Victoria asked out of the blue.

"Beg pardon?" Larissa asked with closed eyes.

"Livvy and Ellie." VIctoria said, "When they fuck, do you think it's weird for them?"

"Probably not as weird as having actual sex with Donnie or Raph…" Larissa said, "And besides, if they were paying attention to where they were screwing more than who…they might have issues.""I guess you're right." Victoria said, "They were in Raph's room tonight…I think Elena found something important…they were talking about it before they started --"

"What was it?" Larissa asked suddenly.

"I dunno." Shrugged Victoria, "She said something about a lead to something and then Olivia attacked her …sexually of course."

"I guess we'll find out in the morning." Larissa got comfortable.

"I guess." VIctoria said, "I wonder if they're hot humans…"

"Don't think about it." Larissa said sternly, "Our job is to kill them…not keep them as pets."

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh snapola, pretty intense stuff, yeah? Please leave reviews! I take criticism, and love! Stupidity shall be frowned upon. ;D

Thanks again, guys.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Welll this took FOREVER. Such kinda intense chapter, and pretty long. Italics are flashbacks, and by the way, Donnie doesn't tell them in as much detail as I write. It just paints a better picture for you readers! Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

Olivia -- DON'T TRUST ME -- 3OH!3

Larissa -- Mindfeilds -- Prodigy

Elena -- Mercy -- Christina Aguleirra

Victoria -- Murder -- Ashlee Simpson

Raph/Sky: Hero/Heroine -- Boys Like Girls

Leo/Sophia: Lullabies -- All Time Low

Mike/Cam: Cupid's Chokehold -- Gym Class Heroes

Don/Heather: Lucky -- Bif Naked

* * *

Chapter 17

"_One of the keys to happiness is a bad memory.__"_

**-- Rita Mae Brown**

The wind made it much colder than it actually was, but it was still pretty chilly. The sun was out, and not too many clouds were in the sky. When you stood in the sunlight it was actually pretty nice, but there wasn't much sunlight peeking through many tall trees in the area. The fair sized park buzzed with people of many unique natures, tents and booths up all around and even a small stage with a large band played in front of an open grass area, many hippies dancing around to the blissful, calming music.

Heather and Donnie were waiting in line for something to eat when a harsh gust of wind blew the frail girl over a few steps. Don steadied her by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her around his middle smiling up at him shyly, he smiled back warmly and kissed her head affectionately as they took a step forward. Heather was wrapped in her favorite long, gray wool sweater and long blue jeans, her hair pulled into a half up-do. Donnie wore a simple black sweater and some jeans as he huddled with her.

"Thank you for coming with me." Heather said, "I know these art festivals aren't really your thing."

"They've grown on me." Donnie smiled, "Not sure about the music, though."

"I think it's relaxing," She replied, "Could this line take any longer?"

"Patience is a virtue, love."

"Not while I'm withering away."

"You really are related to Skylar."

Heather gave Donnie a slightly annoyed look as they moved forward a step. The line moved slowly, but when they finally got their food they settled down on a tree that's roots were exposed. A homeless man was not too far playing on an acoustic guitar with a couple strings missing. It still had a pleasant sound, even clashing with the reggae coming from the loud band. The two ate in silence, Heather still seemingly off from her new discovery merely a week ago.

"What's the matter?" Donnie asked, his brow creased into a concerned frown, "You've been quiet all day."

"I…" She began, "I just don't like keeping things from Sky…"

"Oh." Don said softly in realization.

"I haven't told her or anything!" Heather added quickly.

"I know, I know." He chuckled a little, "I'm sure I'd be well aware if she did find out." His face straightened sadly, "I didn't mean to burden you with --"

"No, no, I'm glad you told me, really," She cut him off, "She's just…like my best friend, and keeping things from her is a little odd."

There was a tense silence and Heather wanted to break it badly with some questions pestering her day and night for many days. A woman in a long, white, flowing skirt going all the way to the ground and a loose light brown shirt pranced by. She had a crown of flowers in her slightly matted, dirty blond hair. She stopped abruptly catching the couple's attention, as if sensing the tension between them she grinned and approached. The two glanced at each other for a moment. When the woman took the crown of flowers off her head and put it on Heather's it made the younger girl giggle uncontrollably and Donnie had to smile. The woman grinned and continued her prancing away.

"Looks good." Donnie laughed.

"Why, thank you." Heather chuckled, and then bit her lip, "So, why are you here?"

"Because…" He drawled out the word, "You wanted to come, and I happen to enjoy spending time with you."

"No," She chuckled, but her face fell a little, "I mean, to California…and why are Mikey and Leo in Florida?" She bit her lip again, "Why is your family so far from home?"

"It's a long story." Sighed Donnie.

"I have more than enough time." Heather insisted.

There was another silence, then. Donnie kept his soft, brown eyed gaze on her big blue eyed one and they never faltered. She thought he was going to deny her the story until he sighed and dropped his head a little. A visible sign of submission she recognized from him, he was going to tell her. She smiled a small one and tipped his chin up so he could look at her. She kissed his lips softly.

"I love you in the most profound and eloquent way, Donnie." Heather whispered, "Nothing is going to change that." Donnie looked hesitant for at least a moment, and then nodded.

"Before I tell you the story…" He said, "I want you to know that I would never let anything ever happen to you…or your sister."

"Why would --" Heather began.

"You'll understand soon enough." He said and she nodded, Donnie sighed once more, "About two years ago, my brothers and I were on a regular patrol of the city…and to finish it off, we all went our separate ways, and would meet back home before dawn…"

* * *

_Snow fell lightly from the black, clouded sky. The sounds and lights of New York City were alive as ever, and in more than one place in the city, something life changing happened to someone. Countless people probably had tragedies or miracles on this very night. But four were going to find a tragedy disguised as a miracle. _

_Donatello jumped gracefully onto a rooftop and continued at a normal pace in an northeast direction. He concentrated on everything but how cold it was, he sped up a little to increase his temperature maybe, heat himself up. The sound of the wind roaring in his ears and his bandanna flapping behind him made it hard to listen for any trouble. _

_The turtle stopped in his tracks and just leaned against the edge of the roof he was on. His breathing was barely labored, and he looked up at the sky. Small white flakes fell towards him, but they seemed to disappear when they got too close. One landed on his beak and melted immediately. He rubbed the wet off of it and turned to look down at the streets below. _

"_You should cover up." _

_The soft, calm voice made Donnie tense and his mind screamed for him to runaway. He had been careless and not heard the female who spoke sneak up on him. He awaited the scream but it never came. The purple wearing turtle stood frozen in place for a moment and turned his head slightly to glance at the girl. He couldn't see much of her, only that she was small. He finally slowly turned to meet the girl's gaze and he swallowed hard, expecting another scream._

"_You'll get sick." _

_The girl spoke again from small, pale lips. She had a fair complexion with big brown, almond shaped eyes that were soft and comforting. Her hair was wavy and the dirty blond color seemed to shimmer, it almost went to her waist. She wore a tight, turtleneck shirt underneath a violet jacket and black scarf, with a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. She was small, and thin and she just smiled at him warmly._

"_I'll be fine." Donnie barely choked out._

"_If you're sure." She said, and took a step towards him, eying him carefully, "I was coming up to get some air, but I didn't expect to find anyone else up here." His heart was thudding so hard in his chest he thought he would faint._

"_Oh." Was all he said._

"_I'm Elena." She smiled, "I just moved here, and I don't really know anyone." _

"_I-…I'm Donnie." He said and she giggled, "I'm sorry…aren't you scared?" _

"_Of what?"_

"_Of me." Donnie said as if it were obvious._

"_You haven't harmed me, have you?" _

"_Well…no."_

"_And it seems like you're more afraid of me." Elena blushed a little, "I don't bite." _

* * *

Cameron ran her hand through Mikey's soft blond hair. It got a little longer in the time he'd been here, but not too much. His blue eyes were glued to hers as her fingers caressed his locks. He smiled at her softly and kissed her nose affectionately. She made a face, but chuckled as she pulled away slightly. Running her hand down his bare, muscled arm and grabbing his hand in hers.

They laid in his messy bed, surrounded by his messy room, in a messy bliss. The door was shut tight, and the lights turned off with only the faint light from the moon to peek in. With their eyes adjusted to the dark, they saw each other perfectly and found no problems knowing where or what they were touching. Cameron sighed into his chest, and Mikey ran his hands through her soft, long hair this time.

"How come you never talk about her?"

"Who's her?" Mikey asked softly.

"That girl…" Cameron said, "The one that made Leo all paranoid about me, and the one that hurt you…"

"Why would you want me to talk about her?" Mikey asked, "She's not even on my mind anymore."

"Yeah, but I want to know what she did to you that was so awful." She said in a slight whine.

"It'll probably just make you mad, and want to kick her ass." He chuckled and she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"I just feel like you know everything about me and I know nothing about you…" She said, "It's a little frustrating sometimes."

"Maybe there are some things you shouldn't know." Mikey said softly.

"How could you say that?" Cameron seemed a little offended, "You love me, don't you?"

"Oh, jeez," Mikey rolled his eyes, "You know I do, Cam."

"Then why can't you tell me more about your past… and your family."

"It's complicated, Cam, really."

"I can deal with complicated." She insisted, and yawned tiredly, cuddling into him. He rubbed her back slightly,

"Maybe I'll tell you more in the morning…"

"I don't want to wait 'til morning…" Cameron said groggily.

"Well, you have to."

"Fine."

Her even breathing and soft breaths indicated she was asleep. Mikey relaxed knowing he had gotten out of a huge, and most likely edited story he did not feel like telling. He'd succeeded at keeping Victoria and her evil…comrades out of his head for months, and he wasn't ready to give that bliss up yet. His eyes felt heavy as he started fading into sleep, but when he closed his eyes he was not welcomed by a peaceful dream.

* * *

_The only thing in Michelangelo's head was that he wasn't going to make it fast enough. His heart pounded and his breathing was ragged and he was sweating despite the fact that it was snowing. He still had roof tops to go and he wasn't sure he was running fast enough. He willed his already numb legs to move faster, his frozen feet to keep moving. He could see his target and he was hoping to anyone out there that he would get there fast enough. _

_All of this was because whilst he was jumping from roof to roof, doing tricks with no intention of patrolling on his own whatsoever, he saw a figure on a ledge in the distance. He had to catch them before they fell, and if he didn't, he wasn't sure how he'd live with himself. The closer he got, and the figure was still there, the more he felt relieved until he was finally on the rooftop across from his destination, the person still standing on the ledge._

_It was a girl, no younger than him, maybe a little older. Despite the cold weather, she wore a brown, plaid skirt, a brown longs sleeve V-neck shirt with green argyle designs and high green socks to her knees with some Chuck Taylor's Converse sneakers. She had long, curly, black hair in a pony-tail and golden-brown skin, despite the lack of sun. Mikey sighed, glad that she hadn't jumped but still a little nervous. She was listening to music, dancing a long the edge and it made Mikey's heart jump into his throat. _

_He jumped onto the roof and watched carefully from where she couldn't see him. He felt like a foolish peeping tom, but she could slip any minute, he needed to watch out for her. Michelangelo had been, for once in his life, right, as the girl stepped wrong and began losing her balance. She gasped as she begun falling backward and screamed as her feet left the ledge. Mikey bounded after her, and caught her moments after she fell. He grabbed onto a fire escape and carried her back up to the roof. _

_She looked at him with wide, hazel eyes and he backed away a little bit with an innocent grin. She just stared at him, her eyes still wide and her breathing ragged. He had no idea if it was because of him, or if it was because she just nearly fell to her early demise. The turtle put his hands up in surrender and smiled innocently before coughing a saying, _

"_Uh, you should be more careful." _

"_You talk?" She asked, and he nodded, "What are you?"_

"_A turtle…"_

"_Not a normal turtle." She said obviously._

"_Well, what can I say?" Mikey laughed nervously, "The whole fish tank scene was a bore." _

_The most unthinkable thing happened. She laughed. It was like music to his ears and he let his hands drop to his sides. His smile grew less fake and innocent, and now eased and real. She had a gorgeous white smile and an infectious laugh, and Mikey was completely infatuated at once. He rubbed the back of his neck a little as he watched her study him a little before she took a step towards him. She was merely inches away when she held out her hand, _

"_I'm Victoria." _

"_I'm Michelangelo." He said, "Erm, Mikey." He coughed and she chuckled._

"_Cute." _

* * *

Sophia's feet ached from the heels on her feet, and the hours of being on her feet and forcing Leo to dance with her. It was his idea to come with her to a club tonight, she planned on going alone, but he insisted. She only agreed to let him come because she knew he'd end up where she was anyway, he had a creepy way of just appearing out of thin air. If she weren't so nice, she'd of asked Leo to carry her to her car, but she didn't. He hadn't really enjoyed the night and she knew it.

"I can't believe you danced with that filthy excuse for a human being." Leo said grumpily.

Leo was referring to an incident during the night when a man at the bar had asked Sophia to dance with him. Seeing as Leonardo found no need to dance, whether it be with Sophia or not, she went ahead and danced with the guy. Sure, he was a sleaze ball, but she did get a free drink out of it, and making Leo all flustered and even a little jealous (she guessed) gave her an odd sort of satisfaction. Sophia rolled her eyes as they continued to walk the decent distance between her car and the club, she hooked her arm through Leo's.

"Well, you weren't dancing with me." She reasoned.

"I did too dance with you."

"Yes, after I danced with the 'filthy excuse for a human being.'" She couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"He was practically raping you on the dance floor!" Leo said, obviously not listening to her reasoning, "He was completely disgusting."

"Alright, alright," Sophie sighed, "Next time I'll make sure _you_ approve of the guy before I dance with him…" Her tone dripped sarcasm.

"It isn't a joking matter, Sophia, who knows --"

"Leo!" Sophia said as they got to her car, moving over to the driver's side, "It was one dance, chill out!"

Leo was about to open his mouth to protest more when a loud shriek of brakes rung out. Sophia really didn't see all of it coming, and it was almost too fast for her to catch. A car was speeding right towards her and the brakes shrieked as the driver tried to stop at the last moment. She blinked and felt a yank, a hard body fall onto hers as she hit the asphalt and loud crash. It was silent for what seemed like forever.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked from above her and she managed to gasp out from the wind being knocked out of her and the weight on top of her,

"You _really_ know how to take my breath away..."

Leo got off of her, he had scraped up his arms a little from the asphalt, his elbow was bleeding profusely. He picked Sophia up, despite her weak protests. She was sure she'd gotten a concussion or something, her head hurt like hell and her ankle had twisted when Leo pushed her to the floor. The car had hit the driver's side door, right where Sophia had been standing. Leo had, somehow, gotten over to her side and pushed her out of the way just in time.

They had to wait for the cops, and the ambulance, seeing as the driver of the car was drunk, and looked like she had broken a couple of bones. After assuring the paramedics (and Leo, in Sophia's case) that they were fine and getting some first aid, the two caught a cab to Sophia's place. Neither of them said much and Sophia stayed closer to Leo the entire time. As they stumbled into her apartment, she headed to get a change of clothes and pass out on her bed. Leo followed her slowly, throwing their coats on the couch.

Sophia threw off her clothes and pulled on a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt before falling into her neatly made bed. Leo entered her room and lifted his shirt over his head, and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs. In only a pair of blue boxers, he climbed underneath the covers of her bed. She eventually climbed underneath them as well, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out a moment later. Leo sighed in relief as he moved some hair out of her peaceful face.

Leo was exhausted, the night had held too many bad turns and he just wanted to sleep but he knew he would have trouble. First, Sophia dragged him onto the god awful place called a dance floor and then once he had convinced her to leave, she was already back there with some idiot. It made him scowl just to remember it. Then, she nearly dies right in front of him. She really was trying to make him die of a heart attack at an early age. She couldn't keep herself out of trouble. He adjusted himself ever so slightly so their foreheads touched, and closed his eyes. At least she was safe.

* * *

_Leonardo had seen a lot of things in his life. Some of them normal, some of them not so normal. Like the time Raph super glued Mikey's lips shut, that was odd. But not so much as this. His bandanna flapped in the wind, and snow flakes fell on his skin, but he paid them no mind. He was trying to figure out just what was going on. Leo was crouching on a roof ledge, hidden by the very shadowy night, and just observing. _

_The building next to the one he was staked on was a little farther apart than most buildings were in the city, but he didn't know it was wide enough to fit a truck. Yes, a truck was in the alley way below. Instead of a dead ended alleyway this one had a space behind the far placed building leading out to the street, making a perfect shaped 'L' between the building next to it and behind it. _

_Obviously, someone was being robbed. Two men were bringing boxes of who knows what into the bed of the truck. Leo did plan to stop them, of course. He would just wait until they had loaded their loot before beating the ever living out of them. Making them work for nothing. All part of the lesson. The last box of whatever was loaded in and the men climbed into the truck, they seemed to be bickering over something, before the click of heels broke the silence. _

_For the first time that night Leo's vision was pulled away from the truck and the men. A tall woman, was walking from behind the building and heading toward the alley where the truck was. Leo knew this couldn't be good. The woman stopped as she saw the truck there, almost as confused as Leo had been when he looked at the sight. The two men noticed her and looked at each other. Leo began his descent down the fire escaped silently. _

_Just as he reached the wet, cold asphalt of the alley floor, the truck started up. The woman had become a deer in headlights, almost literally. Just as the truck began speeding forward Leo jumped into action. The woman let out a small shriek as Leo lunged at her, grabbing her and pulling her close to him as they rolled. It was sloppy, and a loud crash was heard as the truck collided with the wall it was heading for. He looked down at the woman in his arms, she had fainted, or he had harmed her in some way while trying to rescue her. He was quite sure it was the first though, Leo was never one to second guess himself. _

_She was lovely, that was for sure. Her skin was mocha colored, a sign of her mixed nationality. She had long light brown hair, pulled into a pony-tail and out of her pixie like features. She was as tall as him, with a slim yet muscular build and a graceful appearance. Leo was surprisingly entranced. Picking her up again he lifted them both up to the rooftops where he tried to wake her. She had no visible signs of injury. _

"_Hello?" He asked, and she stirred. _

"_Whose there?" She asked._

"_My name is Leonardo, you were almost hit by a truck in an alleyway." His tone was soft and comforting. _

_Her eyes opened and she looked at him for a long while. Leo looked at her as well, but his eyes would wander to check her over for wounds again. He had leaned her up against a ledge of a roof, and was kneeling before her with a concerned look. She put out her hand and he expected a slap, or something harmful, but all that came was a gently touch on his cheek. He frowned in confusion as she smiled at him softly and nodded a little,_

"_Thank you." She said and he simply nodded before straightening out. He moved toward the ledge across the roof, "Wait!" She said and he turned slightly, "What's your name?"_

"_Leonardo." He repeated, his soothing voice gone, now cold and impersonal. _

"_I'm Larissa." She said, "Will I ever see you again?" _

"_Would you want to?" He asked and she nodded, and he frowned before nodding himself. "Be careful." _

* * *

Skylar's hand shook from the cold weather as she walked toward her home. She had a jacket on, but it was thin and not very useful. Her strawberry blond hair was up in a pony-tail high on her head as she hurried her pace. It was getting dark out and she wanted to get to her home before Raphael did. He would give her his usual grunt of disapproval about her walking around alone at night.

It was windy and it made her shiver even more. She was close to home, she could even see her apartment complex from where she was. The clouds in the sky made the night grim and ominous almost, Skylar got lost in another trance as she looked up at the sky, not paying attention to where she was going. Which was why it didn't surprise her that she ran into someone.

"Sorry." She laughed a little embarrassed, until she got a good look at the person she ran into.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Dustin said back.

Skylar's smile fell off of her face and she felt a little angry. It was coincidental running into him last week, but a little more creepy now that she ran into him again so close to home. There was a small park separating her from home and, as usual, she was cutting across it to get there faster when she bumped into him. He knew very well that this was her path home. Skylar narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"What're you doing over here?"

"I'm not aloud to walk around?"

"You live across town, you can go walk around over there..." Skylar said blandly, "What do you want, Dustin?" This was apparently a very wrong question to ask.

"You."

Skylar almost laughed but the feeling went away as he grabbed her wrist and jerked her closer to him. His lips were crushing hers and she just tried pushing him away, it wasn't working out very well. As his tongue peeked into her mouth she clamped her teeth down hard on it and narrowed her eyes as he backed off a couple steps. Skylar opened her mouth to shriek and raise all hell but she was being pushed into the wet grass before she could get out a word, so she just screamed. More in frustration than in fear.

"Get off of me, you asshole!" She grunted as he struggled to confine her beneath him.

"Stop fighting it, Sky." He said with a grunt as well, "_I know_ you want me."

"Douche bag!" She said attempting to him but he only caught her wrists.

Skylar's hands were being confined to her side underneath Dustin's legs, keeping them place. She wriggled and kicked her legs, but it was to no avail. She screamed and made as much noise as she could whilst she insulted him, but no one seemed to be coming to her rescue. His lips traced her throat and let out an involuntary whimper as she couldn't shake him off. She was no longer shivering, but fear was taking the place of anger at the moment as she failed again to keep his lips off of her.

"Get off." She mumbled, but he didn't even seem to hear her.

He kissed her lips and bit them hard as she refused to open them, she cried out and turned her head away. His hovered near hers for a moment and she butted her forehead against his hard. Dustin cried out this time rearing back a little, Skylar's head pounded with pain now as well and she thought she tasted blood on her lips. Dustin pulled back his hand as if he was going to strike her and Skylar could only wince.

A large hand grabbed Dustin's (comparatively) small wrist and he was yanked off of Skylar with almost no trouble at all. Skylar sat up quickly as Raphael threw Dustin to the ground with a look so angry it scared her more than when Dustin was on top of her. She was frozen in place as Dustin stood up shakily. Raph delivered a harsh punch to the stomach that knocked Dustin off his feet and back a couple of feet. Skylar audibly gasped but did nothing to stop him, she was suddenly aware of the tears leaking from her eyes. Raph looked back at her and said in a voice that scared her more than the look in his eye,

"Get home. _Now_."

The girl didn't even nod, simply got to her feet and took off running full speed. Raphael and Dustin both watched her disappear from sight. Dustin stood up as Raph turned back to him, the boy had a mind to run, but he found himself stuck in his place. Raph slowly approached him and just as he finally began to move away, the larger man grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and delivered a very forceful right hook. Dustin cried out and fell to the floor again, spitting out blood and pieces of chipped teeth. He sat there on his hands and knees as the sound of Raph's foot stepped approached. His foot collided violently with Dustin's stomach and the boy rolled over with a groan.

"Not so tough now, are ya'?"

* * *

_It was a typical night so far, a couple of purse snatchers, some muggers, a couple of bum fights, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary to Raphael. He barely acknowledged the cold weather as he moved from roof top to roof top. This was one of his favorite parts of patrolling. Being able to be free of Leo's critical gaze and orders left and right. Fearless really knew how to dampen his spirits, and sometimes he just needed a break from the guy. _

_The sounds of the city almost masked the sounds of grunts, and what sounded like a struggle. Raph almost brushed it off as nothing, but after he got so far that he couldn't hear much of it anymore he back tracked. He checked each alleyway before he found the one that was the source of the noise. He perched on the highest level of the fire escape watching closely, this **was** pretty interesting. _

_At first glance it was a typical scene. A few scary, rugged, dangerous looking guys and one fragile, small, and beautiful girl in an alleyway. What was different about it though was that the girl wasn't running, or screaming, she didn't even look like she was scared. In fact, she was putting up a pretty good fight for herself as the punks tried getting rough with her. She was rough right back. One of the men grabbed her forearm and she pushed him violently into wall with a grunt. _

"_Hold still, little bitch." One of the other two still standing growled, the third (and now bloody nosed) man joined the pack as they approached her. _

_She may have been able to take one at a time but Raph was curious to see how she would handle three. Of course, if she couldn't handle them, he was right there to jump in, but he was ready to see what she could do. It had a been a generally uneventful night, and this might just have been the highlight of it. The girl back away as they approached her and was backed all the way into the wall. One of the men stepped towards her and she delivered a decent punch across the face sending him back a few paces. _

_One of them caught her in the stomach though, and she was now a damsel in distress. Cornered and clutching at her stomach one of the men pressed against her and was mumbling something to her, she screamed curses at him and Raph jumped down quickly and quietly approaching the group from behind. He took out the two other goons easily with his sai, making them simple heaps on the ground now. The girl's eyes widened in shock as she set eyes on him as he stood behind her offender._

_The man turned around to see what she was looking at and Raph got him across the face immediately before he had a chance to see what was going on. The girl took advantage of the man's painful stupor and quickly kicked him between the legs so he fell over. She brushed her hands through her hair as if nothing happened and turned to Raph with a small frown. Raph took his time to take in how beautiful she really was, all while waiting for a scream, or for her to run or anything. _

_She had unnaturally straightened, almost platinum, blond hair, it was short, only to her jaw bone and layered. Her eyes were a crystal blue, adorned with shadowy eye make-up and perfectly tweezed eyebrows of a darker shade than her hair. She was thin, and short, only up to his chin with thin lips and a very nice wardrobe from the looks of it. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, shrugging._

"_So, are you going to introduce yourself or just sit there and stare?" _

"_Maybe I was waitin' for you." Raphael replied simply and she raised her eyebrows. _

"_Olivia." She held out her hand._

"_Raphael." He didn't take it. _

"_Nice to meet you too." Olivia said grabbing his arm and making him shake hands with her, he let her with a raised eye ridge. _

"_You should be more careful, there's a lotta freaks in this city." Raph said blandly._

"_Believe me, I know." She nodded simply, "I didn't need your help, by the way, I had it handled."_

"_Sure you did." Raphael said moving to turn away. _

"_Wait, wait, wait." She said and pulled something out of the small purse on her shoulder, she handed him a business card and kissed his cheek, "Call me, I'll give you a proper thank you for saving my ass." With that she turned and walked out of the alleyway, Raph watched her for a moment before looking at the card. He narrowed his eyes and climbed back up the fire escape._

_Definitely the highlight of the night._

* * *

"Wait, so you all met on the same night?" Heather asked.

Donnie sighed from the driver's seat and looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road. He'd been telling her the story all day and she'd been listening attentively, taking in every detail. She'd been good about not interrupting to ask questions, but apparently this one was too important not to ask. Donnie nodded a little and Heather frowned,

"Isn't that some kind of clue right there?" She asked, "I mean, what're the odds of finding four girls all okay with…you…and your brothers in the same night?"

"What're the odds of meeting four walking, talking turtles?" Donnie asked and Heather nodded in defeat, "Anyway…" He began but was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone.

"That's Sky." Heather said, "Gotta answer."

"I know." Donnie said. Heather dug through her purse and opened her phone and pressed it to her ear,

"Hello?" Her face showed confusion, "Hey." She paused, "Why --?" She was cut off again, "Where's Sky?" Pause. "No, Raph, tell me--…Hello?…Hello…?" She pulled the phone away from her ear, "The jerk hung up on me!"

"What'd he say?" Donnie asked.

"Told me that you and I need to stay at your place tonight." She said, and looked at Donnie concerned, "He sounded pissed."

"How pissed?" Donnie asked, "Skylar-was-flirting-again pissed, Leo-called pissed, or just pissy in general?"

"Like…Raph's-going-to-kill-someone pissed." Heather said, "Kinda scary, really."

"Hmm." Was Donnie's response.

"What do you think happened?" Heather asked, "Do you think he told her about you guys and she totally freaked out?"

"He wasn't ready to tell her." Donnie shook his head, "That wasn't it."

"You never know, maybe they had a fight and he sort of blurted it out." Heather said, "Raph isn't exactly the type to think before he speaks, you know."

"That is very true."

* * *

When Raph came into the apartment he heard the shower running, and he thought her heard a stifled sob. Raph took off his shirt, it was splattered with blood from knocking the little punk around so much. Kid was bleeding all over the place. He rubbed his hand through his hair and walked around the house. As if looking for someone else to beat the shit out of, or looking for someone else who was going to hurt Skylar. The shower stopped and there was a pause before the door opened.

He was in her bedroom, facing the curtained window. Just standing in the dark. He heard her approach and stop in the door way. Her breathing still a little labored, she just sat there in silence and he didn't say a word either. Raph was trying to get over his anger. Sky was safe, he had more than given the ass hole what he deserved and he should have calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Skylar's voice was soft and scared and he turned around abruptly, "I shouldn't have been walking in the dark alone…you always warn me and…" She stopped at the look he gave her.

"Tonight wasn't your fault."

Skylar nodded, accepting this fact as soon as he said it. Her hair dripped, still wet and droplets of water were still all over her body, she was only wrapped in a pink towel. She bit her lip and shook her head as she looked to the floor at her bare feet. Neither of them moved, and neither of them spoke. Skylar opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was weaker than she hoped it would be, and tears were still leaking from her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault either." She said.

She finally walked towards him slowly, he watched her every move closely. She moved until their bodies were touching and she kissed his chest, where her head met. One of his large hands went to her bare shoulder and rubbed the wet, soft skin there as she placed soft kisses on his collar bone and neck. She moved her hands to his bare shoulders making the towel drop to the floor.

Raph's hand slowly grazed down her body until he reached her waist. Her hand moved down his front where she undid his pants and moved his boxers down his legs. His hand moved to the small off her back and pushed her against him as he kissed her tender lips. Despite the slight sting, she kissed him passionately, running her hands over his muscled arms. His body temperature rose, as did hers as she lightly nibbled on his lower lip.

Raph laid on his back on the bed and Skylar crawled over him. She kissed his hard abs, his chest, his neck, his cheek and finally his lips. As soon as they met he grabbed the base of her skull, tangling his fingers in her soaked hair, their kiss rising in passion as their bodies both reacted to the close proximity and feelings. Raph's other hand squeezed Sky's thigh making her inhale sharply as they kissed.

His hand moved to the inside of her thigh, and she broke from the kiss as he caressed between her legs. She exhaled heavily as she pressed her forehead to his and he continued to tease and pleasure her. He grunted slightly as she bucked when he caressed a sensitive spot and a soft moan escaped her. Sky's grip on his biceps tightened with every move of his fingers and she kissed him softly on the lips.

Raphael rolled them over, hovering over her now, sucking on the skin over her collar bone. He moved his hand from between her legs and pressed his erection into her making her moan and arch her back, pressing her body even closer to his. They met for another wild, and passionate kiss as Skylar urged Raph to move his body by rocking her hips. He complied to her request and broke the kiss.

Raph's forehead was pressed into the crook of her neck, his hot breath on her skin making her body tingle even more. Her head lay back as she clawed at his back with one hand, the other buried in his hair. As time passed, speed increased, and temperatures rose the two came closer to finishing and as they did they stayed together to catch their breath. Sweat beading on both of their bodies, despite the temperature in the rest of the house, Skylar's room was anything but cold.

* * *

Donnie walked around the apartment, cleaning up after Raph a little. Heather came in and set her stuff down throwing off her shoes and plopping down on the couch. She watched as Donnie walked through the house cleaning and she bit her lip a little. He disappeared to the bathroom for a moment and when he came back he noticed the concentrated look on her face. He moved over to the couch and leaned over, kissing her lips. She kissed back with a smile.

"What's on your mind?" He asked moving a curl of hair out of her face.

"I want to hear the rest of the story." She said and he nodded,

"I planned on telling you." He informed her.

"Yeah, I know, but I also…" She trailed off and he looked at her, awaiting her to finish, "I want you to…" She winced, seeming unsure of how she wanted to speak what she was thinking.

"Want me to what?" Donnie asked, and she sighed.

"To be in your…your real form." She winced, not really liking how it must have sounded. Donnie paused, and she bit her lip again, fearing she might have done something wrong. Her heart fluttered as he smiled softly and nodded.

Donnie disappeared to his room and Heather took out her phone. She called Skylar, it rung, but after a moment it went to voice mail signaling she ignored the call. Or Raph ignored it for her. Heather left a message, knowing Sky would check it when she got the chance. Donnie came into the living room as Heather was setting her phone on the coffee table. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back, his eyes glistening behind the purple mask.

"Stop cleaning and tell me the rest of the story." Heather said and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Patience."

"Something I have very little of." Heather smiled innocently.

Heather frowned as he sat on the other side of the couch. It was only the second time she'd seen him like this, and he acted like he was infected with some fatal disease. He began telling the story but she stopped him abruptly so she could lay her head in his lap. He stared down at her and she smiled, signaling for him to continue with the story. And while he spoke she grabbed hand and rested it one her stomach.

"You're not going to burn me with your touch." She said softly and he nodded a little.

"I just don't want you to feel --"

"I feel perfectly fine, thanks." Heather said and smiled, "I don't care. You're still Donatello Hamato. The same one I met at the crappy 711 down the street from my house, and the same one who makes my heart beat fast." Donnie's lips quirked up on one side, "Now finish the goddamn story, the suspense is killing me…"

"Alright…where was I?"

"Summing up two years with…the girls or whatever." Heather said and he nodded.

"Well, there's not much to say." Donnie said, "They lived with us, became just like family. We all trusted each and every one of them, they were just part of our family like April and Casey are." He said, "Leo and Larissa were never really open about their relationship, all we knew was that they were together, and that was enough. Raph and Olivia had a lot of screaming matches…she was least capable of dealing with us and the lies…Mikey and Victoria were inseparable and that's not hard to believe, and Me and Elena…"He paused, "We never fought much, but there were days that I look back at now and know she just didn't want to put with the façade."

"So…I don't get it…what happened?" Heather asked, "How did they…you know, make it so you had to disguise yourselves and leave?"

"It was all planned out disturbingly well…actually." Donnie said, "They all…attacked on the same night."

"_Attacked_?" Heather asked, and Don nodded.

"Just…listen." He said and she nodded, "Leo and Larissa were in her apartment, I was with Elena in Central, Raph and Olivia went to check out some trouble at an abandoned warehouse, but that was a set up, and Mike was at home with Splinter and Victoria."

"They separated you…" Heather frowned, "Disgustingly clever…" She seemed appalled as more light bulbs went off in her head, "And it'd be hard for you to fight them because you were all alone with the one you'd spent the last two years of your life with and therefore would be weaker…" She said, "That's like…the most evil thing I've ever heard of!"

"Don't get so excited." Chuckled Donnie, "So, do you want to hear the rest, or is it _too_ evil for you?"

"Go on." She said, "I'm interested now."

"Sadist."

"Just tell the story, Donatello." She glared playfully.

"_Anyway_," Donnie said, "Yes, it did take us all by surprise…it started with Mikey though…"

* * *

_It was later in the night, or earlier in the morning, either way, the lair was quiet. Also, it was quite empty at the moment, so that added to the peacefulness. Splinter had fallen asleep hours ago, and up in his room, Michelangelo was asleep as well. He was holding onto Victoria who seemed troubled as she watched the turtle sleep. Her sword was on the other side of the room, and she needed to slip out of Mikey's grasp without waking him. _

_Mikey turned over in his sleep, as if he read her mind and freed Victoria from his grasp. The black haired girl sighed in relief and slipped from the bed silently. It seemed like it took hours for her to get across the room as she slowly, and silently dodged empty bags of chips, pizza boxes and other trash on the floor. When she finally did make it over she reached into her duffel bag and pulled out the sword. _

_It had been in its sheath for so long, her fingers ached to simply pull it out. She'd been waiting for this chance for so long. All the months of sabotage and planning, all leading up to this. Victoria's heart raced as her adrenaline rushed at the thought of fighting again, and against a worthy opponent. She unsheathed her sword finally and yelled out as she ran for the bed. _

_Mikey jumped up and barely ducked the fatal jab that would have gone straight through his head. Victoria sliced wildly and blindly at him as he jumped around the room, dodging her attacks in a confused state. His room was even worse than it ever had been, and Mikey barely had the time or nerve to grab his nun chaku. He ducked out of the room and she chased him into the main room. _

"_Victoria! Stop!" Mikey pleaded, but she just thrust her sword at him once more, "What're you doing?!"_

"_What I've wanted to for two fucking years, Mikey." Victoria said finally stopping with a sadistic smile._

"_W-what are you talkin' about?" Mike said, his voice faltering, "We're in love, you're just watching too many action movies or something."_

"_Don't be an idiot, Mikey." Victoria said, "I've been lying the entire time."_

"_I don't believe you!" Mikey cried and she simply grinned back. _

"_How could I love __**you**__?" She sneered, "You're nothing but a meddling freak, and our boss wants you out of the picture."_

"_Our?" Mikey's voice cracked._

"_Yeah, that's right." She said, truly amused, "We're all in on it, Mike. Lari, Livvy, and Ellie too." _

"_No." Mikey's voice was barely above a whisper, "I…I don't understand…who…who are you working for?" _

"_The Shredder ring any bells?" _

"_But he's--" _

"_Got followers, still loyal to his memory." Victoria said, "Karai hired us to get rid of you, since she doesn't seem to be able to." _

"_But…but…**I love you**!" _

"_I know." _

_With that she charged at him, and Mikey didn't move fast enough. Partially blinded by tears, and frozen with shock he was sliced across the shoulder deeply. This only slowed him more. It continued like this, he moved out of the way of a fatal blow barely in time and got cut again, and again. Just when she thought she won and he wouldn't move, something she didn't expect happened. _

_Splinter came out of no where, kicking Victoria across the face, throwing her far off course. She stumbled, not expecting the attack and fell hitting her head on the cement floor. She blacked out and Mikey ran towards her but Splinter stopped him. Splinter moved toward the girl and checked her vital signs, she was fine, the old rat took her weapon from her. If she woke up again he would just have to knock her out again._

"_Do you believe it, Father?" Mikey asked, tears running down his face. Splinter hugged his youngest. _

"_Unfortunately," He began, "It seems we have mistaken enemies for friends, and have welcomed them into our home." Mikey was crying harder now, "We must wait for your brothers, and hope it is them who come home, not the girls…we must escape from this place." _

* * *

"Do you want me to stop?" Donnie asked as a tear spilled from Heather's eye. She shook her head and wiped the tear,

"No, no, go on." She smiled a little.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

_As if on cue, the brick door opened and Raphael ran in. He was a little scratched but nothing more. He took one look at Mikey sobbing on his father and the destroyed state of the lair and dropped to his knees. Shaking his head and glaring at the floor, he looked up to Splinter who opened his mouth to speak and Raph interrupted him. _

"_It was a set up…" _

"_Tell me what happened, my son…" _

* * *

_Raph and Olivia entered the empty warehouse and Raph frowned. There was supposed to be a bunch of shady business over here, but all he could see were empty boxes, broken glass, and cobwebs. Olivia seemed a little nervous, which made him frown even deeper. Something was off and he'd been sensing it for a while, she'd been more moody than usual and constantly checking over her shoulder. _

"_Looks like we were lied to." Olivia said calmly._

"_Or someone tipped off whoever was here." Raph said, and she nodded, "What's up with you?"_

"_What?" She asked._

"_You've been paranoid and bitchy all fuckin' week." He said, "What's goin' on?"_

"_Nothing." She insisted and he raised an eye ridge at her, she sighed and faced him._

_It was a confusing moment. She stared at him, not scared, but determined. She unsheathed her sword and took a ready stance. Raph looked at her confused, but just watched as the waited for him to react. But he didn't. He stood there, trying to figure out just what the hell was going on and she finally growled in frustration and glared at him. Raph moved to take a step towards her, but she pointed her sword at him, _

"_Don't come anywhere near me." _

"_What the fuck --?"_

"_Don't you fucking get it?" Olivia said, "This is all just a plot to kill you and your brothers." She said, "Larissa, Ellie, Victoria and I aren't in love with you and your brothers…" She said and his heart broke as he realized she was telling the truth, "This was just a long mission for us. A long __**painful**__ one." She said, "I hate everything about you and your brothers. You're just a bunch of freaks to me, and I only did this because no one else could." She smirked, "You're right to not trust people, Raph, but I guess you let your heart get the better of you." _

_Raph didn't say a word, which only seemed to irk her. He slowly took out his sai, and took a defensive stance. She seemed to take this as a cue and charged for him. Raph didn't hold back on her like she thought he would. The fact that it was a real fight was exhilarating and obnoxious at the same time for her. It was nice to finally use her muscles again, but this would take longer than she wanted. Raphael was a very worthy opponent. _

_Olivia brought her sword down, but Raph blocked it with a sai and jabbed at her with the other. She flipped out of the way just in time. He took his defensive stance again and awaited her next attack, the rage and hurt on his face was just driving her to take the last breath from him and paying him back for what she had endured for two years. She stabbed at him and he moved out of the way easily, slicing her across the stomach with his sai._

_The girl growled as she grabbed the bleeding wound, and swung her sword angrily and wildly. He got out of the way or blocked every attack which only made her more furious. Her blows were forceful, but useless since they weren't hitting. It seemed to go on forever, but Raph caught blade of the sword in his sai and twisted it out of her hand, throwing her weapon and his aside. He thrust a forceful kick at her stomach making her stumble backwards._

_It was his turn to be on offense. _

_Raphael punched and kicked and she tried blocking them, but he was too strong for her. Even when she did block them they hurt her. Frustrated and angry tears spilled from her eyes as she got more angry and hurt. Blood leaked from the corner of her lips and nose, and Raph was covered in bleeding cuts. They were both an awful sight to see. _

_Finally, they hit the wall of the warehouse. Or Olivia did. She was cornered and Raph punched her across the face before pressing the one sai he did have to her throat. Fear flashed across her features for merely a moment before she masked it with anger. She growled and he pressed the tip into her skin, and her breathing got a little harder. Raph was glaring her in the eye, and for moments it seemed like he would kill her right then. But he dropped the sai, she was confused for a moment, tears still streaming down her face. _

"_Was it all a lie?" Raphael asked, his voice hollow, void of emotion. She hesitated, "Answer me." He growled, "Was everything you told me a lie?"_

"_Yes." Olivia answered simply. _

_He took a step back and she sighed in relief, and for a moment they just stared at each other. As soon as Olivia went to lunch Raph got roundhouse kicked her across the face. She hit her head on the metal wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Raph stared at her for a few moments, as if considering to take her up in his arms, but he just turned to pick up his weapons and ran home to check on Mike and Splinter._

* * *

"I really think I should stop…" Donnie said, looking at Heather.

She was sitting up now, hugging her knees to her chest with a wide eyed expression. She seemed to be truly shaken and Donnie was feeling like maybe she didn't need to know the whole story. She shook her head, wanting him to continue and he sighed a little nodding his head. She smiled a little,

"I'm fine, really." Heather said, "It's just…hard to imagine someone so close to me being in that much pain…I guess."

"If it gets to be too much, just tell me." He said and she nodded, "Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled unfolding herself and leaning into his shoulder, "So, continue…tell me what happened to Leo."

* * *

_Leo's hand dragged along Larissa's bare shoulder as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. She smiled a little and looked back up at the cloudy sky. Leo watched her focus on the moon, watching the clouds pass by it. His swords were next to him, and Larissa was planning in her head how she would get to them before he caught on. __They were on the roof top of her apartment building. It was a little cold, but Larissa wore a tank top anyway. The cold never really bothered her, and she didn't even acknowledge it. She was so focused on making sure she had every move planned and assured it would work. Leo seemed to be oblivious so far, which was good for her. She sighed a little, not realizing she did it._

"_Everything okay?" Leo asked._

"_Hmm?" Larissa asked, "Oh, yeah." She said standing up and stretching. Leo watched her closely and she sighed. "If the girls knew I was being this…fair…with you, they would probably kill me."_

"_What are you --"_

"_Just…let me finish." Larissa said, as he stood up with a curious glance. "I'm not going to do this while you aren't looking, in fact, I'm even going to give you a chance to fight for yourself." She said and he looked confused still, "I'm not an athlete, Leo, and I'm not as innocent as you think." _

"_What does that mean?" _

"_It means that I was hired two years ago, along with Livvy, Vicky, and Ellie, to get close to you and your brothers." Larissa said and Leo's gaze hardened, "We were hired to kill you, which is why we made sure you were all separated tonight." Larissa's expression and voice was emotionless, she never once looked away from Leo, "If things go according to plan…Mikey and Splinter will have already been killed, by Vicky, Raph will be killed by Olivia, Elena will kill Donnie…"_

"_And you'll kill me." Leo finished for her, she gave short nod. "These past two years have been nothing." _

"_I'll admit, there were times when I did enjoy living with you and your brothers…and the sex was great." She was smirking a little now, "But, yes, you really don't mean anything to me, and neither does your family…you're just another mission."_

_Leo watched her with narrowed, and cold eyes as she grabbed both of his swords. His fists clenched at his sides, it was taking all of him not to lose control at the moment. Larissa tossed one sword to him and he caught it easily. She had the other in her hand and it was obvious she knew how to use it. She really was faking the whole helpless girlfriend thing. Leo shook his head slightly, _

"_I should have seen this coming."_

"_Yeah, you really should have." Larissa said, "But it's alright, you won't have to face your failure for long…you don't have much longer to draw breath." _

"_You're so confident that your accomplices will best my brothers, and that you will defeat me…" Leo said, "It's not wise to be so proud…it will only lead to __**your**__ defeat."_

"_Seeing as you have no objection to fighting me, it might be more difficult to defeat you, and Olivia obviously has a challenge seeing as Raph __**will**__ fight her back." She said, "But what about your weaker brothers?"_

"_They aren't weak." Leo growled. _

"_They won't have it in them to fight the ones they're so madly in love with." Larissa explained, "They're different from you and Raph, they're so much happier with life." She narrowed her eyes, "It's a shame you'll all have to die so miserable…if we were merciful we would have murdered you in your sleep…you would never have to know how foolish you were." _

"_Are you going to talk me to death?" Leo growled, "I have my brothers to check on and I'd like to get this over with." _

"_So eager to die?" _

"_No." Leo shook his head, "Just ready to take out the trash." _

_Larissa narrowed her eyes and charged for Leo, swing at him with grace. Leo deflected her blow easily and swung the sword at her, just as tactfully. It was odd, using only one, but it was more comfortable than nothing. She brought it down hard and he stopped it using the flat edge of the sword, steadying it with his palm pressed against the other side. He lifted his foot and kicked her hard, she stumbled back a few steps but was quick to deflect a stab he made for her middle. _

"_You're better than I expected." Leo said as he swung at her again, only to be blocked. _

"_Thanks." She said, with grunt as he came dangerously close to hitting her. "You know," She said spinning and jabbing only to miss by inches, "If I weren't so bent on finally killing you, I would be totally turned on right now." _

"_Stop patronizing, and start fighting." _

_Leo swung to the left, and Larissa swung to the right and their swords now formed a screwed up 'X.' Larissa pushed against Leo's force, which he barely exerting. Both of their breathing was labored and sweat beaded on both of their foreheads as the circled each other. Leo was boring into Larissa's eyes and she was glaring right back. Leo suddenly pushed as much force as he could and knocked the sword out of her hand. He held up his sword to her throat. _

"_You lose." He said._

_Leo __**knew**__ he should have slit her throat right there.__ If he didn't do that, he should have mortally injured her and left her to bleed to death, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't looking into those eyes that once held what he thought was love for him and watch the life leave them. He couldn't see her body fall to the floor and stop moving forever. Leonardo __**could not **__kill her._

_He lowered his sword, and it fell to the floor from his hand. For moments that seemed like hours they just stared at each other. Larissa was shocked that he didn't kill her and she was considering what she could do now to kill him. She obviously didn't plan this as well as she thought she had. Leo's narrowed, glaring eyes watched her every move, every expression passing on her face. _

_Suddenly, he lunged at her with a loud growl and the rolled across the roof top. He pinned her beneath him, and she just stared at him. She knew it was useless trying to get him off, he was much stronger than her. He pressed his lips to hers in an angry and forceful kiss. She surprised them both by kissing back. Leo kissed her for a long while and then when he broke away from her, he hit the pressure point, and she fell unconscious with a grunt._

_Leo climbed off of her and quickly grabbed both of his swords. He looked back at her once more and then took off toward home, he had to make sure his brothers and father were all alive and safe. He refused to focus on how much he was hurting right now, there would be time to brood, but tonight he had to look out for his family and as usual, put his feelings on hold for everyone else's. When he entered the lair he didn't even see who was there besides Splinter, he walked up to his father,_

"_Sensei, are you alright?" He asked quickly, "Is Mikey okay? Have you heard from Raph or Don? Where's Victoria?" _

"_Slow down, Leonardo." Splinter said calmly, "Raphael has locked Victoria up in Michelangelo's room, they are both home. Raphael is unharmed, but Michelangelo is losing an alarming amount of blood." He said and Leo looked around for Mikey, but he was no where to be seen, "Are you alright my son?"_

"_Fine." Leo said, "Where's Donnie?" _

_Donnie didn't know if he was more shocked that Elena was handing his ass to him, or that she had the ability to hand his ass to him. He stumbled back as she thrust a forceful kick at him. He would admit it, he was holding back. Only defending himself and not attacking, he couldn't bring himself to do it. _

_It only took one sentence for the truth to come flooding to Donnie. Afterball, he was the smart one, he didn't exactly need it to be explained it to him. One sentence. 'I've spent two years getting close to you, just so I could hurt you.' That's all it took and he understood why everyone seemed to be alone tonight, why all the girls were acting weird. _

_It was just an epiphany. And it hurt like hell. _

_Donatello had a mind to let her skewer him as soon as she pulled the sword out of seemingly nowhere, but instinctively he grabbed his bo-staff and defended himself. Like he was now. Elena swung the sword straight down and Donnie held his staff up with both hands, blocking the attack. She glared at him slightly…and she was __**crying**__. _

"_Fight me back!" She demanded._

"_No." He said, his voice sounded so pathetic. _

_She let out a very un-Elena-like roar and swung the sword at him again, but Donnie moved out of the way easily. He knew that if she didn't kill him soon, or even hurt him, he was just going to have incapacitate her somehow and run home hoping his brothers were all fine. After being blocked once more she jumped back several feet and threw her sword down. Donnie frowned. _

"_I know I can't beat you." She said simply, "So, just kill me and get it over with." _

"_I won't."_

"_Why not?!" She screamed._

"_Because I love you." He said plainly._

"_No." Elena shook her head, "No, no, no, no!" She said, "I don't love you Donatello!" Tears were leaking from her eyes, "I never have, and I never will!" _

"_Why not?" _

"_Because I'm in love with Olivia!" She stopped talking after that, she didn't mean to blurt that out, "I didn't want to do this…I didn't want to deceive you and your brothers." She explained, "I just have no say."_

"_You have all the say in the world." Donnie said, coldly now, "You could have told me you were planning to kill my family and I!" _

"_And lose Olivia, and Larissa and Vicky?!" Elena shot back, "They're all I have, all I've ever had!" _

"_You're willing to destroy lives for them."_

"_You would do it for any of your brothers."_

_It was tensely silent as they stared each other down. Donnie walked toward her and she didn't even tense. She just watched him with leaking eyes. He was so hurt, and angry, and felt so stupid. She looked at the floor, and sniffed a little. It was quiet all around, except for sirens, and car horns. Elena looked up at him finally. _

"_I'm not going to kill you." She said, "Go back to the lair…if you're brothers are alive, use your new invention and get the get hell out of the city. If they're not…the girls will kill you on the spot…" _

"_What about you?" _

"_I'll deal with the consequences if they have all defeated your brothers…but if not, then I'll…I'll see you again."_

"_You will?" Donnie asked._

"_They'll hunt you down." Elena said, "And they'll be more prepared than ever." She sniffed a little. "Just go." _

_Donnie waited, as if expecting more, but nothing ever came. He sighed, looked at her one more time before turning around and running for home. Tears leaked, involuntarily, from his eyes as he sped through the sewers, hoping to God or whoever that his brothers were all alive. He hesitated at the brick wall and door. He pulled the lever and walked in slowly and cautiously. The lair was a wreck, as well as is computers. _

"_Donnie." Leo said in a relieved tone. _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_We're all fine, are you okay?" He asked and Don nodded. _

"_We have to get out of here." Donnie said, "We need to catch the first planes out of here we can, call April and Casey, they'll have to drive."_

"_We can't just leave, Donnie, its too risky to live anywhere else…anywhere where we don't know the terrain." _

"_I can make it so we won't have to sneak around…" Donnie looked his older brother in the eye, "I can make us human." _

_

* * *

_

"We decided to split up, just because it's that much safer." Donnie explained, "And we didn't intend on dragging anyone else into it, but…things don't always go according to plan."

"So…they're coming for you right now?" Heather asked, and the thought seemed to scare the shit out of her.

"Could be." Donnie said, "But I already told, nothing is going to happen to you." She nodded and was quiet for a bit.

"How…how do you get over something like that?" She asked, "How do you move on?"

"For me…" Donnie began, "It was hard, but after a while the fact that the love I had was just a lie …it seems like it wasn't even real." Heather just nodded and moved into his lap.

She cuddled into him, holding onto him tightly. He held her close as well, smiling softly as she played the tails of his bandana. Heather was just absorbing the story and holding onto him as if to apologize that he had to go through so much. She straightened out and smiled at him before kissing his beak and then his lips.

"It may be a comfort to you to know that I have no idea how to use a sword and I don't work for some psychotic Japanese chick." She said and he chuckled.

"Thank God."

* * *

A/N: I really need to stop pulling all nighters to finish chapters...I love you guys, and all but I nearly pass out at school today. Hahahaha. Please leavea review, I can use critisim and I always love to hear that people enjoy the chapters.

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys. A little writers block as well as a lack of writing untensil has made me force you to wait a little longer. A lot of interesting stuff in this chapter. The next chapter I'm excited for, you all might hate me for it though...anyway, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it...

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

Raph and Sky: Mannequin -- Katy Perry

Don and Heather: Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Version) -- Cascada

Mike and Cameron: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) -- The Proclaimers (Anyone who knows what movie this song was made for gets to be loved forever.)

Leo and Sophie -- If I Never See Your Face Again -- Maroon 5 Feat. Rhianna

* * *

_"Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love."_

**-- George Elliot**

"Why am I here again?"

Skylar gave Raphael a peeved look and shook her head before looking at another shirt hanging in the store's display. Raph stayed behind Sky, arms folded over his chest with a very bored look as she looked around. It was a Saturday, and the mall was crowded, which was just another reason for Raph to want to leave. Skylar ignored his whining and picked up a shirt her size. She held it to her body and made a face, putting it back on the display.

"Can we go now?"  
"You can go." She said simply.  
"I drove us here, how the hell are ya' gonna get home?"  
"I can take a bus." Skylar replied smartly, "I'm a big girl." She pushed past him bumping into his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned to her as she pretended to browse through the rest of the store.  
"Okay, I give in." Raph sighed, "What did I do?"  
"Nothing." She said and he jerked her to face him, a stern look on his face. "What did Donnie tell Heather?"  
"What?" Raph asked with a frown.  
"Donnie told Heather something. All the way back in December." Skylar said, "What was it?"  
"That was months ago, why are ya' worryin' 'bout it now?" Raph asked turning away from her.  
"Because you're in on it, and I want to know." She said in a serious tone.  
"It's nothing'." He shrugged.  
"Raph." She said in a serious tone, Raph sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Uh…" He winced a little, "Don is…"  
"Don is what?" Skylar pushed.  
"He's uh…" Raph shrugged, "Gettin' a new job…"  
"A new job?" Skylar nodded, unconvinced, "That's great."  
"Yeah." Raph cleared his throat.  
"You're such a liar." She glared at him pushing past him, yet again, and out of the store.  
"Sky," Raph said catching up to her effortlessly, "I'm not lyin', he's goin' to a interview today."  
"I'm not stupid, Raph." She said, and he stopped grabbing her upper arm and making her face him. "And I'm not a rag doll."  
"Look, Sky, what Don told Heather…" He hesitated, "It's…it's complicated."  
"Yeah, and?" She said, "Don't you trust me?"  
"Erm…sorta, I just --"  
"Sorta?!" Skylar repeated.  
"Sky, that's not what I meant…" Raph sighed and she rolled her eyes, "Can you please just not fight wit' me 'bout this?"

Skylar took in a very deep breath, and exhaled a little. She folded her arms over her chest and her lips pursed in annoyance. Her blue eyes dragged up to his in a slight glare as he stared at her with almost no emotion. She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment, before licking her lips and rolling her eyes. She shook her head with another sigh and laced her fingers with his before continuing on her venture through the mall.

"Thanks." He said quietly.  
"Don't speak unless spoken to." She said plainly, "You're so not off the hook."

* * *

"I really don't know about this…" Sophia sighed.  
"Oh, come on, it won't hurt anyone." Cameron said, "What have you got to lose?"  
"I just don't know if I feel…comfortable with it."  
"It'll be fun." Mikey grinned, "He's a great guy."  
"But a blind date?" Sophia said, "That's so…awkward."  
"It won't be, Cam and I will be there and we will prevent any awkwardness."  
"More like cause awkwardness." Sophia mumbled under her breath.  
"What?" Cameron asked loudly.  
"Nothing," Sophia said, and sighed is resignation, "Fine. I'll do it."  
"Excellent." Mikey smiled.  
"When is this little escapade happening?" She asked.  
"This Saturday."  
"I was supposed to go to dinner with Leo Saturday." Sophie said, almost relieved, "Guess I can't go!"  
"Like a dinner date?" Cameron asked eagerly.  
"Yes," Sophia said calmly, "But without the date part."  
"Well, then Leo shouldn't mind if you have other things to do." Mikey shrugged.  
"Shouldn't is a keyword." Sophie smiled.  
"Is Leo you're boyfriend?" Cameron asked.  
"No."  
"Are you in any way, shape, or form 'bound' to him?"  
"No."  
"Are you two in a romantic relationship, other than your crazy, hot, sex escapades?"  
"No." Sophia said again.  
"Then Leo has no right to stop you from going on a date this weekend." Mike said with a shrug, "Am I right, or am I right?"  
"Yeah, but I made plans with him," She said, "Isn't it kind of screwed up to bail on him?"  
"He's Leo," Mike shrugged, "He probably won't even care."  
"I suppose." Sophia said, "I still feel guilty."  
"Don't." Cameron insisted, "He really shouldn't care."  
"Shouldn't," Sophia said, "Again, is a keyword."

Heather's brow creased in concentration. Her hand cramped a little as she drew, her pencil pressing hard against her steno pad, biting her lower lip. This picture was just not turning out how she wanted, what-so-ever. The door opened and she craned her neck to see who it was, Donnie came in wearing a dress shirt, a deep violet tie, and some nice slacks. Heather smiled at him as he came over and kissed her softly on the lips, and she pushed her drawing tools aside, grabbing his tie when he went to pull away.

"You look _so_ enticing in this." She mumbled on his lips.

"Thank you." He said quietly with a small smile.

"How did it go?" She asked as he moved away from her to undo his tie.

"Pretty well, they seemed impressed." He shrugged bashfully.

"I wouldn't doubt you got it." Heather smiled, "You're like, tech geek extraordinaire."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Donnie chuckled as he threw his tie at her.

"You should," She smiled, "I find it quite alluring."

"What were you drawing?" He asked, trying to change the subject, she smiled a little and shrugged.

"Just a tattoo idea for Skylar." She said with a sigh, "She wants me to draw it out for her and she'll have someone do it for her."

"A tattoo. Wow." Donnie nodded, "She's finally going to do it?"

"I know, she's been talking about it forever, she finally got the guts."

"What's she getting?" Donnie went to grab the paper but Heather got to it at an alarming speed and the pad to her chest.

"It's not done yet." She insisted.

"Just let me see it." Donnie rolled his eyes,

"No," She said, "I really don't like it just yet."

"Oh, come on, Heather." He said and she sighed handing it over.

"Why don't you like it?"

It was in black and white, and took up most of the page. It was a tall tree with branches curving over, it looked like the tree was losing its leaves like in the Fall. A couple of leaves were falling off of the branches. At the same level as the base of the tree and directly under the branches there was a pile of leaves, Heather's name written boldly amongst the leaves. Donnie smiled at Heather who was looking bashful.

"I still have to color it…and I'm not too sure about the branches…"

"It's beautiful, Heather." He said, "She's going to love it."

"It's just a little intimidating…this is going to be on her for like…ever." She sighed sitting on the couch.

"What gave you the idea?"

"She said something like Fall." Shrugged Heather, "She says that's what I remind her of…the Fall…"

"Well, it's a great drawing." He smiled.

"Thank you." Heather shrugged bashfully, and then said, "So, now that you're on the '_Geek Squad_', do you get to drive around that cute little Bug?"

* * *

Leo flipped the page of one of Sophie's magazines and almost snorted at it. 'The male mind: what he's really thinking' was the title of the article he read and he shook his head a little. The sound of pots and pans in the kitchen didn't seem to catch his attention and Sophia came out with a plate of spaghetti, she set it on the coffee table in front of him and plopped down on the couch with her own plate.

"I had no idea you read Cosmo, Leo." Sophie said taking a bite of spaghetti.

"Every day of my life." Leo said sarcastically, "It's like the bible."

"Should'a seen it." She shook her head, "All the good ones are gay." Leo shot her a look and she chuckled.

"This is good." He complimented.

"Why, thank you." She grinned, "Are you staying tonight?"

"Probably." Leo said, "Mike is having Cam over."

"And?" Sophia asked taking a bite.

"My room is right next to his…" Leo said, "I'm not sure I can stay there under those circumstances."

"Oh." She laughed, "Well, you are welcome here any time, I leave the spare key under the mat outside."

"How very cliché." Leo smiled.

"Whatever." Sophie rolled her eyes, "So, um, about Saturday,"

"What about it?"

"Well, Cam and Mike sort of…" She began and bit her lip, "I can't make it."

"Why not?"

"Mike and Cam are taking me somewhere, I have no idea what they're up to." Sophia lied, playing with her spaghetti a little, "Sorry." She winced and he smiled.

"It's no problem at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Leo smiled, "I know exactly how insistent they can be."

"Yes," Sophia coughed, "So very insistent…" She bit her lip and kissed him on the cheek, "I should get to bed, got lots of work to do." She said quickly, putting her plate on the table and running for her bedroom.

Leo frowned for a moment, she seemed a little off the entire night. He picked up her plate as well as his and headed to the kitchen. Whilst putting away the rest of the spaghetti and doing the dishes he racked his brain for a reason in her odd behaivor. Had he done something to offend her? He couldn't recall anything in particular. Maybe she knew more about this little plan Mike and Cam had and it was bothering her. He put the last dish in the dishwasher and dried off his hands before heading toward her bedroom.

"Sophie?" He knocked once and opened the door, peeking in. She was sitting up straight in bed, shocked to see him.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Did the dishes and put the food away." He said stepping in.

"Oh," She seemed surprised and then smiled, "I totally forgot about all that, thank you." He simply nodded, "Did you need something else?"

Leo paused and bit the inside of his lip for a moment, searching her expression. Her chocolate brown eyes stayed focused on his for a moment, before she looked down at her phone. Her dark hair was pulled up into a pony-tail, and she was wearing her favorite shirt of his that he'd left here after one of their rendezvous. She looked back up at him inquisitively as the slightly tense silence continued. Leo cleared his throat and shrugged,

"Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" He asked, "The couch is terrible for my back." He added and she stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She smiled a little, "I can take the couch it's no big--"

"Don't be silly." Leo said, "You can sleep in here too."

"Isn't that against our rules?" She asked, "No being overly affectionate?" She asked, "Or have we just said fuck all to the rules?"

"Rules are there to break."

"Who are you and what have you done with Leonardo?" Sophia's eye raised and Leo chuckled a little.

"You just," He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck a little, "You seemed off today…" He shrugged, "I figure I could be a friend and be here for you…or something." He said, "And it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before…"

"Make sure you turn off the lights, and don't you dare steal the blankets from me or you're sleeping on the ground."

* * *

"How many useless stores are we goin' into?" Raph asked.

"As many as I want." Skylar replied, "Come on."

"Oh, Christ…"

Raph mumbled this as Skylar dragged him into _Victoria's Secret_. She browsed around the casual underwear and bras, grabbing a couple and examining them. Raph stayed close to her and glanced at two teenagers in the corner of the store, they caught his eye and started giggling. He rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around Skylar's waist, she was speaking to a woman in a nice pant suit with a name tag and head set. Skylar followed the woman as she guided her to some lingerie and Raph followed her.

"Is that all?" Asked the woman with a bright smile.

"Yes, thanks so much." Skylar smiled.

"You're welcome." She grinned back and walked away, winking at Raph as she went.

"What color?" She asked browsing through the sizes, "Black or…red."

"Red." Raph answered automatically, without really looking at the object in her hand.

Skylar led the way to the dressing rooms, and stepped inside one before smiling at him a little. He leaned on the wall in front of her door. From the looks of it, these dressing rooms were pretty private, and really nice. Raph sighed a little, starting to get bored when the door opened a little bit and her head peeked around it. She smiled bashfully at him and coughed a little,

"Uh," She said, "You wanna come in and …tell me what you think?"

Raph's eyebrows shot up and Sky blushed, before rolling her eyes. Just as she went to close the door, he stopped it with one hand and slipped in. The rooms really were private, and very nice. With closed walls, adorned with white fabric and a closing door with a service button on the middle. There was a full length mirror and a small, ivory, velvet settee. But Raph was preoccupied with something else.

A deep red bustier with garters adorned Skylar's figure, trimmed in black lace. Along with it was a pair of red panties, the same black lace trimming it. Skylar looked bashful as Raph's eyes dragged along her body and she made an uncomfortable face as she pretended to examine herself in the mirror. She face the door, getting a look at the side of it and flipped her hair out of her eyes a little.

"Not sure if I like it…" She admitted.

"I do." Raph said in a husky tone and Skylar smirked.

"You'd like it better off…" She rolled her eyes.

"Either way, I'd be pretty damn pleased."

Skylar gasped a little as a soft kiss was placed between her shoulder blades. She reprimanded Raph softly, but it went away as he jerked her around and pressed his lips against hers. It was a hungry, fierce kiss and Skylar felt her back hit the cold of the mirror, she squeaked a little at the sensation. The kiss didn't become less passionate and just when things were about to go a little too far, Sky pulled away and said,

"You're _still_ not off the hook."

The annoyed and unsatisfied look on his face brought a smile to hers and as he left the dressing room, slamming the door a little to loudly she smirked in satisfaction. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down before changing out of the outfit, she'd definitely have to buy it now. She quickly changed back into her clothes and as she came out the woman who helped her find the set gave her a questioning look.

"I'll take it." She smiled back.

"Great!" The woman smiled, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh, no, I don't thinks so." She smiled and waved the lingerie in the air, "You've helped very much."

* * *

Sophia had the most awful feeling this night would be disastrous. Cameron was next to her, also getting ready for the night, chatting away to her. Her friend looked quite pretty in a bright orange dress going to just above her knee with thick straps. Her dark hair in a low, side pony tail that was curled and hanging over her shoulder. A small necklace with a small turtle pendant on it around her neck making the outfit more casual, along with off white ballet was preparing her make-up which was much more bold than her dress. A bright orange eye shadow with thick, black, liquid eyeliner. Still, she looked very pretty and was adding mascara to her already darkened eyelashes. Sophia blew out some air and it moved the curled tendril of hair next to her face a little. She looked at herself in the mirror and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"More blush." Cameron advised.

"I don't want to wear more blush." Sophia mumbled.

Sophia's make-up was simple, smoky colored eyes with dark eyeliner and a little bit of blush. Her dark hair pulled into a half up do and curled as well. The hair that was down hung on her shoulders and she adjusted her dress as well as her dangling earrings. Cameron came at her with a brush and began brushing blush onto her face. Sophia rolled her eyes but didn't stop her.

"I feel overdressed."

"You look good." Cameron said, "What's your problem?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Sophia said with a frown.

"Just relax." Cameron said, "I wouldn't set you up with a jerk."

"You tried to set me up with Leo." She smirked a little and Cameron chuckled.

"Be nice." Cam said, "Leo's not a jerk."

"I know." Sophie smiled, and sighed as Cam moved away, she looked at the mirror, "It is nice to finally have a reason to wear this dress though."

"And you look great in it."

Sophia's dress, though still casual, was much more detailed than Cameron's. It was a deep blue with spaghetti straps and went to her thigh, though the blue ruffle material beneath it went to just above her knee. The middle was fit tightly and covered in a clear beaded design, and the skirt was pleated. Her white open-toed heels made her a little smaller than Cameron and she had a silver anklet.

"What's this kid's name again?"

"Justin." Cam answered, "You'll love him."

"Will I?" Sophia answered blandly putting on some lip gloss.

"Yes, you will."

"And why are we dressed up?"

"We're going to a nice place downtown." Cam answered.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this?" Sophia asked, "Why not just a movie?"

"Because at a movie you don't get to talk, you watch the movie, or make-out."

"Good point." She agreed.

"Don't complain about a chance to dress up." Cam said and there was a knock downstairs.

"Go get that before your psycho mother does."

"On it."

Cameron rushed out of the bathroom and closed the door. Sophia looked in the mirror once more, going over her appearance. Her palms started to sweat a little as she thought of how many ways the night could go wrong and the guilty stabbing at her heart for ditching Leo. She bit her lip a little and grabbed her purse, checking her phone for anything. One text message from Leo saying 'Have fun.' She groaned, she wasn't sure she'd make it through the night.

"SOPHIE! COME DOWN!" Cameron's very distinctively loud voice called and Sophia cringed.

Every step she took she felt more and more nervous and as she descended down the steps she stared at the stairs, as if trying not to fall. Mikey greeted her and she smiled a little, but didn't look up until she reached the last step. Mikey looked quite nice in a white button down shirt and some black slacks. He hugged her and winked at her before saying,

"Sophie, this is my friend Justin."

Sophia looked up nervously and smiled nervously as her date stepped forward. Justin was about her height when she was in these heels, but he'd be taller if she took them off. He had dark brown hair short and combed neatly, with olive toned skin. His hazel eyes were kind and happy and he wore a very kind smile. With a black button down shirt and black slacks he looked very handsome, and beneath it he didn't look to be in too bad of shape either.

"I've heard a lot about you." He smiled stepping forward.

"The same." Sophia smiled a little."You, uh, look wonderful." He said a little bashfully and Sophia felt her cheeks warm up,

"Thanks." She smiled, "So do you."

"Should we get going?" Cameron smiled to Mikey.

"Yeah, we should." Mikey said, "Cam and I are going in her truck, you go with Justin."

"Why don't we all go together??" Sophia asked in a higher tone, nervous of already spending time alone with Justin.

"I have to stop by home, I forgot something." Mikey said and Sophia laughed nervously.

"Oh."

Sophia and Justin left together after she gave a helpless look to Cameron. Cameron smirked and climbed into her truck, Mikey soon after. He had a mischievous smile on his face and Cameron's matched. She started up her truck and they went the opposite way that Sophia and Justin left. Mikey looked to her and chuckled a little, she shook her head.

"Let's hope this doesn't backfire." She said.

"How could it?" Mikey asked.

"Easily." Shrugged Cameron, "Sophia could end up falling for Justin and Leo may not fall for the bait."

"Trust me, Leo will fall for the bait." Mikey said, "And as long as Leo falls for the bait, he'll make sure Sophia doesn't fall for Justin."

"You're really hot when you come up with evil plans."

"It's not evil," Mikey defended himself, "It is in the name of love."

Cameron simply laughed and parked the car in front of the apartment complex. Mikey got out and came around to help her get out before kissing her cheek. They walked into the home that smelled familiarly like incense and pizza, Splinter sat on the living room floor, the house darkly lit by candles. Leo was on the couch reading a psychology book he'd borrowed from Sophia. The older brother looked over the couch and narrowed his eyes.

"You look nice." He said to Cameron who grinned.

"Thanks, Leo." She said and looked at Mikey, "You should have seen Sophia, though," She said before looking back at him, "She looked absolutely stunning, didn't she Mike?"

"Oh, yeah." Mike said, "Totally hot."

"Where is she?" Leo asked staring at them both with a suspicious look.

"Oh, she's meeting us at the restraunt with her date." Cam said casually and one of Splinter's eyes opened.

"_Date_?" Leo's gaze grew even more suspicious.

"Didn't she tell you she was going out tonight?" Mikey asked.

"She told me she was doing something with you two." He said coldly, "She didn't say anything about a date."

"That's weird." Mike shrugged.

"Where are you going that has you dresses so nicely?" Splinter asked standing and turning to smile at the couple.

"That new place downtown." Cameron smiled, "Don't remember the name though."

"Well, have fun you two." He smiled, "And give my greetings to Miss Black."

"We will." Mikey said, "See you later!"

Leo turned back to the book he was reading but stared at one fixed point on the page. Why wouldn't Sophia tell him she was on a date? Who was she on a date with anyway? She hadn't talked to him about anyone she was interested in, and she hadn't acted like she was interested in someone. She narrowed his eyes and glared at his book, something inside him very angry about the fact Sophia was on date. He set the book down and stared off in the distance.

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter asked and Leo didn't reply, "Leonardo?"

"Huh?" He asked looking over at his father, "Oh, yeah, fine."

"I'm retiring for the night, do not stay up too late."

"Yes, sensei." He nodded with a small smile, "Good night."

"Good night, my son." He smiled and left.

Leo picked up the book again and glared at it. Now that he thought of it, he really should return it to Sophia. It wasn't as interesting as he thought it was, and he was sure he could find something else to read. He closed it and narrowed his eyes trying to decided when would be the best time to return it.

"No better time than the present…"

* * *

"Oh, Christ, Raphael, stop sulking this instant." Skylar demanded entering her home, to find it empty. He didn't respond.

She walked into her bedroom with her bags and began putting her purchases away. There was a note on her door from Heather saying she and Donnie had gone to Dinner. She smiled and came out to the living room where Raph was very interested in some car show. A frown still on his face and a mean look in his eye when he glanced at her. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. She sighed a little,

"Are you really that upset about it?" She asked and he looked at her and she chuckled, "Okay, I'm sorry, are you happy now?"

"No."

"Okay, fine." Skylar said and went back to her room, "I'll leave you alone then."

Raph sighed and stood up heading for Skylar's bedroom. She was putting away the lingerie she had just bought. Raph leaned on one of the posts to her bed and she glanced at him before jumping on her bed. And groaning into her pillow with a yawn and felt the bed creak under more weight she smiled a little and peeked at looked tired and had his eyes closed. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek but he turned his head and she got his lips. She smiled a little as he kissed her again softly. She sighed softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. The door opened in the front room as Donnie and Heather came home. She was quite capable of ignoring them until she heard Heather giggle and her door open. Both Raph and Skylar looked over to see Heather and Don making out and heading straight for her bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, pushing Raph until he moved off of her. They stopped in their tracks and broke apart.

"Uh," Heather turned, blushing and looking at Donnie who held an amused 'I told you so' look, "Oops! Wrong room!"

"Yeah," Skylar said sarcastically, "Oh god, wait, have you fucked in my room before?!"

"No!"

"Yes." Donnie nodded and Raph snorted.

"Donnie!" Heather hit him .

"Oh my god, ew!" Skylar jumped off the bed, "I have to burn these sheets now!"

"He's lying!" Heather insisted.

"I'm lying." Donnie nodded.

"Out." Skylar glared.

"Skylar --" Donnie laughed,

"OUT!" She demanded and Donnie left with a sigh dragging a glaring Heather with him. Raph kissed Skylar's neck and forced her to lay down. Skylar tried to push him away, but it didn't work. Braced himself on his forearms above her and kissed her lips for a moment. She looked up at him in a slight pout and he rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem?"

"Your brother gave me heart attack." She said.

"And?"

"And I can't beat him mercilessly for it." Skylar sighed, "Maybe you could?"

"Nope, sorry." He smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because it was funny." He said, "You should'a seen your face." Skylar scoffed and tried shoving him off of her again, he just chuckled kissing her against her will.

"You're so mean."

"At least I'm not a tease." Raph mumbled, "_That_ was fuckin' mean."

"I know." She chuckled, "Funny though."

"Whatever…" He mumbled kissing her again.

"I don't think I can do this in my bed."

"Skylar, they haven't fucked in your room."

"Yeah, but the images are enough to make me want to bleach my eyeballs." Skylar groaned. He sighed kissing her ear a little,

"Well, then we'll just have to fuck in her room…" He smirked and she laughed and kissed him.

"Revenge is sweet."

* * *

Sophia laughed as Mikey animatedly did impressions of actors. Justin was laughing as well and took a sip of his drink after raising his eyebrows at Sophia. She smiled at him and turned to Cameron who was telling about her grades and the school she wanted to attend after school. Sophia didn't miss all the glances Justin was sending her way and took a big drink of water.

The place they were at was pretty nice. There was even a band playing and a small dance floor with quite a few couples. It was dimly lit and the walls had a lot of windows. Sophia tried not to feel awkward, and play cool, but the only thing that was keeping her from leaving was the fact that Justin was actually very nice. He turned to her as Mike and Cameron entered their own conversation.

"So, you're going to be a therapist?"

"Something like that, yes." She smiled.

"Interesting." He said, "So, do you psychoanalyze people you know in real life?"

"Sometimes." She smiled.

"Are you psychoanalyzing me now?" He asked and she smirked a little.

"You may never know." She said and they held eye contact for a while. Justin got distracted by something and stood up, holding his hand out to Sophia.

"Dance with me?"

"Um…" Sophia looked to Cameron and Mikey who nodded in unison, "Sure." She looked back to Justin.

* * *

Leo spotted the place, as if the huge grand opening banner above it didn't give it away. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped inside the place. It seemed to be pretty nice, but he figured that everything was overdone for the new opening. He walked up to the desk where the hostess stood. She had a ledger full of names and was strict looking, yet pretty. A nicely dressed young lady cursed at her as her boyfriend dragged her away when they were denied access. Leo stepped forward, she looked him over once and gave him a small smile.

"Name, sir?"

"Hamato."

"Hmmm, interesting." She said.

"What is?" Leo said absently searching for a familiar face in what he could see of the restraunt.

"The Hamato party is for four…" She said, "And I saw four people enter here in that party." She smirked, "Sorry, sir."

Leo frowned a little deeper and sighed softly. He needed to get in. He narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw a familiar face, but it wasn't anyone he knew. He looked at the woman who seemed to be quite interested in him and something clicked. He mustered up the confidence he could and pushed away the pride telling him this was way below him and smiled charmingly at the girl.

"You're right, my apologies." He said, and turned to walk away but then stopped, "Hold on, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Uh, I don't think so." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "What's your name?"

"Emily." She smiled, "And yours?"

"Leonardo, call me Leo." He replied for a smile and glanced over his shoulder as the female in a couple behind them stomped her foot impatiently, "Emily is beautiful name…it's very fitting for you." There was a hint of a blush on her face.

"Thank you." Emily grinned.

"Well, _Emily_, I was just going to see my brother, he made the reservations here and he must have forgotten he invited one other person besides me…" He winked, and inside he was cringing, "But rules are rules." He finally turned, "Have a nice night."

"Wait!" Emily called and checked her list, "Oh, you mean _that_ Hamato party." She shook her head and wrote something down, she handed him a piece of paper and called a waiter to guide him to the table, "Have a nice evening, _Leo_." He nodded once before leaving.

Looking down at the paper it was her phone number. He made a face and reminded him that this was a desperate time and he had to do what he had to do. He followed the waiter, his eyes scanning the crowd and then the dance floor. With a glare he caught her in her dress, dancing closely to some boy he didn't recognize. She was laughing as he spun her and it made Leo's blood boil.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, "How did you get in?" He asked as Leo sat down.

"I had to flirt with the hostess." Leo said as if he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"Way to go." Cameron chuckled, "That's so…James Bond."

"Nah, Bond would just slip in unnoticed and totally sleep with the hostess later." Mikey said, "Leo's too classy for that."

"Bond was classy." Cameron protested.

"Why does it not surprise me that you two aren't surprised I'm here?" Leo asked blandly.

"Because you're predictable." Mikey said.

"So, who is he?" Leo asked.

"A friend of mine I met at one of Christina's parties." Mikey said,

"Great guy. Athletic, sweet, considerate, funny, oh and he's Sophia sized." Cameron gushed.

"He's a midget? Sounds like a great guy." Leo said darkly.

"Be nice, Sophia's not a midget."

"Sophia's different…she's a girl she's supposed to be petite."

"Not every guy can be an _Abercrombie & Fitch _model, Leo." Cameron scolded a little, "And besides, if she's having a good time and is happy, what does it matter?" Leo didn't reply. Mikey laughed, loudly. It caused some stares.

"Oh, man, I totally see what's going on here." Mikey said and Leo looked at him, "You're jealous."

"That's preposterous." Leo shook his head, "I just don't trust you two to set her up with a decent guy."

"Remember, big brother, we tried to set you up with her." Mikey raised an eyebrow before turning his baby blue eyed gaze to Cameron, "Shall we dance?" She giggled,

"Duh."

Leo was left alone then and glared at the dance floor. Sophia had her head rested on what's-his-name's chest, as the moved and Leo fought the urge to get up and yank her away. His jaw clenched and he ignored a waitress trying to get him something, which he didn't mean to, he was just so interested in every move they made that he didn't notice her. Cameron was the brightest on the dance floor and every once in a while he'd catch a glimpse of her dress. When the song ended and another started, Sophia and Justin headed for the table. She didn't even notice until she sat and Justin cleared his throat staring at his seat. Her eyes followed and bulged at the sight, Leo's eyes locked on hers.

"Hello." Justin smiled, "I'm Justin, you are?"

"Leo." He said not looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"Came to see what prior engagements you had that made you miss our date."

"Date?" Justin asked and Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"What date are you talking about, Leo?" Sophia asked, "We had no _date_ planned for this evening."

"We were supposed to go to dinner."

"It wasn't a romantic dinner." She replied quickly, "This is though."

"Obviously." Leo replied coldly, "Too bad you failed to mention that to me."

"What would you have done?" Sophia asked smartly, "Told me I couldn't go?"

"Probably." Leo said.

"You have no say." Sophia said with a humorless smile, "You're not my boyfriend Leo, and you sure as hell don't own me."

"You're right." Leo said, "I'm just someone you have sex with and spend all your time with, not like I matter at all."

"Sophia, what's going on?" Justin asked, and she stood from her chair.

"You," She looked to Leo, "Meet me outside." He glared and stood before leaving, she turned to Justin, "I am so sorry." She winced a little, "I like you a lot, but -"

"Don't worry, I can tell." He smiled, "He's seems like…decent guy…." He made a face.

"Huh?" Sophia was confused.

"You have feelings for …Leo…that's his name, right?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I do, and yeah it is…I mean, no! No, I don't! Have feelings for him, I mean." Sophia was all flustered now, and Justin chuckled.

"He's waiting for you." Justin smiled and kissed her cheek.

Sophia blushed and grabbed her purse, hurriedly leaving the restraunt. Leo was leaning on the doorway outside and she stared at him for a long moment. He glared at her before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the restraunt. She yanked it away, but followed him anyway and they were silent. When they got to Sophia's new truck she stopped and glared at him.

"So, now, you're not only stalking me," She began, "But you're stealing my truck too?"

"You gave me a spare key." Leo said and helped her in before slamming the door a little too hard. He climbed in the other side and began driving toward her home.

They were silent the entire way there, and Sophia was glued to her phone, text messaging furiously to Cameron, no doubt. Leo threw the book from the center seat in to her lap and she held it to her chest, glaring out the window. When they arrived she didn't wait for him to help her out. Simply jumped out and began taking off her shoes as she walked to her door and when she got in she threw them violently at the couch. Leo came in and leaned on the shut door.

"Why did you go there? Why couldn't you have waited for me here?" Sophia asked lividly.

"How was I supposed to know you wouldn't bring him back with you? Or go with him to his home?"

"Well if I brought him here you could have humiliated me, which seems to bring you great pleasure and since you're the _Almighty and All-Knowing Leonardo_ you could have tracked us down or something." Her voice rose.

"Why didn't you tell me you were on a date?"

"Why does it matter?" Sophia asked, "You've made it very clear we're not romantically involved what-so-ever and you've stressed the fact to Mike and Cameron, so why do you care if I might be trying to find someone?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you were trying?" Leo asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was blowing you off tonight, okay? Even though I pretty much was, I didn't want you to know." She said, "So now it's your turn, why do you care?"

"I care for your safety." Leo said sternly, "You shouldn't trust Cam and Mikey, especially when the term date is involved…did you even know that guy until tonight?"

"No, but --"

"Exactly!" Leo said, "Who knows how much of a freak he could be!"

"Oh, right, he's the freak when you're the one who shows up out of no where complaining about how I'm on a date!" Sophia knew she was getting red in the face, "And Cam knows me, she wouldn't set me up with just anybody, she'd make sure it was someone worthy of my time!" She pulled her hair out of it's up do and made a noise of frustration, "I don't understand why you have to be so controlling all the time! Why are you so suspicious of everything! You're afraid of your own emotions, Leo, you're afraid of actually feeling something." She said.

"Like you're any different!" Leo shot back. "I've never seen anyone as difficult to get through to as you!" He said, "Hell, even _Raph_ is easier to get through to!"

"Well, then, why don't you just stop trying!?"

"Why don't you!?" Leo yelled.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!" Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs and Leo quieted, and she did as well, but was still loud, "You're one of my best friends, Leo, and I care about you. I don't care if you don't want to tell me about your past or what made you so goddamn reclusive. I don't want you to be miserable for your entire life because of some _stupid bitch_ who broke your heart, because obviously she didn't deserve you." Her chest was heaving a little from the screaming earlier and the adrenaline rush from their fight, but she was quiet, "And I never give up, so get used to me and my attempts to break you out of your little shell."

Leo rushed forward and Sophia's back met the wall as Leo's lips met hers. His hand was tangled in her hair as he gripped the base of her skull, tipping her head up to meet his lips and one held her cheek. Her hands were on his wrists, knuckles white as she gripped them tightly, taken aback by the passion of the kiss. Her heart sped up and butterflies in her stomach as she considered this as a possible sign he may have feelings for her. She felt a lump in her throat and tears escaped from her eyes as they kissed and she finally admitted to herself mentally the truth Cameron and Mike tried to get her to see for so long.

Sophia Black was in love.

With Leonardo.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun!! Hahah, hope you enjoyed it. See you next time! Please leave a review! I take flames to laugh at, criticism to use, and love to appreciate.

_-- Whispered Lies_


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys, another update! The ideas are flowing! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, I updated my profile with pictures, including a photo of Sophia and Cameron's dresses from the previous chapter. Check it out! In case people don't know, its summer time now in the story, it has been for a couple chapters. I've been jumping around I know, but, it needed to be done. Enjoy.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do no own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Don/Heather: Sparks -- Coldplay

Raph/Sky: Thinking of You -- Katy Perry

Leo/Sophie: Never Dream Alone -- Ashlee Simpsom

Mike/Cameron: Lovebug -- Jonas Brothers

* * *

Chapter 19

_"Fear does not have any special power unless you empower it by submitting to it."  
_**-- Les Brown**

Donnie hung up the phone after talking to a man who had called because his computer wouldn't turn on. As usual, it was something completely elementary like he forgot to plug it in. He straightened his tie and went back to fixing a totally ancient computer. He made face as soon as the screen popped up to show some sort of pornography. He quickly figured out the problem and began to swipe the computer. A package was placed in front of him and his coworker and so far only friend Gilda smirked as she saw the screen.

Gilda was about Heather's height with dark, chocolate colored skin. She had big dark brown eyes, and long dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She was thin with all the right curves and very pretty. She had a loud laugh, and bubbling personality that strongly reminded him of his brother, just more perverse.

"Nice."

"What's this?" Donnie asked picking up the large envelope.

"Some girls dropped it off for you today." She said.

"What'd they look like?"

"Both were pretty, one my height, other one was a short thing, one had copper colored hair and dark roots, the other had brown hair…familiar to you?"

"My girlfriend and her sister." He said.

"How sweet." She smiled, and then went to help a customer.

Donnie opened the envelope and pulled out a drawing. It was beautifully done, and he smiled as he saw it. It was vase of roses that were all red and hadn't bloomed yet except for one. It was large and prominent and a vivid shade of purple. There was a ribbon around the vase the same color of purple. In the envelope was also another piece of paper with a poem on it. Two boxes at the bottom of the page labeled yes or no.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are a bitch to draw… _

_My poems suck, _

_Go to prom with me anyway? _

_Check yes or no.'_

"Well, one things for sure," Gilda said over his shoulder, "You're girlfriend has a way with words."

"Aren't you supposed to be with a customer?" He asked her.

"Bobby got to her before me." She said with a shrug, "The lady was a face stretcher anyway…"

"Face stretcher?" Donnie asked, "Is that one of your weird slang phrases?"

"Actually," Gilda said with a playful glare, "It's a 20's slang phrase for an old woman trying to look younger."

"How do you know all of these ancient phrases?" He said looking at the now blank computer screen.

"I don't know," Gilda coughed awkwardly, "It's not like I look them up online in spare time or anything…" She coughed again and smiled nervously as he looked at her.

"Sure you don't." He replied amusedly.

"Anyway…!" She said, "Are you going to go to prom with your little girlfriend?"

"Probably." He said.

"You don't seem like the party type." Gilda commented and he laughed.

"I'm really not."

"But you're going to go to the biggest high school dance in the history of high school dances anyway?"

"If Heather…my girlfriend," Donnie clarified, as Gilda looked at him oddly, "If Heather really wants to go, yeah." He shrugged.

"Wow." Gilda said, "You're either really sweet or she's _great_ in the sack." Donnie gave her an exasperated look and she laughed loudly, "I'm just joshin' ya' Donnie-boy." she said.

"You really are a piece of work." Donnie mumbled focusing on the computer.

"What'd you say?" Gilda asked taking out a broken laptop and started booting it up.

"I said this computer is a piece of work."

"Its shot," She said, "It's ancient and full of virus infested porn."

"I bet I could have it running like a new PC, totally virus free in less than a week." He said confidently.

"Okay, Newbie," She said, "You're on."

Donnie smiled as he continued his work. Donnie's new job was with a small tech repair company inside of a large technology department store. He glanced over to Gilda who seemed to be reading the documents on the laptop she was supposed to be fixing. He shook his head before looking into the crowd of the store and upon seeing a familiar face he did a double take.

He felt as if he had been drenched in cold water, his body froze in terror and he was afraid to look again. In the midst of the crowd, Donatello could have sworn on his life that he saw _Elena_. She was no where to be seen now, but he saw her, if only for a moment. He felt a violent shake of his shoulder and looked over to Gilda staring at him concernedly.

"Are you alright, man?" She asked and he frowned, "You look like you saw a ghost or something…"

"For a moment there," Donnie said, "I thought I did."

* * *

It was Skylar's turn to bitch and moan this time. The only thing she knew about cars was that some were pretty, some were ugly, some went faster than others, and all of them took you where you needed to go. However, the girls Raphael had been conversing with knew how to build cars, how take them apart, how to fix them, and they knew the difference between a Ford and a Chevy truck. They were both pretty too, much to Skylar's annoyance. They were tall, blond, blue eyed, and stunning twins. Skylar glared at the floor.

The idea of a car show didn't seem too bad. She figured a bunch of beefy, macho dudes with their fancy cars and their fancy girlfriends couldn't be too much of a bad time. Oh, she was wrong. She felt like an idiot, seeing as she had no idea what anyone was talking about and since that was the case, there wasn't much she could say. She could only let Hansel and Gretel here chat up Raph while she stood next to him and glared at her phone, begging someone to call her or anything.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Raph," One of them said.

"Yeah, we hope to see you again…soon." The other added and Skylar raised her glare up to her level, jaw clenched.

"Thanks, you too." Raph chuckled and began walking away with Skylar, "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm great." She lied, for his sake, and put a happy face on, he chuckled wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head.

"You're a bad liar." He mumbled with a smirk.

"No one's lying…" Skylar smiled, "Just being sarcastic."

"Yeah, yeah." Raph rolled his eyes.

They moved through the crowds and went around to the displays. Every once in a while, Raph would get this look in his eye and begin to ramble about some sort of supreme car accessory he saw. Skylar raised her eyebrows and tried her hardest to follow. She mostly smiled and nodded adding a 'nice' or, 'that's cool' every so often. If he knew she was completely lost he didn't let it show at all. As they passed a booth selling drinks Skylar made an all too pleased noise and tore away from him to get something to drink.

"Where ya' goin'?" He called.

"Alcohol." Was all she replied and he smirked.

Raph was walking toward her, with a small smile. He knew she was completely lost on all of this, and the only reason he hadn't elected they go home was because she was so damn cute when she had no idea what was going on. As she moved to the front of the line to get her drink and he slipped next to her he looked over her head. He narrowed his eyes, as he saw a familiar blond in the crowd. Looking around with a glare. He shook his head, closing his eyes and when he opened them, she was gone.

"Olivia…" He mumbled.

"What?" Skylar asked aloud. Raph grabbed her wrist so fast and so tightly she gasped and dropped her drink, "Raph, what the hell?!"

"We gotta get out of here."

"Raph--!" She said as he dragged her away, she had to practically run to keep him from dragging her.

As they pushed through the crowd, Raph never stopped looking for another sign of her. His painful grip on Skylar's wrist was making her hiss and wince as she followed after him. Her complaints didn't really reach him even as they left the crowded place and when he handed her the helmet she just stared at him as if he were from some other planet. He glared at her and shook his head.

"Don't ask questions." Raph said simply, "Put the helmet on."

"You're a fucking ass hole!" Skylar shrieked suddenly, and it was his turn to look at her as if she were from another planet. "I come to this stupid convention thing to make you happy, even when I have no fucking clue what is going on, bimbo's who build cars are pretty much screaming out that they want your cock, yeah, I dealt with them too, and now you fucking break my wrist to get the fuck out and don't tell me why."

"Not now, Sky, just get on the bike." Raph said.

"No, fuck you, I'm not a fucking doormat." She shook her head.

"I'm gonna count to five." He said seriously.

"I'm counting to three." She replied, "I want fucking answers, and I want them _now_."

"Just get on the fucking bike." He growled.

"Do you need me to spell it for you?" She yelled, "N-O!"

"SKYLAR CAILYN SOMMERS GET YOUR ASS ON THE BIKE _NOW_!"

Skylar paused for a moment. Raphael had yelled at her, screamed at her, and even used her full name before. He'd never said it like that though. The tone matched the one he used the night when Dustin had attempted to rape her, just much louder, and scarier. She put the helmet on silently and climbed on the bike, barely wrapping her arms around her. She had no intention of speaking to him, all she wanted to do was get home and crawl in to bed.

* * *

The sun leaked through Sophia's open blinds and lit up her small room. Her room clean except for the clothes on the floor and the lamp on the floor that fell off her bedside table the night before. Leo slept in her bed, they were close in, an almost affectionate position. Her back was to him, though her head touched his shoulder and his hand light wrapped around her forearm, their legs entwined lightly. The only difference on this morning was that Leo was not his tanned, dark haired, tall human self, he was a very large turtle.

Sophia stirred in her sleep and it caused Leo to barely become conscious. Sophia rubbed her legs across his softly and frowned in her grogginess. Leo squeezed her arm softly, and she frowned deeper, eyes still closed. His touch seemed different, it felt different. He sighed softly as he kissed the back of her head, and she groaned a little before saying,

"Leo…you feel…funny…" His eyes shot open at this,  
"SHIT-FUCK!" Leo screamed quite vulgarly and tumbled off the bed.

Sophia sat up in shock and confusion. Still very tired and confused. She sat there for a moment, rubbing at her eyes and yawning. She crawled to the other side of the bed to see Leo on the floor looking very shaken and tired. She raised an eyebrow at him and laid back down in the bed. Leo shook his head and rubbed his eyes before pulling himself onto the bed next to her. She turned on her side to face him, and he did the same.

"You okay?" She teased.  
"Fine, thank you." Leo replied blandly.  
"I've never heard you cuss like that, what happened?"  
"There's something you don't know about me…" Leo began.  
"Yeah?" She smiled, "And that is?" He paused and then smirked,  
"I have Tourettes Syndrome." His smile widened as she laughed aloud and hit him lightly,  
"Don't make fun of people with tourettes, Leo," She said, and added in a low, mocking voice, "Where's your honor?"  
"You're right," He said, "My apologies."  
"You're forgiven." Sophia smiled softly.

It was a silent for moment, but it wasn't awkward. Sophia clutched the sheets to her bare chest and Leo reached over to push some hair out of her face. Her smile widened and she blushed a little when his hand went from the side of her head to her shoulder and back to her upper arm. She bit her lip and looked away from his eyes for a moment, as if she was in deep thought. His thumb rubbed the soft skin of her arm absently and he stared at her intently.

"What's up?" He asked softly.  
"It's nothing." She replied closing her eyes and shaking her head.  
"Are you sure?" Leo asked.  
"Positive." She smiled, looking up at him, and blinked a couple times, "So what do you want to do today?"  
"I have no idea." He replied, "Was there something you wanted to do in particular?" Sophia considered it for a moment, and then smiled up at him,  
"Let's go to the zoo!"  
"The zoo?"  
"Yeah," Sophia said, "They have animals there."  
"I know that." He rolled his eyes, "I just thought that was a place for parents to take their kids as some sort of 'educational family bonding time.'"  
"Yeah, well," Sophia said, "Maybe it's where fuck buddies go to have Sophia-Leo Bondage…I mean…bonding time." She smirked playfully.  
"Do you really want to go to the zoo?"  
"Yes." She smiled.  
"Fine." He sighed, "We can go to the zoo…"

* * *

"Too bad I still suck at this game…" Cameron muttered to Mikey as she got ready to hit her golf ball past the small windmill.  
"Come on, this is where we had our first date." Mikey smiled, "And I'm good enough for the both of us."

Cameron didn't respond, she hit her bright pink ball and it went no where near where she wanted to. She groaned and rolled her eyes, but Mikey laughed and kissed her cheek as he prepared to hit his own orange golf ball. Cameron glared as Mikey hit the ball and it got past the wind mill in the nick of time and stopped inches away from the hole. He tried not to grin at her as he turned to her. She bit her lip a little and went to hit her ball for a second time.

"Have you talked to your brothers lately?" Cameron asked, "I really want to meet their girlfriends, they should bring them out here next time they visit."  
"I just talked to Raph yesterday, he's taking Skylar to some car show today." Mikey said as Cameron finally hit her ball somewhere close to the hole.  
"What's Geek-Boy up to?" She asked.  
"Be nice." Mikey laughed, "He got a new job, I guess…some tech repair thingy."  
"Oh, well that's cool." Cameron shrugged.  
"Yeah," Mikey said, hitting his ball and getting it in. "It should be better than a clerk at 711, even I could do that job…"

Cameron laughed as they collected their golf balls and moved onto the next part of the course. It was a pretty hot day, the sun was high in the sky and it was cloudless. Mikey had on a pair of shorts, with an orange Hollister brand shirt, his blond hair messy on his head. Cameron wore a strapless white dress with black leggings and a short-sleeve, cropped black sweater. Her hair pulled into a messy, yet cute pony-tail on her head. She prepared to make her next shot, and Mikey looked around.

For a fleeting moment, a black haired caught his eye. She was looking around absently and as soon as she met eye contact with him someone walked past her and she disappeared immediately. He blinked a couple times and he looked back to Cameron who was still preparing her shot, a frown creased on his forehead, his baby blue eyes cast downward. When Cameron made her shot and looked at him, her face fell to a concerned frown.

"You okay, babe?" She asked softly, and Mikey shook his head lightly.  
"I thought I saw…Victoria." He said, "But…I'm pretty sure I didn't…it was just an…"  
"Trick of the eye?" Cam offered and he nodded.  
"Yeah." He smiled best he could, "Just a trick of the eye."  
"You okay?" She asked, "We can leave if you want…"  
"No," He said kissing her forehead, "I'm fine."

She nodded slightly, looking as if she didn't believe him. They went to got to the next part of the course. Mikey gripped her hand tightly and tried to keep the day from going downward. He was having too much fun to give into a trick of the eye. He checked over his shoulder once more and saw nothing, but he had a feeling what he saw wasn't a trick of the eye. It was a warning.

* * *

"You know, sometimes I feel bad that they're in cages…" Sophia said as they watched tigers prowl around their enclosed habitat.  
"I'm sure they really don't know anything else…" Leo said, "Most of these animals were born in captivity."  
"I guess you're right." Sophia admitted.  
"I usually am." Leo said and Sophia rolled her eyes a little.  
"Okay, Almighty Knowing Leo." She teased.

Leo gave her a pointed stare and they continued on through the fairly crowded zoo. They stopped at many exhibits, and though Leo didn't really see what was so amusing about watching animals do nothing (in most cases) in a cage, Sophia was having fun. Wearing a pair of shorts, and a plain blue t-shirt, with flip-flops, Sophia was comfortable and cool. Her long dark hair up in a neat pony-tail. Leo wore jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with tennis shoes. His hair was uncombed and messy on his head. The two of them headed toward an enclosed place for reptiles and Sophia stopped in her tracks. Leo stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That's full of reptiles…" Sophia said.  
"What's wrong with reptiles?" Leo asked with a frown.  
"Snakes are reptiles…and so are lizards…" She said.  
"They're in cages, Sophie." Leo rolled his eyes.  
"What if one of them has escaped?!" Sophia asked, "I'm deathly afraid of them."  
"Sophia, I promise you, the snakes are all in their cages, and none of them are going to be anywhere near you." He was almost annoyed. She didn't looked convinced and he rolled his eyes, "Sophie…"  
"But…"  
"No buts…" He held out his hand, "Come on."

Sophia timidly stepped forward, grabbing his hand and stepping into the room. It was generally dark, and humid. The room was a long hallway and in the walls were the cages, all lit up with lamps. Some where much larger than others, too inhabit much larger reptiles. Exotic snakes, and lounging lizards in their cages seemed to taunt Sophia. She gripped Leo's hand tightly and he simply smirked down at her.

"Ahh…Can we leave now?" She asked.

"Will you just relax?" Leo said almost annoyed, "We're almost out, anyway."

Sophia was quiet as they walked through the room. Little boys with their parents were captivated by the creatures so often painted as viscous and dangerous. But these creatures were actually quite boring, just sitting in their cages, basking in artificial sunlight. Just outside the large room of reptiles were a tank of sea turtles. Leo stopped at that and Sophia seemed to ease out of her scared state.

"Are these scary?" He asked.

"No…they're just turtles…" Sophia said and then smiled, "They're actually kind of cute."

"They're reptiles…"

"I'm not stupid." Sophia said dryly.

"You could have fooled me." Leo said and she punched him, but he just smiled.

As they left the display, Sophia gripped Leo's hand so he couldn't take it back. He looked down at her but she pretended not to notice. As they passed a popular animal's display and moved through the crowd, Leo saw a familiar pair of dark eyes staring at him for a half a second. It made him narrow his eyes and he waited for another sign of someone he knew. But there was a buzz in his pocket.

"Hold on, Sophie." He said and pulled out his cell phone, "What is it Mike?"

"If I tell you something, promise me you won't totally freak the fuck out?"

"Depends…what did you do?"

"Nothing." Mikey said, in a sound desperation.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked with a frown, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the guys bathroom at the miniature golf park."

"Do I really want to know what you called me for?" Leo asked blandly.

"Yes, you _really_ do." He sighed, "I saw her."

"Saw her? What are you talking about Mikey?" Leo's frown deepened.

"I'm talking about Victoria." He said, "I saw her in the midst of the crowd…and she was gone within a second."

"Is there any chance she was actually there?" Leo said in a grave tone.

"Unless she has super disappearing powers, no." Mikey seemed shaken, "I wasn't seeing things, and it wasn't someone who looked like her, Leo…I met eye contact with her and as soon as I blinked…"

"I believe you, don't worry." HE sighed. "I thought I saw Larissa's eyes a moment ago…"

"I called Donnie…" Mike said, "He told me he'd seen Elena…"

"Any word from Raph?"

"He isn't picking up for me or Don…" Mike said worriedly, "What do you think it means?"

"It could be a vision, a warning or something…or maybe we're all losing our minds." Leo said.

"I don't know, dude, but it's freaking me out…"

"Okay, Mike, just stay on your guard and get home as soon as possible without causing suspicion. If there is trouble…we have to keep the girls as far from it as possible."

"Got it." Mike said, "Bye."

"Bye."

"Hey," Sophia said coming to his side, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Leo said, "I just need to get home."

"Oh, alright." She said softly, "We'll leave now, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

Skylar got off the bike as soon as it stopped and made for her door. Raph followed her slowly, his mind racing, his heart racing. He was afraid. When they got into the house she stopped in the living room to turn and glare at him. He stood across from her and refused to meet her gaze. She clenched her fists at her side and took a deep breath before saying in a very low voice,

"How can I trust you when you won't talk to me?" But he gave no reply, "I'm tired of your fits when I won't tell you something, but you have a total freak out and scream at me with no explanation."

"You wouldn't understand." He said.

"I can try!" She exclaimed, "Just give me the chance!"

"It's not that easy! Okay?!" He yelled back, "You have no idea what I'm goin' through!"

"Because you won't tell me!" She yelled, "What do I have to do to make you realize that my lo--…my feelings…" She caught herself, "Are sincere."

"Nothin'…" His response knocked the air out of her lungs.

"What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he rose his eyes to meet hers. She got her breath back, "I can't believe this, I can't believe you! How could I be so stupid!" She screamed, "Has this year meant anything to you? Did I do something to make you not trust me? I don't understand, why the fuck I don't get to know anything."

"Because you're nothi' to me." Raph's words made her face fall from its frown, "I've been meanin' to end it for awhile, but I didn't want shit to get weird fer Don and Heather." Her heart seemed to have fallen into a bunch of little pieces, his voice fell as he watched her expression, "Just…stay away from me."

Skylar's tight lipped expression, and the fact she didn't wipe her face as her tears fell signaled she was trying to pretend they weren't there. Her fists clenched at her sides and her eyes never left his, until he turned away from her. She stayed glued to where she stood as he left the apartment, the door slamming behind him making her wince a little. On shaky legs she went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Leaning on the bathroom door she slid down it and reached into her pocket, and began dialing a number.

One ring, two rings, three rings…

"Hello?"

"Hey Dustin…is there anyway we can meet up?"

* * *

Raphael walked into his and Donnie's apartment in an angry hurry. He hit the wall with a grunt as he looked around. If he wasn't only afraid, he was now filled with anger and guilt. There was a faint sound from the hallway and he headed toward it, only to hear it again. A soft moan from Donnie's room. At this moment, Raph really didn't care about courtesy. He opened the door very abruptly and Donnie yelled out, Heather screamed covering herself with the blanket.

"What the hell, Raph?!"

"Get out." He looked at Heather, "Go home and check on Sky."

"What? Heather said.

"Go." Raph said and closed the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" She asked.

"I have no clue." Donnie shook his head, "I'm so sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to apologize." Heather said darkly and began putting her clothes on, "I'll call you later." She said once she was fully clothed and heading out of the room.

When she got to the living room, Raph was leaning on the wall, staring out a window. She quietly got all her stuff together before clearing her throat. He turned slowly with an expressionless demeanor. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows expectantly and he simply narrowed his eyes at her. After getting no response she licked her lips a little and glared.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"Why should I?" He asked darkly.

"Skylar may think your little bad boy act is cute, but it really annoys the hell out of me." She said as he stepped forward, "What is going on?"

"It's none of your business."

"Obviously, it is." Heather said, "You want me to check on my sister, you're in a more foul mood than usual and you interrupted something I was having lots of fun doing for it."

"That's too bad." He said, stepping even closer to her, "I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

"You're such an asshole." She growled.

"Yeah," He said, "And what the fuck do you plan on doin' 'bout it?"

"That's enough." Donnie cut in from the entrance of the hallway, "Heather get home."

The girl glared and turned on her heel, hitting Raphael in the face with her hair. The door slammed loudly and Raph turned to his brother who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Donnie moved over to the couch and took a seat looking at his brother expectantly, he started to pace a little. Donnie sighed a little looking at his hands, folded in his lap.

"I saw Olivia." Raph's voice was raw and quiet, "It was only for a second but I saw 'er…" Donnie waited for him to continue, "An' I panicked…I grabbed Sky an'…" He trailed off, saying her name hurt him, "An' got the hell outta there…an' when Sky started askin' questions…she was getting'' angry 'cause I wouldn't tell her shit…an' I panicked again…"

"What did you do, Raph?" Donnie asked.

"I told her she didn't mean anythin' to me…and to stay away from me…" He said softly, "I didn't know what else to do!"

"You broke up with her?!" Donnie stood at this.

"You're more shocked 'bout that then me seein' Olivia…" Raph said looking at his brother, "You saw Ellie…"

"Mikey and I came to the conclusion it was just a vision…a warning." Donnie said seriously.

"Mike saw Vicky?" Raph asked and Don nodded his head once, "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Heading home isn't an option, moving in general isn't an option." Donnie told him, "We can't go looking for them."

"We have to wait for them to come to us…" Raph growled, "God damn…"

"We couldn't hide forever, Raph." Donnie said softly.

"I just…I thought that…if we just laid low long enough…we could…"

"Start over back home?" Donnie said, "Bring the girls with us and live happily ever after?"

"Fuckin' stupid." Raph shook his head at himself, then looked at Donnie, "I gotta stay away from Sky…Olivia --"

"I understand." Donnie said, "I don't agree… but I understand." He said firmly, "I think you should have told Sky the truth a long time ago…and you could have saved her a lot of pain and yourself a lot of pain."

"What 'bout you an' Heather?"

"She's going to have to understand it's a bad time to hang around me right now…"

* * *

Sophia lay awake in her bed, staring out the window at the clear summer sky. Not under the covers, considering the heat, she bit her lip a little. She turned over only to come to face Leo's muscular back. It was nights like this she wished he wouldn't just turn over after sex. Sure, he had begun actually staying the night, which was a jump, but she longed for more affection from him. A sign that maybe he returned her feelings. She scoffed at herself, too much of a long shot.

As quietly as she could she climbed out of bed. Picking up Leo's discarded shirt on off the floor and pulling it over her head, she headed into the living room and to the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water and then going to the couch. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV, turning the volume down. She flipped through the channels aimlessly, mind still wandering on the man sleeping in her bed.

"Trouble sleeping?" The deep voice made her jump a little as Leo sat next to her on the couch wearing only a pair of boxers.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Sophia asked quickly, and he smiled.

"I couldn't sleep." He said, "My mind's been on overdrive all day."

"I could tell." Sophia said softly, "Is everything okay?"

"I thought I saw someone from my past today." Leo said softly, "And…it was…the first time I'd thought of her in a while."

"Oh." Sophia replied quietly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

A silence fell between them, and Sophia stared at her TV. Leo looked at her, and felt himself earning to hold her. She yawned a little and blinked a couple times. He was still very unsure of his feelings for her, and her feelings for him. Was it wrong to feel so attached to her after they'd agreed it wouldn't happen? She stood up to put her glass into the sink and he laid himself across the couch. When she came back and gave him a pointed stare he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to lay atop him.

Sophia's face heat up when she laid her head on his muscled chest. She could hear his heart beating, and it soothed her. She replaced her wrist from his grip with her hand, and he squeezed her hand tightly. Her other hand rested on his chest, while his played with her soft hair. She felt herself getting drowsy, more than comfortable on Leo's bare chest. He looked down at her chuckled slightly,

"Tired?"

"Very…" She mumbled.

"Go ahead an use me as a pillow, don't ask or anything." He smiled.

"You're the one who put me here." She said drowsily, "You don't get to complain…" She trailed off.

"Good night, Sophie…"

"Night, Leo…" She mumbled, barely audible, "Love you…"

Leo stiffened for a moment, he felt his heart race. Her breathing had evened out and her eyes had closed. His heart felt like doing back flips but his mind was full of warnings. He slowly returned from his shocked state and continued to play with her hair. Her hand had fallen limp in his but he squeezed hers anyway and laid his head back, eyes clenched shut. He inhaled a long breath and let it out slowly. Sophia rising and falling with this action.

"Leonardo, you are in _so_ much trouble."

* * *

Brendon was just passing through Benton, a small visit to his daughter and family before he got out of town again. Maybe a couple parties with some old friends, a couple quick fucks and maybe a small visit to his old friend Sophia Black. No way she was still dating that jerk who beat the crap out of him the year before. She couldn't keep a relationship going that long.

As he was walked down the street toward his daughter's mother's home, he noticed a lime-green Hummer out of his peripheral vision. It pulled up next to the sidewalk he was on, and he stopped as the window rolled down and a girl popped her head out. She was beautiful with long curly black hair and a sultry smile. The girl driving the car had spiked short hair, mocha skin, and a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Hey, cutie, c'mere a sec." The black haired girl said.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" He asked.

"Call me Vicky." She winked, "This is my friend, Larissa." The spike haired girl nodded once. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"Anything for you, baby." He winked and she giggled, the girl driving rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen these two boys?"

She held out a picture of two models, or that's what Brendon though at first. But he immediately recognized the dark haired man, with his brooding his eyes and muscled figure. Then he recognized the grinning blond kid with big blue eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl with an angry expression.

"Yeah, I have."

"Can you tell me where?"

"They work at that diner called Max's…that's all I know."

"Do you know anyone close to them we could talk to?" The spike haired girl asked.

"Uh, yeah, they both are dating friends of mine." He said and the girls looked at each other, then back to him.

"Tell me about them?" Vicky asked with a pout and he obliged.

"Well, Blondie is dating some chick named Cameron Carlson…she's best friends with …what his name…Leo's girlfriend, Sophia Black."

"Do you know where we could find these girls?" LArissa asked and Brendon shook his head.

"Not really, I don't know their addresses or anything…" He shrugged, " Sorry, ladies."

"Oh, don't worry, honey." Vicky grinned, "You've been more than enough help." She handed him a pen and paper, "Write down your number for me, sweetie."

As Brendon handed her back the paper, and fit in a couple of unnecessary compliments, Larissa began to get impatient. As soon as Victoria closed the window, she took off towards the direction of their hotel. They had some tracking and planning to do. Victoria was admiring the pictures Elena had found on one of Donnie's salvaged pictures as a base for their human appearances.

"They're delicious…" She said, "Maybe if we just got them to wear the disguises we could keep them as little pets…"

"Don't be such an idiot." Larissa grumbles. "They're still freaks, no matter what disguises they have…"

"I'm just saying," Victoria shrugged, "It's been a while since I've gotten laid…cut me some slack."

* * *

Dustin smirked as he read the note on his bathroom mirror from Skylar. 'Thanks for …everything…'. He _knew_ she couldn't stay away from him. Even if she was only there to cry about that Ralph…or Raph…whatever his name was, either way he was a jerk. Dustin should be thanking him though, because he got him laid when he broke poor little Sky's heart. A knock at the door pulled him away from the bathroom. He pulled a shirt over his head.

Opening the door his eyes widened. Two beautiful women were on his door step. One was leaning on the door frame with a seductive smile and blond hair hanging in one eye. The other lingered next to her, hands in her back pockets with shy expression and shoulder length dirty blond hair and soft brown eyes. He smiled a little and the brighter blond bit her lip.

"Hey there, can I help you?"

"Hey," Said the blue eyed girl, "I'm Olivia…this is Elena," She gave a small wave, "You must be…Dustin, right?"

"Uh, yeah." He frowned, "What's up?"

"We need your help." Olivia smirked, "We need to find these boys, or anyone close to them."

She held out two pictures and Dustin scowled. How could he forget those faces? One of them had beat the shit out of him and the other was just guilty by association. Skylar's now-ex smirked beautifully from the paper while her sister's boyfriend shyly smiled from another photo. He sighed and nodded his head looking up to the beauties on his doorstep. Her ran a hand through his long hair and leaned on the door way a little.

"One of them is dating my ex…the other is dating her sister." He said plainly, forgetting that Skylar wasn't really involved anymore.

"Tell me more about them?" Said Olivia flirtatiously.

"Well, the girls live together over on the other side of town, by the library and 711." Dustin said, "And the guys I don't know much about."

"Can we get names?" Asked Elena softly, "It's important."

"Yeah, sure," Dustin said, "That one," He pointed to the smirking man, "Was dating Skylar Sommers, and the other one is dating her little sister, Heather."

"Do you have any other information? An address, a job, hell even the type of care would work." Olivia smirked.

A half an hour later, Olivia and Elena left Dustin's home. Elena carrying a notepad of information and Olivia wearing a smug smirk. Elena seemed to be very agitated about something, and gave Olivia a dirty look as they got into her topless Dodge Viper. Olivia looked over with a pout and kissed Elena's unresponsive lips. After getting no reply the bright blond sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Was it absolutely necessary to _kiss_ him?" Elena asked, and Olivia laughed loudly as she started the car.

"Baby, relax, it was all good business." Olivia assured her taking off, "Besides, look at all the information we got."

"True." Mumbled the other girl.

"And you know you're the only one for me." She insisted, "That scrawny jerk doesn't have anything on you."

"Thank you…" Elena blushed, and Olivia grinned, "What are you so happy about?"

"We're so close…I can feel it…" Her tone was almost deranged.

"I think you're taking all this a little too hard." Elena said softly.

"I want my revenge." Growled Olivia, "You don't understand how badly I want them to suffer…"

"I do know…" Elena said more to herself, and then added so she couldn't hear, "And I'm scared for you…"

* * *

A/N: *sniff, sniff* I smell trouble... Hahah, please leave love guys!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Well ,this took a while. Next chapter might take a while, I've got tech week (or hell week) for the play I'm in, I have opening weekend, and I have a whole new (and much longer) school schedule. I'm really sorry guys, but to make up for it, this chapter is pretty dang long, and freaking intense. I really hope you guys like it, and I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter done quickly.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Raph/Sky: Rehab -- Rhianna

Leo/Sophia: Bleeding Love -- Leona Lewis

Mike/Cam: Before It's Too Late -- Goo Goo Dolls

Don/Heather: Pretty Handsome Awkward -- The Used

* * *

Chapter 20

_"In the absence of love, there is nothing worth fighting for."_

**-- Elijah Wood**

Skylar laid her head back, the woman washing her hair was really a life saver. She felt the dye leaving her hair and was a little excited to see her hair. Layla was in the chair next to her, getting her hair highlighted. Heather was at prom, with Donnie, and seeing as Skylar had spent the entire day getting her all prepared, she decided she wanted to be pampered. The hair lady towel dried her hair and escorted her to another chair where she blow dried and styled her now deep mahogany brown hair. Skylar mustered up a smile,

"It looks great." She said and the lady smiled.

"Oh, wow, you look cute." Layla said as her hair dresser put her in a chair and began to blow dry it, she had to speak over the blow dryer, "We should go out tonight, it's only what, seven?"

"Yeah," Skylar agreed, "I could use a night out."

Layla gave her a sympathetic smile at this and looked away. Skylar stared at her manicured fingernails and bit her lip a little. She really didn't want to go out, she wanted to go home, put on one of Raph's old t-shirts and eat chocolate ice cream. However, Layla had already come over earlier that week for her pity party. Heather hadn't been much help to her lately with tests and college issues. She didn't blame her, Skylar hadn't really talked to Heather or Donnie lately.

"You ready?" Layla asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, my place first, I gotta get changed…"

They climbed into Layla's Mustang, and took off toward Skylar's apartment. It was a mess due to all the preparation the day for Heather's big day. Layla announced that she was going home to get ready and then she would come back to pick up Skylar. Looking through her clothes apathetically she found something suitable to wear. Throwing on a black tank top, an green long sleeve sweater that hung off her shoulders, and a short black skirt she faced the mirror.

With a grimace, she reached for her make-up and began her work. It had been three weeks since she had gone out. In fact, the only time she left the house was for school and work, and the night she spent with Dustin. She had an urge to call him over right now, but she knew that was a bad idea. One night was enough to do her more emotional damage than she needed at the time.

A knock at the door and then it opening showed that Layla was here. Looking gorgeous in a simple pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. The girl complimented Skylar before dragging her out of the house, seeing as she was having second thoughts on leaving the comfort of her own apartment. Her best friend got her out of the apartment though, and then Skylar had no choice but to listen and be dragged away.

* * *

The sun was shining down from a cloudless sky, and the seagulls in the sky squawked as they flew over the beach. The sounds of the waves were soothing, but almost drowned out by the sounds of screaming, laughing and dancing children in the sea water. Amongst those screaming, laughing, dancing children, were Cameron and Mike, having just as much fun in the water. Back on their little blanket haven were Sophia and Leo just watching as the two young adults kicked water at each other.

"Sometimes I forget they have the mentality of five years olds." Leo said, and Sophia paused before replying as she glared at some girls passing by giving Leo the eye, Leo chuckled and she gave him a pointed stare.

"At least they're having fun." Sophia finally responded.

"Yeah," Leo said, and looked around cautiously.

"You okay?" She asked, "You seem distracted lately."

"I'm fine." Leo smiled.

"Okay, Crazy." She replied and looked out to the sea

Leo took this moment to look at her, really look at her. From her petite feet to her toned, and tanned legs. Her polka-dotted string bikini bottoms and top not leaving much to the imagination for anyone who hadn't seen her naked. A pair of large aviator sunglasses on, hiding her chocolate eyes, Leo felt a twinge of disappointment at this. Her dark, curly hair was held out of her eyes by a white head band, her lips pursed slightly in thought. Hearing a foreign giggle he looked up. Two girls passing by winked and blushed before scurrying off. He didn't return any sentiments, simply frowned and sighed, rolling his eyes. He hated how much unwanted attention this appearance brought. He looked over to Sophia whose expression made it seem like she had bitten into a lemon. Leo felt a smile slip onto his lips, as he pulled her towards him. She resisted, but he, being much stronger than her, got Sophia into his lap. Removing her sunglasses and setting the aside on the blanket, he moved his other hand to her lower back. His other hand moved to her cheek after he laid the glasses down, his thumb caressing her skin slightly. She blushed slightly as his dark eyes looked her over closely, and she bit her lip when their brown eyed gazes met each other. She leaned in and he didn't hesitate to help her close the space. The kiss was slow, and affectionate, even when Sophia trailed her tongue over his bottom lip making Leo inhale sharply. She moved her hand from his shoulder, down his arm taking in every curve of his muscles before taking his hand in hers, feeling her heart race when he squeezed it.

"Dudes, there's little kids around!" Mikey said, crashing onto the blanket. Leo glared at his little brother.

"Oh, please, Mikey." Sophia said, a little annoyed that he ruined her tender moment with Leo. They were very rare, she had reason.

"Just saying." The blond shrugged.

"Where's you girlfriend?" Leo asked, gently moving Sophia from his lap, but still closer to him than she was before.

"She's coming; she wanted to give some shell she found to a little kid we saw collecting them earlier." Mike's tone sounded very proud.

"That's sweet." Sophia responded blandly.

It was quiet amongst them as they waited for the fourth member of their party to join them. Sophia and Leo were still quite peeved about Mikey's terrible timing, but when Cameron came back even Leo had to smile a little at her pure joy. She looked so happy and kissed Mikey. He chuckled and pulled her down into his arms, she giggled all the way down. As happy she was that her friend was so content and in love, Sophia felt a strong longing for that same comfort. To love and be loved. She glanced at Leo, who caught her eye for a mere second before she looked away, blushing a little.

"She was so happy about the shell!" Cameron gushed, "You should have seen the look on her face."

"Children are often easily amused." Leo said dryly and Cameron gave him a half glare.

"Thanks for that, Buzz."

"Don't listen to him," Mike smiled at her, "He's just a little pissy because I ruined his little moment with Sophia."

"What moment?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, they were only sharing a sweet, romantic kiss by the sea." Mike said over dramatically.

"Awww." Teased Cameron and Sophia picked up her sunglasses after rolling her eyes.

"Lovely weather, don't you think, Leo?" Sophia said.

"Yes, very lovely." He agreed.

"Oh, look they're ignoring us." Cameron said.

"Very mature you two." Mikey grinned.

"Did you hear something, Sophie?" Leo asked.

"No, did you?"

"Not at all." He replied.

"Wow, and they say we act like children." Cameron said to Mikey who kissed her in response.

Like Leo's and Sophie's, it was tender and loving. Mikey trailed his hands into Cameron's hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They lay back on the blanket, making Leo move his legs. He rolled his eyes and stood, helping Sophia stand, grab her things and holding her hand as they walked away. Mikey looked up and grinned as they walked away, Cameron looking guilty. Mikey kissed her nose and she shied away from it.

"What?" He asked.

"That was mean." Cameron replied, "You ruined their moment and then have our own?"

"I didn't mean to ruin their moment." Mike rolled his eyes, "And now that they're all alone, they can have another moment."

"Oh." Cameron said and then smiled, "Never mind, then." She chuckled and sat up, staring out to the sea. Mikey sat up as well, and slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"What's the matter, Cam?" He asked softly, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think they'll ever be together…or are we just wasting our time?"

"Well," Mikey said after some thought, "It looks like they're getting closer to me…" He shrugged lightly, "Leo's a complicated dude as it is, and when we came here he was more jaded than ever."

"He does seem to be happier now." Cameron agreed.

"Just have faith, babe." Mikey said, and she sighed a little.

"I just want what's best for her…"

* * *

Leo and Sophia were headed toward her car, and she was glad Cameron had brought her truck. Climbing into the driver's seat she looked over to a peeved Leo. She was upset that they're moment was ruined, but Leo seemed to be taking it strongly to heart. As she pulled out and began their way home she looked over to him once more. She stopped at a red light and looked at him,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Too bad you're a horrible liar." Sophia said, and sighed, "I know Mikey pissed you off but --"

"It's really nothing." Leo said, "I just can't stand watching them all the time."

"Believe me; I know exactly what you mean." Sophia said dryly. It was silent for a moment, only filled by the sound of Sophia's car. "Do…do you ever want what they have?" Sophia asked looking in her mirror. Leo looked at her but she would not look at him.

He hesitated, narrowing his eyes in thought."Why?"

"It's just a question." Sophia said, "Do I have to have some ulterior motive?"

"In this case, yes." He replied.

"How so?" Sophia asked, really wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

"Never mind." Leo said and she rolled her eyes.

It was silent for a long time and Sophia stopped at her place. She got out of the car and did not wait for Leo as she walked into her apartment. She left the door open for him as she went to go change. Leo entered closing the door behind him, wincing a little as she came into the living room fully clothed, while he was shirtless. He moved past her into her room to collect one of his shirts. When he came out she was cleaning, which was never a good sign.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"You're lying." Leo said feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. She sighed and turned to him, she opened her mouth but he stopped her, "I know how you feel, Sophia."

"What?" She asked."I know how you feel…about me." He repeated and she paled a little.

"And, what exactly, do I feel about you?" Sophia asked.

"You're in love with me." Leo said deeply and she swallowed hard.

"How do you know that?" She asked shakily.

"You said it in your sleep the other night…and it's fairly obvious." He said.

"So, why haven't you ended…whatever we have…"

"Before I answer that question, I have to tell you how extremely dangerous it is for you to feel this way about me."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sophia asked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me…" Leo said, "And the only reason I haven't told you is because I want you to be safe…" Sophia shook her head,

"Okay, alright, I can worry about all of that later." She said, "I just want you to answer my question…" She inhaled, "How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know." Leo answered with a straight face and it made Sophia exhale sharply.

"You…don't know." She repeated, and shook her head, "You are the most confusing man I have ever met in my entire life." She moved toward her bedroom, but he caught her wrist.

"Sometimes I do want what Cameron and Michelangelo have." He said, "And sometimes I do want more…with you…but…" He paused, "As usual, something's holding me back…but it's only to protect you."

"Protect me from what, Leo, what is holding you back?!" Sophia raised her voice, trying to keep herself from crying.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." She urged.

"I…I can't." Leo sighed and she looked away from him, "Go on a date with me."

"Beg your pardon?" Sophia's head snapped up.

"Go on a date with me." He repeated, "A real one."

"But, that breaks our rules…" Sophia said, "No overly affectionate gestures, no --"

"I think we're way past breaking the rules at this point."

* * *

Skylar was simply annoyed now. For two songs she had been on the dance floor with this guy, and she had not enjoyed herself at all so far. Simply stopping she walked away, ignoring the man's calls to her. Layla was at the bar, already finding someone to go home with that night. Skylar just wanted to go home. She tapped her friends shoulder and Layla smiled at her reaching into her purse. She gave Skylar some money and leaned over so she could hear her,

"I think I'm leaving with this guy tonight, go ahead and take a cab home. I know you don't want to be here." As she pulled back she smiled.

"Thank you." Skylar smiled a little, and then frowned, "Be safe."

"You too…" Layla waved as the girl left.

Skylar walked out into the street, and picked up her cell phone. After calling the cab service, she called her sister. As she had presumed she got the voicemail. Leaving a short message about how she would be home soon, she hung up and leaned against the wall of the club. Reaching into her own purse she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one and inhaling the first drag. She sighed out the smoke once more. She'd started smoking again, mostly out of spite, but she found it to be even more addicting when she was minutes later, her cab arrived. She climbed in and told her driver where she was going. She was a while away from home. She hoped she had enough money to get where she needed to go. She checked her phone once more, as if she was waiting for Raphael to call her, asking her to come back. Skylar snorted at herself, making the driver look at her in the mirror. That would never happen, and even _she_ knew that.

* * *

One of the last families at the beach finished packing up and left. It was nearly empty now, since the sun was about to set. Now it was barely occupied, a few couples around, some people walking their dogs. In general it was very peaceful, if there were couples they were far spread out, giving them all a sense of privacy. Cameron and Mikey sat close with each other, watching the slow setting sun. Living so close to the beach, Cameron had seen it many times, but it was a rare moment for Mikey to see a sunset until recently. She had her head on his shoulder, one arm around his middle, the other holding his hand. He draped his arm over her shoulder, resting his head on hers.

"You know," Cameron began, "I've seen so many sunsets on the beach before…but this one seems so much more beautiful than the others."

"Have you ever shared the sunset with someone you were madly in love with?"

"No."

"That's why." Mikey smiled, "This one is special."

"I suppose you're right." She chuckled back kissing his shoulder lightly.

It was quiet as the sun drifted behind the horizon, turning the sky into a mess of colors. Orange, pink, blue, red, yellow. It was just so beautiful, and the silence seemed to be just fitting. Not awkward at all, just comforting and soothing as the seagulls stopped their calls and the waves came in and out. Mikey turned his attention from the sky to the girl in front of him. She seemed to sense that he was looking at her and smiled at him. He kissed her softly, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"What?" She asked, he hesitated.

"No matter what happens…" Mikey started, "I want you to know I'll always protect you."

"There's nothing to protect me from." She smiled softly.

"Sure there is." He grunted laying back on the blanket and Cameron laid back as well, her head on his chest.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like, the boogey monster, bad pizza, sliding glass doors…" He listed and she chuckled, but he didn't seem amused, "And bad people."

"Bad people?" Cameron asked, "Like who?"

"Like Victoria." Cameron laughed at this,

"That bitch can _try_ to come near me."

"You don't understand, Cam." Mikey said softly, "She's not…she's…" He exhaled and shook his head, "I'll keep you safe, that's all that matters."

"Okay." She smiled a little and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Mikey said quietly.

"I love you too." She replied.

"No matter what?" He asked, and she smiled.

"No matter what."

"What if I was…a talking dog?"

"Even then." She giggled.

"What if I was walking, talking, over-sized turtle?" Mikey asked.

"What?" Cameron laughed and then shook her head, "As crazy and random as that would be, yes, I would still love you."

Mikey could only hope she really meant it.

* * *

'_Come on, come on, I'm almost home!'_

Skylar's legs shook up and down at a fast pace as she watched the price go higher on the cab's fair meter. It was getting dangerously close to being more than what she had. To her dismay, they hit a red light, merely two miles away from her home. She could see the seven-eleven store where she had met both Donatello and Raphael, and decided she'd just save herself the small amount left she'd have if she just stopped there. She cleared her throat and the man looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"At the seven-eleven is fine." She smiled a fake one, and he nodded.

As the crappy cab pulled up, she climbed out quickly and gave him the money she owed. As he sped off she shook her head and walked in. She had just enough money for another pack of cigarettes. She was sure she'd go through the pack she already had very quickly. She stepped in line behind a man buying a lot of hard liquor, he seemed quite depressed. She silently saluted him. The familiar alert of someone coming into the store made Skylar look at the door merely out of curiosity. She immediately wished she had just taken the cab all the way home.

Into the store pranced one of the tall, blondes from the car show they had went to all those weeks ago. With her was the tall, muscular, tan man Skylar had once been privileged enough to call her own. Raphael seemed a little annoyed, his date was obviously completely wasted and tripping all over the place. Skylar took only a second to see the girl's short skirt and tube top, despite how distasteful the girl looked Skylar felt like wearing sweats for the rest of her life. She didn't stand a chance. That feeling only added to the pain constricting in her chest as her eyes never left Raph. He didn't seem to notice her. When his eyes met hers she quickly looked away, but she knew he was looking at her. She could feel it.

"Miss, can I help you?" The clerk asked as the man in front of Skylar left.

"Uh," Skylar stepped forward shaking her head, "Marbles, red, please."

"Just one pack?" He asked.

"Yes." She said shortly.

Skylar's hands trembled, she felt like throwing up and her heart beat fast in her chest. The lump in her throat and the wetness gathering behind her eyes made her very impatient. She heard Raph's bimbo laugh at something and he grumbled something. She wondered if he was ever this annoyed when she got wasted. The man gave her the cigarettes and Skylar paid with shaking hands. She got her change and left quickly. The hot air made her feel like she was choking, she shoved the new pack of cigarettes in her purse and grabbed her new one. She lit up the tip quickly and inhaled. The first drag did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Fuck." She mumbled and began walking towards home.

"Sky!"

"_Fuck_…" She stopped and took another drag before turning around. Raph was staring at her and had to remember to breath. Should she say something?

"You okay?"

'_You mean, besides the fact that the man I'm in love with just walked in with a total slut and still has a deathly tight grip on my heart?' _She tried not to wince. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem…sick?"

"I uh, I had some to drink tonight and uh…the ride here made me a little queasy." She lied, somehow she knew he saw through it.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"Cab." She replied shortly.

"How are you gettin' home?"

"Walking." She replied simply.

"In the dark?" He asked.

"_Obviously_." Skylar said, she had successfully gotten it to sound sharp, he was quiet and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Raphie!" The blonde interrupted her coming out of the store, "What're you doing?" Raph's eye twitched slightly and Skylar laughed humorlessly.

"Have fun." She turned on her heel.

"I thought you quit," He called just as she began walking, she stopped once more to look at him, "Smokin'." Skylar shrugged,

"I decided it didn't matter…I'm gonna die anyway…" She shrugged once more, "All this is gonna do is speed it up." She gave him a half smile, "See you later, _Raphie_."

Raph wanted to say something, he wanted to stop her. She was walking away so fast, he could tell she wanted to leave the moment he saw her in the store. He felt a tug at his hand and pulled his hand away as if the girl's touch burned him. He rolled his eyes at himself and headed back for the bike, there was no way he could put his hands on this girl after he'd seen the look on Skylar's face.

By the time she was halfway there, Skylar went through two more cigarettes. After putting out the last one of her old pack she took off running. Of all the things on her mind, tripping in the heels she wore was last. Getting home and crawling into bed was at the top of her to do list. She could see the apartments now and just pushed herself to keep running. Once she finally got to her door she fumbled with her keys in her still shaking hands and when she got in she closed the door and leaned on it. She felt like crying.

"Sky?" She turned to see Donnie.

He really did look dashing tonight. Now only in a black button down shirt, and his deep violet tie hanging around his neck loosely along with slacks, he still looked great. Checking the time, Skylar figured Heather was on her bed, still asleep in her dress most likely. Her little sister had a tendency to fall asleep quickly in any conditions. Donnie was staring at her worriedly and Skylar was gasping for air as well as feeling the after math from seeing Raph and still feeling like she was going to cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I…I'm fine." She lied, and looked away, "I…I saw Raph…with some girl and…"

Skylar trusted Donnie, cared about him like he was a brother even, and she wanted to talk to someone about it. She wanted to cry about it, but stubborn pride as usual was keeping her from just letting that happen. Donnie came toward her and wrapped her in a strong hug. It surprised her only for a minute before she wrapped her arms around him and that's when it seemed to have been a breaking point. She started to cry. On top of the emotions racking her body, guilt was added to the mix as she cried on Donnie.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, "It's stupid but I…" He shushed her and she continued to sob.

It didn't take long for her sobs to become less violent. She hugged Donnie for a few moments hoping she could just melt into the floor. When she finally had the courage to face him she pulled away and he put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled at him a little, and he smiled sadly. She wiped at her face and laughed a little, a real laugh, seeing as she saw her breakdown to be completely ridiculous. He frowned, and opened his mouth,

"All good?"

"Yeah." She exhaled and nodded, "Don't-don't tell Heather about this, okay?" She sniffed, "I…I don't want her to think I can't handle this."

"Can you?"

"I really hope so." Skylar replied quietly, "Um," She winced and wiped her face, "How-how was prom?" Donnie rolled her eyes at the subject change.

"It was great." He said, despite the fact he wanted her to talk about Raph, "Heather had fun."

"She asleep?"

"Passed out as soon as she hit the bed." He laughed slightly.

"I'm glad you two had a good time." She smiled, "I'm going to bed now…" She began walking towards the hall and so did he. He turned for Heather's room and Skylar turned for hers, and before she opened her door she looked over her shoulder, "Hey, Don?" He turned to look at her,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Anytime." He said with a half smile.

Donnie entered Heather's room and smiled at the girl who sighed softly in her sleep. Her hair was down , out of the elegant bun it had been in earlier, the long curled strands gave her angelic look. The long deep purple dress was bunched up as she slept, but still looked flawless on her. He unbuttoned his shirt and changed into some sweats before laying with her. As soon as Donnie got comfortable he heard his phone ring and groaned before crawling over Heather to answer it. Looking at the caller ID, he took a deep breath.

"You're very lucky I'm staying here tonight." He said as he answered.

"What?" Raph's confused voice came through the receiver.

"Skylar came home, in tears." The edge in his voice couldn't be missed, and Raph hesitated.

"So…so she got home okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Donnie said, "She just went to bed."

"Is-is she okay now? I mean- I didn't-" He exhaled sharply, "I didn't mean for her to see us--"

"She's not okay, Raph." Donnie said, and there was another pause.

"Right." He said, "How was the dance or whateva…?" Donnie rolled his eyes,

"Perfect, it was great." He said, "I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't wait for a response and hung up.

"Who was that?" The tired voice from the bed asked Donnie sighed laying down next to her.

"Raph."

"What'd he want?" Heather asked groggily.

"Nothing." Donnie said, "Go back to bed, love."

* * *

Michelangelo jumped the fence after he helped Cameron get over. The school was empty, but the lights were on at the small park. Grabbing his lover's hand he smiled at her and she grinned back. The night was clear, and hot. Cameron's hair was pulled up and out of her face, wearing jean shorts and an orange tank-top, and her make-up seemed to be suffering from the heat. Mikey looked comfortable enough in in shorts and an orange t-shirt. His blonde hair was messed up and his blue eyes shone with their usual enthusiasm.

"Why didn't we just go to the park by my place?" Cameron asked.

"Too many people there…" Mikey said, "I don't like the people who hang there when it gets dark."

"You're sounding like Buzz Kill." Cameron said, and laughed as Mikey's expression looked pained.

"I try to keep you safe from the evil nighttime park-goers and you repay me by comparing to my uptight brother?" Mikey said in mock offense, "I'm hurt." Cameron giggled as they reached the park and kissed his cheek before running for the swings.

The quiet that had enveloped the small school park was overwhelmed by Cameron and Mikey. They weren't known for their noiselessness. Mikey pushed Cameron on the swing until she got high enough. She jumped off and nearly stumbled into the tanbark as she landed. Mikey steadied her while laughing. She jumped into his arms, and he barely caught her, stumbling back a couple steps. She captured his lips with hers and they kissed for a few moments before Mikey put Cameron down.

The couple climbed onto the jungle gym. They settled into a comfortable position in front of one of the slides. Mikey quietly talked about New York City to her while he played with her hair, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, and the sound of his voice. She had to grin, this was all just too good to be true and yet it was. He had stopped talking and was smiling down at her, but his eyes were narrowed in question.

"What're you grinning about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Cameron smiled even wider, if it were possible.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well," She stood and smiled at him, "If you really want to know, you'll have to force it out of me." She moved past him and went down one of the slides, and Mikey stood, leaning on the bars of the jungle gym, smiling down at her.

"How cute." The new voice made them both look in it's direction, and Mikey jumped over the bars of the jungle gym and in front of Cameron at record speed, "I think I may puke."

"Stay away." Mikey said lowly.

"Aww, come on now, Pookie." The voice said coming onto the tanbark, "Can't we still be friends?"

The voice belonged to a girl the height of Cameron, with dangerously flashing hazel eyes. She was pretty, with sharp features and a pointed nose; her smile was mischievously pretty. She had curly black hair, put into two low pony-tails, a barrette holding back her bangs. She wore a light green, polo shirt, and beige and white pin striped capris with simple Chuck Taylor's Converse. She had a smirk on her perfectly glossed lips and Mikey gripped Cameron's hand, making sure she was behind him as he spotted the sword strapped to her back.

"Introduce me to your friend, Mikey." She purred.

"What are you doing here?" Was all he replied.

"It's alright, I already know who she is." She said, "Cameron, I'm Victoria, I'm sure you've heard about me."

"_That's_ Victoria?!" Cameron said and stepped out from behind Mikey, stepping toward her, Mikey grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Aw, look, you two match!" Victoria mocked, "And she's wearing your color too, you both are just _so_ cute."

"This has nothing to with her, Victoria." Mikey said, "Let me take her home, and we can deal with this."

"Mikey, I'm not leaving you alone with her." Cameron said angrily.

"Cameron, just stay quiet." Mikey said lowly.

"Oh," Victoria chuckled, "You think I'm just here for a rematch, don't you?" She shook her head, "As much as I would just like to kill you now, I'd like this to be as slow and as painful as possible."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cameron said loudly.

"Oh, _she doesn't know_." Victoria said in realization, "Well done, Michelangelo, you kept a secret." Mikey's eyes narrowed, " That just makes this so much more _fun_."

"Mikey, what's going on?" Cameron asked eyes still on Victoria.

"Get out of here." Mikey said lowly.

Everything moved too fast for Cameron. Victoria unsheathed her sword, and came at her, but Mikey pushed her out of the way and ran straight for her. Cameron cursed at the small chips of wood entered her bare skin and turned to see Mikey somehow knock the sword out of Victoria's hand. They were moving so fast, it was hard for her to follow. All she knew was that Mikey had meant something totally different when he said he'd always protect her, and she was sure there was more to this entire thing than she knew.

"Cameron, get out of here!" Mikey yelled, in a commanding way. It made Cameron falter, "Find Leo, and tell him."

"It'll be too late." Victoria said and tried to hit Mikey in the face, but he blocked it with ease, "Larissa's going to have both his and his little bitch's head on a platter."

"I won't leave you!" Cameron called and Mikey couldn't spare a glare at her.

"GO, CAMERON!"

Cameron gave a frustrated cry and stood up from the ground. She ran past the fight, and Victoria and gotten Mikey in the stomach. She turned and grabbed Cameron's wrist, and her other fist was quickly making rough contact with Cameron's face. Cameron fell back as Victoria released her, when Mikey gave a forceful kick to her stomach. Cameron stood and kept running despite the throbbing pain in the right part of her face. She grabbed the dropped sword, she didn't want it to be used against Mikey. She sprinted as fast as she could, and tried not to trip and kill herself with the sword in her hand.

Reaching the fence she threw the sword over and began climbing over. The pain had faded from her face, it was now numb, and the many splinters in her body didn't matter. Her adrenaline was pumping and she got over the fence in record time, and was heading for her truck. She threw the sword in, not really caring where it landed. Getting in the truck she closed the door and locked it as if it would help. She hit her head on the steering wheel tears leaking from her eyes. She only hoped Mikey was okay, and started the truck heading to wherever Leo was.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?!" Leo asked from the couch.

"Will you relax? _You're_ the one whose here _early_!" Sophia yelled.

Leo was silenced by this, and Sophia smiled as she fixed her hair one last time. She straightened it and let her bangs fall into one eye. It fell around her bare shoulders and contrasted on her pale skin. She wore the blue corset top she'd bought the year before, a time when she and Leo didn't even like each other. Dark, fitting jeans and heels to give her at least some height. Her eyes where surrounded by shadowed make up, and dark eyeliner giving her chocolate colored eyes a special pop.

"_Now_ I'm ready." Sophia said walking out of the bathroom. Leo stood and his eyebrows perked up as his eyes raked up and down her body, "You look nice." She smiled and he cleared his throat before saying,

"Thanks."

Leo did look quite dashing. His hair was messy, as usual, his deep brown eyes shining with the slightest hint of nervousness. Her wore a deep blue button down shirt that really suited him with dark jeans. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped forward, her heart skipped a beat as his lips chastely brushed against her cheek. He smiled down at her and she grinned stupidly, trying to catch her breath. He bit the inside of his lip a little before chuckling a little.

"You look…" He trailed off.

"Ravishing? Absolutely stunning?" Sophia smiled a little, "I know." She winked sarcastically, and he laughed a little.

"You said, it not me." He said and she laughed a little.

The way to the restraunt was a little awkward. Sophia was nervous, and her palms sweated slightly. Leo was quiet, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. She glanced over to him occasionally, trying to figure out if this was really happening. Leo feeling anything for her seemed to farfetched to be real, but here he was, in her car, on their way to their first date. She took in a breath and tried to discreetly dry her hands on her pants, they were slick with sweat.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, amusement thick in his voice.

"No." Sophia rolled her eyes, putting her hands back on the steering wheel.

"Then why are your palms sweating?" He asked.

"It's freakin' hot." Sophia covered and he just nodded.

"You're a bad liar." Leo said, and she snorted.

"Only when it comes to you, apparently."

They arrived at the restraunt, a fairly nice place. The hostess eyed Leo and Sophia possessively slipped her arm around his, making sure to give her a dirty look. Leo merely smiled in amusement and rolled his eyes slightly. They sat across from each other, and they seemed comfortable enough. They both took a few moments to glance at the menu before Sophia put hers down and felt the buzz in her purse. She itched to answer it, but resisted.

"So, what do people normally talk about on first dates?" Leo asked and Sophia laughed.

"They lie." She said, "Try to hook the other person in to keep them interested."

"Well, since you can't lie to me, and I'm already hooked on you, I think we can skip that part." He said and she blushed slightly.

"I guess so." She said, and narrowed her eyes, "This doesn't really count as a first date."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Well, the first like…three or four dates are just to see if you actually like the person…" Sophia explained, "From then on, you just go on dates because you like the person…" She shrugged, "Or that's what I think anyway."

"You have a point there." He said with a smile, "You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Maybe a little too much." She laughed a little.

The night progressed peacefully, and they were having fun. Sophia's nervousness eased away as her and Leo began to talk as they usually did. Sophia's mind kept wandering to what he was thinking. She'd give anything to know just what he was thinking at that moment. He seemed to be enjoying himself, he was smiling, and his attention was on her, not on the flirting waitresses or the passing women. Sophia felt giddy, but something told her that this was going to be short lived. She was right.

"I must say," Came a new voice, Leo's face hardened, his eyes glued to Sophia as she looked to the new comer. "You do look stunning."

Sophia's eyebrow rose, and she glanced at Leo before looking back to the female. She was beautiful, and the way she smiled at Leo made Sophia's blood boil. She had light mocha skin, flawless and touchable. Dark eyes on her pixie like face, her hair a dark brown, short and spiked. She wore a black blouse, in plunged deep and a gold ring kept the fabric together just beneath her breasts, with dark jeans and heels, though she didn't need them. With the heels she was just about Leo's height and her eyes were stuck on him.

"Not here." Was all Leo said.

"Oh, Sophia Black," The woman turned to Sophia, Leo seemed to go even more frigid, Sophia frowned.

"Do I know you?"

"I've heard about you." She smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Larissa."

"Pleasure." Sophia said shortly grabbing the woman's perfect hand.

"Don't touch her." Leo said sharply, looking at Larissa now.

"Oh, he's protective of you." Larissa purred, "This could get interesting."

"LEO!" The sudden scream made Leo stand and the hostess chased after Cameron, she latched onto Leo's arm, "You have to help, Victoria attacked Mikey!"

"Cameron," Sophia said, "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no fucking clue, but Mikey is in danger and some whore named Larissa is coming after you two." Cameron said and Sophia's eyes trailed over to Larissa, who was smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Cameron."

"Oh, shit." Cameron gasped.

"Get out of here." Leo said lowly, "Go see Splinter."

"Cameron, come on." Sophia said, gripping her friend's wrist, dragging her away from the table.

"No, what about Mikey!?" Cameron screamed, "Leo you have to help him!" Her screams faded as Sophia dragged her out of the restraunt.

"I presume you haven't told your little girlfriend about your secret?" Larissa said sitting where Sophia had, Leo stayed standing.

"She doesn't need to know." Leo said, "Not yet."

"Uh-huh." She replied disinterestedly, "So, since we are in a very public place, and I really don't need that kind of attention, I have an offer for you." Leo narrowed his eyes in response, she lifted up a phone, "One phone call will call Victoria off Michelangelo, Elena off Donatello and most importantly Olivia off of Raphael…"

"Isn't that besides the point." Leo said, "You're trying to kill us, remember?"

"It's simple for Elena and I." Larissa said, "Kill you, go home and get a paycheck." She smiled, "For Victoria and Olivia, it's about revenge…they want nothing more than to watch you and your brothers go down in flames… very slowly, very _painfully_."

"You seem to be humoring them." Leo said darkly.

"Of course, I am." Larissa smiled wider, "But, as usual, I feel like giving all of you a fair fight. Which brings me back to my offer." She paused, "If you come back to New York, and meet us at a designated and _private_ place, we'll have a fair fight, four on four."

"How will we know the place and time?" Leo asked.

"I'll make sure you know." She grinned devilishly.

Leo inhaled deeply and shut his eyes tightly. She had been fair before, giving him a fair chance to defend himself, even though she intended on killing him. He debated in his mind, but he knew he was running out of time. Elena and Olivia could be fighting Raph and Don by now and he had no idea how Mikey was doing against Victoria. With a stern look and deep sigh he looked her in the eyes and said in the darkest, deepest tone he could manage.

"If anything happens to my brothers…You _will_ have to pay for it." He said.

"What about the girls don't they matter?" Larissa mocked.

"_You won't touch the girls_. They have nothing to do with this. None of them."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong , babe." Larissa said standing up, "When you and your brothers fell in love with these silly girls, they became the best part of this game."

* * *

Skylar got out of bed. She walked past the mirror and grimaced at her appearance. She was home alone, for the moment. She threw off her over-sized t-shirt, throwing it into growing pile of dirty clothes. Removing her sweatpants and moving into the bathroom she turned on the water. Making sure it was hot, she stepped in and let the scalding water burn her skin slightly. It made her feel a little better, the heat eased the aches she had from laying in bed for days.

After a nice, long shower, she wrapped the towel around her and walked into her room. A sound in the living room meant that Heather was home and cleaning. Skylar dressed in a pair of jeans and a form fitting t-shirt before grabbing her purse and going into the living room. Heather looked up from her dishes and smiled at her, Skylar weakly returned it. Skylar grabbed her iPod and headed for the door when Heather called her,

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just going for a walk…maybe get some dinner." She shrugged.

"You want some company?" Heather asked, "Be better than walking around alone…"

"Um, I really just want to take some time to think…" Skylar said, "Sorry, babe."

"No, no, it's cool." Heather nodded, failing to hide the sting, "I was just gonna go to the library anyway…"

"Alright…don't stay out too late…don't walk home in the dark."

Skylar walked out of the door then and shut it quickly. She felt bad about ditching her sister, but she really did just want to walk alone. Plugging her iPod headphones and turning it up, she began walking to wherever. She really had no set destination. Skylar was feeling numb since the few days before when she'd cried on Donnie and saw Raph. Not bad, but not good, and she wasn't really sure if it was a good thing. She thought it probably wasn't, but she didn't really know who to talk to about it, so she just kept it within herself.

A very fast, very nice car zipped by her and she jumped a little. It drove a little ahead of her and then stopped, and pulled over. She didn't pay much attention to why the driver must have stopped she was too captivated by how nice it was. A sleek, black Dodge Viper, two white racing stripes going down the middle of it. Although she knew very little about cars, after dating a grease monkey for a year, she should be able to ascertain the value of a very nice car. As she came up next to it she glanced into the open window and saw it was actually a female driving before keeping her pace. Only thing was the car slowly followed her. She stopped and as the car stopped she looked inside, taking out her head phones.

"Can I help you?"

The woman inside was beautiful and Skylar felt like checking to make sure she even looked acceptable. She had striking blue eyes, and a mischievous smile, with perfectly windswept, blond hair. She wore a black shirt made of a material that made it barely see through and showed a lot of her flawless stomach with some simple jeans. She laughed a little, making Skylar frown in confusion, but the confusion quickly left her face when the woman dragged her eyes up and down over her body. Much like a man did when sizing up, or undressing a woman with his eyes.

"You want a ride, beautiful?" She asked, and Skylar laughed.

"Are…are you…hitting on me?"

"Maybe." She smirked, "What's your name?"

"Skylar." She said, "And yours?"

"Olivia…Livvy." She smiled, "Where are you headed?"

"I, uh, was just gonna go get something to eat." Skylar shrugged.

"Wanna grab a drink?" Olivia asked.

"I'm uh, too young to drink." Skylar said, laughing a little. It never really stopped her before.

"Not when you're with me, you aren't." Olivia grinned, and unlocked the car door, "Hop in."

Skylar considered it for a long moment and then shrugged, it was probably not a good idea, but at the moment, she cared less. She opened the door and climbed into the seat, she felt so insignificant in this car, next to this woman. She quickly buckled her seat belt and looked over to the woman, she was eyeing her oddly. It made Skylar blush a little, and look out the window. It all seemed to zoom by so fast, before she knew they were in front of a bar. Olivia looked over to Skylar and she glanced at her before she climbed out of the car and pulled out a cigarette.

"Do you mind if I smoke before we go in?"

"Hell no," Olivia smirked, "I think it's incredibly hot to watch a girl like you smoke…"

* * *

Heather tried to focus as she browsed through the library's all to familiar aisles and aisles of books. She was hurt by Skylar earlier, but she couldn't bring herself to be mad at her sister. If she were in her sister's place would she be acting any better? Probably not. Of course, she wouldn't smoke and party and do all those other things, but she would mope and want to be alone. Heather sighed, she blamed Raph. Donnie blamed Raph. Even Raph blamed Raph. Heather made a point not to talk to Raph for the past three weeks, which had done nothing to sway him, but she was trying.

Dropping to her knees and inspecting some books more closely she sighed and frowned. Running her hands through her long hair, she looked over the books once more before groaning and standing. There was no way she could focus on what books she had and hadn't read yet, or which books were worth reading at all. She sighed and walked past the librarians who called soft goodbyes to her, they'd grown to know her very well over the years. She waved to them before leaving through the door. Walking down the steps she passed a woman who she briefly smiled at.

Apparently the woman wasn't in the spirit of smiling back. She had solemn expression and her dark brown eyes shone with some kind of negative emotion. She had wavy, dirty blond hair, pinned out of her eyes. Wearing a turquoise shirt which was long sleeved, it made Heather ten times hotter to think of how warm that shirt must be for her in the summer heat. She wore simple jeans, and looked quite comfortable. As Heather walked past she grabbed her wrist with surprising strength and dragged her towards a blue Mini Cooper.

"Get in." She ordered.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Get in the car." She said.

"No." Heather shook her head, "Who are you?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't trust me." She replied.

"I don't trust you now." Heather replied, and then paused and choked on her breath, "You…You have to be…Oh, my God…"

"Heather, get in the car," The woman said more compassionately, "We don't have much time." Heather just shook her head, "You have to take me to Donnie."

"You're Elena." Heather gasped, and then shook her head, "No, no! I'll never take you to him." Elena gripped Heathers upper arms tightly and looked her in the eyes,

"If you don't get in the car and tell me where Donnie is your sister is going to die."

Heather got into the car.

* * *

Skylar found this Olivia woman to be quite amusing. The fact that she kept hitting on her seemed to fly over Skylar's head, or she made it seem that way. Plus, she supplied her with alcohol which was always a good quality in Skylar's book. The woman still had an odd look in her eye, like Skylar was some kind of tasty morsel and she couldn't wait to devour her. Skylar finished off her drink and then laughed a little as Olivia swiftly gave her another. A wink at the bartender and any questions about Skylar's age were lost in his throat. Skylar coughed a little,

"I have to, uh, go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She stood from her barstool.

"Perfect." Smiled Olivia and Skylar laughed awkwardly before walking away.

Olivia reached into her purse as her phone buzzed. It was Larissa. She grimaced and put it back in her purse. There was no way she was going to ruin this for her. She knew Larissa had a soft spot for that freak Leonardo, and she knew she'd struck up some kind of deal with him. Which meant Olivia didn't get to kill Raph yet, but that didn't mean she couldn't kill his precious little Skylar. A bit of motivation for him. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small baggy, dumping the contents into her drink which made it fizz a little and then it dissolved. Skylar came back and sat down, taking a drink out of her glass.

"I should really get back home after this one." She said, and Olivia nodded.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

By the time Skylar finished her drink, she felt drowsy. She tried to hide it and stay awake, but she was seeing double of Olivia. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Olivia stood up and asked her if she was alright, she barely understood it but nodded. That wasn't a good idea, now she was dizzy on top of the drowsiness. She stood and suddenly her knees failed her, she was falling but Olivia caught her. She smiled at the bartender, assuring him she'd get Skylar home safe and sound. That was the last thing Skylar heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Donnie came out the back room of the tech repair to tell his boss he was leaving. It was generally a slow day, and he had gotten there early so he figured he could take the time off. He walked by a newer worker and had to stop to help him with a customer on the phone who completely hopeless. After that was done he walked over to where Gilda was and she seemed to be deep in thought. A frown creasing on her forehead, her eyes set on the computer before her even though she wasn't doing anything to it. He smiled slightly.

"Daydreaming on the job?" He said and she jumped a little.

"Oh, Donnie," She said and then shook her head, "Listen, your girlfriend just came looking for you."

"Heather?" He asked, "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to know where you were." She shrugged, "She was with this girl --"

"It was probably her sister." He said taking his phone out of his pocket,

"It wasn't her sister." Gilda said, seriously, "Heather looked scared of her, and the girl yelled at her 'cause you weren't here…"

"What'd she look like?"

"Blond hair, brown eyes, really pretty…" Gilda listed and Donnie felt like he was going to be sick, "I told them you went home."

"Thanks, Gilda." He said and then quickly hopped over the counter and rushed out of the store.

Driving as fast as he could, he couldn't seem to get there fast enough. He called Raph but there was no answer, he called Skylar but there was no answer, and he called Heather but there was no answer. He was sweating and it wasn't because of the heat. If anything happened to her he didn't know what he would do. He pushed his small, piece of crap car to its fullest only hoping he could get there fast enough. When he pulled into the apartment's parking lot he rushed up the stairs and into his house.

Heather was sitting on the couch, her hands folded in her lap. Until she saw him. She gasped, running at him. He held her head, and looked at Elena who turned from the window to stare at him. She smiled softly and he growled a little making Heather pull away from him. She had an odd expression on her face and he couldn't discern it. He kept glancing at Elena, but she didn't move. She just stared at them, unblinkingly and without emotion. Donnie kissed Heather's head and sighed shakily.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked quietly and she shook her head.

"She came to warn us," Was all she replied.

"Where's Raph?" Elena spoke up.

"I don't know." Donnie said, "What're you doing here? Where's Olivia?"

"Heather told you why I'm here…and Olivia is with her sister." She nodded at Heather, "You need to listen to me now, or else this is going to be bad for the both of us."

"Why should I listen to you?" Donnie said, the malice in his voice made Heather shiver.

"Because I'm trying to save your life." Elena replied angrily.

"Last time I saw you, you trying to take my life!" Donnie yelled.

"I let you go, didn't I?" Elena yelled back.

"What are you here to warn us about?" Donnie asked.

"Larissa set up a deal with Leo, you go back to New York, we'll all meet for a fair fight." Elena said, "Mikey and Leo are alive, they're probably coming up with a plan before they call you." She said, "She called me a minute ago, I was just coming to warn you about Olivia when I came here. She's not going to stop. It doesn't matter what Larissa says, she's going to want to make Raph mad, and she's going to use Skylar."

"Donnie we have to save her." Heather said desperately.

"Save who?" The gruff voice came from behind Donnie. Raph looked from his brother, to Heather and then to Elena. "God damn it."

* * *

Skylar woke up in a haze. She was in her home, and in her bed; that much she knew, and there was someone talking angrily though it wasn't very familiar to her. She sat up and shook her head, how long was she out? She saw Olivia pacing and realized that something wasn't right. She couldn't have been out too long, and she didn't drink enough to make her pass out. She was no lightweight. Skylar stood up but was shoved down again. Olivia had stopped talking, she raised her eyes to the woman.

"You should know not to take candy from strangers, little girl."

"Who-who are you? How did you know where I live?"

"Your little boyfriend, Dustin, told me." She said kneeling in front of her, "He wasn't very happy with you and Raph…you should really be careful who you fuck over…they might just give a killer all the information they need…"

"Olivia…Olivia," Skylar repeated, "Oh, fuck! You're Olivia, Raph's Olivia…the one who tried to…"

"Kill him." She sneered, "And now I'm gonna kill you, just to make him mad….it's all for better sport."

"Oh, my God." Skylar hit her head, "I'm such a fucking idiot." Olivia laughed,

"You know, if you just tell me where he is, I could let you live." She said, "You could be like a little pet or something…"

"Go to hell." Skylar spat.

"You mull your thoughts over, I gotta make a phone call."

Skylar got up as quickly and as effectively as she could when Olivia slipped away to the bathroom of all places to make her phone call. She reached for her purse, but her phone wasn't there and when she went to the phone she found the line had been cut. Cursing Skylar tip toed past the bathroom door and headed for her front door. With a grunt and a hell of a lot of force she was shoved into the hallway wall.

"Sorry, baby, not getting away that easy."

Olivia let her go and Skylar automatically went to hit her. Olivia caught her hand over her head and delivered a few, good punched to her stomach. Skylar stumbled back when Olivia let her hand go and tried to head for her sister's bedroom, the other woman stopped her with a forceful kick across the face and Skylar cried out but kept moving for the door. She grabbed the lamp on Heather's bedside table and threw it at Olivia. The woman caught it with ease and then flung it back at Skylar who ducked just in time. It flew past her and broke the window over the guest bed.

"Why are you taking this when you could live?" Olivia asked and Skylar backed up a little, "What are you trying to do? Prove how brave you are?"

"Actually, it's something that makes much less sense." Skylar said jumping onto the guest bed, "I'm trying to save the asshole who dumped me."

Skylar lunged through the already half broken window. Her body broke the rest of it, and when she landed on the grass outside she had to pull a large chuck of glass from her arm. Skylar stood up and looked inside, Olivia was no where to be seen. She waited for a moment, looking around, until she looked back in to see Olivia with a sword. She cursed loudly and limped as fast as she could toward the fence between her and the grassy, hills. She crawled through the small whole behind the dumpster and ran as and as fast as she could, not looking back.

Skylar thought she was making good time, but when she felt a sharp shove and she went tumbling down a steep hill, she realized Olivia had been much closer than she thought. She stood and began running up the next hill, Olivia taunted her by just walking. At the top of the hill Olivia stopped her from moving by tripping her, and then pointing the sword at her throat. Skylar closed her eyes as she reminded herself why she was doing this. The cold blade was so close to piercing her skin. She felt the hot tears leaking from her eyes and Olivia cackled.

"I can't believe you thought you could survive this." She said, "I give you points for trying though."

"How generous of you." Came a new voice and Skylar looked over and could have passed out, Raph was standing not too far off, Donnie and Heather standing behind him. "it's the effort that counts, right?"

"C'mere." Olivia growled pointing the sword away and lifting Skylar up, pressing the blade up to her throat like she'd slit it, "You know what's sad, Raphie?" Olivia said, "She got all these bad booboos trying to save you…" She smiled sadly, "Even after you broke her little heart." Raph growled.

"_Don't touch her_."

"Or you'll what?" Olivia laughed, "What're you gonna do?" Raph pulled a sai off of his belt loop and swirled it, but it caused Olivia to laugh again, "What is that --" She stopped as Raph moved to the side, showing Donnie holding a gagged Elena. She lifted her head as Raph pressed the tip of the sai to her throat. "Get away from her."

"Or you'll what?" Raph mocked.

"I'll kill her!" Olivia screamed, and Skylar gasped as the blade pressed harder into her throat.

"Then you'd be killin' Ellie."

Olivia hesitated and looked into Elena's pleading eyes. Skylar felt herself breath when the blade eased from her skin. Olivia slowly lowered her sword and Skylar started to hyperventilate. The blond shoved the smaller girl and she fell to the floor. Heather cried out and ran to help her sister. Raph's eyes didn't leave Skylar's as they moved back to their spot. Olivia was breathing deeply, and angry look in her eyes. Donnie set Elena down and ungagged her before shoving her lightly toward Olivia. She limped slight and Olivia wrapped her arm around her waist as she glared at Raph.

"This _isn't_ over."

"For now, it is." Raph said and then turned to pick up Skylar.

Olivia screamed in frustration and went to run at Raph. Her blow never made it, a small foot got in her way and sent her tumbling. Elena took the sword from her and pointed it at her fallen lover's throat. Tears leaking from her eyes, the anger and hatred in Olivia's eyes was all too evident. Elena closed her eyes and looked away for a moment. She collected herself and then looked up to the four people watching them closely. Elena nodded and said,

"Get out of here." Her voice was shaky due to her tears.

"Thank you." Heather said.

Raph picked Skylar up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Heather held Donnie's hand tightly as they began walking away. Elena and Olivia met gazes, both crying. Elena threw the sword down and fell to her knees next to her lover. She wrapped her arms around the unresponsive woman, she began sobbing into her shoulder. Olivia just sat there.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed, "I-I knew Larissa would be mad if you didn't follow orders and -- I couldn't just let you --"

"Get off of me." She shoved her away, and stood, "I was so close…so close…and you had to fucking ruin it! And you planned this with them?!"

"Olivia, please," Elena stood, "I was just trying to protect you! Larissa wants us to --"

"Fuck Larissa!" She screamed, "I thought we were a team, Elena! How could you let him get away!"

"Please," Elena said, "Just _calm down_." She stood now, "You'll get the chance to kill them both…"

It was silent as the women stared at each other. The hatred left Olivia's eyes, but the fury was still present. The hot tears still flowed from Elena's eyes and she refused to wipe them away. Olivia walked over and picked up her sword, she looked at Elena who stood with out moving. She turned and started walking, Elena felt like she couldn't breath and there was a constricting pain in her chest. She felt like she was going to pass out until Olivia turned around and glared at her.

"Are you fucking coming or not?"

Elena sighed in relief and laughed, despite Olivia's expression. She ran at her lover and wrapped her arms around her once more. Olivia wrapped her arms around the smaller girl this time and kissed her hair. Elena sniffed and kissed her neck softly. Olivia shoved her to arms length and stared her in the eye. Elena's smile faded, but the relief was obvious on her face. Olivia smiled ever so slightly and shook her head.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I _know _Olivia is a crazy, sadistic bitch and Elena is kind of a wimp but, come on, they're a cute couple. Don't deny it. Yay for villian couples! Hahah I decided (whislt editing this chapter since my BETA is asleep...understandable its 6:42 A.M. and I'm running on zero sleep) that I'm beginning this chapter today and I'll take a nap later. Please, please, please review! It gives me so much more inspiration to write. Thank you so much, sorry for the wait (again).

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Oh, jeesh. Didn't realize how long this was! I've come to like this chapter quite a bit and plan to start the next one right after. Holiday break for me which means more writing time! Yayy! If I don't update before whatever holiday you celebrate, have a good one!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for this chapter:

Sophia/Leo: Paperthin Hymn -- Anberlin

Cam/Mikey: Listen To Your Heart -- D.H.T.

Heather/Don: Say -- John Mayer

Sky/Raph: Decode -- Paramore

* * *

Chapter 21

_"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple."_

**-- Oscar Wilde**

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Sophia leaned in towards Cameron's bruising cheek and Cameron flinched away.

"I'm fine." She insisted, "We're going to help Mikey."

"Babe, he's fine he --"

"NO!" Cameron yelled, "We're going to help him."

Sophia didn't say anything else. They were already at the school. Mikey was jumping the fence, and he didn't seem to be hurt badly at all. Cameron parked the car and jumped out, going to hug Mikey. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt how fast his heart was beating. Sophia hopped out of the truck and ran towards the couple, she seemed to be looking around worriedly. Mikey pushed Cameron at arms length, his arms on her shoulders.

"I told you to go get Leo."

"Leo's talking to Larissa." Sophia said, "Cameron wanted to come back and make sure you were okay."

"Where is she? Did she hurt you?" Cameron asked, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"She ran off, I'm fine." He insisted and then looked at Sophia, "What'd Leo tell you?"

"To go see Splinter." Sophia said, "Which I'm pretty sure we should go do…now."

"She's right." Mikey said.

The three climbed into the truck once more. Sophia sat in the back biting her nails nervously. Cameron was driving faster than usual and Mikey was trying to calm her down, assuring her that he was alright. Sophia's head was spinning with all the possibilities and all the confusion there was. She still had no clue what was going on. All she knew was that something bad was going to happen. She jumped as her phone began to ring loudly, and she struggled to get it out of her pocket. When she did she gasped to find it was Leo.

"Hello? Leo? Are you okay?" She said quickly and Mikey and Cameron stopped talking.

"Where the hell are you?" He said, he didn't sound pleased, "I _told _you to go see Splinter."

"I tried to tell Cameron that but she insisted we go help Mikey." Sophia said.

"She _what_?" He said, and there was pause when he sighed, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, and so is Mikey. What's her name ran off I guess, we're headed for your place now."

"Good." He replied, another pause, "Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He hung up. She sighed putting her phone down.

"What'd he say?" Cameron asked.

"He's pissed at you for not taking us straight to his place," Sophia said,

"Well, he can kiss my --"

"And he apologized." Sophia continued.

"Apologized for what?" Mikey asked.

"No idea." Sophia said.

As they pulled into the parking lot, all of them got out of the truck quickly. Mikey seemed to be watching his surroundings very carefully. He let them in the house first before looking around and stepping inside. He locked the door and then turned. Splinter was sitting at the table, drinking his tea and looking very contemplative. Leo sat across from him, looking worried. Both of them looked up when they came in. Splinter smiled at them, but it was a sad smile. Cameron wouldn't leave Mikey's side, when Splinter asked them to take a seat, they sat impossibly close to each other. Sophia sat next to Leo, but he wouldn't look at her at all.

"Leonardo and I were just discussing our options." Splinter said calmly.

"And?" Sophia asked softly.

"Larissa has given us a chance at a fair fight. The four of them against us and our brothers." Leo said, "We just have to go back to New York."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Cameron asked, "That way you'll all be ready…"

"It is a good thing." Splinter nodded, "But we fear for your safety, ladies."

"Our safety?" Sophia said, "Why our safety? They were after Mikey and Leo…"

"Your association with us makes it much more complicated." Splinter said, "And since you both mean so much to us, there is a possibility they could use you to get to the boys."

"So…what does that mean? You want us to stay inside our houses until you guys get back or something?" Cameron asked.

"We want you to come with us." Leo said and looked at Sophia.

"What?" Mikey said, "No!"

"My son, it is safer if they are closer to us." Splinter said, "It will be easier to protect them."

"Mikey, it is the best way I can think of to keep them safe aside from locking them in their basements." Leo said, "We have to talk to Donnie and Raph, but this is the only plan I have and unless you have something better…" He stopped, his voice was rising, "This is the way we have to do it." It was quiet for some time.

"When are we leaving?" Sophia asked and Leo looked at her.

"So…you'll come?" Leo asked.

"Of course." Sophia smiled slightly.

"What about you, Cam?" Mikey looked down at her.

"If you think I'm letting you go to New York City to have some death-match face off with your insane ex-girlfriend, alone, you're an idiot."

* * *

Raphael put Skylar down on the couch, and Donnie went to go help Heather pack. Raphael left down the hall for a moment and came back with an old t-shirt of his and some disinfectant. He sat next to her on the couch and cleaned the wound where the biggest piece of glass pierced her skin. She hissed a little, but he didn't say anything. He ripped up the t-shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm. The rest of the cuts on her body were minor, and he didn't spend much time on them. Raphael helped her stand and they walked toward her room.

"You need to pack some stuff." He said.

"What for?" She asked a little shakily.

"You have to come to New York with us," Raph said, "I'll explain it all when we get there." He said, "It's time that I told you."

"_Now_ you agree with me." She laughed slightly and he smirked a little.

He helped her pack her things and she didn't know how to react. Her heart was racing, and she seemed to forget all about the entire experience. She was just too glad he was here, and next to her. With shaky hands she packed a large purse of clothes, her tooth brush, and even though Raph rolled his eyes at her, a little bit of make-up. Heather had a small backpack as she and Donnie stepped forward. They left silently and got into Skylar's car, being the only one to fit them all. In the car Donnie's phone rang and he seemed relieved to say it was Leo.

When they stopped at Raph and Donnie's apartment the two men went in without the girls, Donnie still on the phone with his brother. Skylar got out of the front seat, and Heather got out of the car. They met halfway when Heather let out a sob, they fell into a kneeling position. Skylar shushed her sister as she sobbed into her shoulder, gripping her like she could disappear. Skylar felt a few tears gathering behind her eyes, but she willed them to disappear. She played with her little sister's hair a little, and whispered to her,

"Hey, hey, it's okay…" She said and the girl shook her head.

"No…no I should have told you…" She sobbed, "As soon as I found out…I should have…"

"Hey, look at me," Skylar grabbed her sisters chin and forced her to stare her in the eye, "What should you have told me?"

"I was so scared, Sky, I thought she was gonna kill you…" Her face contorted slightly as she began to sob.

"Heather, I'm fine," She insisted, "What should you have told me?"

"Don and Raph…" She whispered, "They're…" She trailed off and looked past Skylar.

"They're what?" Skylar said, "Heather," She shook her slightly, "Don and Raph are what?"

"Ready to go." Heather stood and Skylar turned to see Raph and Don staring at Heather oddly. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, helping her sister up. "You said you'd keep us safe…" She said darkly, and Skylar knew she was talking to the boys, "You promised."

"And we will," Donnie stepped forward, "I'll keep you safe."

"And what about Skylar?!" Heather yelled, Skylar was shocked, "She could have died tonight! Whose going to keep her safe?! Raph?!" She laughed humorlessly.

"Heather, stop." Skylar said.

"NO!" She screamed, "I've lied to you, for them, and I've done so much and all I ask is that they keep you and I safe and they can't even fucking do that!" Her breathing was erratic.

"Heather," It was Donnie this time stepping forward and gripping her arms, "You need to calm down, I screwed up, but it won't happen again. Nothing is going to happen to you or Skylar." He paused, "You just have to trust me…and get in the car so we can go."

"I don't really have a fucking choice _anymore_, do I?" She snarled and climbed into the car and slammed the door.

"I've never seen her act like that…" Skylar said, kind of dazed, "What the fuck is going on?"

"You should get in the car." Donnie said, staring at the ground.

"Wait, I at least --"

"Skylar," Donnie said and Skylar stopped, "Now is a _really_ bad time to ask questions." His tone was a bit angry and she just inhaled deeply and shook her head as she exhaled. She stepped towards him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'll talk to her…but be thankful that one, I owe you, and two, I fucking love you, dude." He smiled a little and she got into the car.

"She owes you?" Raph asked moving to the other side of the car.

"I didn't tell anyone she cried over you." Donnie said quite dryly and got in. Raph stayed standing and his brows knitted together.

"Oh."

* * *

Sophia and Leo were at her house. Both of them running around, packing her stuff into a small suitcase. She called her mom, her boss, and her aunt and uncle, telling them she was going out of town on a last minute issue. Leo seemed fascinated when she talked to her family, she never really talked about them much with him. A permanent frown was etched on his face and she tried not to make eye contact with him. When she was ready they quickly climbed into her car, where Splinter was waiting for them calmly.

Cameron and Mikey had to climb in through her window. It was easy enough, Mikey just had to carry Cameron up and pack her things for her while she wrote a note to her parents. She kept it simple, saying she went with Sophia on a trip to see a dying family member at the last minute. Mikey was quiet, and seemed to be thinking hard on something. She tried not to have a total freak out as she gathered all her stuff last minute. Sophia, Leo, and Splinter were all in Sophie's car, just waiting for Mike and Cam to come out. When she was done, they quietly jumped out of the window and got into the truck, leaving as quickly as possible.

The airport was fairly crowded, it wasn't too late in the evening. Sophia and Cameron bought the first five tickets for the soonest flight to New York City possible. Mikey and Leo were talking heatedly and Splinter quieted them as the girls neared them. Sophia handed Splinter and Leo their tickets, and checked her own. Cameron and Mikey were talking quietly, and neither of them looked very happy. They all moved for the terminal they needed to be at. Leo carried Sophia's bags for her, but was sure not keep eye contact with her for more than two seconds at a time. One step forward, one billion steps back.

When the plane arrived, they all went to their assigned seats. Splinter, Leo and Sophia were all seated together, whilst Mikey and Cameron where seated together along with a stranger. Cameron seemed to be calmer than she was earlier, curled into her seat, her head on Mikey's shoulder. Sophia was tense at the window seat, she needed a drink badly, and she was hoping they had something strong enough for her on this plane. Leo's eyes were closed, his head leant back against his chair, his breathing deep and even. Almost like he were asleep, but she knew he wasn't. Sophia knew that Leo snored ever so slightly in his sleep no matter how tired he was. Splinter was stroking his long silvery beard, looking very deep in thought.

"This is going to be a long flight…" Sophia mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Leo asked, leaning his head forward and looking at her.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." She shrugged.

"And you call me crazy…" He joked slightly, looking away from her.

"Will you stop doing that?" She said, a bit sharply. It caught his attention.

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop avoiding eye contact with me." Sophia snipped, "It was offensive earlier, but now it's annoying."

"I didn't mean to --" Leo began.

"Yeah, yeah." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned frown, "You seem …off…" She gave him a pointed stare, "Alright, a bit more than off, considering the circumstances."

"I'm fine." She insisted, "And don't call me a bad liar, because, _I know_."

Leo fidgeted slightly, an act quite uncommon for him. Sophia looked away from him now and out the window, staring at the little men running around the runway, preparing the plane for take off. It was just her luck to get one chance and have it ruined by the beautiful ex-girlfriend. Just seeing Leo look at that woman (though it was in hate) made her feel like a single grain of sand. She began fixing her hair self-consciously. The plain slowly began to move, and felt a strong grip on her hand. She looked down to see Leo holding her hand tightly. She looked at him oddly, and he didn't look at her, just had his eyes closed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"If you must." She said. _'Please do.'_ She thought. Sophia felt him lean over and she tilted her head up slightly.

"I'm afraid of flying." He whispered. His voice in her ear and his breath on her neck made her suppress a shiver. He moved his head back.

"Some secret." Sophia said blandly, "Imagine what your brothers would think."

"I don't think I'd ever hear the end of it." Leo added, just as bland. "Fearless Leader, not so fearless after all."

"You can't be perfect." She said.

"I can try." This silenced her for a moment.

"Can I tell you secret?" She asked.

"If you must." He said.

"I'm afraid of you."

Leonardo's head jerked forward, his eyes popping open as he looked to the relaxed girl next to him, their hands still entwined. She was leaning her head back, black hair up in a pony-tail out of her face, eyes closed. Her words shocked him, confused him, and hurt him. Scared of _him_? Sophia was scared of him and he hadn't even shown her the _real_ him yet. She opened one eye and took in his expression, then closed it once more. Her expression was a soft smile and her thumb softly caressed his skin in a comforting manner. It didn't work though, he was just more interested. He looked over his shoulder to his father, who seemed to be in a trance. He hadn't moved since he sat down.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Not what you think apparently." Sophia said.

"Don't play games, Sophia."

"If I'd known you were doing the same when we started…spending time together…I'd have asked you not to."

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"You get to play games from the beginning, but I don't get to play one this once?" She said, and added in mockingly bitter, and reprimanding tone, "That's not very fair is it?"

"I haven't been playing games." Leo said, "I've been playing safe."

"Seems like it worked." Sophia said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant, or are we going to bicker the entire way to New York?" Leo sighed slightly, he hadn't realized they got into the air.

"I like bickering, it's quite fun." She said in mock enthusiasm.

"_Sophia_."

"Leo." She responded.

"You're impossible." He grumbled.

"No where near as impossible as you, dear." Sophia said.

Leo said nothing and Sophia thought he had dropped the subject, which made her relax. She wanted to sleep through the flight, make it go by that much quicker. She began feeling restless though, she tapped her fingers on the armrest. Eyes closed she, inhaled deeply and exhaled, her tapping got quicker. A hand went over hers and the tapping stopped. Opening her eyes and looking over to Leo's pleading eyes staring back at her and she looked away. His hand curled around hers, squeezing it slightly, she slowly turned to look at him. He looked so very concerned, and curious.

"Please, tell me." He asked and she realized, with a very deep sigh, that there was no way for her to deny him. A part of her wondered if he knew that and was just playing it to his advantage.

"I'm not afraid of you, so to speak, just of what you're going to do next." Sophia said.

"Which is?"

"We both know you're going to pull a Spiderman and leave me 'for my safety and well being.'" Sophia stated simply, and then corrected herself, "Not that we were ever together, but you know what I mean."

"That's a rational fear." Leo said quietly, and she looked away.

"And I suppose there's no way to convince you otherwise…" She said barely above whisper. Leo paused for a long time, his silence made her look over.

"I won't say it's impossible." Leo said, "But I don't want to talk about this now," He said, "There's a lot more ahead and we'll sort this out later…" She nodded her agreement, a spark of hope lit in her chest.

"Right." She said and laced their fingers, squeezing his hand a little.

Sophia laid her head back and closed her eyes. Still not tired, but just relaxing. Leo watched her with a slight frown, debating with himself. She knew him very well to assume her would leaver her solely for her safety, and partially his own. Which is why he postponed this decision until after she knew what he really was, _who_ he really was, and what kind of life he lead. Would she still want to be with him after all of this? His thoughts momentarily stalled as she rustled in her chair, folding her legs beneath her and leaning her head on his shoulder. He slowly laid his head on hers and closed his eyes, as he inhaled her scent he sighed. Leo hoped with all of his heart she would be able accept what he really was. At the moment, the fear of losing her was above any other fear, especially flying.

* * *

Skylar pet her sister's long hair as she gazed out the window. The younger girl had her head on her sister's shoulder, sound asleep. The car was comfortably cool, unlike outside where it was warm. Music softly wafted through the car, but other than that it was pure silence. They were almost to the airport, the realization made Skylar's stomach churn a little. This was all so confusing. She should have thrown a fit, should have demanded answers, should have refused to go anywhere, but she couldn't. It was the only way she could stay with Raph, and as pathetic as it felt, she wouldn't let that opportunity slip away. As Raph pulled into the airport parking lot, Skylar shifted and began to wake her little sister.

"Heather," She crooned softly, "Hey, boo, we're at the airport." The younger girl stirred a little, "Come on, babe, we're here."

"What?" Heather asked groggily and then sighed a little, "Oh."

Donnie opened the door for his girlfriend and she shook her head as if to clear her groggy head. Skylar made sure she didn't drop anything before reaching for her door, but Raph opened it before she did. She scooted out of the car and stood up, stretching her limbs a little. Raph closed the door and took a step closer to her. She felt her cheeks heat up as she looked away from him, he stood there for a moment before walking away to open the trunk. She took a deep breath. Moving around the car she saw that Heather was hugging Donnie, tiredly resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled softly, glad that her sister wasn't too angry with her boyfriend.

Skylar reached into the trunk to grab her suitcase, but a larger one grabbed her wrist. She looked at Raph confusedly, ignoring the tingles in her skin where his hand was touching her. He put her small backpack in her hands, and reached for the suitcase. He said nothing else, but smirked a little at her as he moved away so Donnie could get Heather's things. Donnie looked at her concernedly as he reached into the trunk, she just stood there, slightly in a trance. Donnie glanced to Raph saying something Heather, she seemed to just be frowning and nodding tiredly.

"You okay?" He asked softly, "I can tell him to stay away from you if it's too much --""No!" Skylar said suddenly and blanched, "I'm…I'm fine, Don." She smiled a little, "Really."

"If you're positive."

"Yeah."

They all walked quietly into the airport. After buying the tickets they headed quickly for their plane, which had a while until it would arrive. They had luckily got on the quickest flight. As Donnie looked at their tickets and saw that of the four tickets, two seats were together in one section and the two other ones were together in another. With a sigh, he took Skylar's hand and dragged her away. She looked at him confusedly, as he made sure they were out of hearing distance from Heather and Raph, who looked just as confused as Skylar did.

"Do you want to sit next to Heather?" He asked and she hesitated, "I know that being around Raph is off-putting for you…so I thought…"

"Oh," Skylar shook her head, "No, no, that's alright."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," She shrugged, "You two need to talk obviously…and being around him really doesn't bother me too much."

"Okay," He sighed a little, staring at her to make sure, "If you're sure."

"I'm very sure." Skylar smiled slightly, and then laughed a little, "She's really lucky to have you."

"Yeah, but…" He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "I've screwed up pretty badly."

"I'm pretty sure I've seen worse fuck-ups by someone less apologetic." Skylar smiled a little sadly as Donnie's eyes drifted to his brother in the distance then back to her, "You'll fix things."

Heather and Raph were both a little annoyed by Donnie and Raph's cryptic speaking. Both wanted to know just what was making Donnie look so unsure and just what Skylar was nodding her head about. Raph met Donnie's eyes for a moment and he had a sure feeling the conversation was about him. He looked into his lap with a soft sigh and then clenched his eyes shut. Heather looked over to him as he shook his head slowly. She then bit her lip before saying softly,

"I hope you don't think I dislike you because of what you did to Skylar."

This didn't make him feel any better. Sure, it was good to know she didn't hate him, but just like everyone else, they said what _he did _to Skylar. What they didn't know is that it should have been what _he did for _Skylar. He tried to save her from being hurt, from having to find out the truth about him, and from himself in general. Raph knew himself to be a destructive person, and Skylar, though she put up a tough image, was so very fragile. He had failed so very badly. Raph did the one thing he really hoped he would never do, he hurt her. He put her in danger. From the beginning he'd thought that Skylar was only merely attracted to him, she probably had some feelings, but not as strong as he thought. He was very wrong, and he not only underestimated the power in her emotions, but the power in his own. Raph shook his head a little more ardently.

"I didn't think that." He said, "She's your sister, I understand." He didn't see it, but she nodded her head.

"She's the only one who can't see how much you care." Heather said softly, and his head rose a little, eye opened. "You know she's going to love you no matter what…she'll be angry that you lied to her…she'll be scared by the situation we're in right now…but that won't get in the way of how she feels for you…" Raph hesitated.

'_Love…' _

A word he always thought was thrown around way too easily. Which was probably why he rarely said it, even to people he did in fact love. That way it meant so much more. Skylar said she loved a lot of people, and at first it bothered him, until he realized that she really did love all those people. Yet she never said she loved him, which made sense, because he never said it to her. He took in a deep breath, Heather was right and he knew it. He always knew it. Skylar would love him no matter what he was, but it still scared him, just like giving yourself to someone scared her. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists and said,

"I know." Raphael said hoarsely, "I'm gonna fix this…" He growled slightly, "She means too damn much to just let go."

"Trust me," Heather said putting a small hand on his, he looked at her, "I know."

"Everything okay?" Donnie said as the two returned, Skylar sat down next to Raph.

"Yeah," Heather said with a small smile, taking her hand away slowly, "We were just talking."

"Fuck," Yawned Skylar laying her head back and slouching deep into her chair, "I'm tired, man." She closed her eyes, "When is the plane getting here?"

"Should be soon." Raph said and she inhaled deeply.

"Watch me finally get to sleep as soon as it gets here."

When the plane finally did get there, Skylar was still awake and still very tired. Her body ached from the strenuous beating it undertook that night, and people were still giving her odd looks at her beaten state. As they shuffled in line to get their tickets checked and get onto the plane, she felt herself get even sleepier, if it were possible. As the flight attendant checked her ticket and gave her a once over, Skylar rolled her eyes a little. She was going to say something quite rude, but she was way to tired to think of anything. She waited for her friends and sister to get through and when they came through Raph gave her a look.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A lil' bit." She nodded, and without thinking leaned into him, resting her head against his hard chest. A moment later she realized what she was doing and jumped back, "My bad." She blushed and continued onto the plane.

Raph caught up to her and led them to their seats. He took the window seat and she sat next to him, smiling at Donnie and Heather as they passed to go to their own seats. She began getting comfortable, and noted that it was quite cold on the plane despite the heat outside. It was an awkward silence for her as she rustled around in her seat trying to find a comfortable position. But everyway she sat put some kind of painful pressure on some bruise or covered cut she had. With a sigh she sat normally and glared at the back of the seat in front of her and then shivered. Mumbling about planes, she began trying to get comfortable again.

"Are ya' havin' a seizure or somethin'?" Came Raph's partially amused voice, "Sit still." She turned to give him an aggravated stare.

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's not like I got thrown out of a window or anything…" She said sarcastically, "Oh, wait, I did! By your psychotic ex-girlfriend!" When his face fell into a grimace, she immediately felt like sticking her foot in her mouth.

"I'm sorry about that." He said and she faltered. He just apologized.

"Hey," She said quietly, "It's not your fault, I'm a dip shit for getting into her car anyway." Skylar shrugged.

"That was pretty stupid." He smirked slightly.

"Don't judge." Skylar frowned a little, "She's hot and has a bitchin' car…"

"Just be glad we got there when we did." Raph said and looked at her, noting the gooseflesh on her arms. "Cold?""Yeah," Skylar mumbled, "On top of not being able to get comfortable…fucking planes." She mumbled.

He chuckled slightly and stood up moving to get the duffle bag he put in the overhead carrier. It brought Skylar face to face with his crotch and she cleared her throat, as she looked up at him. He was digging through the bag, as he found what he was looking for he dropped it on her and put the bag back. He sat back down and she looked at the thing in her arms. A black, leather jacket. She slipped it on and was engulfed in warmth and Raphael's smell. It comforted her beyond belief, she almost didn't care that she was aching everywhere.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded, "So," She started hesitantly, "Can you tell me what this was all about?" He inhaled deeply and then exhaled not looking at her.

"Some of it, yeah…" He said, "The rest has to wait until we get to New York."

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"There's somethin' I gotta show you…and I can't really show you here."

"Oh…" She frowned, "Okay."

"Get comfortable, it's a long story." Raph said and she gave him a pointed stare.

"If I could get comfortable, believe me, I would…"

* * *

"Hey, babe…" Mikey said softly, shaking Cameron lightly. She jumped awake.

"Hmm?" She said tiredly.

"We're here," Mikey said and she sighed, and sat up, stretching. The bruise on her face an angry purple, Mike winced in guilt.

The two shuffled off the plane and toward baggage claim, deciding they'd meet up with the other three of their party there. Mikey wrapped his arm around Cameron's shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. Mikey gathered all the negative energy and took it out on anyone who gave Cameron an odd look because of her bruise. As they got to their baggage section, they saw Leo, Splinter and Sophia coming their way. Sophia seemed tired, Leo and Splinter solemn. Cameron pulled away from Mikey to hug her friend and they turned as their baggage began falling onto the now moving conveyer belt. Grabbing what was theirs and heading away from the crowd, Mikey pulled out his phone and began dialing a number.

"Who is he calling?" Sophia asked Cameron softly, she shrugged in response.

"He's calling our ride." Leo informed them quietly.

"They'll be here in a few." Mikey said putting his phone back into his pocket, "You should call Don, see if they're doing alright."

"I'm sure they're fine." Leo said and Mikey didn't argue.

The 'few' minutes they had to wait seemed like ages. Cameron was leaning into Mikey, snoring ever so slightly. Sophia tried hard to concentrate on a small book about psychology she brought, but she was too preoccupied by Leo's hand on the small of her back. He looked out to the parking lot, watching the taxi's pass, looking for something familiar. Splinter had the same expression, watching very closely. Sophia had no idea how they had the patience to just wait like this, she felt like screaming. There was so much she needed to ask and know.

A van pulled up, and Sophia frowned. Mikey shook Cameron awake and when she got a look at the van, she giggled groggily. Mikey seemed bashful at the sight of it, but he was obviously happy to see the van. The van was painted with an advertisement for a large, grinning, turtle standing on two legs. At the top of the van, a grinning turtle head bobbed slightly. Sophia looked at Leo, who didn't meet her gaze, and then to Mikey who looked at her. She shook her head as she said,

"'Cowabunga Carl?'"

"A dudes gotta make money somehow." Mikey shrugged.

"That's adorable." Cam said with a yawn.

Out of the passenger's side came a woman she hesitated slightly as she saw Mikey; looking almost confused. A pretty woman, older than Sophia and Cameron, and obviously due to be a mother. The decent sized bump on her stomach made Mikey immediately grin, and even Splinter and Leo smiled. She had shoulder length, natural, red hair with big green eyes; shining with the excitement of seeing an old friend. She had a perfect smile and hugged Mikey as close as she could when he walked up to her. As she was hugging Leo and Splinter, a man got out of the driver's side. Cameron turned to Sophia,

"He's cute!" She whispered, Sophia giggled and nodded slightly.

The man was Leo's height, but no where near as muscled as him. The man was built nicely though, broad shoulders, arms shown off by a black, wife beater, tank-top. He had messy, black hair, that hung almost as long as the woman's. His gray eyes ghosted over the two girls before he saw Leo and nodded a little a look of impression replacing his smirk. He walked over and shook Leo's hand, smiled to Splinter, and was attacked in a hug by Mike. Patting the younger man's back he pushed him away lightly and shook his head, looking amused. Sophia was feeling awkward right about now, and scooted closer to her friend who just watched closely.

"I can't believe it!" Mikey gushed, "You're having a baby?!"

"No, I just ate a balloon." The woman joked slightly, Cameron giggled, causing the woman to look over, then back to the guys.

"You guys look…" The man began, "Different." Leo even chuckled at this, though Cameron and Sophia didn't exactly get the humor in it.

"Really?" He asked, "I hadn't noticed." He then turned to Sophia and Cameron, "April, Casey, this is Sophia Black and Cameron Carlson." The attention was now diverted to them and Cameron waved while Sophia smiled tightly, "Girls, these are our very close, family friends April and Casey Jones."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sophia said politely.

"Yeah, awesome." Cameron smiled.

"Pleasures ours." April smiled kindly and Casey nodded slightly.

"We should return home quickly, we have much to do and little time." Splinter said calmly.

"Right," Casey said, "Three of you in the back seat and two of you have to get in the back of the van."

"Oh, us!" Cameron rose her hand.

"Alright, then." April chuckled.

Sophia moved to the farthest side of the seat over, she was right behind April. She stared out of the window when she felt someone slide in next to her. Looking over she saw Splinter smile at her kindly, the gesture brought her some comfort. Leo climbed in and looked into the very back of the van to see Cameron playing with a pair of foam nun chucks. Mikey seemed to be blushing slightly as she looked through the contents of the back of the van. The van eased forward and Sophia took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Though it was still too late before, she _really_ felt like there was no going back now.

* * *

Heather stirred next to Donnie, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her slim shoulders. She blinked and rubbed her tired eyes before looking at Donnie. They hadn't talked about her outburst earlier, mostly because she was afraid to. She really didn't mean to say the things she said; she was just panicked and scared. Her boyfriend looked down at her with a sad, guilty, smile and she winced slightly. Heather raised herself slightly and kissed his lips softly, he returned the action cupping her chin slightly. When they parted, she smiled a small one and sighed straightening out in her seat a little. She felt Donnie grip her hand and squeeze slightly.

"About earlier…" Heather said softly.

"You were scared…I let you down, I understand." Donnie said and she shook her head clenching her eyes shut.

"I wasn't being fair." She said almost in a whisper, "It's just…" She trailed off, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him, but she pressed on, "For the longest time, it was just Sky and I…I mean, there was Lexi, and all my friends at school, and Mom but…Sky is what my life revolved around…and even though she had Dustin, I still came first…" She shook her head, "When I found out she was in danger…I just felt like I'd betrayed her…I've kept so much from her, and …I don't know…it's bothered me but I couldn't take it anymore…she was in danger and I was helpless and I just…I --" She paused shaking her head with a wince, "I love you, so much, Donnie, and I love Raph, and I knew you guys were going to tell her eventually, but… she's my sister…" Heather sighed, "I didn't mean to say those things to you…I don't feel as trapped as I made it sound, and I have more faith in you guys than you could know…I was just…being irrational." She finally looked him in the eyes, "So…apology accepted?"

"Love, there was nothing to apologize for." Donnie smiled, "But I do appreciate the explanation…it did make me feel better."

"Good, the look on your face was heartbreaking…" She admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry all of this is happening." Donnie sighed.

"You warned me way ahead of time." Heather insisted, "I stuck around, it's my fault as much as it is yours that I'm involved in this now…I just wish Skylar had, had the choice…y'know?"

"I know, me too." Donnie sighed, "I don't blame you if you hold it against Raphael for not telling her."

"I'm not one to hold a grudge…" Heather shrugged.

"That's something you and your sister don't have common."

* * *

Raphael looked over to Skylar, sleeping peacefully in his jacket. A small smile on her face brought him the smallest sense of relief. She'd looked so out of it the entire night. Which was expected, how often did she get the ever living beaten out of her by her boyfriend's psycho ex? Correction, her EX-boyfriend's psycho ex. Raph winced slightly, and looked out the window just as the pilot informed them that they would be landing shortly. He felt his heart beat excitedly as he saw the familiar lights. He was home. He turned to Skylar who told him strictly that if he didn't wake her up and let her see the lights she would find some horrible way of getting back at him. He began shaking her slightly,

"Sky," Raph said gruffly and she stirred slightly, "Get up…"

"Mmmno." She groaned, hiding further into the jacket.

"Fine, it's not on me if you miss the lights." He shook her one last time, "C'mon…"

"Oh, yeah." Skylar's eyes opened and she looked at him, the content look on her face gone.

"We're landin' soon, you can see the City out the window…" He told her, and she seemed to brighten a little.

"Awesome, you actually woke me up." Skylar replied groggily struggling over her seat belt to lean over him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Raph asked watching with amusement as she moved to see out of the window.

"I dunno." She said, "Whoa…"

Somehow, she had slipped out of her seatbelt and leaned over the armrest she and Raph had to share, she braced herself on the armrest closest to the window. Though the fact she was still tired was evident on her face, her eyes sparkled with amazement. '_Something simple like that would make Sky happy…' _Raph found himself thinking. Her eyes seemed to just be taking in the lively city and any traces of sleepiness was gone from her face. She seemed to forget about her mishap earlier, forgot about all the drama she'd gone through and was just happy to see something as simple as lights from an airplane. Raph gently helped her back into her seatbelt, but she stilled leaned over him as much as possible to see.

"Like what ya' see?" He asked and she nodded.

"It's beautiful." She smiled softly and then leaned back, her temporary euphoria gone. She was deep in thought, "You know…" She began, but shook her head, "Never mind."

"What?" Raph urged.

"Nah, it's nothing…" She shook her head, "Just something you said awhile back…"

"I promised I'd take ya' here." He smirked slightly, "I didn't forget."

"I guess you kept your promise." Skylar laughed slightly, despite the obvious fact that she was not amused.

"Not the way I planned to." He said quietly and she just nodded.

"Glad to be back?" She asked, her voice a fake enthusiasm. She was changing the subject, distancing herself.

"Wished it was under different circumstances…but yeah." Raph nodded.

"I'm excited to see Mikey and Splinter again." Skylar said, "I'm kind of hoping Leo will be a little warmer, seeing as I'm not dating his brother anymore…"

"That won't change anythin'." Raph grunted, "Leo doesn't like anybody."

"He loves you," Skylar rolled her eyes, "You can just tell he's got that big brother complex thing that _usually_ goes along with a little sister…something you need to tell me?" Raph gave her a serious look and she smirked.

"I can guarantee that Leo won't be welcomin… he's just a bitter ass."

"He's your brother. Be nice." Skylar said softly, "I'm sure he's not that bad once you get to know him."

"Is it impossible for you to think bad of people?" Raph looked at her, "He's been nothin' but rude to ya' since he met you and ya' still think he's a saint."

"I can think bad of people, thanks, much." Skylar said, slightly annoyed, "I just happen to believe there's good in everybody…I've never met anybody whose truly…plain evil."

"Yes, you have." Raph said darkly.

"Really?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia was willing to give up revenge for her love…that's not evil…sure, she's a crazy bitch and I sure as hell don't like her, but she's not incapable of being good." Sky said, Raph simply grunted. She smiled smugly, she knew she had a point, but decided not to press it.

"What about Dustin?"

"He's a good friend to people who he actually cares about…and for a while, I truly believe that he did love me truly at one point." Skylar said.

"You're impossible."

"How so?"

"You just defended two people who put you through Fuckin' agony…how can you do that?" Raph asked, she shrugged slightly.

"I never said I liked them…I just…don't think that pure evil actually exists." She frowned, "There are bad people, I won't say there aren't, but I can promise you, you'll find something good in everyone."

"You sound like a Goddamn hippy…" Raph grumbled as the plane began to decrease in altitude.

"Heather's wearing off on me."

The plane landed, Skylar and Raph shuffled off the plane and waited for Donnie and Heather. Once the two groups met up, they got their baggage and went to call a couple of taxis. Donnie called home, checking to see if his brothers and father were there yet. He was pleased to announce that they were there with their girlfriends (or whoever this Sophia chick was to Leo) along with a couple named April and Casey. Skylar and Heather recognized the names, seeing as Don and Raph talked about them a lot. Donnie and Heather climbed into one cab and then Raph and Skylar grabbed another. Skylar's eyes were glued to the window as she took in everything they passed. That euphoric look was on her face again.

Both taxis stopped on a shady looking street. They all climbed out and the two men led the girls down an alley, lifting up the manhole, there the two girls looked at each other. Donnie jumped down, and Skylar gasped slightly. Heather shrugged to her, and climbed down herself. Skylar looked down into the dark hole, she could barely see Donnie coaxing her to come down. She looked to Raph who nodded toward the hole; she seemed angry and shook her head beginning to climb down. Donnie caught her when she slipped off the slick ladder. Skylar looked to Heather, whose expression of disgust matched her own at the smell.

"I can't see a Goddamn thing!" Skylar said, she felt a strong arm go around her waist and her breath caught in her throat.

"Don't start bitchin' now." Raph grumbled as he began leading the way.

"You okay?" Donnie asked Heather, grabbing her hand and helping her move.

"Fine." She said, obviously holding her breath.

"You get used to the smell." Donnie chuckled slightly.

"I sure as hell hope so…"

* * *

"Whoa…" Cameron said.

"Welcome to the lair." Leo said and smiled a bit.

When Sophia was told she'd have to walk through the sewers to get to Leo and Mikey's home, she felt like she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. Of course, she swallowed any complaints she had and gripped Leo's arm tightly as they moved through the confusing labyrinth. Cameron did enough complaining for the both of them, and Mikey ended up carrying her. He didn't really mind, but Sophia was extremely annoyed with her best friend. Still, the walking through the filth had been very worth it to see a place like this. It was so big, which was probably a good thing. Four brothers, and one parent, a lot of space was probably needed.

The ceiling was tall, and curved like a dome. There was a kitchen, that had countless, empty, boxes of pizza, and even a few dishes in the sink to be cleaned. There was an alcove were a bunch of destroyed computers stood undisturbed, a metal door next to it. There were about three other doors, two of them open, but you still couldn't see what was inside. The living room area was big and looked like a great battle had happened. The couch was broken, the T.V. was broken and some of the arcade games in it were also broken. A large staircase led up to a row of doors, that probably served as the bedrooms. The entire place was large, fascinating, but messy.

"Man, I forgot the T.V. was broken!" Mikey whined.

"Do not be rude, my sons, give the girls a tour of our home." Splinter said, "I must apologize for the distressed state of our home."

"It's alright." Sophia said and was dragged away by Mikey, he was eager about the tour.

"This is Donnie's lab." He said guiding them to the door next to the alcove of destroyed computers.

The room was small, but it might have only looked that way because it was full of stuff. That was the only way to describe it. Metal pieces, gadgets and just anything you could imagine. It was messy, and intimidating. Mikey took them into Splinter's room, it was simple with a cot, some training swords on the wall, a picture of a Japanese man and lots of candles. The next room over was the dojo, full of training equipment, a punching bag, and bamboo mats. Upstairs were the boys' rooms.

"I'll show you Raph's room, just don't tell him when he gets here…" Mikey said mischievously. He was obviously excited to be home.

Raph's room was messy, but livable. He had his own set of barbells, and some suggestive posters on the wall. Donnie's room was organized and clean, except for the desk which had a computer and a bunch of gadgets on it. Leo's room was plain, as Sophia had expected. Much like his bedroom back in Florida. Mikey's room was a disaster zone, which was no surprise. It seemed to be in more disarray than it should be though, things were sliced in half and Mikey got a nostalgic sort of look on his face as he stared into it. He quickly broke out of his reverie, and turned to the girls with a broad grin.

"And that's the entire place!" He said happily.

"It's interesting." Sophia said.

"I love it." Cameron grinned back, Sophia turned and stepped quickly down the steps, walking up to Leo who seemed to be doing what he could to clean.

"So, when do I get my answers." She said, sternly, Leo turned slowly.

"I'd like to wait until my brother's get here, so I may find out what they've told their girlfriends first." Leo said calmly, "You'll get them, Sophia, I promise." She sighed and nodded and looked around the mess of a place.

"Anything I can do to help?"

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Skylar asked quietly, pretending to stumble. Pathetic as it was, she wanted to keep Raph's arm right where it was. Around her.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"You'll find out soon 'nough." Raph grumbled.

It was getting lighter now, and there was less and less sewage as they got closer. That was definitely a good thing. They approached a brick wall that seemed to be just that. When they stopped, Skylar frowned in confusion. Heather shrugged slightly and they looked to Donnie who pulled on a pipe connected to a larger one. Or that's what it was disguised to be, it was really a lever. As Skylar and Heather walked into the large place they both kind of gasped a little. They looked around until they heard a familiar voice greet them happily,

"Miss Skylar, Miss Heather, it is lovely to see you again." Splinter said stepping forward.

"Master Splinter." Heather smiled bowing slightly, Skylar waved a little with a smile.

"Hello, Sensei." Donnie stepped forward to hug his father, and then Raph moved forward.

"It's about time you got here." Leo said stepping forward, Donnie hugged him and Raph simply nodded, "Nice to see you two again."

"Same." Skylar smiled a little, and fidgeted as he stared at her obvious wounds, "I, uh, had a run in with Olivia…"

"I can see that." Leo said.

"Yeah." Skylar cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Sky?" Came an excited voice.

"Mikey!" Sky suddenly grinned and hugged the blond boy running at her, "Hot damn, how are you, dude?"

"Been better." He shrugged, "Ouch, what happened to you."

"Psycho ex attack…" Shrugged Skylar.

"Ah." Mikey nodded, "Heather!" He smiled hugging the other girl who chuckled, Mikey hugged his brother's before gasping and running off.

"Okay, then." Skylar laughed, but the boy was back with a girl in tow, grabbing another who was standing in the background and pulled them front and center in front of Skylar and Heather.

"This is Cameron, my girlfriend." Mikey said, "And this is Leo's girlfriend, Sophia." Sophia gave him a glare, "This is Skylar and Heather."

"Hey," Skylar waved, and Heather smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Sophia said politely.

"I love your nose ring…" Cameron said to Skylar who smiled.

"Thanks."

"April and Casey are coming back down tomorrow, April got tired and they had to leave." Mikey said.

"If you ladies wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to my sons." Splinter smiled.

"Of course." Sophia smiled.

"My room is up the stair and farthest to the right." Raph said to Skylar, "Go get some rest." He then left with Leo, Don, and Splinter. Mike lingered,

"Make yourselves at home, ladies." He kissed Cameron and then sped away.

"You should go get some sleep." Heather advised her sister softly.

"I don't think so." Skylar said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not tired." She shrugged, and Heather sighed.

"No, because Raph told you to."

"I don't know who he thinks he is, trying to tell me what to do." Skylar made a face, "Mr. Stay-Away-From-Me-You-Don't-Mean-Shit-To-Me."

"That isn't what he said." Heather rolled her eyes.

"That's what he meant." Skylar shrugged, and then looked to the two other girls, "Do you have any fucking clue what's going on here?"

"Not really." Sophia shook her head.

"I wanna know…" Cameron whined.

"You and me both." Skylar said, "Heather here knows everything, but her lips are shut…traitor…" She teased.

"You'll all find out soon enough…trust me, you'd rather hear it from them." Heather seemed exasperated, "Is there anything we can do to help clean around here?"

"Oh, there's plenty." Sophia said.

* * *

It was all too weird to be kneeling in front of their father in this all too familiar room. Mikey felt himself fidget, as he usually did when Master Splinter went into one of his long speeches. Leo was listening intently, and Donnie was pretending to. Mikey could tell Raph was in a trance, something about the far off look in his eyes told him he was upset. But that was obvious. They were all upset, none of them wanted it to turn out like it had so far, and breaking the truth to the oblivious women outside didn't seem to be something the brother's were excited about doing. Still, that's what this speech was about, it was time for the truth to come out. Splinter demanded that it did, once and for all. Luckily, he gave the brothers freedom as to how they would tell them.

"Michelangelo," Splinter snapped, causing Mike to stiffen and glance at his father, "How do you plan on telling Miss Carlson?"

"I don't know." Shrugged Mikey, "I hadn't really thought about it." Splinter sighed and looked to Leo,

"I'll have to explain it to Sophia before I show her…" He looked to his littlest brother, "I think it would be best if Cameron were to be with Sophia when they found out…"

"Very well." Splinter said, and then turned to Raph.

"Sky's exhausted…I think I should wait 'til mornin' to tell her…I don't want her to do somethin' stupid…"

"Do not put it off any longer than that, my son." Splinter said, turning to Donatello who fidgeted.

"Have you decided how you will tell Miss Heather, Donatello?"

"Uh…yeah, about that…" Donnie winced and Splinter cut him off before he could finish.

"You must tell her, Donatello, it is not fair to keep her in the dark any longer." He said.

"Yes, I know." Donnie nodded, "But she's known for a while, Sensei, I told her in December." It was silent and Splinter was frowning.

"And she has kept the secret from Miss Skylar?"

"Yes."

"She has accepted it?"

"Yes, I believe so." Donnie nodded.

Splinter sent his sons off without another word. He seemed tired, and closed the door behind Raph, who was last to leave. Mikey looked nervous as Leo called both Sophia and Cameron away to the dojo. Don gave Raph a small nod before moving to Heather's side, who was insistent on finishing up cleaning the kitchen. Skylar looked questioningly at the dojo, then to Raph who shrugged slightly. She yawned and frowned trying to focus on what she was doing. She felt eyes on her and it made her hair stand on end, she brushed a hand through her hair, self consciously.

"You look tired." Raph said.

"I am." She said lowly.

"C'mon," He grabbed her wrist, making her heart thud.

He guided her to his room where all her bags were. She began looking for something to wear to bed, while Raph looked around his all to familiar room. Skylar told him he had to leave the room while she changed, he rolled his eyes, but obliged nonetheless. She half expected him to just leave, but when he asked through the door if she was done, she was surprised. She told him he could come in, and he walked back in, looking around. Skylar awkwardly ran her hands through her hair, before biting her lip and finally saying,

"So, where am I sleeping?"

"There." He pointed to his bed, she looked at it and then back to him.

"Where are you sleeping then?"

"There." He pointed to his bed again and met her eyes.

"Oh."

* * *

Sophia knew something was up, the moment she saw Mikey's expression. The two girls sat down on the bamboo matted floor and looked up to Leo and Mikey with confused frowns. Mikey was wringing his hands together and playing with the hem of his shirt. Leo was pacing, as rubbing his chin lightly. Very deep in thought. They heard the voices of Donnie and Heather, but could not understand what they were saying. Finally, Leo stopped pacing and turned to stare at the two girls. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking to his little brother, than to the girls.

"You should know, first of all, that we had no intention of trapping either of you into any situation or agreement." He began, and Cameron was already confused, "You also must understand that we kept this secret to protect not only ourselves and our family, but you two as well."

"What're you going on about?" Sophia asked.

Leo sighed and looked to Mikey. The blond nodded slightly, and the two began removing their clothes. Cameron and Sophia looked at each other in shock and slight embarrassment. When they looked back over, Mikey was fidgeting with the bracelet on his wrist, blushing slightly. Leo was taking his off, and gave Mikey a hard look and the younger boy began to take his off. Sophia and Cameron's first response to what they saw, moments later, was to simply stare.

It was as if time froze. Sophia's jaw went slightly slack, and Cameron's eyes were as wide as plates. Neither of them spoke as they took in the sight before them. Instead of the two men they'd thought they knew so well, were two turtles. They were both over five feet tall, and just as muscled. They seemed to pull bandanna's out of no where, one wearing a deep blue, the other orange. Sophia shut her mouth, jaw clenching tight. She recognized the look she was receiving from behind that blue bandanna, she recognized those eyes. Though she was under the impression that they belonged to someone different…something different. Even though Sophia came out of her shock first, Cameron was first to break the pregnant silence.

"What. The. _Fuck_.?"

"Cam, I can explain --" Mikey said, same voice, same pleading blue eyes.

"You better be quick about it." Sophia said darkly.

"We moved to Florida to escape from Larissa, Victoria and their comrades…they deceived us, planted themselves in our home and pretended to care for us." Leo said, "They attacked us and we needed to escape…Donnie created these devices to change our appearance and genetic detail while we wore them…"

"Wait…" Cameron said, "So…you're telling me that you two are actually turtles…"

"Mutant, ninja turtles." Mikey corrected softly, "And Master Splinter is a rat…"

"Sophia…"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"What the fuck did I eat before bed to make me have this fucked up dream?"

"It's not a dream." Sophia sighed, "It makes sense…"

"How the fuck does it make sense?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Leo didn't want Mikey anywhere near you in the beginning, remember?" Sophia said, "He said it was dangerous and that someone could get hurt…" Cameron only seemed to be following a little, "He said that if we knew who he and Mikey really were, we wouldn't want to be anywhere near them in the first place."

Cameron frowned and looked away from her friend who never broke eye contact with Leo. Cameron stood slowly and took a slow step forward, Mikey's eye ridges raised, and his breathing picked up. She swallowed hard as she willed her feet to move her closer to the creature before her. He certainly acted like Mikey, sounded just like Mikey, and had Mikey's eyes. Still, it was hard to believe that the young man she'd fallen in love with was really standing before her, internally, something screamed at her to get over it. Just to ignore the fear and move into his arms and tell him she still loved him. Mikey would never hurt her, she knew that much, so why was she so hesitant?

"Cam…" Mikey said softly.

"I…" Cameron stopped moving, frowned and shook her head, looking at the floor, "I don't understand."

"Cam, I'm still me…I'm still your Mikey." Her Mikey. She was quiet for a long time.

"I…I think we need to talk…" She said, and glanced to the two people still just staring at each other. "A-alone."

"Right." Mikey winced, "Um, my room?"

"Sure."

The two left quietly. Sophia stood now, eyes still locked on Leo's. The fact that he was, indeed a turtle, bothered her. It made her a little freaked out, and she wouldn't deny that. It was unnatural. But staring into those eyes, the fact that this appearance did, in fact, scare her, didn't seem to matter. All that seemed to matter was the fact that she had been lied to from the moment she met him. As if being in love with him wasn't enough, he had to go and drop this in her lap. How was she not supposed to feel trapped? How was she not supposed to be angry, and scared?

"Well?" His voice was dark, and harsh.

"What?" Sophia willed her voice not to shake.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Is there anything to say?" Sophia asked, and he sighed, frustrated.

"What…what are you feeling…right now?"

"If I tell you the truth, are you going to get angry because it's not what you want to hear?" Sophia asked.

"I want the truth, Sophia."

"You don't exactly have the right to demand the truth, Leonardo." Sophia said, the falter in her voice gone. All fear gone.

How dare he snap at her? How dare he be angry with her when he had lied to her for a year? Any fears of him dissipated, now all she felt was the sting of betrayal and the fire of anger welling up inside her. One thing was for sure, this was definitely Leo. The only person able to provoke such a wild fire within her, and still goad her emotionally. This gave her some small comfort, despite the appearance, he was still the arrogant jerk she knew and had fallen in love with. Though, at the moment, this seemed to be of little consequence to her. In the back of her mind she knew she had a choice to make now, she had some thinking to do about this situation, but for now all she wanted was to scream and yell.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've already told you, it was for your safety as well as my family's."

"And what the hell was I going to do to them, Leo?" Sophia asked, "I'm completely helpless compared to you guys."

"You could have told someone about us…" Leo said, "For all I know you would have gone to some sort of scientist and had us dissected or something."

"How could you think that?!" Sophia found a reason to raise her voice, "Even now when I'm scared to death of you I wouldn't even dream of doing that to you or your family!!"

"You admit you're scared of me." The pain in his voice was not hidden by his harshness.

"Yes, Leo, I am scared of you." Sophia yelled, "I feel like I never even knew you! I feel like you're a stranger!"

"You're not afraid of…this…" He motioned to his body and she rolled her eyes, "Your reaction wasn't exactly ideal, Sophia." Leo snapped.

"How did you want me to react?!" Sophia yelled, "Did you want me to clap for joy? While I'm at it, I could shit a rainbow of happiness, just for you, because I'm so Goddamn happy!"

"Now isn't the time for sarcasm." He said sternly.

"Don't scold me like I'm a child, Leo!"

"Then you should stop acting like one!"

"Oh, right, _I'm_ the child when you're the one throwing a bitch fit because I didn't react how you wanted me to!" Sophia yelled, "_Sorry_, Leo, it's not every fucking day the man that I fell in love with turns out to not even be a man at all!" Leo didn't say anything and she sighed, backing down a little, "I know, to you, it's probably shallow, and hurtful and I'm sorry for that…but what do you expect?" She shrugged, looking distressed, "You can't expect me to just adjust at the snap of a finger…that isn't fair…I can't…I just don't…"

"Sophia…" Leo said softly as tears leaked from her eyes.

"How could you lie to me?!" She said, her voice wavering, "I…I thought that…even if you didn't…feel the same way, y'know, I thought we were friends…I don't…"

"Calm down, Sophia." Leo said apologetically, as she rubbed at her eyes, "Go up to my room…get some sleep…we'll talk in the morning when we're both feeling more…rational."

"No more secrets, and no more lies." Sophia said, "Promise me that."

Leo wasn't sure what had transpired between them. The yelling, he understood, and though he hated to admit, he understood her standpoint. The tears, he understood, she'd been betrayed. The fact that she was giving in, was a little disturbing, but understandable. The only thing that he wasn't able to grasp was why she would ask for a promise from him. Almost as if she would _stay_. Not that she had anywhere to go really, but the way she asked made it seem as if she was going to actually try to work things out instead of running away screaming and never looking back. It was the only reason Leo hesitated.

"I promise."

* * *

"So…" Cameron sighed as they were safely inside Mikey's trashed room, "This is what you were hiding from me?"

"Yeah." Mikey said kind of downcast, "I am so sorry, Cam…" His voice was pleading and quiet, "I can put the bracelet back on…I can wear it whenever you're around, I'll…" He seemed lost for words.

"You would do that?" Cameron asked softly, sitting on the messy bed.

"Do what?" Mikey said, he seemed helpless.

"You'd hide who you really were just so I would stay?"

"Yes…I did all year. I wanted to tell you, I did, I even tried…like at the beach and…and I just…" Mikey continued to ramble and Cameron was sent into a train of thought.

She remembered that day on the beach very well. It was only days earlier when they laid on the beach and watched the sunset, staying out late just stargazing. Cameron had indeed said she would still love him, even if he was mutant, ninja turtle. She'd even said those exact words. And it was true, she still loved him with all that was in her; it was just such a shock. Cameron frowned deeply as her mind rushed through everything to consider. She needed to talk to Sophia, which she knew would never happen. Sophia needed to deal with her own issue right now, it wasn't fair to ask for her advice right now. Mikey was watching her sadly as she tried to think of someone she could talk to. Her head was spinning too fast, she couldn't sort all of this out on her own.

"Do…Heather and…Skylar know?" Cameron asked, "Did Raph and Donnie tell them?"

"Heather knows…" Mikey said, "Raph is going to tell Sky tomorrow." Cameron paused.

"I…I'm confused, Mike." Cameron said softly, "I love you…so much…"

"But?"

"But…I can't think straight right now…And Sophia can't help me…do you…do you think Heather would help me…sort things out?"

"Heather's sweet, I'm sure she'd love to." Mikey smiled softly, "C'mon, we'll go get her…"

* * *

Skylar really had no objections to sleeping in the same bed as Raphael, and she'd be the first to say it. She did have objections to being played and toyed with though, even if she was madly in love with the person trying to screw her over. That was the only reason she didn't climb into bed, and simply stared at Raph. Her body was exhausted, and even though she was so comfortable in her short shorts and t-shirt and ready for bed, she refused to get into that bed until some things were said and some boundaries were made. With a sigh she ran a hand through her hair, she was a little nervous.

"I'm not going to let myself fall into a trap like that."

"Trap?" Raph said, "What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Skylar said exasperated, "You and me are going to get into that bed and one thing is going to lead to another and we're going to end up fucking." She said, "And then, I'm going to read into it way too much and think just maybe you want me back when really all you wanted was a quick screw."

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" Raph asked bluntly and Skylar looked shocked.

"_What?_"

"How fuckin' long have you known me? You think I'd really do that to ya'?"

"I'm not really sure, anymore, Raph." She said honestly, "I don't know what to expect from you…" She sighed, "One minute I think we're fine, and the next I find out that I mean nothing to you and we're breaking up…and then I'm miserable, and you're fine fucking your little car show whores…" Raph narrowed his eyes at her.

"You really are fuckin' stupid, aren't you?"

"Stop calling me stupid!" Skylar yelled.

"If you're not stupid then you're blind." Raph said and she looked confused.

"W-what're you talking about?"

"I'm gonna have to spell it out for ya' ain't I?" Raph grunted and rolled his eyes, "Sky, I only left ya' to try and protect you from Olivia…" He paused to take in her expression, "I didn't mean any of the shit I said, you mean the fuckin' world to me, and all those girls…I dunno…I thought it'd help get over you but…" He shrugged. Skylar felt like she would faint.

"I…" She began and then took a deep breath, swallowing hard, "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You know you trust me." Raph said, "Whether or not you want to admit it is a whole otha' subject."

"You seem confident." Skylar said quietly, she knew he was right. And she felt pathetic, she sighed, "You're going to kill me…"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because…" She hesitated, "I…"

"What?" Raph asked stepping toward her.

"I…had sex…" She paused, "With Dustin."

"You WHAT?!"

"Please, don't yell." Skylar winced, and Raph glared at her, but didn't seem like he would scream at her again, "I-I didn't know what else to do…I was…hurt and-and…I don't know."

"I can't believe you let that little whelp even _look_ at you…"

"You can't really talk, you know," Skylar said, "God knows how many drunk sluts you fucked while --"

"It's not tha same." Growled Raph lowly.

"Why not?"

"It's just not, okay?!" He snapped and she winced, he sighed, "Sky…"

With every step he took forward she felt her heart beat faster. There was no doubt he could hear the thudding in her chest, and if he didn't, she was sure he could see that her hands were shaking and her breath was catching in her throat. He was so close, impossibly close, agonizingly close. She wanted to close her eyes, but she couldn't. She wanted to touch him, all she had to do was raise her hand, but she couldn't. Sky felt a finger tilt her chin up and she thought her legs would give out when she looked into those eyes. He moved his finger to her cheek, and then cupped it with his entire hand. She leaned into the contact and bit her lip ever so slightly.

"So…" Her vocal chords seemed to be working on their on account, "So…you do care?"

"Yes, Goddamn, you have no idea how much." Raph's voice was as quiet as hers.

The sound of her heavy breathing filled the silence as she trailed her hands up his chest and onto his neck. He moved his other hand to the other side of his face and pulled her so they were touching; their lips moving slowly towards each other. When they met it was slow, but Skylar took the opportunity like it would be her last and deepened the kiss. Raph held her against him as they moved backwards toward the bed. She hit the bed with back of her knees and would have fallen backward if Raph wasn't supporting her. She eased herself backward onto the bed and he followed, bracing himself on his fists over her as they kept their kiss going as long as they could.

The need for air caused them to break free for a moment. Raph's large hand was on Skylar's thigh and she reached for the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head before they began kissing again. When she broke from the kiss and began kissing his neck, rational thought was slipping away from him. He wanted so badly to just give in and spend this time with her before he revealed what he really was and possibly ruined what they had forever. Still when her small, warm hand slid down his stomach he grunted slightly, and she kissed him. He almost forgot the rational thought until her hand slipped further down. Suddenly he ripped away from her, getting off the bed and standing almost on the other side of the room. She sat, face flushed watching closely,

"I'm sorry." She said softly, and he drooped his head. Shaking it slightly,

"It's not your fault, Sky." Raph's voice was strained, "I can't do this to ya'…"

"I can assure you, I'm far from complaining." She laughed softly.

"No, no, I can't leave ya' in the dark anymore…" He sighed, "Mike and Leo are telling Sophie and Cam…and you deserve to know too…"

"You picked the lease convenient time to tell me…" Skylar said.

"Just…please…don't…don't freak out, okay?"

Skylar nodded and watched closely as Raph hesitated. Now he was nervous, as he removed the rest of his clothing, Skylar tried her hardest to pay close attention to the fact that he had something important to tell her. He looked her in the eyes once more and fidgeted with the metal bracelet on his wrist. Once he removed it, and he took the form of his real self he looked to her eyes once more. Shock was the first emotion that crossed her face, then confusion lingered while he watched her figure it out. It was almost as if he could see the cranks spinning in her mind as she put the puzzle all together. Raphael wasn't sure if he was relieved or scared when it was anger, not fear, that suddenly marred her features. Skylar took in a deep breath and shook her head,

"_You_ _son of a bitch_."

* * *

A/N: Oh, snap. That's a cliffy if I ever saw one. Please review! Thanks so much for reading!!!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Alright! Shorter than last time, but generally quicker update. Next chapter shouldn't be too long, but don't expect me to be Speedy Gonzales. I'm still trying to figure a couple things out, gotta talk to my beta, and whatnot. Enjoy!

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music for the chapter:

Don/Heather: Lucky -- Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat

Mike/Cameron: The Resolution -- Jack's Mannequin

Leo/Sophia: Time Is Running Out -- Muse

Raph/Skylar: Eyes On Fire -- Blue Foundation

* * *

Chapter 22

_"The only real mistake is the one from which we learn nothing."_

**-- John Powell**

Heather and Donnie were trying to figure out how to repair the old couch when Cameron exited the dojo, Mikey in tow. Heather did a double take, seeing Mikey in his true form, then looking to Donnie who sighed softly. It was a few moments after they left that the yelling from Sophia and Leo in the dojo. Donnie kept quiet the entire time, so Heather chose not to speak as he left to try and fix his computers. A moment later Sophia stormed out of the dojo, and began cleaning whatever she could get her hands on. Donnie looked at Heather who shrugged softly when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to a shaken looking Cameron and Mikey smiling hopefully.

"Can we…talk?" Cameron asked unsurely, glancing at her best friend who was glaring at Mikey.

"Um…" Heather said, "Yeah." Then looked at Mikey who moved away, "What-what do you need?"

"Well…Mikey says you've known for a while about…"

"Oh." Heather said, "Yeah, yes, I have." She nodded.

"H-how did you…" Cameron struggled, "How did you work it out?"

"Well…" Heather said, beginning to walk slowly, as if to continue cleaning, "I had to think about it…" She began, "You know, consider what it meant to be involved, consider the type of life they lead, stuff like that…"

"Yeah…" Cameron said, "I get that but…I just…" She trailed off.

"Look." Heather stopped now that they weren't within ear shot of the three others present, though they were by the dojo where Heather heard Leo grunting, probably venting his frustration on a punching bag. She was sure he couldn't hear them, "I fainted the first time I saw Don." She said plainly, "And I won't say it didn't freak me out at first, because it did. But then I heard him speak to me, and it was the same voice with the same concern and worry; when I looked into his eyes, it was as if the fact he wasn't really who I thought he was didn't matter." Cameron was frowning, but concentrating hard, "It was still Donnie looking back at me…that was when I realized it didn't really matter…" She paused, "But of course, I'm hopelessly and pathetically in love with him." She shrugged, "It's a little sick, actually, how helpless I feel without him."

"First love?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah." Breathed Heather, "You too?"

"Mmhm." Cameron said and laughed softly, "Scary isn't it? First _real_ love."

"Scarier even, considering all the circumstances." Heather said, but then smiled, "But looking past all that, it comes down to what your heart's telling you."

"That sounds like something from a shitty _Oxygen_ movie…" Cameron laughed and Heather even chuckled, "Sad thing is, it's true."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" The shriek came loud and clear breaking the smile Cameron and Heather were sharing.

"He told her." Donnie said moving away from his computers, Leo even came out of the dojo.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Screamed Skylar suddenly coming down the steps, "You…fucking you are a-a…" Everyone expected her to say freak or something along the lines as Raph followed her down the steps, "A lying bastard! A total--" She didn't finish her sentence just cried out in frustration.

"Skylar!" Heather moved away from Cameron and towards her sister.

"No, you are-- I can't-- you knew!" Skylar said, "You fucking knew! And you-you…I thought…you're my sister!"

"Don't take this out on Heather." Raph said darkly.

"You," Skylar turned pointing at him, "Shut _the_ fuck up."

"No, Sky, you shut up." Raph growled stepping towards her, "Look around, Sophia, Cameron and Heather know, they ain't throwin' a fuckin' fit."

"Well, forgive me for being angry, Raph, forgive me for not being so Goddamn pleased that I've been lied to for more than an entire fucking year!" Skylar yelled and Heather grabbed her arm,"Sky, please, you have to understand --"

"Get off of me!" Skylar pushed her sister away.

"Skylar." It was Leo this time, "You obviously need to cool down, why don't you --" "Save it." Skylar snapped, looking at Raph, "I'm going home where things make sense." She said before heading for the door.

"You can't leave, Sky," Mikey piped up, "Olivia, Victoria, Larissa and Elena are still out there…"

"They're after you lot, not me." Skylar said.

"If they capture you, it'll be to bait us." Donnie said.

"I obviously don't matter enough to any of you to be bait." Skylar said, "I don't even really know any of you."

With this she left. Seconds seemed like hours as Raph stared at the ground, fists clenched at his side as his breathing grew rapid. He moved to chase after her, but Heather stopped him. He looked down at her, he could easily push away her small arm and move after her, but he didn't. Tears pooled down the girl's face and she shook her head taking in a shaky breath of air. Raph stared at her hard, and his brother's all watched him closely seeing what he would do. Heather took another breath and said softly,

"If you go after her now, all she'll do is yell." And he knew she was right.

"We can't let her go out there alone." Leo said.

"She doesn't want to talk to any of us, dudes." Mikey said.

"Damn it." They all looked up to see Sophia leaving the lair.

"My sons," Everyone turned to see Splinter, "Let the girls get rest…they have had a trying day. I will speak to Skylar and Sophia when they return."

"We can't just let them wander." Donnie said.

"Very well," Splinter nodded, "You follow them, my son, make sure they do not get into trouble…but do not interfere with them…"

* * *

'_Goddamn it, Goddamn it, God-fucking damn it!' _

It was dark as Skylar just walked straight through the sewers. Her head still reeling, tears falling from her hears, and her hands trembling. Her breathing was so loud she could hear it reverberate off the cold, damp walls. Her footsteps were loud, but she heard another pair. If it was her sister she was afraid she'd hit her, it couldn't be any of the brothers, they were too quiet. And she didn't really know the other two girls there. Looking back, she really wished her tantrum hadn't been so public, she probably looked like a right bitch. Still, at the time she didn't really give a damn. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and any regrets she felt faded away,

"Goddamn it, Heather --!" She stopped, "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay." Sophia smiled a small one. "I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Oh, well thanks…Sophia? Right?"

"Yeah." She said, it was tense silence as they stood there. Skylar wiped her face,

"So, um, you just found out too?"

"Yeah…not too long before you." Sophia nodded.

"How did you not explode?" Skylar asked.

"I did." Sophia nodded, "It just wasn't as big of an explosion as yours…which is surprising." She smiled as Skylar looked at her, "I'm known to have a short temper…comes with the height." Skylar let out a shaky laugh to this.

"I don't normally freak out like that." She admitted, "I just knew there was something for the longest time…and being around Raph has made me much more assertive…especially when we fight."

"It's just the opposite with me." Sophia said, "I used to scream like a banshee, but with Leo my self-control has grown immensely."

"Amazing what love does to you, eh?" Skylar sniffled.

"Amazing is one word for it." Sophia replied.

"So, um, last I heard you and Leo were just friends with benefits…" Skylar said, "Did that change?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've seen how he dotes on you…in his own…weird, Leo-like way…" Skylar winced, "And you've already insinuated you love him…"

"I do love him." Sophia nodded, "And I'm almost sure he feels the same way, but…"

"This entire turtle business has fucked you all up." Skylar nodded.

"Yeah." Sophia nodded, "They've probably got someone tailing us right now."

"Probably." Skylar sighed, "Let's find a manhole…I'm done with the sewers."

"It's probably not safe to wander around an unfamiliar city…New York City, none-the-les…" Sophia said as they began walking, "But I'm sure that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all."

"I say we go to the first bar we find and get smashed."

"I'm not old enough." Skylar said.

"And that's stopping you, why?" Sophia said as they came to a ladder.

"You know," Skylar smiled, "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

Donnie was staying far behind the two girls, though he heard their conversation, loud and clear. He was relieved to hear nothing too hateful about either of his brothers. He couldn't help but feel some contempt for Skylar. She'd never seen her be so viscous to her little sister before, he'd seen them fight, but he'd never seen her even come near being violent. Not that a shove was violent, but Skylar had never used any type of force on her sister. He was a little peeved as they went topside, after noting what a bad idea it was, and doing it anyway. They were being a little ridiculous, if this was to get back at his brothers, Skylar wouldn't hear the end of it from him. Donnie _knew_ she was smarter than that.

He slyly followed them out of the sewers. He quickly climbed up the fire escapes and stepped to the edge of the roof to look for his targets. He had to admit, climbing up the fire escapes gave his muscles the work out they really needed. Just sparring and weightlifting with Raph wasn't enough to get his blood pumping like he used to. The sounds of the city were welcoming as well, he'd missed the city. He watched as the girls below tried to get into a bar, to his relief, they were denied entry. Of course, they both went off in search of another one. It was odd to him, but they seemed to be fine. They were just laughing even when they were denied entry into a bar.

Five bars later, they were allowed in. Donnie sighed as he perched on a taller rooftop, waiting for them to exit. He'd almost hoped someone would kick them out, but he was disappointed every time. After a while he grabbed his cell and told Leo that he'd probably be a while. The girls obviously didn't want to come out, and he left his disguise piece at home, so he couldn't go inside and get them. To say he was annoyed was an understatement, Skylar would have a hefty lecture from him when she got out of there.

* * *

How long they'd been gone, Skylar had no idea. Sophia had mentioned that it had been at least a couple hours, but Skylar made her turn off her cell phone before she could check the time. No doubt someone was trying to get a hold of them, telling them they need to come back, they need to listen to reason. Skylar took a long drink out of her glass of whatever it was Sophia ordered for her. A voice in the back of her head told her not to drink with strangers, because of where it got her last time, but she really had no intent of listening to it. Aside from that, Sophia was going through exactly what she was.

Obviously this girl drank more than she did. Skylar figured she was drunk, while Sophia had just started her own buzz. It didn't matter much to Skylar, it just meant they would be drinking for longer; which was okay with her. The bartender kept giving them both looks, and Sophia was worried he knew they were underage, but he never said anything. With a shrug she took another drink and looked over to Skylar who polished off hers. Setting down the cup, the girl brushed some of her brunette hair out of her bruised face and sighed a little, but smiled.

"You okay, babe?" Sophia asked, nodding to the bartender who filled Skylar's cup.

"Are you gonna stay?" Slurred the younger girl, "With Leo…?"

"Haven't decided." Shrugged Sophia, and she laughed, "You gonna stay with Raphie?" She shrugged lazily in response.

"Sucks man." She said sipping on her drink, "I'm fucking pissed n' like…um…fuck…what's that word…?" Skylar thought, "Confused…I think…" Sophia sighed,

"Well, obviously, you still love 'im."

"Duh…" Skylar said quite stupidly sending the two into a fit of giggles, "I dunno if I'm mad because he's a fuckin' turtle or because he lied 'bout somethin' so freakin' huge…"

"Yeah…me either…" It was quiet between them as they drank more until Sophia chuckled. "Damn."

"What?" Skylar said, arms folded on the bar, her chin resting on them as she slouched.

"I had sex with a turtle."

"Holy shit!" Skylar straightened, laughing. "Me too, dude!"

"Is that considered bestiality?" Sophia asked and Skylar frowned, "They're not even fucking mammals…" Skylar laughed hard, and it took her a moment to respond.

"Well…as creepy as this is gonna sound…it was the best I ever had…turtle or not." She then paused, "But…I've only fucked two people in my life…and the first…was…"

"Small?"

"Microscopic." Laughed Skylar.

"Don't worry, babe." Sophia laughed, "Leo was the best I ever had."

"I say we stay for the sex." Skylar lifted her glass, and Sophia lifted hers as well.

"I agree." She said, "Who needs love?"

"Pfft, not me."

After finishing off their drinks, Sophia decided it was time to head back. There were in a city where neither of them knew the ropes, and it just happened that four chaotic, beautiful women were planning on using them as revenge against four turtles. They exited the bar and looked around. Skylar was drunk, and Sophia was buzzed, but she was almost sure she knew the way back. As they walked further and further, Sophia was sure that she was actually very lost. She stopped and noticed Skylar staring into an alleyway a few paces back. Reaching into her pocket to get her cell phone, she began walking towards Skylar, but the girl walked into the alley.

"Skylar!" Sophia said, "Fuck."

Sophia quickly followed her into the alley, trying to get her phone to turn on and see in the dark. She called out Skylar's name, and all she heard were some grunts. Skylar screamed and Sophia dropped her phone, frozen in place a cold blade met her throat. Several things ran through her head. Skylar was dead, and she was going to die. She felt sick to her stomach. The first thing she thought of was Leonardo, how she left without actually having any closure to their conversation. Then she thought of Cameron, who would be all alone. Sophia took a step back, breathing becoming deep and ragged, she could hear Skylar making noises of frustration. As her eyes finally adjusted she gasped.

The alley was overcrowded with ninjas in black, their faces completely masked. A female ninja had the sword to her throat, while Skylar was fighting against a pair of ninjas holding her back. The ninjas were forming some sort of barrier around something and whatever they were guarding Skylar desperately wanted to get to it. She was still drunk, so she was sloppily hitting and blindly crying out as she tried to break through. Sophia looked back to the woman holding the sword to her and sighed as she moved aside, as if showing her what was behind the wall of ninjas. Sophia was too short to see over them and there were so many she couldn't see, but they parted and she let out a sharp gasp.

"DONNIE!" Skylar shrieked.

"No!" Sophia whispered.

Larissa didn't even glance at Skylar, her eyes were locked with Sophia's. Donnie looked like he was struggling to stay conscious. He was badly bruised and cut in several places. Skylar was near in tears seeing him like that and Sophia felt the lump in her throat, but she immediately willed it away. Larissa had him in her grip by the tails of his bandanna; her sword to his throat with a menacing smile. Sophia looked to the unfamiliar woman who watched her closely, sword still in hand. Skylar punched one of the ninjas in the gut and tripped one and started to run for it, Sophia called out and went to stop her, but the unknown woman wordlessly put her sword in front of Sophia keeping her from moving. A ninja tackled Skylar into the asphalt, but she fought against him.

"Come any closer, and I will kill him." Larissa said and Skylar stopped struggling, the ninja lifted Skylar, another coming to help him keep her restrained, "You have a choice to make, Sophia." Larissa called, "You can come with us without a struggle, and I'll let Donnie go."

"Or?" Sophia said.

"Or you can be stubborn and fight us like Miss Somers planned to. In which case, I'll kill Donnie and take you by force." Larissa's expression was neutral.

"Run…" Donnie said, "Get…away…"

"Donnie…" Skylar said struggling ever so slightly. Sophia was stuck. She had no choice. She couldn't let Donnie die. She looked to Skylar who looked back at her and nodded slightly. She stopped struggling.

"Alright." Sophia said softly. The woman next to her nodded to the ninjas and three automatically grabbed her to hold her captive.

"No…" Donnie mumbled.

"Sorry, Don." Sophia said softly.

Larissa nodded to the woman and they led the two girls away. She dropped Don on the floor, and he tried lifting himself up but she kicked him down again. He tried again as she got distracted, walking over him and picking up Sophia's phone off the asphalt. Don grunted as he got to his knees, grabbing his side. Larissa knelt down in front of him and looked through Sophia's phone, she pressed a button and put the phone to her ear. She had a small smile on her face as Don gave her the darkest glare he could muster up. He cringed in pain, before looking back at her. Larissa grinned as she spoke,

"Hey, Leo."

* * *

Leo continued pacing the living room. Mikey sat with Cameron at the kitchen table, they were talking quietly; their expressions neutral. Heather sat on the couch, legs folded beneath her. Splinter was sitting next to her and pat her shoulder as she gave out a small sigh. She smiled softly and looked at her phone, as if expecting it to ring. Raph was in the dojo, Heather could hear him angrily beating the punching bag. She hoped he didn't break it. A shrill noise broke through and Leo reached walked to pick up his phone everyone turned to watch him, even Raph peeked out of the dojo. With a jump he saw it was Sophia calling he picked it up quickly.

"Sophia?"

"Hey, Leo."

Terror was evident on Leo's face as he heard her voice. Splinter was first to notice, and narrowed his eyes. Heather had never felt so tense in her life, her breathing was shallow and short. Mikey and Cameron ceased all conversation and glanced at each other before looking to Leo. Raph stepped farther out of the dojo, his eyes narrowed at his brother who made his face neutral. He took in a deep breath and looked at his father, he nodded, and answered slowly.

"Larissa."

"It was awful mean of you to let Donnie fight off the Foot Clan by himself…" She said, "If more of you had come you might have a had a chance to save poor Skylar and Sophia."

"What did you do to them?" Leo said lowly.

"Nothing," She chuckled, "They were very cooperative…of course, I had to bluff a little about killing Don…"

"Is he hurt?" Leo demanded.

"I don't know, ask him yourself." Larissa said, "How are you feeling, Donnie?"

"Leo…" Donnie struggled, "I'm sorry."

"He's not feeling too chatty." Larissa said.

"Where did you take them to?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Larissa said, "I've gotta run, Fearless, Donnie'll be waiting for you, I'd hurry up though, he doesn't look too good."

"Lari --" Leo began but she hung up. He sighed and looked to Raph, "They have Sophia and Skylar…and Don's hurt."

"Damn it." Raph growled.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Heather said softly, Leo looked at Mikey then to Raph,

"We have to go find Donnie."

* * *

Donnie blinked his eyes open, it was still dark out. He lifted himself up and grunted, in pain. His side was causing him trouble, but he managed to get his bo off of his back and lift himself up. As if on cue, three whooshes surrounded him as his brothers dropped to the floor around him. He winced and stared at the ground, unable to meet their gazes. He had failed them, and he was ashamed. He felt one of his brothers come over to help support him and he let them put his arm over their shoulder, but didn't check to see who it was. It took him a moment to realize that his brother's were trying to speak to him.

"'Ey, Genius, ya' here me?" Raph grumbled trying to make his brother look at him but he looked away.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked concerned.

"M'fine." He mumbled.

"You sure?" Mikey was the one holding him up.

"Yeah." Donnie said, and then sighed, "I'm sorry."

"C'mon," Raph grunted, "Let's get home."

The way home was silent, and Donnie seemed to be getting tired. Leonardo felt his stomach churn with worry as he lead his brothers. Sophia in the hand of those killers made him feel nauseas, and looking at his hotheaded brother, he knew that Raph was worried sick as well. Just the way his shoulders were tense and the strained look on his face made him wonder if he looked as bad as him. As they entered the lair, he figured he did, his father looked worried as well. Cameron and Heather moved off the couch and they laid Donnie down. He insisted he just needed to rest, and that he really wasn't hurt all too bad. He wasn't one to ignore bad wounds, like Raph, so they trusted him and let him lay down. Heather was at his side just as soon as he laid down.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, "Do you need anything? Can I help in any way?" He lifted his hand and put it on her cheek, she frowned.

"I'm sorry…" Don said, "I tried to get them to run but they wouldn't --"

"Believe me, darling," Heather said, "I know that if Skylar got caught, it was probably her own stupidity." She sighed, "You did everything you could and that's all that matters."

This didn't seem to make Donnie feel better and he still refused to look his brothers in the eye. Leonardo set the first aid kit on the beat up coffee table and Heather silently tended to the wounds she could with the kit and her brow creased in concentration. Raph leaned over the edge of the couch, gripping it tightly. Cameron was pacing worriedly and Mikey could be heard, trying to calm her down. It didn't seem to be working all to well, and Leo also began trying to calm her. Splinter slowly walked over to his injured son, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling ever so softly. Donnie sighed, but he knew that no one was angry with him, it only soothed him a little.

"Cam," Mikey said, "Come on, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." Cameron said softly, pacing some more.

"That's hard to believe seeing as you're wearing a hole in our floor." Leo said softly.

"I'm…I'm worried." Cameron said, "Sophia has her hotheaded moments…they get her into trouble."

"Yes, but she's also sensible." Leo said, "And she knows she's got too much to lose by being rash." He then paused, "I wish I could say the same for Skylar…" This was mumbled slightly, but Mikey smiled.

"You're not worried?" Cameron said in a distressed tone.

"Of course I am." Leo said, very calmly, "And I promise you, I will think of a way to get her back."

"I trust you, Leo." Cameron sighed, and moved to sit in Mikey's lap, which surprised him slightly, but he wrapped his arms around her nonetheless and nestled his head into her shoulder.

"You should check on Raph." Mikey said quietly to Leo, he nodded slightly.

Making his way over to the group of four in the living room, he saw that Donnie was sleeping off his fatigue. Heather was kneeling next to the couch, resting her head on his arm, watching him sleep silently. Master Splinter was deep in thought, resting his chin on his hands, leaning on his walking stick. He watched his son sleep with a small frown creasing his forehead. Raph was still leaning over the couch, also watching his brother. Leo came to stand next to him, but the red banded turtle gave no hint that he noticed his presence. Leo watched the girl for a moment, she was holding his hand, her thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand.

"I didn't think they'd get tha' Foot involved…" Raph said quietly.

"It just makes it a little harder." Leo said in response, "They're nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"Yeah." Raph said, "And they still took out Don." Leo hesitated, he did have a point there.

"We're going to save them, Raph." Leo said, "I know you're not ready to give Skylar up…and not like this."

"No." Raph growled lowly, "Never like this."

"And I would never abandon Sophia." Leo agreed, "We just have to act quickly."

"What if they get Cam and Heather?" Raph said.

"Then we act even _faster_."

"My sons," Splinter said, getting their attention, "You have shown great control in this dire situation, we must begin to plan now, before the worst should happen." He said, "Our opponents are very precise and unpredictable, if we wish to defeat them, we must be prepared."

"Yes, sensei." Leo said and Raph nodded, "We will let our brother rest, and then discuss our plan of action in the morning."

"Very well." Nodded the old rat, "Do not stay up too late, my sons." He then turned to Heather, "Donatello would want you to sleep soundly, child, do not stay here all night."

"I won't." She smiled kindly and he nodded before moving to the two at the kitchen table.

"Cameron," He said and she looked over, "Get some rest, and try not to give in to your doubts."

"Yessir." She said.

"Michelangelo…"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Make sure your brothers go to bed at a decent hour."

"Sure, sensei."

"I will retire now," The old rat sighed, "All this excitement has made me weary…"

With that, he left for his room. Cameron yawned shortly after and cuddled into Mikey. He carried the both of them to the recliner, closer to the lingering turtles and Heather. Cameron fell asleep quickly, twitching slightly in her sleep. Mikey stayed there with her for a few moments before carrying her up to his room and putting her to bed. When he came back down, Heather was trying not to fall asleep and his brothers were still watching Don sleep. Mikey could tell their minds were elsewhere though, it was not hard to guess what, or rather, who they were thinking about. Mikey sat in the same old recliner watching as Heather's breathing became even and deep. Raph moved first, after a couple of moments. He walked around the couch and picked up the snoozing Heather who stirred.

"Hmmm?" She asked groggily.

"C'mon, kid," Raph said quietly, "Let's get ya' ta' bed."

"Mmkay." She mumbled, already asleep once more.

"You should head to bed." Mikey said and Leo looked up at him.

"So should you."

"I can't go until you do." Mikey said.

"Says who?"

"Says Splinter." Mikey said smartly, "I don't care if you actually sleep or not, just go pretend so _I_ can go to sleep."

"Alright." Sighed Leo, "I'll see you in the morning."

"See you." Mikey said, "If you see Raph, tell him to go to bed too!"

"Will do, Mike."

* * *

"Do you think if I asked nicely they'll give me an aspirin?" Whispered Skylar.

"You want an optimistic opinion or an honest opinion?" Sophia responded.

"Optimism can be honest." Skylar said.

"Not in this case, love." Sophia said.

"Right."

It was dark. Whether it was because they were blindfolded or because they were in a dark room, neither was sure. They both had blindfolds, but it was hard to believe that it was thick enough to make it that dark. Luckily they weren't gagged; to make sure it stayed that way, they spoke in hushed voices it also gave them great relief for their heads. They were seated in chairs, back to back, tied of course. Not painfully tight, thankfully. Still the two were suffering from their drinking, and the way they had been dragged in and the forcefulness of being thrown into their chairs; they were suffering from intense headaches. Sophia tried to concentrate on breathing instead of on how her head hurt and Skylar decided to just fidget as much as possible, though it didn't help.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know." Sophia said, "I really don't."

"They could kill us…" Skylar said.

"Or they could have some other plan for us, I don't know."

"Do you think Donnie's okay?"

"I'm sure Donnie is fine." Sophia sighed.

"That's good."

"Raph and Leo are probably pissed."

"At him?" Skylar asked, "That's not fair --"

"No, I meant at us." Sophia corrected, "Putting ourselves in danger and letting the enemy have the upper hand and all that."

"I blame them." Skylar sniffed, "Maybe if Raph had told me ahead of time that he was a giant fucking turtle I wouldn't have run out and you wouldn't have followed me and we wouldn't be in this mess…"

"However you want to see it," Sophia said, "We're still in shit load of trouble."

"Yeah." She sighed. There was a pause, "Do you think they have food here?"

"Ugh…Skylar." Sophia groaned, "We could be dead at any moment and you want food?"

"Hey, people on death row get last meals!" Skylar insisted, "And I have a headache! Food heals headaches!"

"That's ridiculous." Sophia snapped quietly, "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Umm…"

"You made it up didn't you?"

"No!" She said loudly, "Ow…yeah…I did."

"Well, it's not true." Sophia insisted, "Jesus Christ, you sound like Mikey…"

"I think Mikey is a very enjoyable young man…erm…turtle…"

"He is." Sophia said, "But he's a bit of an airhead…like you're being right now."

"It's lack of food!" She groaned.

"Whatever you say, darling."

* * *

"Why am I coming with you again?"

"Because it's not safe to leave you alone at the lair."

Mikey clarified this for what seemed to be the ten thousandth time. Raph tried not to grumble about her presence, he'd rather be with Heather. He liked Cameron just fine, but she had the tendency to annoy him; especially now when he was on a short fuse. Back in their human disguises, the two brothers and the girl were looking for their missing companions. So far, they had come up empty handed and it was frustrating Raph to no end. He was trying to keep calm, for some reason, he knew Skylar was alive, but he still couldn't keep himself from worrying.

He had tried. He had desperately tried not to worry about her. He tried reminding himself of all the hurtful things she had said, of how she had reacted to seeing the real him, and of how she would probably leave him once she was out of this mess. Still, he couldn't help but be worried sick about her. Raphael frowned as he felt a pang of guilt for trying not to be worried, and then felt angry because he was guilty. Mikey sighed as the larger male kicked down the door to an abandoned building quite loudly.

"Well, we know it's not this one." Mikey mumbled.

"How? We haven't even been inside." Cameron asked.

"If this was the place we'd be knee deep in Foot Ninjas because of Raph's brilliant entrance." The young blond said nothing else when Raph just looked at him darkly.

"Way to piss him off." Cameron said quietly.

"Trust me, it's not hard." Mikey said lowly.

Cameron snickered slightly as Mikey ducked when Raph raised his hand threateningly. They went into the building and like Mikey guessed, it was empty. Still, the three searched through it, but it was futile. Raph shook his head with a sigh and Mikey looked to Cameron who shrugged. They left, Raph ahead of the both of them. When they left the abandoned building the sun was setting. They set off on their next spot to search. Raph let Mikey open the next time, and they were let down again. It was all dark now and Cameron clung to Mikey. Raph punched a cement pillar to the building and his hand began to throb, a couple of cuts on his knuckles leaking small amounts of blood.

"Hey, man," Mikey said, "C'mon, we'll find them."

"Why should I even care?!" Raph said angrily, his voice echoing off the empty walls, "You saw how she reacted to me! Why the fuck should I even give a damn what happens to her!?"

"How can you say something like that?!" Cameron said, when Mikey failed to answer, "You lied to her, how did you expect her to react? Sure, she made a bit of a scene but how can you give up on her like that?" She seemed genuinely offended.

"_She_ gave up on me!" Raph yelled, "She knew it wasn't safe out there! She neva' should'a run away…it's her fault she and Sophie are gone."

"It's not her fault a bunch of fucking psychotic bitches are after her!"

"You don't even know her, why the fuck do you care?" Raph growled.

"I know how she fucking feels, you asshole!" Cameron yelled, "I know what it's like to be afraid of being killed just to get back at someone you love, I know what it's like to be fucking lied to by the very same person you'd give your life for!" Raph said nothing, and neither did Mikey. She shook her head and began walking away, "You're a dick, I hope you know that."

"She gets a little…" Mikey searched for a word, "hotheaded about certain stuff…"

"Yeah, well, she has no idea what she's talkin' 'bout."

"Actually, Raph," Mike said, "She knows all about it."

* * *

Heather was quite enthusiastic about helping find her sister. Of course, Donnie didn't let her stray more than two feet away from him and Leo, but at least she was helping. So far they had not been successful, but they were still trying. It was getting very dark out, and she knew Donnie was getting more and more nervous about her being out. As sweet as it was, he was jumping at his own shadow and Leo was getting even more paranoid than usual. It was almost amusing, but Heather was very set on finding her sister.

They were in a dark, abandoned warehouse, and Heather couldn't really see. She was holding onto Donnie's arm for dear life as she tried to see through the darkness. She hit something with her foot and yelped as she began falling forward. She felt Donnie grab her and pull her close to his chest, his bo-staff out in front of her. His heart was racing and she sighed softly. After a moment he relaxed with a sigh and kissed the back of her head, she felt a little bad for startling him, but she couldn't have helped it. She couldn't see a thing.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, love, just tripped."

"They're not here." Leo said through the darkness, "We should move on."

"Right."

Heather felt Donnie grip one of her arms, and Leo gripped the other. Was she really that useless? She needed _both_ brothers to guide her through the dark. She took the protection though, no need to be like her sister. When they were out in the open she saw Leo's expression, which vaguely matched Donnie's minus the shame. If Sophia ever doubted Leo loved her, she was obviously blind. The same could be say for Skylar, but Heather already knew her sister was generally oblivious. Leo let go of her arm, and Donnie slipped his hand into hers.

What happened next was much too quick for Heather to process. One moment they were walking to their next check point, the next she was sandwiched between Donnie and Leo's backs. Looking around, she noticed the abundance of masked ninjas, and Leo now had his swords drawn. Her heart raced nervously and Donnie was gripping her wrist tightly with one hand, holding his staff with one. She wanted him to let go of her and defend himself, but not even he would listen to her right now. She could feel the muscles in their back tensing as two females stepped forward. She only knew one of them, the other one was a stranger; Donnie and Leo sure as hell knew her.

"Karai…" Leo growled, the woman simply narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wow, Leo, you're looking good." That voice was painfully familiar. It was the voice of the woman who tried to kill her sister.

"Olivia." Donnie said, "I thought you'd be after Raph."

"Larissa won't let me near him until it's really time for the fight." Her tone hinted at bitterness, "Says I can't control myself, all I see is red…ironic, huh?"

"What do you want?" Leo demanded, "And Why did you drag the Foot into this?"

"The first question is easy, I want sweet little Heather." Olivia snickered, "The second one isn't too hard, you probably could've guessed it yourself, but I'll humor you." She said, "We obviously needed help getting your little play toys away from you, and if you're outnumbered that's so much easier to snatch them away while you're occupied." She seemed satisfied by Donnie's low growl, "But, don't worry, they won't be included in our little fight, they'll be standing guard while we finish you lot off."

"Where're Sophia and Skylar?" Leo demanded.

"I don't know." Olivia said angrily, "Larissa won't tell me where Raph's little slut is." Heather jerked, as if she was going to speak, but Donnie kept her tightly in place.

"Relax, Heather."

"Sorry."

"So, you can just give me Donnie's little toy, or I can take her from you." Sighed Olivia.

"Don, get yourself and Heather out of here…I'll distract them." Leo said lowly.

"They won't pay any attention to you, Leo, they want Heather." Donnie said ardently.

"Why don't we just call Raph and Mikey for help?" Heather suggested.

"They wouldn't get here fast enough, and not to mention, they're probably in the same situation." Leo said.

"You're probably right." Olivia said suddenly, "Get her."

"Ninjas, _attack_."

* * *

"Where the fuck did these guys come from?" Cameron squealed.

"Get back in the building," Mikey said.

Mikey almost ran into Raph as they ran away from the entrance of the building, Cameron lagging behind him. Raph was surprised, but then he saw the Foot ninjas filing in and followed after Mikey with a growl. The blond threw his girlfriend into a corner and stood in front of her protectively, Raph joining him. The ninjas surrounded them but did not attack. Three figures broke through them and Raph narrowed his eyes. Cameron recognized two of them and her blood began to boil, it took all her strength to not spit at the smallest girl there who was staring fondly at Raphael.

"Wow, Raphie, aren't you a cutie."

"Wish I could say the same, Vicky." Raph grumbled, and turned to Elena, "I thought you had a change of heart."

"I had my lovers interest at heart." Elena said calmly, but Raph caught how her eyes faltered, "She would have ruined the entire operation if I hadn't done what I did."

"Whatever, ya' say, Ellie."

"Enough talking." Larissa snapped, "Give us the girl."

"Jesus, you're still the demandin' bitch I rememba'."

"Then you should remember that I don't like to repeat myself." She said, "Give us the girl."

"You're going to have to take her from us." Mikey said lowly, and Victoria grinned.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

A/N: Another cliffy! I'm sorry! I hope you liked it! Reviews encourage me to not sleep and finish chapters!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Wow, guys, I'm sorry. It's been forever and this chapter is so god damn short. I am so sorry. I'm working on it guys.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Chapter 23

_"Fear does not have any special power unless you empower it by submitting to it."_

**-- Les Brown**

Cameron's head hurt, a lot. It smelled like…the ocean. But not like the ocean back in Florida; much different. There was the faint sound of waves, and she could hear someone breathing. She could feel someone breathing. She had her back against someone, she didn't know who, but they were breathing deep and even. The girl wiggled and grunted as she opened her eyes, only to be met by metal walls. She tried to look behind her and see who she was tired to, but she couldn't quite see. She began to panic now and started wriggling and squirming uncontrollably.

"Cameron, please, stop."

"Heather!?" Cameron gasped.

"Yes." Sighed the girl, her voice was raspy and tired, "I'm exhausted, please, just sit still."

"Where are we? What happened to the guys?"

"No idea." Heather said.

"Why are you so tired?" Cameron asked, "We're tied together, sitting on the floor. What did you do?"

"While you were snoozing away, I made the bad decision to scream and raise all hell for three hours straight and when someone finally came in, I made the brilliant decision to spit in their face; which resulted in me getting a bloody lip." The girl sighed, "The taste, and sight of blood makes me queasy so then I threw up a couple times…"

"Jesus Christ, I sleep through everything." Cameron said, "Why were you raising so much hell?"

"I panicked." She rasped, "I obviously don't do well in these types of situations…"

Heather sighed, she was sure her sister hadn't even had been as hysterical as she had. Skylar probably screamed and yelled, and no doubt got smacked around; but Heather was surprised at herself. She'd never been so unreasonable in her life. She'd never been so crazed in her life, and she was just so pleased that Cameron had been unconscious the entire time. She was literally humiliated by her reaction. Luckily she pushed herself to exhaustion so she couldn't do much anymore, her mind was reeling now that she was awake. Anxiety was flooding her thoughts, but she closed her eyes and tried to stay calm.

"I'm scared, Heather."

"Me too." Heather said.

"Do you think the guys will come after us?"

"I know they will." Heather said, "But I also know four psychotic bitches are gonna want to get back at them, so, God knows what they'll do to us in the mean time."

"Way to make me feel better." Mumbled Cameron.

"Wasn't trying to make you feel better."

* * *

"Skylar, how are you holding up?"

"Decently." Skylar sighed, "And you?"

"Okay." Sophia said, "I never thought being kidnapped would be so agonizingly boring."

"Really, though." Skylar agreed, then sighed, "So…aren't we like supposed to share some special bond since we were stuck together in this life changing experience?" Her voice was slightly sarcastic.

"I thought we already had a special bond." Sophia said, "Our boyfriends (for lack of better word in my case) are turtles. And we both freaked the fuck out unlike our best friends -slash-sister." She paused, "We've got so much in common!" Skylar was really quiet, "Sky?"

"I fucked up, Sophie." Sky said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked.

"You saw how I screamed at him." Skylar sighed, "He probably hates my guts."

"Sweetie, I've known you a total of what…maybe…twelve hours, and I know, already, that you're gonna make things right."

"Maybe." She sighed, "Dude, they need to just save the day and get this over with."

"Tell me about it." Sophia said. It was quiet, and after a moment Skylar chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing." Skylar said.

"No, tell me." Sophia said, "God knows we have time."

"I was just thinking about how ridiculous this situation is…" Skylar giggled, "We're here because of fucking turtles!!" Sophia paused for a moment and then started laughing, which caused Skylar to burst out into laughter.

"Sexy turtles, mind you." Sophia said.

"I can't believe you just said that." Skylar said.

"You know you were thinking it."

"…Okay, maybe I was…"

Skylar chuckled, Sophia opened her mouth to speak, but the loud clank of a door opening made them jerk their heads in it's direction. They were both suddenly afraid. In came Larissa and Olivia, behind them was Karai, though neither Sophia or Skylar knew who she was nor could they see anything. The powerful women were followed by two ninjas, and they stayed behind Karai as Larissa and Olivia moved closer. Larissa stood in front of Sophia and took off her blindfold. Sophia blinked a couple times but focused on Larissa and glared at her as darkly as possible. Skylar grunted as the light blinded her, but looked up and gasped when she saw Olivia smirking down at her.

"Hey baby, no hard feelings about our last date, right?" She sneered.

"Olivia." Larissa said sternly and Olivia shut up, but glared. Skylar snorted,

"Wow, she's got you whipped." A loud smack emitted as the back of Olivia's hand connected with Skylar's cheek, "Ouch, that hurt, you bitch!" She was rewarded with another slap.

"Skylar." Sophia said, "Just shut up."

"No, this cunt is the fucking reason I'm in this situation." Olivia raised her hand but Larissa glared at her, Olivia shook her head and glared down at Skylar.

"What do you want?" Sophia asked.

"Your little friends have been captured," Larissa said, "The tall, skinny girl, and the loud mouth."

"A-are they…hurt?" Skylar asked looking at Olivia, whose glare turned into a devilish grin.

"As far as I know they're unharmed." Larissa explained. "The tall one threw a bit of a fit, but she's been contained."

"So, is that it? Will you be on your merry way now?" Skylar asked.

"Skylar." Sophia warned.

"The final battle will be occurring at sunset tomorrow." Larissa said, ignoring both girls, "We're still trying to figure out just what to do with you once we win."

"Thanks for telling us." Sophia glared.

"What if you don't win?" Skylar asked, and Olivia raised her hand in a threat, "It's just a question. What's wrong with you?"

"She's smack happy." Sophia said and was greeted by a smack from Larissa. Sophia had to bite down on her lip to keep from saying something she'd regret, her blood boiling.

"So, where's my answer?" Skylar asked, "You can slap me all you want, I just want to know the game plan, here."

"You're a hostage, you don't get to know the fucking plan." Olivia spat.

"Oh, come on," Skylar snorted, "What the fuck am I gonna do? Foil your evil plan? I'm tied to a Fuckin' girl I've known for not even a day in a city I've never been to." She rolled her eyes, "I'm such a threat."

"You know, I liked you better when you were a scared, simpering, little bitch." Olivia said, and Skylar glared.

"That explains why your girlfriend's such a pussy then, doesn't it?" Sophia cringed as she heard the Olivia's fist connect hard with Skylar's face. Skylar spit some blood out of her mouth and then kept her mouth shut.

"Though our victory is inevitable, we are prepared for the slight chance that we may be defeated." Larissa explained and Olivia snorted, "If this is the case, all four of you will be securely guarded. Most of the Foot and Karai will stay here with you, and Elena and Victoria are setting up a special sort of security for Cameron and Heather."

"So, if they lose, we're at your mercy, and if they don't lose…we pretty much…die?" Skylar asked softly.

"That seems to be the situation." Sophia answered her quietly.

"Fuck." Skylar muttered, hanging her head low.

"I'm going to see your sister again," Olivia said, "Anything I should tell her?" Skylar slowly raised her eyes to Olivia's, "I can give a message to Raphie when I see him, as well."

"Tell them both…" Skylar said softly, "That I'm sorry."

"How heartfelt." Olivia sneered, "Are you sure you want me to tell her though? Last time I was there she was going a little crazy." Skylar frowned, and Olivia continued, "Oh, yeah, a real wreck. Tears, flailing, screaming, quite the scene."

"Olivia, stop it." Larissa demanded, then looked to Sophia, "Anything you want me to pass on to Cameron…or Leo?" Sophia smirked slightly and said,

"Yeah," She nodded, "Tell Cameron I love her…" She paused, "And I have something very important for you to tell Leo."

"What is it?"

"Tell him that if he doesn't beat the shit out of you, I may be forced to do it myself."

* * *

Donnie had never been so intent on fixing anything in his life. His hands shook as he connected cables and plugged in monitors. Raph was sitting in his desk chair, just staring at the ground. Mikey was hassling Leo about a plan in the living room and Splinter had to boldly tell him to shut up. There was nothing they could do until Larissa gave them the time and place to finally end this, and it was driving them all insane. Donnie knew that the battle would probably be the easiest part of this, and that in itself seemed to be a bad thing. He stood up from the floor and headed to his lab, he had an old desktop monitor buried in there somewhere and it would have to do for the moment. Raph didn't even look away from the floor as Donnie stood. When the purple banded turtle came back with the ancient monitor he looked to his brother.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"How could I?" Raph grunted, "All I could fuckin' see was her in some kind of danger…I couldn't even shut my eyes."

"You should at least try." Donnie said softly, "You need to be well rested when we fight them."

"Are you gonna be able to fuckin' sleep tonight genius?" Raph snapped, "Knowin' Heather is in the hands of those psychos?" Donnie sighed and walked out of the alcove of computers. When he came back he put two pills in Raph's hand. "What the --?"

"Sleeping pills." Donnie said, "Go get some rest."

"I'm not --"

"What would Skylar say to you at this exact moment if she knew the situation you were in?" Donnie asked, annoyed with his brother.

"Suck it up and go to bed." Raph answered.

"See, she agrees, now go."

"Jesus, when did you get so pushy?" Raph mumbled, and stood, "I'll see ya' later, Genius, don't stay up too late…I mean it."

"Yeah, Yeah." Donnie said.

"Seriously." Raph glared and Donnie rolled his eyes nodding his head, "Gonna try to get some sleep." Raph said to Leo, Mikey and Splinter as they looked at him when he passed, "You should too, Fearless."

"As if I could." Mumbled Leo as he walked away.

"You should at least try, my son." Splinter advised, as he stood from his sitting position on the recliner next to the broken couch. "I will make you a cup of tea, but then you must try to get some rest."

"Yes, sensei." Leo nodded and looked to Mikey who was in a dazed state, "Hey, maybe you should get to bed."

"I-I can't." Mikey said, "I'm freaking out, Leo."

"We all are, Mikey." Leo said, "Come on."

The youngest brother nodded and followed his brother up the stairs. Once in his own room, he kicked around some of the trash on his floor. Sighing he sat on his bed and fell back gracelessly. It would be almost impossible to sleep, and even if he did sleep, it wouldn't be restful at all. Mikey knew he needed to be well rested if he were to defeat any of the four girls he'd come to loath so much. His body was tired from the fight against the Foot, and running for who knows how long after them once they got a hold of Cameron. Raph had to literally hit him to get him to come to his senses. Relaxing as much as he could he closed his eyes and felt himself drift off, one word barely escaping his lips before he slept.

"Cameron…"

* * *

Donnie knew his father was approaching, he simply pretended to be too busy to notice. The tap of his walking stick on the floor got closer and Donnie's frown deepened as the old monitor lit up and his computer started booting up. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and then blinked a couple of times. He stood to go find another working monitor, still ignoring his father.

"Donatello," The voice made him stop and turn, "You should try to rest like your brothers."

"Oh, I will, Sensei," Donnie assured him, "I just need to --"

"We both know once you get caught up in a project it is very difficult for you to tear yourself away from them." Splinter smiled softly, "Please, go rest." Donnie sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Sensei." He said.

"Thank you."

The purple banded turtle walked off, his steps seemed to be labored. He went to the kitchen, but Splinter did not see what he was up to. He waited until he saw the turtle leave the kitchen and head up the stairs to his room. Once he was sure he was alone, the old rat sighed tiredly. He moved to his own room, and lit candles, which lit it up dimly. He sat and began to meditate, hoping it would calm him enough to get some rest instead of worrying over his sons. He hoped that all of his sons got some sleep, he knew not when the time would come for them to face an enemy he'd been afraid for them to face for a long time. He had faith in his son's strength, just not their temper.

Splinter was brought out of his meditation by the sound of someone entering the lair. It was quiet enough so that his sons probably had not heard it, but it had caught his attention. He quickly stood and stealthily exited his room, but stayed hidden. He narrowed his eyes as two familiar figures looked around as if expecting something to happen. They did not seem to be armed, but he was still cautious. Stepping forward he caught the attention of the tallest female and she bowed slightly. Splinter didn't say anything, or acknowledge the other female at all when she waved.

"We are here to announce the time and place of the battle." Said the taller, "We mean no harm to you."

"Tell me, Larissa, and then leave this place for the last time." Splinter said.

"Where are they?" Cameron came forward, but Larissa held her hand out to silence her.

"That is of no concern to you at the moment." He replied.

"You haven't changed much." She mumbled back and was given a dark look from Larissa.

The taller woman stepped forward and held out her hand, there was a neatly folded paper on it. Splinter took it but did not look at it. He stared at the two of them as they nodded and then left. It was unusual, and he didn't move for a few moments, just to be sure that no one else would be entering their home. He finally looked down at the paper. A time, and a place. He sighed, and moved for his room once more. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. There was much to discuss and plan, and he knew it was all easier said than done. Though his sons were ready to end this war once and for all; he worried that their eagerness and hunger for revenge would be the reason for their failure.

* * *

Leonardo woke with a start. Confusion fogged his mind for a moment, when did he fall asleep? He thought he was meditating. Well, it explained the awkward positioning. In the night he must have dozed off and fallen over, because he was on his side, his legs still somewhat crossed. He sat up and groaned a little. He never realized how much of a blessing it was to wake up to the scent of Sophia's hair in his face, or (on the rare occasion where she woke before him) the smell of her favorite coffee. He heard voices downstairs, he couldn't understand a word of what was being said, but someone was downstairs and talking loudly. It sounded a lot like Casey and Raph were having a reunion.

When he descended down the steps to the main area, Raph seemed to be a little brighter, he'd missed his friend. While the red banded turtle and the male human caught up on while they still could, Donatello was congratulating April on her pregnancy. Splinter entered the room just as Raph started congratulating April. The look on Splinter's face made Leo's frown deepen as the old rat watched quietly for the moment. The oldest brother spared a glance at his littlest brother who was sitting at the kitchen table quietly, he moved over to sit next to him. The orange banded turtle looked up for a moment and gave a slanted smile. Leo didn't even attempt to return it, he paused for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

"How are you doing?"

"I dunno." Was the solemn reply.

"We're going to save them, Mike." Leo insisted.

"Saving them is easy…" Mikey said, "Finding them, maybe having to knock out some Foot ninjas, that's all easy. It's the easy part." He hesitated, "But the state we find them in…that's what I'm worried about."

"Mikey --"

"If it was anyone else who had them, maybe I'd be just as sure as you, but it's not." He took in a deep breath, "Not only do they have them, but I know, I just know, we're going to have to kill them before we find the girls, and that…" He hesitated, "That scares the shit out of me."

"We can defeat them, Mikey, I'm sure of it." Leo said, but his little brother didn't seem convinced, "Have faith, little brother."

"My sons, I have some news." SPlinter spoke up and it got quiet, "Please, everyone, take a seat." There was some shuffling as the rest of the inhabitants of the room got seated. Casey gave the last chair to April and stood behind her, massaging her shoulders gently. "Last night, while you were all sleeping, I was visited by Larissa and Olivia." THere was a tense silence, "They have given me the necessary information, and now it is time to prepare yourselves to end this once and for all." He took in a deep breath, "At sunset tonight, my sons, you will head out to face your enemies." He placed a folded piece of paper on the table, "This is the address I was given. I suggest we take the time we have to plan."

* * *

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry. Urgh.

Much love,

**_Whispered Lies_**


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Finally, an update! So sorry for the wait guys! The story is far from over, so I hope you're all still interested! Please review! It really helps me get the inspiration to write for you lot.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

**_Note: I think this chapter has like the most violence (albeit it is awful writing...I suck at action sequences) just so you know. _**

* * *

Music:

Navras -- Juno Reactor (Hooray for epic orchestra!!!)

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**"One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal though...betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."**

**-- Steven Deitz**

Donatello was finishing up a communication system, when he heard someone enter the lab. He assumed it was April, seeing as she would be the one to be using the communication system with Casey seeing as she couldn't join in on the mission in her state. He said nothing at first, he was having trouble with the micro-camera and headset for Casey to wear. The plan was to have Casey scout possible holding locations while April and Splinter helped from the lair, and the four brothers would have all the time in the world for their battle. Donnie tapped the small camera and glanced up at the screen he set up to receive the visual. Thankfully it was functioning, now he just had to make sure the headset was working. When a male voice cleared their throat, Donnie's suspicion that April was in the lab was inaccurate. When he turned he saw his little brother sadly staring at the floor.

"Mikey?"

"Hey...can we...talk?"

"Of course." Donnie said, "You know you can always talk to me, Mike."

"I know..." Mike sighed, "It's just been such a long time..." He paused, "We used to talk all the time..."

"I know we're all upset and everything but, you're making it sound like we broke up a while ago and now you're all sentimental." Donnie replied and Mikey laughed a little.

"When did you get a sense of humor?"

"Got it from Heather who inherited it from Skylar." Donnie said, "Seems like forever since the family was all together again."

"It has been, Don." Mike sighed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Donnie asked returning to his work.

"I'm worried..."

"We all are, Mike-"

"Not about the fight, and not about saving them." Mikey cut in quickly and Don turned to face his little brother in question, "Well, I mean I am worried about that...but not just...that...y'know?"

"What else are you worried about, Mike?" Don asked.

"What...what if she leaves, Don? What if Cam decides she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Michelangelo if she can simply decide she does not love you anymore, then she never loved you at all." Donnie said, sounding almost disinterested as he tinkered with the small earpiece.

"You know what I meant."

"I did." Donnie said, "I wouldn't worry about that, Mikey. I think you'll help us win this battle and then come to her rescue and she'll learn to look past the fact you're a mutant freak."

"Way to be reassuring, bro." Mike said slightly sarcastically.

"I try." He muttered. It was silent for a moment.

"You're right though..." Mikey said.

"I usually am." Don said.

"It shouldn't be you and I who are worried about being dumped..." The orange banded turtle said, "It should be Leo and Raph who should be worrying about being dumped."

"No..." Donnie said, passively, "Sky's too head over heels to stay away from Raph, once he stops being an incomprehensible asshole and proves to her he does care about her, they'll be inseparable…again…"

"She was really pissed off." Mike said, as if it were obvious.

"Skylar was with her first boyfriend for four years, and he lied to her for who knows how long..." Donnie stated, "It must have hurt to know she was lied to again, everyday for an entire year by a man she's too stubborn to realize she's pathetically in love with."

"You have a point there."

"I usually do."

"What about Leo?" Asked Mikey.

"I don't know..." Don said, "You know Sophia and the situation better than I do, so you tell me..."

"I don't know Sophie that well..." Mike admitted, "I know her well enough to know when I've gone too far with a joke and I know her well enough to know when she's upset...but I don't know her well enough to say what she'll do next."

"So, maybe, Leo's the only one who has to worry." Donnie said as he finished up the earpiece.

"Seems to be that way." Mike agreed.

"Well," Donnie sighed, "At least that's back to normal."

As the day wore on, there was a quiet that settled over the lair. Small conversations took place, but it was mostly quiet. Like just before a storm, the quiet before the battle seemed to be the scariest part. Donnie finished the communication system and was training Casey and April in using it. Raphael and Mikey were in the dojo, it started as a workout, but the two brothers began talking, which was a rarity. Raphael had always been the main target for Mikey's pranks, but they rarely ever spoke when it wasn't to discuss the hotness of some celebrity or the quality of some show. Leonardo was meditating, which surprised no one. When the time came to leave the lair, the seven inhabitants met in the living room.

"Just to go over it one more time," Leonardo said, "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and myself will go and face Larissa and the others, while Casey searches for the girls with Splinter and April to consult via camera and communication system, and once we defeat them --"

"We call and help find the girls, we've been over it a bajillion times, Leo." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Michelangelo." Splinter scolded softly.

"Sorry." Muttered the youngest turtle under his breath, "Can we get going?" Leo gave his young brother a look before turning to the two humans.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" He asked Casey, who smirked and laughed slightly,

"Yeah, man, chill, I got it."

"We'll be here to make sure he stays on track." April smiled softly. "Go on, get this over with." Leo nodded, and the four brothers turned to leave.

"My sons," Splinter spoke up, making them turn, "Please, remember to keep your heads, and do not let yourselves be instigated." He paused with a soft sigh, "And please…be safe." The last sounded almost like a plea and the brothers looked to each other, Raph cleared his throat and said.

"We will, Sensei."

* * *

Victoria sighed swirling her sheathed katana in a circle in her hands, a look of boredom plastered on her face. Larissa looked stoic as ever, leaning on the ledge of the rooftop with one leg, a look of concentration on her face. Olivia was practicing with her sword, while Elena sat on the ledge of the roof staring at her shoes. A cold metal just under her chin made her lift her head up to look at her lover, who smirked and grabbed her shoulder pulling her up for a small kiss.

"What's eating you?" Olivia asked softly.

"I'm just nervous." Elena said embarrassed.

"Don't be." Olivia said confidently, "We'll get them this time…and then we can get away like I promised."

"Can't we just leave now…without fighting?" Elena whispered, looking at the ground again.

"We can't leave Vick and Lari like that, Ellie." Olivia said harshly, "They're gonna take it hard enough that we're leaving." The smaller girl didn't look convinced and Olivia tilted her head up, "Just this one last fight, sweetheart," She said, "Just one more, and then we'll be on the road to somewhere far away…" Elena smiled softly and nodded, being kissed softly on the lips. Olivia went to walk away, but Elena grabbed her and earned a concerned look, Olivia opened her mouth but Elena put her finger to her soft lips.

"Olivia…I love you…more than you could ever know."

"Ellie, what--"

"They're coming!" Victoria cut off Olivia and Elena just moved away to stand with the other two females. Though thoroughly confused, Olivia joined them as well, grabbing Elena's hand to translate her reciprocated affections.

"This is it, girls." Larissa said, "Don't fuck it up." Victoria and Olivia chuckled, and Elena looked more nervous.

The four brothers came to the rooftop, landing in defensive positions. Larissa sent Victoria and Olivia warning glances as they slightly moved forward. Elena shrunk seemingly as she met Donatello's convicting gaze. It was silent for a long time, a tense, and lasting pause filled by the sounds of the city. Leonardo drew his swords, Raphael spun his sai, but Donatello and Michelangelo didn't move. Mikey felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, not daring to move his eyes from Victoria's taunting stare. Donnie was trying to read the expression on Elena's face, it changed from fear to something resembling remorse. It made him confused, but he didn't let his mind wander on it. There were more important issues at hand.

"I'm glad you came." Larissa stated.

"Where are the girls?" Leo demanded.

"How typical of you," Olivia smirked, "First words out of your mouth are demands, what, no hello for us?"

"Cut the crap," Raphael growled, "Lets get this over with."

"Not so fast." Victoria giggled, "We've got some messages for you." She paused, looking to Larissa to see if there was an objection to her speaking, "Cammie wanted me to tell you she loves you…it was real sweet." She mocked, and then looked to Elena as if she was supposed to speak. The girl's eyes didn't move from Donnie's so the younger girl spoke, "And poor Heather was too hysterical to pass on a message. It's really sad, actually…she's so scared…" Donnie's obvious reaction made her smirk. "Didn't you say Skylar had something to pass on, Livvy?"

"Oh, yeah," Smirked Olivia, "Thanks for reminding me, Vick." She chuckled, "Skylar says she's sorry, Raphie…" The beautiful girl mocked a pout, "Poor thing is all beat up…she needs to learn to keep her snippy little mouth shut." Raph growled lowly and his eyes narrowed, and Leo muttered,

"Take it easy, guys, they're trying to get in your head."

"Sophia had something to tell you too, Leo," Larissa called, "She was punished for it, it wasn't very nice, I don't think I'll actually pass it on to you."

"Enough, tell us where they are." Leo said sternly.

"Sorry." Larissa said, "That takes the fun out of the game."

"This isn't a fucking game, where the fuck are they?" Raph growled.

"That's for us to know and you to …hopefully find out." Victoria giggled.

"By the slim chance you win, you better hope you find your girls soon." Olivia smirked, "We've got plans for them, just in case."

"Alright, ladies," Larissa said, pulling her sword out of its cover, "Foreplay's over, now it's time for business."

"Finally." Grinned Olivia, as she threw herself forward.

* * *

Skylar opened her eyes and groaned. The crook in her neck from leaning over in her sleep made her groan once more. She lifted her body to sit up right and shook her head, clearing the drowsiness. Sophia was quiet and breathing deeply, so Skylar said nothing. Not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. A door opening made Skylar turn her head quickly and groan in pain at the soreness in her neck. A Foot ninja came into the room, and stood there for a moment, before turning. Skylar decided to take her chances and ask the ninja a question, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey, you!" She called, and the ninja turned, "You got a cigarette?" The ninja stared at her for a moment, and then turned to leave. "A SIMPLE NO WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" She called after him, "Asshole…"

"You're kinda dumb."

"Morning, Sophia." Said Skylar, slightly cheerful, "Sleep well?" She added sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I slept wonderful knowing the man I love is facing his psychotic ex-girlfriend in a giant death match today." She replied just as sarcastically.

"Sounds like a comforting thought to me." Skylar said and Sophia chuckled.

"Why'd you ask for a cigarette?"

" I wanted one." Skylar shrugged, "Didn't think he'd give me one, but it was worth a go."

"He'd probably have given you the cigarette and no lighter…" Sophia said, "Seems to be their style."

"That's fine," Skylar stated, "I think I have one in my pocket…" It was silent for a moment, and Skylar had an epiphany, "OH SHIT!" She began struggling to reach her pocket.

"I cannot believe you." Sophia said, "You've had a lighter this entire fucking time??"

"I wasn't exactly thinking about it, okay Sophia!? And it's not like I could have pulled it out anyway, they would have taken it from me."

"Whatever, can you reach it?" Sophia asked.

"Almost."

Skylar pulled against her bindings, trying to slip her hands to her back pocket.

Suddenly the door opened and Skylar stopped moving abruptly. The ninja came into the room, walking up to Skylar holding out a cigarette. The girl parted her lips a little and he put the cancer stick in her mouth, she closed her lips to keep it in place. She looked at him for a few moments muttered a thanks around the cigarette and he then walked away. Skylar rolled eyes and sighed slightly trying to grab the lighter once more. Sophia was thoroughly confused, not being able to see what had transpired, seeing as she and Skylar were back to back.

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"He gave me a cigarette." Skylar said around the thing in her lips.

"And no lighter?"

"And no lighter." She confirmed.

"Damn, I'm good."

"Yes," Skylar said, but paused almost dropping the cigarette, "You're amazing, now shut up, and let me get the lighter."

"Spit the damn cigarette out, Skylar," Sophia said annoyed, the other girl groaned but spit it out.

It landed on the ground and rolled a little. Skylar uncomfortably pulled and rubbed against the rope, it burned her arms. The moving of the rope affected Sophia as well, but she just tried to do what she could to help. Skylar moved her arm down the binding and lifted her butt, trying to push it toward her hand, using the floor for leverage. The lighter was sticking out of her back pocket from all the moving she had done and when her hand touched it she yelped in happiness, moving her whole body in a jerk that caused both the chairs to fall sideways. Sophia shrieked, at the unexpected fall. Skylar hurriedly grabbed the lighter that fell out of her pocket during the fall and hit it in the binding between her arm and the chair as the doors opened and ninjas flooded in.

"False alarm." Said a familiar voice, as Karai came over and with the help of a ninja, straightened the girls up. Before moving away from them. The ninja that helped stood there for a moment, before bending down and picking up the cigarette, putting it in Skylar's mouth before leaving.

"He's a snarky, bastard, I think." Said Skylar around the cigarette, sounding slightly amused..

"Whatever, did you get the lighter."

"Tell me who you love." Skylar said with a smirk, after spitting the cigarette out again.

"This is not the time to be funny, Skylar, did you get the fucking lighter?"

"I did, and I'll get us out, but you have to think of what we're gonna do after we let ourselves go, we can't exactly walk out." She said.

"I know, I'll work on it, just get us out."

* * *

"Jesus, fucking, Christ, Heather, what the fuck did they strap to us?"

Cameron spoke worriedly as Heather tried to loosen up one arm to look at the device that was duct taped to them. Heather's arm burned from the friction of the rope and tried to ignore Cameron's freaking out, but there was only so much the frail girl could take. It hurt like hell but she was sliding her hand out of the binding's wrapped around it. No one had checked on them for hours, so she wondered what the deal was. She just hoped Cameron would shut up in case she alerted someone. Cameron fidgeted and it tugged on the rope, making more friction on Heather's already burnt wrist. The younger girl hissed and cussed under her breath, but Cameron didn't notice.

"Cameron, fucking stop!" Heather snapped, "Do you want me to figure out what the hell is attached to us or not?!"

"I'm sorry!" Cameron yelled, "I'm freaking out a little, okay?!?"

"I can fucking tell, just stop moving." Heather snipped, "This fucking hurts as it is."

After much more struggling, the brunette managed to get one hand free. She held it to her chest and winced in pain. It was red, scratched, and tender. Cursing softly, and informing Cameron she was almost free, she used her other hand to help her loosen herself. It hurt, but didn't take quite as long as her other hand. Before moving to free Cameron she grasped the device placed on them and almost blacked out. Cameron whined about being untied, but Heather didn't move or speak. Finally, Cameron was losing her patience with her new friend.

"What the hell, Heather?!" She yelled.

"Shut up, Cameron." Heather said.

"Don't tell me to --"

"Cameron, this is a fucking bomb or something."

"How do you know?" Cameron asked worriedly.

"It has wires, and a timer and …damn it. I just know it is."

"Well…" Cameron hesitated, "You're smart, turn it off."

"I don't do technology." Heather said worriedly, "I can tell you everything about American, European, and Chinese history, but I can't fucking deactivate a fucking bomb!"

"Well…then, take it off of us!"

"I don't know what will set it off, I can't do anything to it."

"Shit." Cameron cried, "We're gonna die in here…"

"Maybe they'll find us." Heather said, "Donnie will find us and he'll deactivate it and we'll be okay."

"If he's not dead." Cameron said.

"God Damn it, Cameron, shut the hell up." Heather said as tears gathered behind her eyes, "I can't fucking think when you're talking like that."

"I can't help it!" Cameron said guiltily, "I'm just being realistic, they probably aren't coming, Heather."

"They might!" Heather said, the tears spilling, "Just have some faith in them."

* * *

Mikey grunted as Victoria's sword was thrust towards him. He quickly dodged it, and tried to steal a glance at his brothers, but he didn't get the chance. To his surprise, Victoria wasn't taunting him, she said almost nothing. The look of concentration on her face was almost more alarming than anything she could have said to him, she was really trying her hardest to kill him. Mikey hadn't once started an offensive attack, she was going so fast, all he could do was block and defend himself. She wasn't going to get tired either, she knew better than to exert all her energy at once. Mikey hit away Victoria's sword and kicked her wrist, it was awkward but she cried out and moved away from him as the sword dropped. She glared, bending to pick it up quickly,

"That fucking hurt!"

"Uh…sorry?" Mikey shrugged.

"You're gonna be…"

Leo and Larissa could have read each other's minds as they saw the brief exchange, before getting back to fighting. Both of them rolled their eyes, and as their swords clanged against each other. Leo had not forgotten how great of a sword wielder Larissa was, but he was confident that this match was not easy for her either. They were both well matched, and neither had even broken a sweat, no mistakes so far, and none to come very soon. If there was ever a time that Leo's particular attitude for training and focus was useful, it was now. Larissa made an awkward step with her left foot, Leo immediately noticed and tried taking advantage of it by focusing on assaulting her left side. Larissa caught her mistake, but was too late to fix it before Leo's sword tore through her shirt. She growled, it hadn't touched her skin, but she was still the first to make a mistake.

Raphael was having no trouble at all, Olivia was just too predictable. She may have been stronger, and a little quicker but she still had temper issues. Raph, of course, wasn't perfect when it came to his temper, but he was at least calmer than Olivia. She was sloppier than usual, her frustration glowing in her eyes. Something aside from the fight was on her mind and it was driving her crazy. That much was obvious. Olivia looked past him for a moment, and Raph was tempted to turn and look as well. He didn't have time, however, since Olivia thrust herself at him. Raphael kept his mind as focused as he could on the fight, trying to remember that Skylar would be royally pissed at him if he didn't win because he was too preoccupied with being worried about her.

Donnie thought that this was all too easy. Elena wasn't even trying. He frowned as she swung at him, missing on purpose. His mind went reeling, was she trying to get him to keep his guard down? Was she hurt? Did she have some other plan? The purple banded turtle could not be sure, so he just kept his eyes on her, watching every badly thrown move. He was glad he did, because Elena began to become more aggressive, grunting as she nearly pierced his skin, but had her arm knocked off course by his bo staff. She was hitting so hard, Donnie was actually moving backwards, he could hear his brother's fights more clearly. Elena was watching him, but she kept glancing to her side, and Donnie didn't have the courage to take his eyes off of her movements. He wouldn't be tricked.

However, as the sounds of a fight other than his own became closer and closer, Donnie began to get worried, and confused. It was almost as if Elena was trying to push them both closer to the other fight. Donnie ducked away from the sharp edge of her sword and got a glance of his left side. He was standing inches away from Victoria, right beside her. Mikey noticed as well, and he tried to push back the raven haired girl, but it didn't work. Elena and Victoria pretended not to notice, or they just didn't. Neither of the brothers was sure. Elena jabbed her sword a couple of times at Donnie, until he was pushing against her sword with his staff, trying to keep the blade away from him while she applied more pressure.

Then things happened almost too quickly for Donnie to see. Elena lifted the pressure ever so slightly, and lunged diagonally, piercing Victoria through her stomach just as she was about to swing at Mikey. The raven haired girl looked at her friend with horror in her eyes, she stood frozen, and Elena just stared. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other, but said nothing. Elena straightened up pulling her now stained sword with a sickening noise as Victoria made a choked sound and fell to the floor. Elena's hands trembled and she felt like she was going to throw up as tears fell down her face and she watched Victoria on the floor, not quite dead. Donnie swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, his voice sounded choked, and high pitched.

"Ellie…" He said, "What're you doing?"

"Do I have to explain myself?" She said quietly, "I just saved your brother."

"But you --"

"ELENA!" Screamed Olivia, who turned back to Raph briefly to deliver a quite unexpected and harsh hit to the side of his head that knocked him down, "What are you doing?!" Raph got himself up and was trying his hardest to impale her while she was distracted.

Elena didn't answer, just sniffed and shook her head. Running towards the red banded turtle and the woman he was fighting. Raphael made a surprised noise as Elena bumped him out of the way of a jab from Olivia that could have injured him decently. The other woman didn't hesitate to start attacking Elena, as the smaller girl predicted. Rage and sorrow blazed in her bright eyes as she hit her hardest, not really caring about the outcome. Their swords clashed together, close to Elena's face. She pushed them away but the taller blond let go of her sword with one hand and hit her across the face with it. Elena fell to the ground, dropping her sword as she hit the ledge of the roof. Looking up, the hazel eyed girl watched in tears as her lover raised her sword, ready to kill her. Elena closed her eyes and waited, all she heard was the clash of Leo and Larissa's swords, and then the sound flesh being pierced.

Elena gasped, but felt nothing. She blinked her eyes open, to see Olivia still standing over her, a large green arm curved over her, and a familiar sai sticking out of her chest. Raphael removed the sai with a sickening noise. Olivia's eyes were still full of tears as she fell over the side of the roof. Elena gasped again and cringed away as Raphael held his hand out to her, but he grabbed her upper forearm anyway and dragged her over to his other brothers, still watching in awe. Elena's cheek was bright red, and blood escaped her lips, but she was otherwise unharmed. Donnie watched her closely, and Mikey was debating whether or not he wanted to give her a bone crushing hug. Raphael looked over to his oldest brother, still fighting.

"Think he'd be pissed if we jumped in?"

"Most likely." Mikey said.

"So, what do we do?" Donnie asked, "Just wait and watch?"

"You don't have the time." Elena said softly, and they all looked at her. "Heather and Cameron aren't safe…"

"What 'bout Skylar…and Sophia?" Raph asked.

"I don't know what Elena has planned for them…" Elena answered.

"Why aren't Heather and Cameron safe? What's going to happen to them?" Mikey asked quickly.

"If someone isn't there in an hour or so to stop it, the bomb we attached to them will be set off." Elena said.

"Well, then, let's get going!" Mikey insisted.

"We can't leave Leo!" Raph growled.

"He's right." Elena said, "Heather and Cameron have no one guarding them, but the other two have the entire Foot clan to stand guard."

"Why would you leave Cam and Heather unguarded?" Donnie asked, Elena shrugged.

"We figured they'd already be dead by the time any of you needed to get to them."

"Where are they?" Mikey asked, "What're we going to do?"

"Ellie, you know where they are?" Raph asked quickly, she nodded, "Don, bring Ellie with ya', and go get Cam and Heather, Mike and I'll stay here with Leo and figure out how ta' get ta' Sky, and Sophia."

"How are you going to find them?" Donnie asked, "They could be anywhere in the city!"

"They're on the other side of the city, in the old 'Redeye' building…their on the top floor, and it's not gonna be easy to get them out of there." Elena said.

"We'll figure it out." Raphael said, "Now get your asses out of here!"

Donnie nodded and helped Elena stand. Donnie carried her and they took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When they faded, Raph sighed, looking down at the lifeless body of Victoria, her eyes still wide in shock. Mikey seemed to have his eyes glued to her too. He turned to his brother, he felt like an ass just standing there but what else could he do? Neither of the two still fighting seemed to realize they were the only ones still going at it. Raph debated whether or not he should mention it, it might make things more interesting. If he was going to have to wait for his big brother to finish off the crazy bitch (because he had strong faith that his brother would do just that) it might as well be somewhat entertaining.

"'Ey, love birds!" Raph called.

"Not now, Raphael!" Leo snarled as he pushed against Larissa's sword making it go round in an almost full rotation.

"I just thought I'd let ya' know you two are the only ones fightin,'" Raph shrugged, "Don just took Elena to go save Cam and Heather…Mike and I are just waitin' on ya' to finish this up, Leo."

Larissa took a moment to look around. Her eyes landed on Victoria, laying in a pool of her own blood. The hand she had clamped over her sword tightened. She looked around, for Olivia, but the girl had toppled over the roof, and her body was no where to be seen. Her dark eyes went back to the small girl, and her pain was evident in her eyes. Leonardo almost felt something close to sympathy. He refrained from attacking, he knew very well that Victoria always had a special place in Larissa's heart. Like her little sister. Still, he wanted to get back to the fight, he wanted to get Sophia home safe. He had enough guilt on his plate from everything else going on, he didn't need the weight of her being in danger weighing him down anymore.

"What are you going to do with Elena after she helps you?" Larissa asked Raphael.

"Whatever she wants us to, seein' as she saved our live an' everythin.'" He shrugged, Mikey nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Ellie killed Vicky…and tried to kill Olivia, but that didn't work out so well…so I stepped in, and now she's with Don and Mike, on her way to save Cam and Heather." Raphael explained, "We kinda owe her." Leo nodded, and Larissa's sorrow was now mixed with anger.

"Let's get this over with…" She turned to Leo, "It seems I have someone else to bestow my vengeance upon."

"Hurry it up!" Raphael called.

Larissa made an angry slash at Leonardo, but he easily dodged it. He'd have to thank Raphael, Larissa was much more likely to make a mistake in this state. Larissa brought the sword down, as if to slice Leo in half, but he rolled out of the way. While he was down, he tried to kick her legs out from under her. It didn't work, but it gave him time to get up, and spin to block the swing of her sword. She grunted in frustration, and hastily swung again, this time to chop off his head. Leo dropped one of his swords, something he never did on purpose, grabbing her wrist just before the blade touched his neck. Taking the other sword, and piercing her stomach. The look of surprise mimicked Victoria's, as he removed the sword, letting her body fall back onto the roof.

* * *

A/N: Once more, I apologize for making you wait, and I apologize for terrible action sequences....forgive me. I need a beta for my action scenes.

Please Review!

--_** Whispered Lies**_


	26. Chapter 25

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:

End Of The World -- Armor for Sleep

* * *

Chapter 25

**"All great truths begin as blasphemies."**

_-- George Bernard Shaw  
_

"FUCK! You burnt me!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Skylar said, she'd burnt herself good a couple times, but it was hard to burn such thick rope with a crappy lighter. "If I just burn through one part of the rope we should be able to get it off… have you figured how the hell we're gonna get out yet?"

"Not really…" Sophia said.

"You have one job to do…" Mumbled Skylar.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She replied innocently, "Alright, I'm trying again, this time tell me I'm going to burn you as soon as you feel the heat, I can't do much if you wait until I set your hand on fire."

"Yeah, yeah, just do it."

Skylar struggled, but lit the lighter and twisted her body to see if she could see how much the rope was being burnt. It was a thick rope, but she was getting through it. As she burnt through the rope the smell got a little heavier, and she hoped it would go unnoticed by those outside the room. Or that there wasn't some sort of smoke detecting system, then they'd be totally screwed. Skylar bit her lip as the last strands burnt away and the binding became exponentially loser. The two of them wiggled so it loosened more and sighed simultaneously. Skylar reached down and picked up the cigarette from the floor and lifted to her lips, and lighted it.

"You better share that." Sophia said.

Skylar reveled in the first drag and the relief it brought. Blowing out the smoke, she turned in her seat and handed it to Sophia who turned as well. They smiled at each other as Sophia took in a drag and passed it to Skylar. It was silent except for the sound of them exhaling the smoke. It hung heavy and gray in the air, but no one came in, nor was there any alarm. Skylar watched Sophia for a moment before she grabbed the cigarette, the black haired girl was staring at the floor, looking deep in thought. Skylar pushed the cigarette towards her and she shook her head. The younger girl shrugged and finished it off. It was quiet still as Skylar threw the butt on the ground putting out completely with her foot.

"I didn't know you smoke." Skylar said.

"I try not to, but this is a forgivable moment."

"That it is." Skylar nodded.

"You know, it's kinda nice just not being tied so uncomfortably…I might have cooperated easier if they hadn't been such dickheads." Sophia said and Skylar chuckled.

"Isn't that always the case?"

"Are you going to stay…once all this is over?" Sophia asked, "If we're alive, that is."

"I…it…it depends on Heather."

"Heather?"

"I lo-" Skylar caught herself, but Sophia caught it, "I care about Raph a lot… and I love Don like my own brother, and Leo and Mikey as are you and Cam and Splinter but…she needs me."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Sophia asked softly.

"What?"

"Okay, don't get offended, I really don't mean to make you angry…but…" Sophia sighed, "It seems to me like…she needs you, yes, but not the same way you need her." Skylar frowned and Sophia continued, "You obviously have emotional baggage, I don't what the hell happened to you, but I can tell."

"How?"

"Sweetie, I don't have any other kind of baggage, I can tell, and aside from that I'm a psychology major, I know my shit." Sophia said, "Heather's the only one who you've let in, and hasn't hurt you…you know each other back to front and its comforting to you to know someone has your back. She's the one person you really trust, and the one person who really trusts you back."

"That's fucking creepy." Skylar breathed, "Do you have someone like that? Is Cameron the Heather to your Skylar, so to speak?"

"Well, you can have more than one…" Sophia said, "But yeah, that's Cameron." Skylar paused,

"But yeah, if Heather wants to stay…I probably will…what happens between Raph and I after that…" She shrugged, "Who knows…what about you, you staying?"

"I was moving to New York anyway, so yes." Sophia said, "Same thing goes for Leo and I though…who knows…"

* * *

Cameron was sound asleep, her head lolled backwards onto Heather's shoulder. The other girl was just staring at the wall, up at the windows, the floor, the bomb, and her shoe lace. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain in her heart. The clock was ticking, and she would never say goodbye to her sister. She'd never get to beat her for being an idiot, she'd never get to hug her and say that she was sorry she didn't tell her, and she'd never get to say she loved her. Thinking of Donnie was painful, it hurt her chest even more. Heather took in a deep, shattered breath that hurt her throat a little. A couple tears escaped her eyes as she leaned her head back against Cameron's shoulder.

"You okay?" The other girl asked, shocking Heather.

"Fine." Heather mumbled.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not." Heather shook her head.

"Still think they're gonna rescue us?" Cameron asked softly.

"I hope so."

"They're not." Cameron said.

"Stop it." Heather demanded, "My last hour of hope is not going to be ruined by your pessimism."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Pessimism!" Cameron said.

"Oh," Heather chuckled, "It's the opposite of optimism, you know what that is?"

"Yeah." Cameron nodded, "So, it means…like…always thinking of the…worst?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Oh." Cameron said.

"What are you gonna do after this?" Heather asked.

"Go to heaven."

"Hardy har." Heather said, "You wouldn't be welcomed there.""Hey!"

"I'm kidding, you're a lovely girl." Chuckled Heather.

"I'll probably go home, get all the stuff I really need, come back and go to beauty school." Cameron said, "The whole turtle thing still weirds me out a little, but I'll get over it."

"Are you sure?" Heather asked, "You can't make the move if you're not."

"Oh, I'm sure." Cameron said, "Turtle or not, he was still awesome in the sack."

Heather laughed loudly at this, and Cameron chuckled a little. It was quiet again between them as they simply looked at the tall ceiling. Heather began talking about how she wanted to go to art school, and maybe become an art teacher. Cameron made her promise to draw a picture of her if they lived through this. It made Heather laugh again and agree. The two just sat talking to each other, not really paying attention to the ticking clock, or the fact that they could well be dead very soon. Heather closed her eyes and sighed, and Cameron squealed making her jump a little.

"What?"

"I was just thinking…" Cameron said, "When we get out of here, I could totally do you and your sisters hair and make-up, it'll be amazing! Skylar seems like she'd be down for letting me mess with her hair."

"Oh, she would be." Heather laughed, "The girl is obsessed with changing her hair. You two can bond over piercings, tattoos, and insane make-up."

"I can't wait." She giggled back, Cameron opened her mouth to speak again but a bang caught her attention, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah…" Heather said softly.

The two straightened up and looked to the two large warehouse doors. Faint light peeked through them from the lights outside, as there was another bang. The two reached for each others hands, holding them awkwardly because of the bindings. Their hearts raced, as they remained silent. Hoping, hoping, hoping that it was who they wanted, no, _needed_ it to be. Fearing that it was someone who would only make their matters that much worse. Bang, bang, bang. The door was bound to give way and open eventually. Bang, Bang, Bang, and the doors gave way. The light from the outside, and the faded light in the warehouse made it hard to see.

"Heather?"

"DONNIE!" The girl screamed, tears escaping her eyes, her heart soaring.

"Oh, man, Geek Boy, am I glad to hear your voice." Cameron said, and Donnie chuckled coming into the room, followed by a very sullen looking woman that Heather recognized.

"What is _she_ doing here?" She snarled.

"Elena helped us defeat them…" Donnie said, "She's here to help."

"How can you trust her?" Cameron said.

"She killed her best friend to save Mikey, Cameron." Donnie said sternly, "And she tried to take on Olivia…"

"Isn't she your--" Heather began.

"Yes." Donnie interrupted, "We don't have time to explain right now, just please trust me on this." Heather sighed,

"Always."

* * *

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo raced across the city at full speed. Stopping for nothing, and no one. It was a tiring distance to be going full speed, but none of them really gave a damn. There were a building full of Foot ninjas, and two very important ladies waiting for them. Mikey wished so much he could have gone with Donnie to get Cameron, but he knew his brothers needed his help. There was no way they could take on the entire Foot clan with just the two of them. Hell, he didn't even know if the three of them even stood half a chance. The clan had decreased in size, but still, they were outnumbered immensely. The lighted sign of the "Redeye" building was in the distance, and Mikey saw his brothers pick up pace if that was even possible. He mentally noted that the only way to get them to get along was to kidnap their girlfriends and keep them for a while. The orange banded turtle almost snickered.

As they landed on the roof, it was no surprise there were ninjas waiting for them. One ninja notices them, but Raph had him silenced in an instant. The three brothers tried to stay out of site, but it was difficult there was no way to get in without raising alarm. Leo looked over the ledge to check the fire escapes, but there were ninjas waiting for them there as well. Leo signaled to his brothers to jump to the next roof. They did so, and crouched down, looking at the building from another rooftop. Mikey narrowed his eyes, the Foot obviously knew that if they would come, they would come by rooftop. They would have security on the top floors, but where would the security become looser?

"The bottom floors!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping up. Leo and Raph pulled him down between them and he received a punch to both sides of his head simultaneously.

"Shut up!" Raph grunted.

"But I --"

"Really, Michelangelo, you almost blew our cover!" Leo snarled.

"Yeah, my bad, but --" Mikey attempted.

"What the hell are you goin' on 'bout, 'the bottom floors' for?" Raph growled.

"We always show up on the roof…and we always use fire escapes for access, so where would they not be expecting us?"

"The bottom floors…" Raph and Leo said in unison.

"Good job, little brother." Leo said.

"Yeah, nice job, numb skull." Raph smirked, Mikey gave an identical smirk,

"I try."

The three turtles jumped to a rooftop adjacent to the back of the building. The climbed down the fire escapes on the other side of the building and crept around the building to find the floor free of guards. The three were at a loss as they stared at the back door. Do they just walk in and demand to know where Sophia and Skylar were? The three brothers looked at each other and nodded. Kicking open the door, very loudly they found it to be almost empty save for one guard who jumped and began to send alert via Walkie Talkie. Leo's sword pressed against his throat and he didn't move, he stopped speaking as the voice on the other end demanded to know what was going on. Mikey came behind him and removed the mask. The man was obviously scared.

Foot ninja began filing in and once they stopped, Mikey jumped in front of the door. It was silent. Raphael took Leo's place in guarding the unmasked Ninja with his sai. He took the device out of his hand and tucked it into his belt. He then turned to Mikey and nodded. The orange banded turtle snickered and began attacking ninjas near him. This started an outrage, but there was no one to call for back up, so it was only the couple dozen ninja, the three turtles and the chaos ensued. Raphael, however surprisingly, did not partake in the skull bashing just yet. He leaned in real close to the unmasked ninjas face and glared, pressing his sai to his throat tightly. The man gulped and sweat formed on his forehead.

"Where. Are. They?" He growled lowly and the man gulped again not replying, Raphael exerted more pressure, "I'm not gonna ask again…"

"Basement!" The man squealed.

"Leo!" Raph called, and the blue banded turtle flipped a ninja over onto his stomach, kicked another and glanced at his brother.

"What?" He called.

"They're in the basement!" He called.

"Cover me, Mike!" Leo called, looking for basement access.

"Will do, big bro." Mikey chuckled, "You gonna stand there, or are you gonna help, Raphie?" He teased. The red banded turtle grabbed the unmasked ninjas head, rammed it into the wall hard enough to knock him out and began helping his brother.

* * *

Heather didn't like a lot of things happening in her life at the moment. She didn't like that the same woman who strapped a bomb to her was now trying to deactivate it. She didn't like that Cameron was completely silent for once. She didn't like that she couldn't latch onto her boyfriend. What irked her the most was how he defended the very same woman. Sure, she believed she helped him escape the battle alive, but she sure as hell did not trust the timid woman kneeling in front of the bomb. It was taking longer than Heather expected. Seeing as Elena built the bomb, she figured she'd be able to deactivate it decently quick. Cameron fidgeted again, and leaned her head against Heather's shoulder once more. Heather twisted her head awkwardly to her hairline and kissed it softly. A small smile lifted Cameron's lips.

Donnie watched Elena's hands work intently. They had about twenty minutes, and that seemed to be more than enough time, but he was still nervous. Elena never paused, she worked quickly, and they both knew she knew exactly what she was doing. She knew how to deactivate it, everything would be fine. He hoped. Donnie caught Heather kissing Cameron's head softly and she turned back to him. There was something aside from relief in her eyes, and it was annoyance. He could have laughed. How could she be annoyed at a time like this? It would be something small, he knew, and it would probably make him laugh at the completely wrong moment which would get him into even more trouble than he already was in. Still, priorities were priorities and he couldn't worry about that until after his girlfriend didn't have a bomb strapped to her.

"Almost done?" Cameron asked as politely as possible.

"Yes." Elena replied quietly, "I just have to clip this wire…but I don't have anything."

"That's a dilemma." Cameron said, Heather stared at the blacked out, tall windows.

"Donnie, break one of the windows." Heather said.

"God, you're brilliant." Donnie exhaled in adoration as he went over to the window.

With a one swing a panel of the window shattered, and he picked up a large piece of glass carefully. He was agile as he made his way back over, careful not to step in the glass. He hand the piece to Elena who looked at Heather with an impressed nod. She clenched the glass tightly, and it cut her skin. Heather winced slightly as blood dripped from her palms as she cut through a bright purple wire. Everyone held their breath as she cut through it. Though the glass was sharp it needed more pressure to cut it. Elena grunted slightly as she pressed harder, the glass cutting into her hand even more. Second ticked away. Suddenly, the ominous, blinking red numbers on the screen abruptly stopped. Every exhaled at the same time. Elena straightened up cutting the ropes with the glass.

Heather let out a sob, and threw herself into Donnie's arms. The purple banded turtle held her tight enough to make it difficult for her to breath, but she didn't say a word. She didn't really give a damn. Stood rubbing the sore spots from the rope. Elena threw the glass down and looked at her bleeding hand. She was suddenly engulfed in a hug, and didn't know how to respond. Cameron didn't really give a damn, she'd never been so grateful in her life. Elena accepted the hug, it made her feel like her sacrifice was worth a lot more than she thought. She looked over to the embraced couple and smiled softly. Elena had done good, and somewhere Olivia was realizing it, she hoped.

"Elena, I need you to get the girls home, Raph, Mike and Leo are taking on the Foot."

* * *

Sophia and Skylar were completely prepared. Once someone came in, they would break free quite easily of their bonds (seeing as they made it so they could simply stand and the ropes would fall off of them) and scare whoever it was with their mocked strength. Once that happened they would run for their lives. Sure, it wasn't a great plan, but it was sure as hell better than nothing. Skylar was bored with waiting as was Sophia. They had traded life stories and superbly, secret secrets, and there was almost nothing more to discuss. The two had now begun singing songs of common interest. It was almost fun, and it drowned out the sounds from above that they had no idea what was causing.

A sudden bang, and several grunts made them jump and shut up. Something large, green, and wearing a blue bandana had tumbled into the room, ninjas following after him. He was bruised, cut but not badly hurt. He looked tired though, and was keeping the ninjas preoccupied, but not getting enough time to knock any of them out. Sophia and Skylar stood in shock for a moment. Plan forgotten, their minds were blank. They certainly weren't expecting this at all. Sophia came out of her reverie quickly and too in a shattering gasp before, she screamed.

"LEO!" But her call went mostly unnoticed, "Skylar, we have to help!"

"Okay, okay!" Said the other girl, "Here's the new plan."

"Hurry up!!" She exclaimed.

"I'll jump up, get their attention, and run." She said, "You save Leo!"

"That's a really shitty plan!" Sophia said, "What the hell are you going to do?"

"Oh please, you think he came alone?" Skylar said, "I mean, I know he's an arrogant jerk, but he's not _that_ much of an arrogant jerk." She yelled.

"I heard that, Skylar." Leo grunted loudly.

"Fine, okay." Sophia said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Skylar stood up, and kicked a turned around ninja in the bum, knocking him into another getting their attention, "Hey, assholes, any of you got a cigarette?" The ninjas turned to each other and said something loud getting all the other ninja's attentions.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" Sophia screamed, and Skylar chuckled sprinting the same way Leo came in. Sophia stood and hugged Leo tightly.

"If you _ever_ get yourself kidnapped again…I swear…" He said holding her.

"You'll what?" She chuckled through tears, "That's an empty threat, Crazy."

Skylar realized the major flaw in her plan as she entered an even more chaotic situation. A ninja grabbed her shoulder and she screamed throwing a blind punch. She caught him in the stomach sending him backwards into the basement access door and down the stairs knocking the other ninjas down with him. They stopped at one of the landings, all of them looking unable to move. She gave a nervous, and accomplished laugh and turned back to the room full of scurrying ninjas. They all seemed to be trying to exit, but Mikey and Raph were not letting that happen. A ninja was approaching Raphael's side, where he was blinded because he was already taking on a couple of ninjas. Skylar threw herself at the ninja pulling him with all her strength into the opposite wall. He didn't fall just looked confused for a moment. She waited until he turned around and came toward her again before delivering a harsh punch that knocked him over finally. She gripped her hand,

"OW!" She exclaimed, "Asshole!" She kicked him in the ribs. She turned back to Raph and Mikey who were extremely busy. Skylar stood next to Raph who still didn't notice her, "So, how are we getting out of here?" She asked and he looked at her, shocked, "Look out!" It was too late, he'd gotten a pretty decent punch to the face. Skylar kicked between the ninja's legs hard and he fell to the ground instantly. Raph got up and almost glared down at her, "Sorry." She said.

"You'd better be." Raph grunted, punching another ninja across the face like he had just been assaulted. "Do ya' know how much trouble ya' been causin' me lately?"

"Thanks a lot, ass hat!" Skylar said, "I'm so glad you're alright too!"

Sophia stood behind Leo as they made their way up from the basement. They were both considerably silent, but she wouldn't let go of his hand. As they reached the first floor Sophia gasped slightly. Leo tripped a ninja headed for his brothers. The ninja went flying into another and the fell into a heap on the floor. Sophia chuckled a little when she saw Skylar fighting with all her might, which wasn't much. Leo was counting how many left there were and looked around it seemed none more had arrived, but there were still a lot. Just then the back door where the three brothers entered busted open and a familiar purple-banded turtle jumped into the room, taking out a few Foot ninjas as he did. Leo chuckled a little at the giddy expression on his brother's face.

"You guys do this a lot don't you?" Sophia called to Leo who smirked down at her.

"How can you tell?"

"Because it's like game…who can kick the crap out of the most crazy ninjas." She shrugged, "Can I buy in?"

"No, you're going to find somewhere safe to wait."

"Skylar is helping!" Sophia whined like a child.

"Yes, but Skylar isn't someone I have authority over." Leo said and immediately regretted it.

"Who says you have authority over me?" Sophia said.

"Not now, Sophia, please." Leo said exasperatedly, taking out a ninja.

"No, I want to know where you got this crazy idea --" She was cut off by a blur grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

Once they were outside, Skylar turned to Sophia who looked pretty mad. She shook her head and dragged her out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. Skylar seemed like she knew what she was doing as they moved between an alley two buildings away from the one they were being held captive. Sophia lifted up a manhole and the two girls jumped down, they sighed. It was disgusting, and wet, but they were never happier to be in the sewers. They looked at each other, having almost matching bruised faces. They hugged tightly and laughed loudly.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for them…?" Skylar asked.

"I don't know." Sophia asked, "But how did you know where this manhole was?"

"Donnie told me to about it, he said to wait there for them. He said he had a plan."

* * *

"How do you know how to get to the lair?" Heather asked Elena coldly.

"I lived there for three years." She responded.

"How is your hand?" Cameron asked cordially.

"Fine." Elena said.

"That's good…" Cameron responded awkwardly.

It was considerably silent between the three girls. Heather and Cameron held hands as they followed the other girl. Elena said nothing, and had a blank stare in her eyes. Her fist was clenched, blood seeping from between her fingers. Heather glared at her, and Cameron was feeling sleepy and sore. Heather did not know if it was jealousy that fueled her hatred or simply because Elena had beat the crap out of her at one point during her capture. Still, she did not see herself getting over her dislike for Elena soon. Cameron sighed, a groan slightly escaping her lips as they tread forward. The shorter girl released her hand and wrapped an arm around Cameron's waist, letting the black haired girl rest her head on Heather's.

"How are you two holding up?"

"We'll be fine." Heather said softly. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, for all the trouble we have caused you." Elena said thoughtfully, "I hope you do not blame Donnie, or feel like he can't protect you." She glanced over her shoulder, "He can."

"I'd never blame him for what _you've_ done." Heather said in contempt, "I accepted the way he lives a long time ago…I just never got a chance to witness it until now."

"And has it changed your opinion?" Elena asked, "Are you doubting your ability to adapt?"

"No." Heather snapped.

"Good."

"What made you change your mind, anyway?" Heather asked, "As if betraying Donnie in the first place wasn't enough, you betray the woman you love as well?"

Elena stopped abruptly, making Heather and Cameron do the same. Cameron stood straight and looked at Heather as if she wanted to murder her for speaking. Elena spun around, a hateful glare in her tearful eyes. Heather blanched for a moment, but kept her stare stern on Elena.

"Did Donnie even tell you that I betrayed her before by letting him get away?" Asked Elena harshly.

" Yes he did. A little late for your conscience to kick in if you ask me." Heather said, "You wait until the moment when all of his brothers could be dead to tell him that you wasted two years of his life just to murder him?" Heather snorted, "How merciful of you."

"You don't understand what I had to go through --"

"What you had to go through?" Heather yelled, "How about what he had to go through? What all of them had to go through?" Her temper was slipping, "How could you let someone give themselves up to you for two fucking years, only to rip their hearts apart?" She screamed, "How could you hurt someone as kind, sweet, and caring as Donnie?"

"Don't you see that's why I let him go?" Elena yelled back, "I never loved Donnie the way he loved me but he was the best friend I ever had!" She said, "I hated myself for what I did to him everyday!""Then why didn't you stop it sooner!" Heather yelled.

"I didn't have a choice!" Elena said, "You don't understand the kind of business I am in…I was in…" She corrected, "I didn't have a choice!"

"There's always a choice!" Heather screamed, and Elena didn't respond, "You never answered my question. What made you betray someone you love and care about, why did you betray Olivia?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Elena went to turn.

"You sure as fucking hell do!" Heather screamed, "You don't get to kidnap, beat, and scar me for fucking life and all of the sudden become the good guy without some kind of explanation. That isn't how it works." Elena didn't look like she was going to cooperate, "I'm not moving from this spot, not until you answer me."

"I promised Donnie I'd get you back to the lair safe." Elena said.

"I'm sure you've broken a lot of promises to him…" Heather said venomously.

"Look, I'm going to have to explain myself to everyone in the end, so why don't you just cooperate for now?" Elena said, desperately, "I know you're tired, and hurt and being with me is not on the top of your list, but I cannot do this right now. I had to watch my family fall apart at my own hands, and if that wasn't enough you've given more than enough verbal abuse to make me feel worse." She sighed, "I'm not saying I don't deserve it, because I do." Her voice was quiet and broken, "But, please, just follow me, I've done enough to screw things up, don't make it so I have another fuck up on my list."

Heather seemed to be chewing on this information. Cameron was almost too tired to follow the fight, her eyes bloodshot and drooping. She grabbed Heather's hand and the girl broke her stare away from Elena. Cameron nodded at her and Heather sighed, closing her eyes tightly. She nodded and Elena smiled softly, whispering a thank you before leading the way once more.

* * *

"You were so cute, trying to be all tough." Sophia teased Skylar who chuckled a little.

"Not as cute as you…" Skylar cleared her throat and made her voice go a pitch higher, "Oh, Leo! Let's have a tender and cheesy moment while your brothers fight an epic battle!"

"Oh, shut up!" Sophia laughed.

"Fuck, I'm in pain." Sklyar said, somewhere between groaning and laughing.

"You and me both…" Sophia said, "Who do you think is gonna break down first once the shock wears off?"

"Ten bucks says its me." Skylar snorted, "I'll start crying and Raph will make a face like this." Skylar made a pained expression, and Sophia laughed.

"Yeah, it probably will be you." She said.

"Jesus, are they still up there?" Skylar asked .

"Obviously, if they're not here yet." Sophia said.

"Well, I'm fucking ready to sleep on a nice comfy bed or couch or whatever…as long as it has cushions."

The man hole above them moved and the two girls instinctively huddled together protectively. Relaxing when Donnie jumped down, Skylar squealed throwing herself at the turtle. He chuckled hugging her tight and Sophia laughed. Leo and Raph jumped down, followed by Mikey who picked Sophia up despite her protests. Skylar let Donnie go and began getting anxious, she wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Waiting a moment for Sophia to be put down by Mike, she waited to see if Leo would move forward to hug her, but he didn't.

"Where's my sister?" Skylar demanded, "Are all those psycho bitches dead?" She looked to Sophia who didn't interrupt, "And are any of you guys hurt?"

"Your sister is probably safe at the lair right now, we're fine, and all but one." Donnie replied.

"WHAT?!" Sophia and Skylar yelled.

"One of them is alive?" Sophia asked Leo.

"Which one?" Skylar asked in general.

"Elena," Donnie explained, "There's a lot to explain, let's just get back to the lair and --"

"Fuck that!" Skylar said, "My sister is with some psychopath freak!"

"That psychopath freak saved my life." Mike said in Elena's defense, "And Raph's too."

"Forgive us if we're being unreasonable," Sophia said, "But, I must agree, fuck that."

"Can we not have this discussion this moment?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'm totally swiped and I have yet to see the love of my life."

"What're you talking about I'm right here." Skylar winked, Mikey chuckled.

"You're in a good mood." Donnie said tiredly.

"She's having an adrenaline rush." Sophia said, "She'll pass out as soon as she gets onto a bed…"

"Seriously, can we go now?" Skylar said, "I miss my baby girl."

* * *

"Please sit still." Elena said softly to Cameron who was fidgeting around.

"But it burns." She whined.

"Only for a second." She said, "She's difficult enough for the both of you, just cooperate, okay?" Elena referred to Heather who was fighting with a bandage and trying to put it on one of her cuts herself.

"Alright…" Sighed Cameron.

A couple bandages later, Cameron was moving up to Mikey's room to get some sleep. Heather moved over to Elena who was trying to clean her wounded hand. She sat in the chair next to her and wordlessly grabbed her wrist, helping her clean the very deep cut. Heather gently cleaned the blood off of her hand and her wrist where it dripped. She wrapped up the cut tightly and tied the bandage neatly. She sat back and Elena looked at her hand and smiled up at her. Heather avoided eye contact. Just then the door opened and Heather looked excitedly to the door. She jumped up and ran into her sister's arms squealing happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Heather said.

"Are you okay?" Skylar asked looking at Heather's bruises.

"I'm fine." Heather smiled.

"Sophie!" Squealed a voice from the stairs.

Cam and Sophia hugged each other tightly, and Sky continued to focus on her sister's bruises. Donnie slipped over to talk to Elena who was considerably quiet. Splinter and April came into the kitchen, surprised by the sudden swell of people. Splinter narrowed his eyes at Elena, but Leo moved over to inform them of what had happened. Raph and Mike watched closely as Heather described what had happened when Don and Elena went to save them and Skylar kept shaking her head with a frown. The girl grabbed her sister's hand. Raph recognized the look on her face as she cleared her throat and said,

"What's with the change of heart?"

"Skylar, we told you --" Leo began, but she cut him off.

"I never said I doubted her, I just want to know why the hell she changed sides." Skylar said simply.

"You don't need to be so harsh about it." Donnie said.

"I don't?" Skylar asked, "Last time I checked she helped kidnap Cam, and did nothing to help my sister while she was held captive…" She said, "I think all of us deserve some kind of explanation."

"She doesn't have to talk about it." Leo said sternly.

"She can't just be excused, Leo!" Sophia agreed coming to stand next to Skylar, "Look, I'm really grateful you saved Mikey, and Raph and I'm sure you even helped save Leo." She said, "But you can't expect us to be kissing your ass…not after what you put us through."

"I understand you have some…" Heather began, biting her lip and sighing, "History…with the guys, but we've all just been thrust into this and got the shit beat out of us and…." She made a frustrated noise, "We're not used to this hero bull shit!"

"Well put, little sis." Skylar mumbled, "I just want some fucking answers." She said seriously, "I'm trying to figure this all out, we all are."

"I don't really care." Cameron said, and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her." She said.

"Look, you girls are tired, you've had a long couple of days and you're obviously shaken, maybe you should all get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." Donnie said.

"No, Don," Elena spoke up, "They're right…" She smiled softly and played with the tie of her bandaged hand. "I never agreed with what we were doing…from the beginning it didn't sit well with me…" She began softly, "I didn't have a choice, when the team takes a mission, they stick to it as a team…I couldn't do anything about it…" She shook her head, "This past year…I've had to stall and just keep what information I had away from Olivia and Larissa, but I could only hold up the act for so long…When I helped you guys in California…that was when it was supposed to end for real." She shook her head, "I was supposed to tell Olivia I quit, that I couldn't do it anymore…and if I knew as well as I thought I did, she would have killed me there." She sniffed a little, "When we made the plan to make the final battle here in the city, I knew I had to do something more to help…"

"Why?" Heather asked, "Why were you so determined to make things right for us?"

"Because I know what it's like to be hated for what you are." Elena said, "My parents kicked me out when I was thirteen because I was different, I was bullied, and …" She sighed, "I just understand what it's like and I promised myself long before I met Olivia, Larissa or Vicky that I would never put anyone in that same position…" She laughed softly, embarrassed, looking at her hand, "I told you before," She looked at Heather, "I never loved Don the way he loved me, but…" She paused, "I loved living here, I loved this family…I hated the day we had to attack…that's why I let Don go, so he could get the family somewhere safe…"

"So you killed your friend, and betrayed your lover…" Skylar said, void of emotion.

"I did what I had to." Elena said, "Not only for you guys, but myself."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I'm going on zero hours of sleep. Blehk. I hate insomnia. Please review!

_**-- Whispered Lies**_


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was gonna wait longer, just because my usual reviewers hadn't done just that yet, but I decided not to keep you guys waiting! Just so you know, we have quite a bit more to cover, so don't worry about the story ending soon. I'm also craving some fanart, so if ya'll want to go at it, be my guest! :D I have just one review to reply to, and then you can enjoy. However, this chapter has an extra warning, so, don't miss it.

Review Reply:  
WebMistressGina:

I'm very honored and I'm glad you want to know what happens! I know that the idea is a very sketchy one, and I was hesitant to even write it, but it's turned out to be one of my personal favorites and I'm glad I did it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUITE A BIT OF NAUGHTY BEHAIVOR. LEMONADE GALORE! **

* * *

Music:  
Sanctuary - Utada Hikaru (Mike/Cam)  
Pale September - Fiona Apple (Leo/Sophie)  
Far Away -- Nickleback (Raph/Sky)  
All Around Me -- Flyleaf (Don/Heather)  
The Last of Me -- Bree Sharp [AWESOME ARTIST!! CHECK HER OUT!!] (Elena)

* * *

Chapter 26

_"I try to believe like I believed when I was five... When your heart tells you everything you need to know."_

_**-- Lucy Liu**_

The group was silent for a moment as the word's sunk in. Skylar sighed a little, nodding her head. She kissed her sister on the temple, and then Sophia on the cheek before skipping up the stairs. Raph moved to follow her, but stopped himself. Cameron shrugged and made her way up the stairs as well. Heather tried to stifle a yawn, but it failed. Splinter sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"Casey is on his way, Leonardo, make sure to stay with April until he gets here to escort her home." Splinter said and Leo nodded, "We will talk in the morning, my sons. I am glad you are all safe, but I do need my rest."

"Goodnight." Mikey said, and the old rat smiled before leaving, while Leo pulled out a chair for April.

"We need to find you a place to sleep," Donnie said to Elena, "I'd suggest the couch but its kind of in pieces."

"I can just get a hotel room." Elena said with a shrug, "Its no big deal…"

"Are you sure?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll call in the morning or something, see if I can help with some clean up or something." Elena shrugged.

"You should walk her," Heather looked to Donnie, "Just in case."

"Right…" Donnie said with a slight frown.

"'Kay." Heather said softly with a small smile, she moved to Raph, hugging him and giving him his a kiss on the cheek despite the grimace he made. She chuckled and moved up the stairs.

"So, um, April," Sophia said moving to sit across from her, "Do you know the gender of the baby?"

Mike and Raph bid their farewells to Elena before moving upstairs. Donnie and Elena moved out of the lair, and Leo grabbed some supplies from the first aid kit still on the table. He sat next to Sophia and started treating the burns on her hands while she talked to April about her pregnancy. The girl didn't look at Leo, or anything but when he clasped her hand softly she grazed his skin with the pad of her thumb. The small gesture was enough to keep Leo from having an outburst.

* * *

Cameron sighed as she collapsed on the bed. It was a very pleased sigh, seeing as she had felt like nothing had ever been more cushioned and comfortable in her entire life. She lay in silence, over the covers, just closing her eyes. When the door opened a corner of her mouth turned up and she sighed once more. Mikey thought she was asleep and quietly approached the bed. He removed her shoes for her, and moved her body under the blanket he had. He removed his bandana and pads before sliding in bed with her.

Only their elbows touched, and he just watched her for a moment. Reaching to her face he brushed some hair out of her face and she quickly moved into his arms. He smiled wrapping them tightly around her and she sighed into the crook of his neck. Mikey shivered ever so slightly and reminded himself that this was not the time for his mind to be in the gutter. Cameron pressed her lips together against his skin, although it wasn't the skin she was used to kissing. Moving in his grip she lifted herself to his lips. A chaste kiss, and then a deeper one, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mikey knew he needed breath, but he didn't want to break the contact. Cameron broke it and took a deep breath in, looking at him as he did the same. He put his hand on her cheek and she smiled softly, closing her eyes in anticipation. Mikey leaned in and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she automatically responded with hers brushing over his. This time Mikey was sure he could never resurface for air, it felt too good to be kissing her and holding her in his arms knowing she was safe and still his.

Cameron explored the new aspects of his body, just letting her hands aimlessly wander. Mikey made a breathy noise when she moved her hand onto his thigh, and she slowly brought her hands toward a territory that once was common to her but now seemed foreign and new. Grasping his erection he made a noise from the back of his throat that was familiar to her. Mikey broke from the kiss, his breath coming in small pants at this point. Cameron felt her own heart race as she opened her eyes, watching Mikey. His eyes were closed, his head tilted backward slightly, until he moved it forward to touch her forehead to his. Cameron grinned kissing him once more and rolling them over so she was straddling him.

"Cam, you just…" Breathed Mike, "We don't have to…"

"Shut up." Cameron chuckled, kissing him as he breathed out a laugh.

* * *

"Madison is a beautiful name," Sophia commented on April's choice for a girl's name with a genuine smile, Leo squeezed her hand softly and she rotated the pad of her thumb in circle on the back of his hand, "And you hit the jack pot when it came to the gene pool."

"Well, thank you." April laughed softly.

Sophia was tired, and sore, but she tried not to let on. She could easily have told Leo that she was going up to bed and just leave him to wait, but she didn't. April yawned and smiled tiredly before leaning back in her chair and rubbing her stomach. Sophia turned to glance at Leo who watched April with a sort of brotherly pride. It made the girl bite her lip to keep from smiling as well. They were silent for the most part, and when the brick door pulled apart it caught all of their attention.

"Thanks for your help, Casey." Leo said as the man moved over to help April up.

"Anytime, man." He shrugged, "Come on, babe, it's passed your bedtime."

"Please, Casey, I'm not five." April said , slightly snappy.

"You're right, my bad." Casey laughed, and nodded to Sophia and Leo.

When the couple was long gone, Sophia shifted in her seat so she faced Leo. She stared at her hand in his, and he watched her carefully. Sophia was thinking hard, her brows furrowed in concentration. Her silence made Leo get anxious and frowned as well, wishing more than anything that he could read her mind or something. Sophia felt something wet move down her cheek. Was she crying? Blinking her eyes shut, more tears pooled down her face and she immediately felt like a fool. Leo tilted her head up and she looked away from him, taking her hand from him and wiping her eyes, moving away from him slightly.

"What is it, Sophia?"

"I'm sorry." She responded quietly.

"For what?" He asked, "If anyone should be apologizing its me…" Leo paused, "I should be begging for forgiveness at this point."

"You do owe me," She laughed in agreement, and shook her head, "I can't believe I'm crying…" She looked at him and he frowned as if he did not understand why, "Leo…I've never been so afraid of losing someone in my life…" Sophia shook her head, "Once I saw it was you in that room…" She sighed, "I don't know…everything just…got better. You were alive, and I would get to be in your arms at least once more…"

Leo leaned over, kissing her head. She closed her eyes as he lingered there for a moment before he stood, grabbing her hand once more. They climbed the steps in silence and moved into his room. Sophia removed her shoes, took off her bra, and pants before climbing into Leo's bed. He removed his gear and mask before slipping in next to her. Sophia tangled her body with his, surprised at how well they fit. Leo kissed her, and she held him tighter as he did. All the times they had made love, or slept in the same bed and this was the most tender moment that had ever passed between them whilst they were both conscience.

"God," She whispered, closing her eyes, "This…feels better than I could have imagined…"

"What does?" Leo asked softly.

"Just being held by you…" She replied, a little embarrassed.

"Sophia," Leo asked, and she looked at him, "I love you."

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Donnie asked and Elena smiled softly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She shook her head, "I think I should be alone right now, I need to…sort things out…"

"All right." He sighed, "I'm sorry about the girls…"

"Don't be, that had every right to say what they did." Elena said firmly, "You and your brothers don't need to defend me from them."

"They don't understand what it means to us that you helped, Elle." Donnie said.

"I've done so much to you all," Elena said, "I don't deserve your forgiveness…not this soon."

"Even if you don't, you have it." Donnie said, "I'm sorry about Olivia…"

"We should have been half way to California right now," Elena said, "I wanted to leave this morning, I just wanted to say to hell with the battle and runaway with her…but she wanted to fight…" She shook her head, "Go, get home. I think half the reason Heather doesn't like me is because she thinks you still harbor feelings for me."

"What?" Donnie said, "How can you possibly think that? How could _she_ possibly think that?"

"Please, Donnie," Elena laughed, "Even the most secure women get jealous…and its written all over her face…so, go. I'll call tomorrow, or something."

"Do it." Donnie said, "And don't do anything stupid tonight…"

"Go home, Don." Elena chuckled moving toward the stairs to get off the roof.

Don jumped to another rooftop and found that the trip back was much quicker. The living room was empty and he heard no voices from anywhere, so he climbed up the steps. He found himself to be elated when he opened his bedroom door, finding Heather sitting on his bed. She looked over to him and smiled genuinely. Donnie almost forgot to close his door as he moved toward Heather, kissing her as soon as she was in range. She met him eagerly, as he pushed her onto her back, making sure her head was supported by his pillows.

His fingers tangled into her hair and she ran her hands over his arms. Donnie's hands untangled from her hair and moved to the hem over her shirt. As they broke apart so he could lift the article over her head, Heather quickly removed her own bra before sitting herself up slightly to meet him for a kiss, her hands on either side of his face. Her hands moved to remove his bandana, but she seemed to lose the capability to move for a moment as Donnie's hands moved onto her breasts. He took his time massaging and teasing her until they both grew impatient. Heather helped him pull off her pants and throw them onto the floor. Don's gear had been removed but he couldn't remember when she had taken off all his pads.

Their kiss broke once more as their bodies joined together in one fluid movement. Sighs of pleasure escaped their lips as they held each other as close as possible. Donnie rested his head just beside hers, watching her as their bodies rocked together. Sweat beaded on their skin as their breathing quickened, their movements more desperate and uncontrolled. Donnie kissed Heather's cheek, leaving a trail of them to her lips, she began making a sound in the back of her throat and gripping him tighter. With a moan onto his lips she arched her body into his, as the rip of pleasure pulled through her body and sent her over the edge. Don picked up his pace and followed after her by seconds.

They kissed despite their heavy breathing. Donnie ran his hands through Heather's hair, over her face, and her shoulders. They broke apart and he moved to her side. Donnie's breathing evened out and he fell asleep quickly. Heather moved into his arms, and fell asleep not too much later.

* * *

"So…" Sky sighed softly, "It's all really over?" She asked, "No more psycho ex's after me?"

"Nah." Raph breathed a laugh, "I killed her myself…You're safe."

"Thanks…I guess." She said.

"I'm just glad your okay." He said quietly, not looking at her.

"I'm surprised…" Skylar said staring at her hands in her lap, "I, uh, said some terrible things before…" She shook her head and looked at him.

Raphael was leaning on his door, meeting her blue eyed gaze. His arms were folded over his chest, his head tilted back slightly. Skylar sat on the edge of his bed, hands wringing in her lap. She looked away and looked deep in thought about something. Raph found himself asking questions in his head. What was she thinking? What was going to happen with them? Was she really okay after all that happen? What was she feeling? He shook his head and opened his mouth, choosing a question to voice aloud.

"About what you said," He said and she looked at him, "What did you --"

"Raph, there's no way we can get through this entire conversation in one night, and I'm too--" She sighed, "I don't know what, I just know that I can't have this conversation right now."

"Does that mean you're trying to avoid the subject forever or are you really plannin' on talkin' eventually?"

"Oh, trust me," Skylar said seriously, "We have _a lot_ to talk about. I just cannot do it right now." She looked at him, "So, please, do me a big favor tonight…" She said and he raised his eye ridges. "Don't talk about what's happened in the past four days, and don't ask me any questions…"

"What can I do?" He asked slightly amused.

"Kiss me."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Skylar said, almost sounding annoyed.

Raph quickly moved forward, a smirk on his face. He kneeled in front of her, and put his hand on the back of her head. He leaned his face close into hers, and her breathing hitched. She stared into her eyes, and they shone with anticipation. It made his smirk widen a little and moved his hand onto her shoulder, the other on her hip. Skylar's hands shakily moved onto his arms and her eyes fluttered closed. Raph moved his hands to her legs, spreading them wider as he ducked his head to place a kiss on her thigh. Skylar gasped, her legs tugged upward slightly and her eyes shot open. Raph's kisses trailed closer and closer to the hem of her shorts. He'd missed how skittish she could get around him.

"W-what are you doing?" She whispered, her hand slightly pushing on him as if she was trying to get him to stop. It was a feeble attempt. "I said you could _kiss_ me…"

"Ya' didn't say where." He mumbled against her skin and she breathed a soft laugh.

"I meant my lips…"

"Gotta be more specific." He said and she tugged on his bandana and he let her pull him to face her.

Skylar pressed her lips against his, slowly and cautiously at first. Raphael put his hand on her neck and pulled her in as he decided slow and cautious was not going to work for him. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she soon was lured in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues battled each other, Raph's other hand slipped to the hem of her shorts, tugging on them roughly. Her hips raised as she helped shimmy the cloth shorts off of her. Raph broke from the kiss roughly pushing Skylar down on her back.

Trailing kisses down the exposed skin of her stomach, he nipped at the soft flesh of her lower hip and her hands gripped at his bedding. Moving his attention further downward, he smirked at the high pitched noise that she let out when his lips met with womanhood. Skylar bit her lip, keeping the noises escaping from her as quiet as she could. Raph's mouth teased and pleased her until she was close to a climax. Skylar sat her self up slightly and pulled Raph to her lips, she moved back onto the bed more as Raph started moving onto the bed, his knee kneeling between her legs.

Pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it over Raph's shoulder. They kissed for what seemed like forever; it was heated, and desperate. Skylar tried rolling them over, but failed. When she tried again, Raph let her move them and she broke from the kiss. He sat up more, leaning against the wall connecting with the bed. She straddled his lap and had a look of concentration as she looked into his eyes. Her hands moved to the back of his head where his bandana was tied and she bit her lip, looking at him and he nodded slightly. She untied it and set it aside, looking into his eyes once more.

Skylar kissed his lips softly, before ducking her head and nipping hard at the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He gave a grunt and gripped her shoulders tightly, when she did it a second time and then dragged her tongue over it. Trailing her lips up to his, he kissed her fiercely and she lifted herself up a little, moving over his erection. His breathing hitched and he opened his eyes, watching hers as they fluttered open. His hands moved to her hips and she held his face loosely. Pushing her hips down and onto him there was a jolt that passed between them, a spark igniting in their stomachs.

"Raph…" Skylar moaned quietly, resting her head on his shoulders.

Raph grunted and moved her onto her back. His head ducked to her neck, kissing and biting the soft flesh as their bodies rocked together. Skylar's heart thudded in her chest, the feelings in her body enhancing the blissful emotion swelling inside her. Raph was reveling in the feeling of her body, feeling as if it had been ages since he had the chance to enjoy and bring pleasure to her, a thought in the back of his mind saying it could be his last so he made sure it was just right. Skylar's vision was plagued with white spots, her body arching into Raph's as he spilled himself into her.

He slouched on top of her, kissing her sweat ridden neck and rubbing his hands over her shoulders and into her hair. Rolling onto his side, he made her face him and she kissed his lips. They were tired, lazy, and calm kisses, but the two didn't stop. Skylar felt like her eyelids were heavy as led, and she would slip in and out of sleep, still kissing him. Raph was not much more awake but stopped the kisses bringing her into his chest. She took one of his hands out of her hair and held it, draping her leg over his. She sighed, and then her breathing stayed deep and even. Raph's head rested on hers, her familiar and much missed scent filled his nose. He blinked his eyes shut and his own breathing became calm and even.

* * *

Elena sat on the hard hotel room mattress. She'd been crying so loud someone from the hotel had come up to check on her due to some complaints. The woman dragged herself up and moved to the shower, she stared at the knobs, unsure of whether she deserved to be freezing or burning hot. She'd never been partial to the cold, seeing as that was the reason Olivia had suggested they run away to California in the first place. The thought made more sobs rack her body as she fumbled to turn on the water. It was freezing cold.

It felt like ice stabbing mercilessly at her skin. Still in her bloodied, dirty clothes, they clung to her skin. She lay on the shower floor, unconcerned with how disgusting it could have been or just how pathetic she may look. Elena began shivering, but she made no move to get out of the water. The pain she was feeling made her feel like she was made of led, she couldn't pull herself up. If she somehow drowned in this shower, then so be it.

Elena knew killing Olivia and Victoria was the only way to make things right again for the turtles. Now that Elena knew the pain she must have caused Don, the feeling of lost love, she felt even worse about it all. As much as she loved Olivia, there was no chance of her ever coming back to haunt her. Unlike with Don where he and his family were forced into hiding just because they were haunting them. They were hunting them. Speaking of being hunted, what were the odds of Elena being hunted by her old boss?

'_Slim…_' She thought, curling into her ball more, '_I'm probably just considered dead…like the others…and no one will know I survived…_'

This brought up a new trouble though. Her boss knew about the turtles, and he had plenty of hit men to spare. However, her boss wasn't a stupid woman. Elena was almost sure that she wouldn't bother with trying again, it's not like they were of any particular threat to the company, and the client they had been hired by had been done with them for a long time. Still, Elena knew that she had to be cautious about another attack. She had caused enough trouble for the family she had been welcomed into with open arms, and betrayed only to be offered another chance.

This made Elena sit up from her position. She reached up to the knobs, warming up the water and lifting her shirt over head. Ridding herself of the rest of her clothing and tuning the water to her preference she began actually washing. Although it was meek consolation in her mind, she decided that some good had come from her actions against the family. After all, they'd all gotten to explore living somewhere away from the City…and they had obviously found love. She could only hope that love wasn't scared away by the way those girls were treated.

At this point, Elena had no hope left for herself. Her life was, virtually, over. The only hope she had was for that loving family, and she wouldn't let them down. Not again.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys! Please, please, please review!

Much love!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Damn, dudes, I'm on fire! I just want to say again, ending is prettty far away. I got plenty of ideas. They don't get their happily ever after just yet. Sorry! I'm so glad to hear from new reviewers and old (although some of my regulars are M.I.A which makes me sad, I miss them!) I just wanted to thank my beta for being awesome and reading this chapter at an ungodly hour in the morning and to my sisters who inspire me. Of course you readers get thanks as well! Enjoy.

**Warnings: Rated M for language, adult situations, and possibly other stuff not for the youngin's.**_**. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT; they belong to Mirage, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird I believe. I do own the plot, and OC's. Want to use them? Ask!**

* * *

Music:  
Don't Go Away -- Buck cherry (Raph/Sky)  
Vindicated -- Dashboard Confessional (Leo/ Sophie)  
All These Things That I've Done -- The Killers (Don/Heather)

* * *

Chapter 27

_"Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you.'"_

**_-- Erich Fromm_**

Raphael was not happy. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy. Skylar laid back on the bed, sighing and covering up her exposed chest. She looked as troubled as him. For totally different reasons, though. Raph was laying next to her, not looking at her. She had spent two weeks in the lair, and it was time for her to leave. She had just decided to tell him this when they were coming down from the throes of love making. Nothing had been resolved between them. They had barely spoken since she had been rescued, but whenever they got the chance they went at it like jack rabbits.

"It's temporary, don't be such a baby." Skylar said, and he didn't respond, "God damn it! I'm just going back for a month, I have to pack that entire apartment by myself, I can't just leave my shit there!"

"Are you sure you're comin' back?" Raph asked softly, "Or are you just runnin' from me?"

"Is that what this is about?" She asked, "Raph, if you know me at all --"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Raph said, "We can't not talk because you'll drive yourself insane…" He said and she sighed, covering her eyes with one of her arms, "Ya' just keep runnin' away from the conversation, and don't fuckin' say ya' don't 'cause ya' do, every God damn time!"

"I have to come back…" Skylar said, as if she hadn't heard what he just said, "Heather is here, and she wants to stay…I can't leave her here alone."

"She's not alone." Raph said bitter that she had yet again avoided the conversation, "She's got Don. _She_ _doesn't need you here_."

That stung Skylar like a slap in the face. When Sophia said it before, she had somewhat sugar coated it, but Raph didn't offer that. Not that she would expect him to, he was himself after all. Tears stung her eyes and she stubbornly fought against them, winning the battle, temporarily. She kept her eyes covered to hide the evidence, but said nothing back to him. Raph stayed just as silent, biting the inside of his lip slightly. He knew he'd crossed a boundary in the worst way, but he wouldn't take back what he said. Just because Skylar did not want to face the truth does not mean she didn't have to.

"You're the second person to tell me that…" She said softly.

"How many times will it take to make ya' listen?"

"I don't know."

"You want me to have her tell ya' herself?" He asked not really sure why he didn't just shut up.

"Don't be an asshole." Skylar whispered.

"Why do you need her so much?" He asked, "I don't get it."

"You wouldn't." She whispered with a humorless laugh, and threw the covers off of her, "You wouldn't understand at all. " She asked reaching for a shirt out of her bag, and pulling it over her head, "You want to know why I love my sister so fucking much?" He refused to answer, and she pulled on some pants. "Because, Raphael, she's the only one in my fucking life who hasn't fucked me over…That was, until you and your brother came along…" There was bitterness in her voice, "She fell in love and lied to me for him… and for _you_. Once again, I was ready to give my all just to be stabbed in the fucking back!" Skylar cried.

"Ya' can't be mad at Don and Heather for fallin' in love!" Raph retaliated, after a moment of hesitation.

"Don't tell me how I can feel!" She screamed, "This is why I don't want to have this conversation, Raph!" Her voice broke, "I'm the fucking bad guy here! I'm a bitch for being angry that my sister, and you, and Don all broke my heart!" She started putting things in her bag, "I was a mess before you guys came, I was depressed and miserable…and then you and Don pop in. My sister is happy and loved like I always wanted her to be, I love Don like he's my own blood, and I fell hopelessly in love with you, and even if I was never sure if you felt the same, you made me happier than I had ever been before. Even with Dustin." She shook her head, "But when you all pull the rug out from beneath my feet, and I'm not shitting rainbows for you I'm a bad person."

"Sky --" Raph said.

"I'm going home for a month. I'm going to pack up my apartment, give my mother back what is hers and throw out all the shit I don't need." Her voice was tight, "Don and Heather will fly out and we'll drive back with a moving van. I'm gonna stay out here for a while…" She sighed professionally, "Once I'm sure she's really okay here…I'll probably leave."

"Back to Langdon…" Raph said gruffly, "The one place you _don't_ want to be."

"You have no idea what I want, Raphael, you've proven that."

This time it was Raph to get a verbal slapping. Skylar grabbed her bags and moved out of his room. She moved down the steps and turned to the normal living room. Luckily, no one had heard them. Then she noticed that only Sophie, Leo and Mikey were downstairs as well as Elena. Cameron had headed home to make amends with her parents and tell them that she was going to try and go to beauty school in the city. Heather and Don were still in his bedroom which was inconveniently placed next to Raph's and over the two weeks she had learned the walls weren't all that sound proof. Cursing to herself she sagged her shoulders and shook her head. She heard the telltale door open and her little sisters light steps down the stairs.

"Sky!" She yelled, and it got the attention of some of the inhabitants of the room, "Are you leaving now?"

"I'm getting a hotel room." Skylar said sternly, and looked to Elena whom she didn't really talk to much, "Could you give me a ride to your hotel? I need to…" She paused, glancing at her sister, "Get some space."

"Uh, sure." Elena nodded.

"Thanks."

"Well, when are you flying out? I want to see you off." Heather said with a small smile, "You know, the whole waving tradition? We always do it," She laughed a little, "Even when you go to the grocery store…"

"Things change." Skylar said wiping at her eyes, "I don't need to be seen off, I'll be fine. I'll see you when you and Don come to pick up the stuff."

"Please don't leave, not like this." Heather said softly, "Last time you left --"

"Stop it, Heather." Skylar said, hugging her sister who refused to let go, "I'll see you."

Elena waved goodbye and walked with Skylar out. Sophia had her trusty Blackberry out and was typing at it furiously, no doubt contacting Skylar. Leo was next to her watching as his two brothers came downstairs. Heather bit her lip and looked shockingly like her sister when her eyebrows came together in a frown. Don put his arm around Heather who sighed softly, eyes brimming with tears. Raph walked up to the two and Heather shrugged the hand he put on her shoulder off.

"Whoever else here decides they want to assume _how I feel _and _talk for me_, might want to try talking _to me _first." She said loudly, "I thought I told you to win her back, Raphael, not make her runaway."

"Heather…" Don said softly, and she ignored him, moving back up the stairs.

"Dudes, what the hell?" Mikey said, "Can you guys like, not piss your girlfriends off?"

"Mikey!" Leo and Sophia scolded at the same time.

"I'm goin' back to bed." Raph grumbled and moved up the stairs.

"I have to go do damage control…" Donnie sighed.

"The drama never stops with them." Sophia said.

"Trust me, Raph is an expert at causing drama." Leo said, and paused, "Are you going back?"

"Me?" Sophia said, "No."

"You're not?"

"I was going to tell you before this whole adventure happened, but I got transferred to NYU. I've just got to put a deposit down on this place I like and then my aunt and uncle are gonna drive my stuff up with Cameron." Sophia said, "You're stuck with me."

"Oh, damn." Leo smiled, "Do you think you'll need help moving things in?"

"Don't offer." Sophia smiled, "That would require you to meet my aunt and uncle."

"Maybe I want to." He said.

"Young man, you are still in deep shit for lying to me." Sophia said, "What you want is not really an issue."

"BURN!" Mikey called from the kitchen table and snickered.

"Stop eavesdropping, Michelangelo." Splinter scolded coming out of his room and moving to make some tea.

"BURN!" Sophia yelled back at him and he stuck out his tongue, "Anyway, there are several things that we have yet to cover before you even think of meeting my family."

"I was under the impression we don't have anything to cover after last night." Leo said quietly and she slapped his leg.

"Pervert."

* * *

"You sure you want to leave like this?" Elena said as she and Skylar walked into the busy airport.

"I can't see why not." She replied.

"Well, I wasn't sure so I called Don and told him when your flight was."

"What?" Skylar said outraged, "You're a traitor!"

"Trust me, I'm helping." Elena said and Sky snorted, "Come on, what if your plane crashes? Then you'd leave your sister feeling horrible, and Raph too."

"She has Donnie." Skylar said in a mocked high pitched tone, "And Raph can go drown his sorrows in some Car Show Bimbo's pu-"

"Oh, stop." Elena said, "You're being a baby."

"I don't really care right now." Skylar said.

"Well, pretend you do because the entire Hamato clan is here to see you off." Elena replied looking past Skylar.

"Shit." She said turning to see.

The guys were disguised, of course. Raph and Mikey were talking lowly about something, while Don and Heather held hands looking at her sadly. Sophia dropped Leo's hand and ran at Skylar. Engulfing her in a hug she returned with a laugh. She picked up the shorter girl twirling her around a little. When she went to pull away, Sophia didn't let her and kept her in a tightly locked grip. Skylar was confused at first, but then the shorter girl began whispering into her ear.

"If you don't say goodbye properly I'll find someway to make sure that plane doesn't leave this airport." She mumbled.

"Fine…" Skylar sighed in a resigned tone.

"Thank you."

Sophia broke away, kissing her cheek, and Leo stepped up. Skylar rolled her eyes and hugged him, despite the fact that he really did make her feel like a petulant child. Mikey was next and made a spectacle of picking her up and squeezing the breath out of her. She bowed to Splinter and hugged him before turning to her sister who did not look happy. Skylar rolled her eyes and grabbed her little sisters free hand, hugging her very tightly. Heather didn't hesitate to hug her back just as closely, hiding into the crook of her neck as she began to cry.

"Hey, hey," Skylar said softly, "Come on, now. Don't cry."

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, sweetie," Skylar kissed her head, pulling her away and kissing her forehead.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Skylar assured her.

"You better be." Donnie said hugging the shorter girl, she welcomed his embrace and laughed slightly.

"Take care of her, okay?"

"You know I will."

When Donnie broke away, it was the moment Skylar was dreading. Her eyes connected with Raph who was watching her closely. She made no move forward but he did. It surprised her, and it showed on her face, especially when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She hesitated but her arms moved around his middle and she returned his embrace. It seemed to last for hours, but there was the call for her flight and she had to pull away, but she heard him say,

"I'll miss you." She stared at him, even when Heather attacked her in a hug again.

As Skylar moved through security, and up the escalators. She turned and found Heather grinning and waving at her like when they were little. It reminded her of when she would go somewhere for the weekend or go somewhere with her father, Heather would always be in the window, grinning, waving and blowing kisses at her. Skylar waved as well, blowing a kiss to her little sister who grinned even bigger. The rest of the Hamato clan began waving and Skylar chuckled as she waved back for the last time and stepped off the escalator, heading for her plane and a little time to think. Heather's grin disappeared as her sister stepped out of sight and the troubled look on her face was back. The familiar grip on her waist was back and she felt a little more at ease. Elena smiled at the group, shook her head at their thanks and then walked out of the airport alone. The large group exited the airport just as they had come in, and made their way back to the vehicles they had arrived in. Raph looked back at the airport as Mikey put on a helmet with a stupid grin, Raph put his own on after a sigh and growled at Mike to get on the bike before he left without him.

* * *

**~ Two Weeks Later ~**

Sophia decided that she really liked her home. It was perfect sized. One bedroom, one bathroom, a decent sized living room and kitchen as well. If Cameron wanted to stay, Sophia decided she'd have to couch surf. Her aunt and uncle had just left and Cameron was just escorted on a welcoming home date by Mikey. Sophia had her unpacked home to herself. There would be no sleeping for her tonight. She'd have to get as much done as possible. The young woman moved to her Aunt and Uncle had stayed for a week, so her house wasn't completely unpacked. Her bedroom was completely unpacked. Her closet had been organized by brand, color, and other specifications. The bathroom was also unpacked and was all organized. Her kitchen was mostly unpacked. She still needed to organize her dishes and unpack her glasses as well as some of the imperishable goods she had packed. Sophia decided that's where she would start today.

Sophia hadn't seen Leo in a week, nor had she been down to the lair in that amount of time, and she missed him and the others. It made her frown. It'd been a month since the whole ordeal ended and they still hadn't spoken of what was going on between them. Leo had said he loved her, and he'd been acting like a…boyfriend. But was he her boyfriend? That was a good question. It was clear that they were something, just what wasn't and organizing the kitchen took longer than Sophia had expected. Night had fallen on the city as she broke down the last box and threw it in a pile of other collapsed boxes. Standing straight, her hands on her hips, and staring at her perfectly cleaned and organized kitchen in a very proud manner, Sophia decided she could take a break for the moment. Of course, the rest of the house's disheveled state would drive her crazy, and she probably wouldn't be able to leave it alone for long, but she deserved to rest her feet for a while.

A knock on her window made her jump and turn to find something unexpected. Leo waved slightly from the fire escape, using his other hand to grip the metal bars. Sophia hurriedly maneuvered around the boxes in her living room and reached the window. Opening it she moved back so he could hop in, it was a little surreal. He smiled, closing the window after him as well as her blinds. Sophia moved some hair out of her face and embarrassedly looked around her untidy home. She wished she had time to at least move the boxes into a more organized manner.

"Do you usually enter homes through windows?"

"Yes, actually." Leo replied with a soft smile, "Nice place."

"It's a mess right now, I'm sorry." Sophia sighed and then asked, "Wait, how did you know --"

"Mike and Cam." He clarified already knowing the question.

"Oh." Sophia said, "Should have guessed." She laughed, "Go ahead and take a seat, or whatever, I need to get these boxes unpacked."

"Let me help," He chuckled in response.

"If you insist." She shrugged.

As they got more and more into unpacking Sophia got tired of telling Leo where things should go, and why. She made him hand her things out of the boxes while she put them away, scurrying around the apartment. All the while they talked about what they had missed in each other's lives during their week of lack of communication. Having gone through half of the boxes left, Leo nearly demanded Sophia take a break. She plopped down on the couch, laying across it and taking up all of it. Leo lifted her legs and sat, laying her legs over his lap.

"So, you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's really nice." Sophia nodded, "And you living here in the city is just a bonus."

"Is it?" Leo quirked an eye ridge.

"Oh definitely," She said, "Now I have a local booty call."

"You always have a way with words…" Leo said slightly annoyed.

"I try." She grinned back.

"So, is that we're going back to?" He asked and she frowned in confusion, "Are we just fuck buddies?"

"I think we broke all our fuck buddy rules." Sophia said, "So, no." She shrugged and looked at her nails, slightly embarrassed, "I don't know what we are, honestly…"

"Do you…" Leo hesitated for a moment, "Still want more? Something more…" He winced, he'd thought this conversation over a thousand times and it still wasn't going according to plan. "Something more for us?"

Sophia paused, and felt her palms begin to sweat. Biting her lip and staring hard at her own lap, she seemed deep in thought. Leo didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Nothing filled the tense silence between them. Sophia shifted in her seat a little, wiping her palms on her jeans, before twirling her hair a little. Nervous habits. Leo noticed them and they only made him more anxious. He looked away from her for a moment, and took in a deep breath as if to calm himself but it turned into a sigh.

"I have considered every aspect of a relationship with you…" Sophia began, "I've considered who you really are…" Leo was pleased that she said _who_ instead of _what_. "and what your lifestyle is like and how it could effect me." She frowned a little deeper, "There are always sacrifices in relationships…and in love," Sophia said, "but some sacrifices I'd have to make are more…severe than they would be in a more…common relationship…" She sighed, and Leo was sure this wasn't going to end in his favor, "But…" She looked at him and he slowly turned to meet her gaze, "I am still one hundred percent sure that I want to be with you, and that I will do anything and everything in my power to make this work, because you make me happy. And that's more than many men can brag about…"

"Do you trust me?" Leo asked, "Even now that you know I lied for so long?"

"Yes, of course." Sophia said quickly and Leo smiled.

"Then…" He paused, "I owe you an uninterrupted first date."

* * *

"_Something wrong?" _

"_Just thinkin'."_

"_What're you thinking about?" _

"_Stuff." ._

"_What kind of stuff?"_

"_Stuff you wouldn't understand." _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You wouldn't wanna know."_

"_I do." _

"_I'm not who you think I am, Sky…" His voice was quiet and hoarse. She didn't respond right away._

"_Then who are you?" _

"_You wouldn't wanna know." _

"_I do."_

Skylar's eyes blinked open, and she sighed. Past memories kept haunting her dreams. She wanted to go back to sleep, she liked those happier times. However, she had only a couple more weeks to finish packing up the apartment and her mother would no doubt be there soon to help. Grabbing her phone, which lay on the large bed next to her, she checked it. No messages, no calls, nothing. She sighed, and sat up. Looking around her room she groaned. The bed was disassembled and she was sleeping on a mattress. Every piece of furniture had been disassembled, all the pieces were together in separate piles.

Skylar had packed the kitchen completely and was living off fast food for the time being. The living room was mostly packed, some of Heather's books still needed to be put in boxes as well as some décor that Skylar wasn't sure she wanted to keep. The television was plugged in, and functional, the computer had been packed away and the couch was covered in boxes. Skylar moved into the living room, finishing up with Heather's books and throwing what décor she actually liked in a separate box. Her mother would be taking back most of the furniture she had borrowed, and she would be storing what Skylar didn't think they really needed to bring with them at the moment.

The door opened and Loraine came in. Though she had picked her up from the airport, the short woman hugged her daughter tightly. She knew something was up with her oldest daughter she just wasn't sure what it was yet. It had something to do with Raphael, that much she knew. The woman looked around, Skylar had gotten a lot done by herself so far. The living room was now all boxed up, the electronics were all that were left. Moving into the hallway they stared at Heather's wall of art. Skylar looked even more troubled than usual. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder and she sighed.

"I know its hard, baby," Loraine said softly, "But you guys had to grow up some time."

"It feels like she grew up and I'm just left behind…" Skylar admitted softly, pulling the first drawing down.

"What happened out there, Sky?" Loraine asked, "I know you and Raph were separated for a while, but then you ran off with them to New York and you come home miserable…" She took down another drawing, "Tell me what's wrong."

Skylar considered what she could say for a moment. Lying to her mother was never an easy job. She could tell an abridged version of the story, surely, but would it resolve anything if she did? Could her mother give her sound advice if she didn't know the whole story? The girl sighed, moving some hair out of her face. Loraine smiled at her daughter sadly, who had asked her to help her change her hair color almost immediately after they left the airport. It was now a dark shade of scarlet, very vivid and rich. The woman thought it brought out her eyes very well, but chose not to comment at the moment. Skylar sighed again and began to speak,

"Remember when you told me that if I loved a …" Skylar paused trying to remember just what her mother had said, "If I loved a talking, purple, kangaroo you wouldn't care as long as they made me happy?"

"Yep." Loraine smiled.

"Well," Skylar sighed, "Raph and his brothers, they're…" She paused and her mother waited, "They're…super heroes…" She exhaled, "Vigilantes, whatever you want to call them." Her mother looked confused, "They go around New York City saving lives and doing other noble shit that's beyond me. Don, Raph and his brothers were betrayed by these girls who they thought loved them and had to run away to escape them…" Skylar rattled off, and began telling her version of the story. Her mother took down more of Heather's drawings. Skylar told her mother how she had left New York City and on what terms and her mother looked thoughtful. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Loraine said, "But now I'm not so sure I want you to go…" Skylar laughed a little, but her mom was serious. "Sweetie, I hope you realize that Donnie isn't replacing you in your sisters life." She said, "What your friends mean is that Heather is moving on from the stage in her life where it was only you and her. Now she has someone she loves and wants to spend forever with and she's ready to go to college and be an adult. That doesn't mean she loves or needs you any less." Skylar listened closely as she straightened out the drawings and put them in a special box, while her mother put in the ones she brought down. "You've always been stubborn, Skylar, and you've always hated when things change, be they for better or worse. It's partially my fault for not making you adapt better…" She added as an after thought, "You're scared of your emotions as well, and it makes you scared for Heather. She's giving everything to her first love, just like you did, and no matter how much you love Donnie, you're still afraid she'll be hurt, just like you were…and with you and Raph, you're just afraid to let yourself go like you did before." She sighed a little, "I understand the fear…but baby…you can't live your life afraid all the time."

"So, you don't think Heather's okay without me?" Skylar asked, resembling a small child.

"Sweetie, you and your sister have a friendship I only wished I shared with my siblings…" Loraine smiled, "She could manage without you, but she would never, ever want to. And sometimes that's all you can ask for from someone. Not what they _could _do, but what they _want_ to."

Skylar nodded a little and went to put the box in a pile, "What do you think of Raph and his brothers, and their little hobby?"

"Oh, I already knew." The woman said grabbing some collapsed boxes and Skylar turned abruptly around, frowning in shock and confusion, "Raphael called me after you got on your plane…told me the entire story."

"He did WHAT?!" Skylar yelled, "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Basically what you told me." She shrugged, "Why? Was there something you didn't want me to know?" Her mother narrowed her eyes at her.

"Did he mention anything about…" Skylar hesitated, "Turtles?"

Her mother looked at her as if she were insane, "No." She said, "Why would he?"

"Don't ask," Skylar said, "okay, Mom? I can't explain…"

"All right." Sighed the older woman, and she moved to pack Heather's room.

Skylar followed her. She hadn't entered the room since she'd been home. Her eyes moved to the broken window, it was taped up at the moment a black garbage bag over it. She could still see how it was broken, glass covered the floor. A little blood as well. Skylar was mostly healed from her adventures both here and in New York, but it made her put her hand to a scab on her upper arm where she had to pull a piece of glass out. Donnie had said it would probably scar, but she hadn't really cared. Her mother noticed the contemplative look on her daughters face.

"You were brave." She said.

"I was stupid." Skylar said.

"You weren't stupid, you were afraid that if you told -- what's her name?"

"Olivia." Skylar said.

"Right. If you told Olivia where Raph was there was a chance she would have hunted him down, and killed him." Her mother said, "You were brave."

"Did he tell you that I let her into my own home? I got into her car, I took a drink from her…" Skylar listed off.

"Her finding you was inevitable, Skylar." Loraine said fiercely, "You being with Raph made that set in stone, I'm proud of how you handled it."

"It didn't help anything." Skylar said stubbornly and her mother rolled her eyes in annoyance.

They packed up the room in silence. By the time night fell they were half way done with the room. Loraine took the girl out to dinner, despite her protests. It took them near an hour to decide just what they wanted, but when they did they were seated almost immediately. It wasn't too crowded, and their waitress was really nice. Skylar had water and her mother ordered a diet soda. They sat in silence looking over their menu, and didn't speak until they had ordered their food.

"I still can't believe he called you." Skylar spoke up, "That's just so…"

"Sweet?" Loraine said.

"Not the word I was thinking of." She said blandly.

"Speaking as your mother, it was very sweet of him to let me know what was going on." Loraine said, "You didn't even tell me you were leaving, I had to call the house countless times and try your cell phone every day, I almost put out a missing persons report." She said and Skylar looked guilty, "Your sister finally called me as soon as she got the chance."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"You'd better be."

"So, do you think he really cares about me, Mom?" Skylar asked, "Do you think I should…give him another chance?"

"I think he brought out some of the best in you." Loraine said, "You showed that determined and fierce girl I know, and he made you feel more comfortable with yourself than I'd ever seen before…" She paused, "Even if I told you not to give him a chance, you would. And I'm glad. Talk things out with him, don't be afraid of him, and don't be afraid to show him how you feel." Her mother advised, "If there was ever a time for you to get over your stubbornness and pride, it would be now." Loraine watched her daughter, "Now, what do you think?"

Skylar took a deep breath in and sighed, chewing on the ring in her lip, "I think you're right."

"Good, I'm glad you're leaving…" Loraine said and Skylar looked at her in offense, "This place doesn't suit you…you need a change of scenery."

* * *

A/N: Not much of Mikey or Cameron in this chappie. Anywho, please leave reviews! I love to hear what you think!

**_-- Whispered Lies_**


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a bad person. This chapter has been sitting in my laptop like more than halfway finished and I had a surge of inspiration. I have been distracted lately by being incredibly busy for the first week of summer and by a Half-Vulcan named Spock as well as the lovely hunk of man known as Zachary Quinto.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or anything associated with them.**

* * *

Music:

Daydreamer -- Adele

* * *

Chapter 28

**"Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections."**

**(I'm not sure who said this, anyone know?)**

Skylar took her time packing the last of her bedding in an already half filled box. She left one blanket out, and one pillow just in case. It was much too early for her tastes, especially with all the work she'd been doing. The vividly red head was surely going to kill her sister for leaving her to pack all by herself, with only a month to prepare. Skylar looked at her cell phone, Heather said she and Don would be there early in the morning with a moving truck. They were flying over and would drive back to New York City with all the stuff they needed. The long trip across the country would be a grueling one.

"Five o'clock in the damn morning..." Grumbled Skylar bitterly as she stood to tape up the full box.

Skylar agreed to come live with her little sister in New York for more than one reason. Some reasons she was too stubborn to admit and others she did not acknowledge until recently. Her mother wanted her there to look after her sister, and Skylar hated being away from Heather; a very logical and well thought out reason. Skylar's mother also wanted her to make amends with Raph, and Skylar wanted to as well, even though she wasn't sure how she would do it. This seemed like a good reason as well. There was a knock at the door which struck her as odd. Almost everyone she knew would simply walk into her home without invitation, including Don and especially Heather. Going to the door and opening it, she felt her stomach do a somersault. Big, brown, almost amber, eyes gazed down at her. The familiar and also unfamiliar tan, toned skin, the light brown hair and the small, almost uncertain smirk made Skylar's heartbeat fast. She swallowed down the urge to hug him and shook her head frowning confusedly.

"What're you --"

" I thought we might need some time to talk..." Raph said quietly, "We got a long drive and...I just wanted to sort shit out."

"O-okay." Skylar nodded letting him in.

"You pack everythin' yourself?" He asked inspecting all the boxes.

"Mostly. Mom helped a little but..."She trailed off, wondering if Raph had called her mother to tell her about the change of moving arrangements.

"Lets get started then." Raph grunted, ignoring that she had stopped in the middle of a sentence, "Is everythin' goin'?"

"Uh, no…" Skylar said, "My bed is staying, the dining room table and chairs are staying, the extra entertainment system is staying, and those boxes in that corner are staying." She listed.

"You're just leavin' it here?" He asked.

"My mom is coming by later to take it all, it's her stuff anyways."

"She takin' it okay?" He asked.

"She was upset...but she encouraged me...said I need a change of scenery." Skylar laughed slightly. "Anyway, lets load all of this up. I want to get on the road and get some food." Skylar followed as Raph moved to the couch, when he gave her an odd look, she said smartly,"You're not gonna lift this by yourself."

"Watch me." Raph grunted in reply, getting ready to lift the piece of furniture.v

"Don't be an idiot, just let me help." She rolled her eyes.

"I got it, just do me favor and grab a couple boxes." He replied confidently.

Skylar pursed her lips and backed away from the couch. She gave him a look that said 'go ahead and try it.' Raph moved the small couch forward and picked it up by the support for the back. He carried it easily out of the apartment, showing no sign of a struggle. Skylar sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat, grabbing only two light boxes and feeling like a tremendous dork. The next trip into the house Raph and Skylar argued over a pair of bookshelves. Skylar was sure she could carry one; they didn't seem too heavy. When she tried to pick one up, she was proven wrong and grudgingly picked up a heavy box following Raph out the door trying to ignore the smug look on his face.

Skylar would follow Raph with a box or two while he carried all of her large furnishings. She felt utterly useless. The large moving truck was getting more full as they both began moving boxes into it and once they had finished it was nearly eight o'clock in the morning. Skylar ran into the old apartment and looked around, basking in the memories that were made there. Raph watched her travel through all the rooms and stopped in her bedroom doorway. Skylar had her phone charger in her hand, as well as a small bag of clothes for the drive. Raphael took the chance to look over her figure while she was distracted. The white spaghetti-strap tank top she wore hugged her curves snuggly and the jeans she wore hugged her legs tightly. Skylar ran her hands through her hair and he smirked. Raph thought she looked amazing in the daring red of her hair that not many could pull off.

"Looks so...open without your clothes all over the floor." He said and she laughed softly, "You okay?"

"Could you ask a less complicated question?" She responded and turned to him, "I'm just being sentimental...I always wanted to leave this yuppie town and now...it's hard to believe I am..."

"You're sacrificin' a lot for Heather...even if you aren't stayin' permanently." Raphael said quietly.

"I don't have much to sacrifice really...aside from moving across the country; I've always wanted to leave. The only thing I can think I'm really sacrificing is being near my family and some of my friends."

"So, why do you seem so hesitant?" He asked.

"Things are gonna change and that always bothers me..." Skylar sighed, "Ugh, I'm sorry, you don't have to listen to my nonsense." She pushed past him with a small smile to check the other rooms.

Raph sighed, following after her."Is that everythin'?" He asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said grabbing her purse, "Let's get going."

Skylar took the last key off her key chain, and put it on the counter in the kitchen. Raph gave her an odd look and she informed him that she gave the Mazda to her mother to sell. Shaking his head and commenting on how no one should have to drive that piece of crap, he opened the door for her. She smiled and they walked back to the moving van. Raphael opened the passenger side door for her, making her give him an odd look. She gripped onto the handle near the door and pulled her self up. Plopping into the seat as Raph shut the door. It had a distinctive new car smell to it. Raphael climbed in after checking that the back was locked correctly.

"McDonald's?" Raph asked her as he started the van up, she nodded solemnly.

The truck started smoothly and Skylar got herself situated, bundling herself up with a blanket. Skylar let out a nostalgic sigh as they drove down the familiar streets for what could have been the last in a while. She yawned a little, and sat up straight as they pulled into the McDonald's parking lot. Skylar went to exit the car, but Raph told her to stay in the car, she opened her mouth to tell him what she wanted, but he left before she could even say anything. She huffily waited, and text messaged her sister letting her know how unbelievably dead she was for no heads up on the change of plans.

Five minutes later her door was opening. She jumped a little, not expecting it. Raph put a bag in her lap , and handed her a cup of coffee and a bottle of water. He closed the door and moved to the other side of the van. Skylar put her cup of coffee in the cup holder and stared at the water bottle. Checking in the bag, it was exactly what she wanted. She smiled a little glancing at him before taking the meal out of the bag. As she munched on the deliciousness and sipped her coffee, she was glad for the bottle of water once she had finished.

They were really on the road now, and Skylar felt a sigh escape her lips as she put all her trash into one bag and opened her bottle of water taking a deep first drink. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was still way too early in the morning she yawned. Bundling herself up once more she rustled around getting comfortable. Skylar looked out of the window and felt her eyes lids get heavier and heavier. Turning to Raphael she waited a moment before speaking.

"How long do you think the trip will be?"

"Depends." Raph said, "We're gonna have to stop so I can sleep."

"I could drive while you sleep." Skylar offered.

"No." Raph said without hesitation.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you'll get us lost." He replied, "And I couldn't sleep while you drive…I value my life too much."

"Jerk." Skylar mumbled and smiled a little when he chuckled, "How often do you think we'll need to stop?"

"I'm used to pullin' all nighters…maybe every other night." Raph shrugged, "Includin' those stops, food and gas stops it should take us about…four days…"

"Well, then." Skylar sighed, "Since we have an immense amount of talking time, I hope you don't mind if I waste a couple hours sleeping."

* * *

"Do you think I should have called her?" Heather checked her phone.

"Would it have made a difference?" Donnie asked.

"Maybe…" Heather shrugged, "What if she passed out when she answered the door? Maybe that's why she's so angry."

"She's not angry." Donnie replied blandly, "She's afraid of confronting the situation. She's taking it out on you because by us not showing up, she'll be stuck in a close proximity with him for at least three days and they're going to have to talk because she can't … distract him."

Heather sighed. Donnie was staring at his computer screen with a look of concentration. Heather was leaning on the back of his chair, arms folded over her chest. Pulling out her phone again to check for a message, but nothing was there. She sighed and turned around, not using the chair for support anymore. She frowned and checked her phone again. Donnie typed something and ignored her sighs.

"How could they have possibly not spoken about it the two weeks she was here?" Heather asked sounding frustrated.

"She put his mouth to other uses." Donnie said sounding almost annoyed.

"Donnie!" She scolded.

"You asked." He said, matter-of-factly.

"How could Raph let her get away with that for two weeks?" Heather insisted.

"Raph is a very physical being." Donnie said, "He's not going to deny her if she…offers." He coughed, "Especially since they were away from each other for such a long time."

"Is that just a guy thing?" Heather grumbled, "If you just offer it they're always going to take it…no matter how much shit there is to do?"

"Depends on how you offer it." Donnie said, unthinkingly, "Skylar must be very good at making the offer."

"Mmhm." Heather sighed.

"Sweetie, I have an entire security system to rebuild," Don said as calmly as he could, and felt a twinge of guilt as she sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it: 'go do something else while I geek out.'"

"That's not --"

"I know." Heather assured him, and went to walk away but bit her lip.

Donnie was already immersed in his work when she turned to look at him; she narrowed her eyes in thought. Imagining how her sister would approach the situation, she decided to try her hand and this '_distracting'_ thing. It could be useful in future situations. Heather quietly moved back to her spot behind him, putting her hand on his strong shoulders. He sighed a little in annoyance, and she smiled mischeviously. Pushing his chair away from his desk, making her move back a little, he turned to face her; she fought to keep a straight face.

"Heather." Don said sternly.

"Don't use that tone, you sound like my father." Heather rolled her eyes, "Do you have to do the security system thing now?" There was a slight winge in her voice.

"I would like to." He said and noticed that she bit her lip a little.

"What if I want to do something else?" She asked innocently.

"If you're trying to match your sister's skill at offering sex instead of doing something more urgently important, you're failing."

"Jerk." She mumbled and frowned when he chuckled.

"Heather, I --" Donnie stopped as Heather put herself in his lap, "This isn't going to work."

"It could." She said drawing circles on his plastron.

"I doubt --"

Donnie stopped as Heather quickly moved to straddle his hips and kiss his neck. Donnie put his hands on her hips and moved to lift her off, but stopped when Heather dragged her mouth to the spot where his shoulder met his neck. She nipped there, smiling widely when Donnie's breath hitched. Moving her face to his and moving her lips over his, Heather pressed herself closer to Donnie. His hands moved to hold her tightly, when she pulled away, biting his lip a little. She then kissed his beak and rested her forehead on his. Heather smiled, vaguely smug, and Donnie narrowed his eyes at her. When he spoke, his voice was full of defeat.

"The security system can wait…."

* * *

"Hey, Sky!"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you want for lunch?"

"Sleep."

Raph chuckled pulling into a gas station. Skylar sighed blinking her eyes open and sitting up straight in her seat ; her surroundings were unfamiliar. Raph got out of the van and Skylar stretched in her seat, yawning once again. She unbuckled and got out of the tangle of her blanket before jumping out of the van and straightening her clothes out. She walked with Raph into the store, branching away to find something to eat. She didn't know what time it was but she knew she was hungry. Grabbing a bag of chips and a soda she reached into her pocket for money. She paid for both and waved to Raph before getting back into the van. She kept the door opened, the gas tank was on her side.

Raph came over handed her a bag of stuff that she put in his chair and went to fill the tank. She sat sideways in her seat munching on her chips. It was quiet, and it smelt like gasoline; Skylar had always enjoyed the smell. Skylar finished the chips, taking the empty bag and her trash from earlier to the trashcan next to the station. When she came back, Raph was waiting in the van for her so she jumped in and put on her seat belt. Glancing at the digital clock on the radio, it read five thirty-seven P.M.

"Five thirty!" Skylar said aloud, "You didn't wake me up for lunch, you woke me up for dinner."

"I tried to wake ya' up, but ya' started mumblin' 'bout a miniature golf course in tha' lair." Raph chuckled, "I love it when you sleep talk."

"What?" Skylar shook her head, "Damn it! I hate it when you do that!"

"_When I do that?_ You're the one who talks in 'er sleep!" Raph laughed.

"Yeah, but you always wake me up just enough to get me talking. It's like I'm like one third awake, just enough to register that you're talking to me and I have to talk back…" She was exasperated, "I don't know how you do it."

"I don't either." Raph smiled, "I just know I missed yer sleep talkin'…"

Skylar couldn't help the smile breaking onto her face, but she effectively smothered it a little, trying to smirk. Raph glanced at her and hid a similar reaction. He wanted to grab her by her shoulders and jerk her over to kiss her head as he would have before things got messy and unsteady between them. His fingers twitched but he kept both hands on the wheel. Skylar went to looking at her phone, trying to keep her aloof façade.

"How is Elena?" Skylar asked softly.

"She's managin'…" Raph said, "She's miserable, but she's as good to us as she ever was."

"I can't imagine doing what she had to…even considering what her reasoning was…" Skylar shook her head.

"When you live a life where losing someone is constantly in danger of bein' lost forever… every emotion is ten times more intense." Raph said quietly.

Skylar stayed quiet for a moment, sensing the sudden change in tone; the subject had been changed. Now it was time for Skylar to face down the decisions at hand, and the both of them felt sick to their stomach. The uncertainty and anticipation was wrenching in their stomachs unpleasantly. Skylar wanted to say something, but she didn't know what and Raph finally stepped up to the silence.

"Don said that to me right afta' we separated from Leo, Mike and Splinter." Raph continued.

"Is it true?" Skylar asked softly.

"Yes." Raph grunted, "But it's not always as bad as it seems…" He said, "Sure, ya' worry a lot, and sometimes it gets fuckin' scary to know someone ya' love is out there. Especially once you've seen what it's _really_ like." He paused, "But every good feelin' you get for 'em is that much betta'…'cause ya' know it's a blessin,' or a miracle or whateva, that they're in ya' life."

"And that's the life you've lived." Skylar said in an emotionless tone.

"And the one I'll keep livin'." Raph said harshly, "Ya' don't just get ta' leave it, this life haunts ya' forever." He paused, "Ya' just have to find somethin' that makes it all worth it."

Skylar was quiet for a moment, she wanted to ask if he was trying to convince her to come back to him. If he was then he needed to stop all of this damn talking and just ask! That's all she needed from him at this point. She decided not to comment, and ask a question that had been bothering her since before she was even kidnapped. Taking an unsteady breath, Skylar opened her mouth, closing it once and finally saying,

"Why didn't you tell me about everything when Don told Heather?" Her tone was meeker than she wanted it to be. "Did I give off the impression that…I don't know, I would tell the world?"

'_Shit.'_ Raph thought. This would be the hardest thing for him to address. He didn't know if Skylar could understand, let alone believe him.

"It's not what I'm used to, no," Skylar went on, "I've never once imagined that I'd talk to, let alone screw, a mutant turtle, but…it's not like I'm all that bothered about it."

"You're not?" Raph asked, jarred out of his brooding.

"Raph I always thought you were hiding something from me," Skylar said straightening in her seat, "You were this big mystery to me. Trusting you was always hard, but I always did." She shrugged, "I'm not surprised that you kept something big from me." Skylar paused, looking out the window, "What's ironic is that the secret doesn't hurt me at all, it's the fact you kept it from me that hurts."

"I always thought you'd be open minded 'bout it, but I couldn't risk it." Raph said almost defensively.

"Couldn't risk what?" Skylar asked frantically, "I'm like a fat little ant compared to you and Don, it's not like I could hurt you! You could break my neck before I even got the chance to tell anyone!"

"I wasn't afraid of you tellin' somebody, and I sure as hell ain't afraid of ya' even scratchin' me…" Raph said quickly and almost irritated, "I was afraid of ya' leavin' me 'cause I'm a freak of nature."

It was quiet for a moment, and Skylar felt a rush of emotion. Her first instinct was to scream at him, or hit him. Her fists clenched and she glared at him, even though he had his eyes on the road. She was hurt, but she quickly turned that into anger, and any compassion she had for him was miniscule in comparison. The anger boiled in her veins and she still wanted to scream at him, but she took a deep breath. She spoke with a calmness that he knew was not good, he looked at her for a moment before turning back to the road. His eyes narrowed a little and he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"You know I don't give jack shit about appearances, Raph. I don't feel the way I do about you because this disguise makes you look like some image of perfection."

"It's not just appearances, Skylar. I'm a fuckin' different species." Raph said, "I'm not even a fuckin' mammal! It goes way deeper than appearance."

"That doesn't even matter!" Skylar insisted heatedly.

Raph considered what he was going to say next carefully. Skylar didn't say anything, but she watched him. She thought he was not going to reply, and she was filled with a sudden rage. She did not know what he wanted from her. First he was trying to convince her the life he led was not so bad as it seemed and now he seemed to be trying to get her to run away from him. She shook her head looking out of her window; watching as they passed cars. Raph was picking up speed, something he was probably doing without realizing. Raph went to speak, but Skylar cut him off.

"I like it better," She said, her tone emotionless, "when you're not wearing the disguise. There's nothing dark lurking in your eyes…you have nothing to hide." She sighed softly, "I don't care what you look like, just as long as I get to be with you." She flushed deep red but looked at him anyway. "It's almost sweet though…"

"What is?" Raph grunted eyes on the road.

"That you cared enough about me to lie…" She shrugged.

"Do you have to find the good in everythin'?" He grumbled with a small smile.

"Yes." She smiled softly, "Especially in everything you do. Even though it's hard sometimes."

"Don't push it." Raph said.

"So…um…" Skylar's voice got very soft, "You didn't mean what you said…when you left?"

"Not a word." He said, "I just thought, maybe if you believed I didn't care and if I pretended it was true, she wouldn't find you but she did and…" He trailed off, and shook his head with a sigh, "Olivia hurt you and so did I… so it didn't accomplish nothin'." He frowned deeply, "That's always gonna be a risk, y'know…I would do anythin' and everythin' to protect ya' but there's still a chance you could be killed…and it would be my fault."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" She asked.

"Are you?" He asked.

"You can't ask me that, I asked you first!" Skylar smiled as she spoke childishly.

"Yeah, well I did, and what're you gonna do 'bout it?" Raph replied.

Skylar laughed and looked out the window, after a moment of silence she said, "I always wanted to date a super hero."

Even though she didn't say it. Skylar was ready to take the risk, and she was ready to take him back.

* * *

"That was an awful movie."

Leo's comment caused Sophia to roll her eyes and shake her head a little. They walked out of the theatre, Sophia's arm linked with his. The sidewalks were crowded and Sophia moved herself closer to Leo. The two had gone to dinner, and a movie and now they were heading back to her place. Sophia's dark eyes shone behind her thick rimmed glasses as she laughed at Leo a little, he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." Sophia said, "You said no chick flicks."

"I think I'd rather have seen a chick flick." He replied blandly.

"What? Ninja Boy can't handle some blood and guts?" She teased. ;

"I can handle it fine, I just didn't find the movie appealing." Leo said slightly defensive.

"Right." Sophia said, "Then you choose next time." She paused, "Or next just do the smart thing and make out with me if you don't like the movie."

"I would have, but you seemed to be enjoying it." Leo said.

"I'm pretty sure I would have enjoyed making out more."

"How juvenile of you." Leo commented.

"Forgive me if I enjoy making out more than watching a psychopath kill people." Sophia said sarcastically.

They entered her building and stepped into the elevator. Another couple stepped in, they were older than Sophia and Leo. The woman was pretty, while her husband was average looking. She gave Leo an appreciative once over and Sophia raised an eyebrow at her. Leo looked at Sophia, then the woman who smiled sweetly at him, before he himself smiled in amusement. He took his arm and wrapped it around Sophia's shoulders and she possessively wrapped her arm around his middle moving into his side purposefully. She stood on her toes, and kissed his neck. Leo froze up a little and squeezed her upper arm a little when she moved her other hand to his stomach, rubbing lazy circles through his t-shirt.

The elevator opened to Sophia's floor and Leo stepped out quickly. Sophia had to work her legs to keep up with him as he nearly dragged her. Coming to her door she unlocked it and stepped in, and he followed without invitation. She smiled innocently at him as she set her purse and keys down, turning to lock her door. Leo grabbed her wrist, turning her around and pressing her back into the door. Their lips touched softly in an innocent kiss before he pulled away and shook his head at her. She waited for him to explain his actions. He moved a hand through her hair.

"I don't understand your jealousy." He said.

"It's not rocket science." She said back.

"No, but it's all really unnecessary." Leo said, "None of them would accept me like you would."

"No, they wouldn't." She agreed, "But many of them would accept you like this," She motioned to him and moved past him, "It's a girl thing." She sat on the couch and began taking off her heels. She looked up when he moved into the living room, "Are you going to take off your disguise piece so we can finish this date off right, or do you need me to persuade you?"

"Putting out on the first date, very classy." Leo smirked.

She looked at him, "Fine, then I'll take my goodnight kiss with no tongue and walk you to the door." She stood.

"I was joking." Leo said.

"Oh, but you bring up a valid point." She insisted, "I wouldn't want to give off a bad impression."

"If you think about it technically, we've had tons of dates before this."

"Guys really will say anything to get laid, won't they?" Sophia teased.

"Come here." Leo grumbled.

Pulling Sophia to him, she had to stand on her toes to kiss him. Nothing like the kiss before, this one was more fervent. Their tongues began to move over each other heatedly, Sophia's hands running into Leo's hair. This seemed to jar her for a moment and she suddenly began tugging at his clothes. Leo tried to the same to her but she hit his hand away. He broke away from her to question her but she pulled his shirt over his head and was working on his pants. He pulled her in again for a kiss but she looked at him expectantly.

"Take off the disguise." She demanded.

"All you had to do was ask." He chuckled, "Although, I kind of like Controlling Sophie."

"Oh, you'll like her more when we're done."

* * *

A/N: That was pretty long, hope you liked it! Please review, it fuels me! I promise.

_**-- WhisperedLies**_

* * *


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I will be changing my pen name when the story is complete, so keep an eye out! I have many more TMNT stories brewing as well as other fandoms. You know very well the rating and why it's rated, so I feel no need to warn you, and you should know that I don't own the TMNT so I shouldn't have to disclaim!

Music:

To Build a Home – The Cinematic Orchestra (Raphael/Skylar)

6 months –Hey Monday (Michelangelo/Cameron)

Strange and Beautiful -- Aqualung (Leonardo/Sophia)

Turn Me On -- Nora Jones (Donatello/Heather)

* * *

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_

**-- Aristotle**

The morning sun peeked through Sophia's bedroom window shades, casting some light into the otherwise shaded room. The normally neat and tidy space was littered with clothes, some pillows strewn across the floor and the comforter from her bed completely on the other side of the room. Leo blinked his eyes open as he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings before he was awake enough to remember why he was not in the lair. Sophia cuddled into his shoulder after he moved onto his side to face her, and she sighed softly in her sleep. It was quiet and calm, something Leo enjoyed immensely. He watched Sophia sleep for a moment, before reaching his hand out to brush through her tangled locks. She stirred slightly and he leaned forward brushing his lips softly over each eyelid, before kissing her cheek and whispering against her skin.

"I love you…"

It fell on deaf ears, but that was all right to him. Very carefully he moved off of the bed, moving around all the fallen evidence of their eventful night. Leo moved through the apartment and to the small kitchen. It took him a while but he finally found her coffee maker, and it took him even longer to find her coffee mix. He sighed in a frustrated manner; he liked it better when he knew where everything was in her home. No doubt, he would learn but it made things much more difficult for him. The coffee maker percolated and he moved back into the bedroom where she had not moved at all. He leaned down to pick up the pants that he had worn the night before and the disguise piece that was thrown carelessly to the floor. Digging through the pants pockets and finding his cell phone he sighed to find he had three missed calls.

One from Donnie, and two from Raph. Leo checked the clock, it was seven in the morning in New York but he had no clue where Raph was or what time it would be there. He figured it was best to call Donnie back first, the last thing he wanted was to speak to his hotheaded his brother after he just woke up. It was a good morning so far and he did not feel like dealing with a grouchy Raphael. Leo grumbled as he dialed the number, having to start over more than once. It was harder to dial on the small phone when he was not wearing the disguise piece. After a minute or two of frustration he finally had the number. It rang a couple of times, and when his brother answered there was a momentary delay as Donnie yelled at Michelangelo for touching something before he sighed deeply.

"Hey, Leo."

"Sorry, I missed your call I was…" Leo trailed off with a small wince. "What did you need?"

Donnie chuckled at his brother's expense before replying, "just wanted to tell you I finished the security system. It should recognize you with the disguise piece on and I've given all the girls access as well."

"Sounds good, Don," Leo, said. "Thanks."

"It was no trouble," Donnie said and Leo could imagine him shrugging. "I would have had it done earlier but I was…distracted."

"I know the feeling," Leo laughed softly. "Hey, you haven't heard from Raph or Skylar have you?"

"He called last night," Donnie replied. "They're somewhere in Kansas, they're making one more stop tonight and they should be here within a day or two."

"Has Heather found a place yet?"

"She put a deposit down on a place in the lower end of Manhattan," Donnie said. "We're going shopping today for beds and whatnot."

"How is she getting the money for this?" Leo asked.

"Her mom and grandmother," Donnie said. "I didn't ask too much about it, she seemed quite unhappy about having to borrow so much money."

"I see," Leo said smiling softly. "I'll be home later this afternoon."

"See you then!"

"Bye."

"You're really nosy, I hope you know."

Leo turned to smile at Sophia, "I like knowing what's going on with my brothers."

"Heather is your brother's girlfriend, I don't see why it matters to you how she got the money to get a place," Sophia said getting out two coffee mugs.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"I never understood that saying," Sophia said with a yawn. "Are Raph and Skylar in the city?"

"A day or two away, according to Don," Leo said as she pushed him gently out of the way to pour them both coffees.

"Wonder if they kissed and made up yet, " Sophia said somewhat to herself.

"I'm sure we won't know until they get here," Leo replied.

"I can't wait that long, I need to know now," Sophia sighed handing him his mug.

"And you say I'm nosy." He said as he took the mug, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Morning."

"Good morning." She smiled taking a sip of coffee, "And, I love you too."

* * *

Mikey sighed, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. He turned up the radio, attempting and failing to mimic the screamer blasting through the speakers. He bobbed his head with the music as if were simply a soothing jazz tune. Someone passed the van looking at it like it would come to life and attack him. It did not occur to Mikey that his conspicuous 'Cowabunga Carl' van would attract attention and the fact that heavy screamo was blasting through the open windows did nothing to make him seem like less of an odd one out. The blond just sighed impatiently again glancing at the digital clock on his radio. Donnie told him to be early but that always ended up boring him. It would be that last time he listened to his brainiac brother about much of anything; not that Mikey ever really listened anyway.

"Finally," Mikey said as a familiar figure made their way over to him.

"Hey, baby," Cameron said as she climbed into the van, leaning over to kiss him.

"How was your first day of beauty school, oh, Goddess Divine?" Mikey asked dramatically.

"Freaking amazing!" She grinned at him.

"Sweetness," Mikey reciprocated her grin. "Let's go celebrate; ice cream on me!"

"No, there isn't." Cameron said back.

Mikey paused for a second, but it finally clicked and he laughed loud, "Good one!"

"Took you long enough," Cameron teased with a smile.

They stopped at a small ice cream shop and stepped in hand in hand. A couple people inside glanced at them; some of them looking at Cameron with a raised eyebrow before looking to Mikey. They did look like somewhat of a misfit couple; Mikey looking like he just came from a photo shoot and Cameron looking like she the girl everyone avoided in high school. The couple was oblivious to this and went on with their date without even looking at the other customers. They ordered and sat down across from each other, still holding hands. Mikey's blue eyes shined brightly at Cameron as she told him all about her first class. She had met new people, like he expected her to and she had a new collection of phone numbers. She checked her phone once or twice after receiving text messages but they came slower as she informed all of her friends she was busy.

"You know I don't mind when you text," Mikey told her. "Just not when you're driving."

"They're all lame compared to you," she shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay," Mike smiled.

"I told you that it's not a big deal," Cameron insisted. "They have beauty schools here and I wanted to get out of my parents' house anyway."

"I meant with me, Cam," he clarified.

"Well…why wouldn't I?" She asked, seeming put off by the conversation.

"Because I'm a mutant freak?" Mikey offered.

"Does it look like I care that you're a mutant freak?" Cameron asked. "We're a match made in heaven; the mutant freak and the weird girl with piercings."

" Sounds like wicked fairy tale to me."

"Are you sure it has a happy ending?" Cameron smiled softly.

"I'll make sure it does," Mikey said seriously.

Cameron regarded him for a moment, he was never serious about anything. Their ice cream arrived and grin split his face as he excitedly dug in like a child on their birthday. She chuckled softly digging into her own ice cream. Mikey was childish, and so was she, but he was always more of an adult than she ever was. It was not until now that she realized why. He lived a very serious life, and while his brothers acted like the vigilantes and outcasts they were, Mike lived his life with the spunk of someone who had the most privileged life in the world. There were moments where she would see the serious and down-to-earth person that Mike was and she knew that he only let her see them. It was sort of like an anchor that she needed, a small reminder of just what she was involved in and a small reminder that Mikey was not only her hair brained, jokester boyfriend; he was a protector. Her protector.

"I love you, Mikey…" Cameron said with a small smile.

"I love you too!" Mikey answered with a grin.

"I'm glad I stayed," Cameron said but looked at her ice cream, "I've never had a Sunday like this in Florida."

Mikey chuckled at her, "I was thinking…"

"That's never good," She teased.

"Ha-ha." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking that after I save up enough money and after you finish school…" he trailed off, nervously playing with his ice cream.

"What?" Cameron urged.

"We should…" he sighed softly.

"See what thinking does to your brain, Michelangelo?" Cameron said. "You can't even finish a sentence!"

"Marry me."

It was out before he could think, and he was chuckling as he said it. Of course, he meant it and it had slipped out because he was incandescently happy even when she was teasing him about the smallest things. Cameron dropped her spoon and it clanked onto the table, splattering some ice cream across the table. Mikey grinned nervously as she just stared at him, he scratched at his head slightly and licked his lips trying to quickly think of what to say next. He immediately regretted bringing up the fact that he was thinking of whisking her away to marry her. She had just moved into the lair with him, had just encountered what his life was really like and less than three weeks ago just found out what he really was. He would be lying if he busted out with a hearty 'just joking!" Although it was his first instinct to do so.

"Is that a joke?" Cameron asked.

Mikey sighed, "it wasn't meant to be, but if you want it to… it can be."

"I can't believe you just asked me to marry you over ice cream!"

"I'm sorry!" Mikey blurted out. "I just…I… I didn't think you'd stay and I am like, supremely happy…" He rambled, "It's like…being with you is like having the first slice of pizza after a diet of all of Leo's healthy organic shit…it's like…heaven."

Cameron paused for a long time, "Only you could link pizza and true love together."

"It's a talent," he winced meekly.

"I'll marry you, Mikey." Cameron said seriously, picking her spoon up with a grin.

"Really?" Mikey's voice went up an octave.

"As long as you actually buy me a ring and really propose to me…eventually." She looked at him with narrowed eyes, the grin on her face letting him know she was joking.

"So it's conditional love, then?" Mikey grinned. "I can deal with that."

* * *

"Heather, you cannot buy bunk beds." Donnie frowned at his girlfriend who was browsing through the kid's section.

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun, I'm just an adult."

"Being an adult means a tremendous lack of fun," Heather said, grudgingly moving away from the children's section.

"Welcome to the real world, love," Donnie smiled, slipping his hand into hers.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked looking at a twin-sized bed frame.

It was black metal, with four short posts that were rectangular. The head of it was square and had a diamond shaped cut out at the top of the center. It was incredibly bland, but affordable and Heather reasoned that she could paint it once she had more money. She decided she would get it, and went off to find a bed frame for her sister. She found one that was white and metal with a traditionally shaped head but instead of being solid it had bars running vertically. It seemed random and blatant to Donnie but Heather insisted. The store service helped them load both boxed bed frames into the pickup truck they had borrowed from Casey for the day. They went to more stores getting anything Heather had forgotten about at the other stores and finally made their way over to the new apartment. It was on the fifteenth story with white walls, a small kitchen, a decent sized living room, one bathroom and two small bedrooms. Even with everything they had bought the place looked empty and Heather sighed softly.

"Eighteen years old and I still share a bathroom with my sister."

"I still live with my father," Donnie countered.

"Don't even pretend the circumstances are the same," chuckled Heather.

"I suppose you're right." Donnie sighed, "Eventually, you'll have a job and enough money to live on your own…or maybe Skylar will get her own place, you never know."

"You're right," Heather said. "And if she pisses me off I can always have you come whisk me away…"

"You don't need a reason for me to do so," he smiled at her.

"It needs something…the walls are…bland," she made a face of disgust.

"They'll be covered in drawings within a month." He assured her.

Heather narrowed her eyes at this, and moved to her large purse sitting on the kitchen counter. She always carried a big purse because she had the tendency to always carry much more than she really needed. She pulled out her sketchbook and dug around until she found the tape she also carried with her everywhere. It never ceased to amuse Skylar and it had been the source of much teasing for most of Heather's teen years, but it came in handy. She tore out three pictures and taped them to one of the living room walls. She backed away and inspected them, while Donnie did the same, cocking his head to the head slightly. It was a drawing of him from their camping trip, a drawing of Skylar and Raph looking at each other in profile and a picture of her mother she had drawn almost a year ago. It made Heather smile softly as she looked up at it. When Donnie came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder she felt certain that the empty apartment would soon feel like home.

"I guess it will do," Heather said. "We'll have to break it in of course."

"We could start on that now…" Donnie murmured kissing her neck softly.

"On what? The empty bed frame in my room?"

"That's an option," Donnie said. "Of course, the floor would probably be much more comfortable."

"I guess the floor will do."

* * *

Skylar squealed, much to her embarrassment, as Raph grabbed her by the waist. She was just pulling off her shirt to change into her pajamas when Raph opened the bathroom door, his disguise gone, eyes blazing. His mouth was hot on hers in an instant and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood there in the bathroom doorway for what seemed like hours just trailing their tongues over each other's, until finally they had to break away for air. Skylar's heart beat in her chest as they met eyes and she that he was struggling with something but she did not know what. She had thought she made it clear she wanted back into his life, did she need to spell it out for him? She brought her hands to either sides of his cheeks and stared hard into eyes trying to figure just what he needed from her, what was eating him up inside.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"You're…" He trailed off, "We're…are we?"

Skylar laughed a little, "Yes, Raph, we're an _us_ again."

"'Bout fuckin' time…" He breathed leaning back in for a kiss.

Raphael grabbed her to him again, kissing her with the same fervor as before but pulling her to the bed. When her knees hit the edge and she fell back onto it she reached behind her unclasping her bra and throwing it somewhere in the small room. Raph leaned over her, working her pants off of her while she kissed him softly. The fact he had no clothes to remove made her instantly envious, but the feeling was gone once her pants were thrown off and tossed hastily aside. Her panties were gone before she even realized he was taking them off and suddenly he was kissing her neck. Skylar hesitated for a moment, he was being surprisingly gentle. Tenderness had never been Raph's forte but he tried, which was good enough for her, but he was not biting at her skin hungrily like he usually did. His hands trailed into her hair, kissing her slowly and she hitched her legs on his hips.

"Raph…" She whispered against his lips. "Raph…" She said, but he ignored her just kissing her again. "Wait—"

"What the hell for, Sky?" He growled.

Skylar almost laughed, she knew the impatient hothead was still there. "Promise me…no more secrets?"

"You interrupted me for that?" Raph questioned her.

"Well, I'm waiting on you now…" She teased in a soft voice with a smile.

Raph chuckled, making her grin, he kissed her lips. "No more secrets. I promise."

This time it was different when he moved into her, there was still that primal and forceful urgency that he always had; something told her he always would. She did not know what it was but it was almost perfect. The bed was uncomfortable, the wallpaper in the crap hotel room reminded her of clown throw-up, and the lighting was awful; she did not want to know what she looked like in it. His breath on her face as he braced himself on one fist, the other holding her hip was not the same. She gripped his shoulders, her lips forming words that she was not sure she could even discern felt different. He was trying to tell her something that much she knew, actions spoke way, way louder than words with Raphael. It probably was not true, and her hopes were probably way too high but for that second she gave into the faith in her heart that it was love that he was trying to convey. With an utterance of his name she toppled over the edge into ecstasy, tears leaking from her eyes, which for the moment, she did not regret. Raphael grunted words that were barely discernable as he followed her spiral down and Skylar felt her heart lift a little.

"Sky…I love…"

"You too…" She whispered, and she felt him breathe a small laugh against her cheek.

He stayed there for a while and she welcomed him. She turned her head to kiss his arm next her head and she rubbed her hands across his shoulders. He moved off of her, lying on his plastron next to her, and she turned her body towards him. Raph's hand went to the side of her head to her cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip. She smiled slightly, as he pulled his hand away again. He buried his head halfway into the hard pillows of the bed , one eye peeking at her while she closed her eyes heaving a soft sigh. Skylar felt foolish for avoiding the problem between them for so long, but she would never admit that it had been dumb of her. It did not seem to matter any more anyway, they were on their way back to New York City. Back to her sister, and the man (or turtle) that would most likely be her brother-in-law one day. Back to her new friends and the group of people who would most likely be another loving family. Most importantly, she was going back to her life with Raphael, and back home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much! Please review and stay tuned for the epilogue.

-- Whispered Lies (soon to be Star Tweak)

* * *


	31. Chapter 30: Epilogue

* * *

Music:

I Gotta Feeling -- Black Eyes Peas

* * *

Chapter 30

The Epilogue

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_

**-- Jane Howard**

Elena quickly made her way towards the direction of the lair. Donnie had called her, telling her it was urgent that she come right away. She kept her composure, knowing it must have been serious but not serious enough to make her worry too much. She was trying to think of what it could be; it had been nearly six months since the battle where she lost everything and it had been quiet with the family for that entire time. There had been fights, mishaps, and definitely some battles with hooligans and muggers but there had been nothing to put in the record books. Although the family dragged her to every outing, and they included her in every event she tried her hardest to just be a watching aid. She did not deserve the kindness of these people and she would not lie, she wanted nothing more than to feel like she could be part of it, but it was not her place.

The lair's alleyway entrance opened for her and she quickly dropped down the manhole beneath the large Cowabunga Carl van and into the sewers. Elena did not run, but briskly walked the distance to the lair. She pulled the lever that read her palm print and opened the brick wall door and stepped in with a serious expression. It smelt like pizza, pasta, and cake. She frowned looking around, everyone was there. April, Heather and Sophia were moving around the kitchen, Sophia obviously taking charge. Mikey and Casey were on the couch violently competing at some video game. Raph, Skylar, and Don were entertaining Casey and April's newborn daughter, Miranda, while Leo and Splinter seemed to be teaching Cameron how to play some ancient Japanese mind game or something like that. Donnie looked up and stood, handing the infant to Raph who gave a genuine smile to the child.

"Elena, you're here earlier than I expected."

"You said it was urgent," She replied. "What is it?"

"Well…dinner is almost ready." Donnie said.

"We couldn't start our meal without our honored guest," Splinter said with a knowing smile.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cameron screamed loudly.

Elena faltered; it was her birthday? In her mind she quickly calculated and it was indeed her birthday. She was stunned to say the least, the entire family had gathered for her birthday. The group all acted so casual, like it was everyday her once enemies planned a small party for her and had their girlfriends prepare meals for her. Sophia seemed cross that Mike had requested she make pizza, and Skylar was smiling at Elena while Heather did the job Sophia had assigned her. Donnie was watching her closely, as Mike and Casey turned and wished her a happy birthday before unpausing their game and continuing their violent battle. Elena frowned deeply, looking up at the purple banded turtle who looked worried.

"Why did you do all this?" She asked softly.

"Because its your birthday," He replied.

"No, I mean, why?" She asked again.

"You're part of this family, Ellie," Donnie shook his head. "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"If you don't like us, just say so," Skylar teased from her seat next to Raph.

"But after what I've done –"

"Please, child, if you continue with that nonsense I will have to hit you with my walking stick." Splinter said, "And that would be no way to begin the festivities."

"I'd laugh." Cameron said.

"Cameron…" Leo sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Come sit down," Donnie said.

Elena nodded, biting her lip and moving over to the table. "She's gotten big," She nodded to the black haired infant in Raph's lap.

"Tell me about it." Skylar smiled, and watched Raph smile like an idiot down at her. "Do not get _any_ ideas, Raphael."

"Please," Snorted Raph sarcastically.

"What about me, can I get ideas??" Heather called from the kitchen.

"Nope." Donnie and Skylar said at the same time.

"Glad we're on the same page, Don." Skylar smiled widely.

"For now," Don said quietly to Raph who laughed slightly.

"Wait, so what now?" Cameron asked Splinter who set his playing cards down.

"Nothing, child, you won." He said.

"No shit?" She beamed, "YES!"

"Casey, Mikey turn off the game, dinner is ready!" April called.

A collective 'aw' came from the two in the living room before they turned off the television and console. They all sat down at the extended table, while the three preparers of the meal bustled around setting things on the table. Elena still sat quietly, watching as Raph gave Miranda to her mother before shrugging to Skylar who narrowed her eyes at him. Skylar suddenly stood, ignoring Sophia's calls for her to leave whatever it was that she was getting alone. She disappeared for a moment, and during that time everyone else got settled in. When the vivid red head came down the steps again she was holding something behind her back. She came up behind Elena and the dirty blond felt something being put onto her head. Elena turned to Skylar who grinned innocently, grabbing her shoulders,

"Happy birthday!"  
"What did you do to me?" Elena went to grab whatever was on her head, but had her hand slapped away.

"Every girl should be a princess on their birthday," Skylar giggled childishly.

"That is so cute!" Cameron gushed.

"Thank you," Elena said.

"You're welcome," she replied, almost bashfully.

Elena let herself enjoy the night, she let herself laugh openly at jokes, she let herself interject when Mikey tried to seem intelligent and she let herself bask in the love being emitted from every person at the table. She felt a spark of hope in her heart that she had another chance at happiness. She had the opportunity to find some wonderful girl and bring her home to this family that would embarrass her with stories, and teasing. Elena felt her heart swell a little bit with every beat and every revelation. Even the bad guys could have some good in them, and they deserved their chance to prove it. Even when things got worse, they could always get better. Whenever anyone felt alone, there was always _someone_ there. Despite the shallowness there was in the world, there was unconditional love. And even a love that was built on lies could survive.

-- Fin--

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank my lovely beta (even though we both slacked off in the end!) I would like to thank all my inspiration for these characters, especially my little sister whose spunkyness and artistic prowess gave me the lovely character that is Heather Somers. I would like to thank my Meggo because these stories honestly would not be this awesome without her. And of course I want to thank everyone who has read through and anyone who has reviewed. I loved writing this piece so much, and I loved sharing it with all of you.

Much love, as always.

-- Whispered Lies (look for me as Star Tweak!)


End file.
